Conjuncion astral
by Paladium
Summary: un fallo espacio-temporal y sus consecuencias... SSxTR SSxLV SLASH
1. ¿Donde estoy?

Antes que nada, todo esto NO me pertenece.

La conjuncion astral:

Capitulo 1:

Severus Snape se encontraba en el servicio de los chicos. Después de la humillación donde el jardin y de sus palabras hacia Lily, su conciencia no dejaba de recriminarle su profundo error con crudeza. En ese momento se encontraba ante una de las decisiones que el creia importantes para su vida: ¿su amiga de origen muggle o sus amigos sangreslimpia?

Por un lado, estaba su amiga, su mejor amiga, esa muchacha pelirroja a la que amaba con locura; esa chica que habia sido capaz de ver más allá del físico, de su apariencia extravagante, y habia sabido apreciar su interior.

Por otro lado estaban sus amigos de slytherin, esos chicos arrogantes en los que nunca podría confiar, esos que solamente le apreciaban por sus elevados conocimientos…

Se sentó en la tapa de uno de los retretes confuso… cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía proyectado en sus parpados las mismas escenas: la humillación y la conversación posterior con ella. Todo hace apenas unas horas, por lo que dedujo que ya estaba en el toque de queda. Apoyo los codos en las rodillas y escondio la cara en estas, sintiendo esa fuerte opresión en el pecho que ya conocia tan bien. Realmente se estaba agobiando; las cosas no habian ido muy bien entre ellos desde que empezara el curso, debido a su aficion por las artes oscuras, pero el no queria que las cosas terminasen de esa manera… y al final, habia sido tan cobarde como para que las palabras de ese amor que se guardaba dentro desde hacia tiempo no saliesen de su boca.

Las blancas paredes de la estancia empezaban a moverse conforme el estrés se adueñaba de su alma y su cerebro. Las lagrimas pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos negros a medida que sus pensamientos se iban tornando mas oscuros y pesimistas, mientras una parte de su ser intentaba en vano obligarle a pensar con frialdad. Hasta que tomo una decisión, que a sus ojos parecia pequeña, pero en realidad trastocaria la vida de mas personas.

_______________________________flashback_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Despacho de director-

La amplia estancia redonda que hacia las funciones de despacho estaba decorada en tonos calidos, con un escritorio robusto en el centro de la sala. Las paredes estaban forradas con tablas, y detrás del gran sillón que ocupaba el director en esos instantes, los diversos retratos de los difuntos directores cuchicheaban mirando a los alumnos que se encontraban en frente suyo.

El más cercano a la puerta, Sirius Black, era un chico alto y delgado, con el pelo negro azulado y ojos azules a su vez. Su corbata dorada y roja le definia como griffindor y el aire arrogante que poseía le habia convertido en un chico popular.

A su derecha, de pie igualmente, se encontraba James Potter, el mejor buscador de quidditch del colegio actualmente, lo que le confería una popularidad muy alta. Griffindor al igual que Black, tenia el pelo negro y los ojos de color avellana.

Finalmente, apartado de ellos dos, Snape, un chico alto, delgado, con nariz aguileña y aspecto huraño, miraba a su alrededor, intentando no enervarse por las palabras del director.

-… me parece un comportamiento muy irresponsable por parte de ustedes tres el combatir con magia fuera de las aulas y sin autorización de ningun profesor.- El director les perforaba a los tres con la mirada azul penetrante. Los dos griffindor se mostraban cabizbajos y sumisos, como siempre que estaban en ese despacho para otra de sus broncas semanales, mientras el slytherin se negaba rotundamente a agachar la cabeza. 'No he hecho nada en esta ocasión.' Pensaba el de la corbata verde malhumorado.- Por lo tanto están los tres castigados el resto del curso. A las 7 acudan al despacho de Filch para recibir el castigo.- Dumbledore habia dictado sentencia mirándolos duramente, y en seguida los griffindor saltaron, quejandose de la injusticia que acababa de cometer el hombre. Snape simplemente resoplo enfadado y desvio la vista del patetico espectáculo que estaban dando los otros muchachos castigados.

Su mirada paseo por las estanterías llenas de objetos extraños que ni siquiera sabia para que se usaban, hasta dar con una vitrina alta. Miro en su interior vagamente mientras pensaba que le diria a Lily con pesadumbre, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con un pequeño objeto dorado situado en uno de los estantes superiores. En seguida una idea se le formo en la cabeza mientras veia el giratiempos. Volver al pasado y cambiarlo para conseguir vencer a los merodeadores por una ocasión y poder callarse sus duras palabras contra Lily, pero en seguida desestimo la idea, parecía algo incoherente, y ademas tenia mas amigos, su mundo no se reducia a Lily… recordo donde habian estado sus 'amigos' mientras le humillaban: riendose, como todos los demas. Como todos menos Lily, a la que no le habia hecho ninguna gracia. Se empezo a sentir realmente enfadado, oia el ritmico bombeo de su corazon en los oidos, cada vez mas rapido, mientras sus manos se cerraban, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos estuvieron blancos.

Se obligo a si mismo a calmarse, y los musculos de su cuerpo se fueron relajando lentamente mientras volvia a dirigir su mirada a la vitrina, para luego mirar la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Dumbledore lucia muy enfadado y estaba de pie, mientras Potter y Black, al otro lado del escritorio, hacian aspavientos y hablaban cada vez mas alto. El anciano director alzo la mano con rotundidad, y los dos muchachos callaron abruptamente, mientras le miraban indecisos. Dumbledore espero unos segundos antes de hablar, como si estuviese sopesando una posibilidad, hasta que dijo:

- No saldreis ningun sabado mas a Hogsmeade durante este curso. Y ahora, si quieren salir de mi despacho, señores.- Hizo un ademan con la mano en direccion a la puerta, mientras les miraba cansino. Esta vez se habian pasado de la ralla, y esto merecia una sancion mas dura.

Black abrio la boca con intencion de seguir protestando, pero James le agarro del brazo y salio tirando de él, cabizbajo. Después de un ultimo vistazo al giratiempo, el slytherin les siguió desestimando la idea.

__________________________fin flashback________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se levanto con decisión y miro el reloj de muñeca que llevaba, estaba en lo cierto, ya era bastante tarde, las 12, y los profesores deberian estar haciendo la ronda nocturna. Abrio el grifo del agua fria del lavabo de mármol blanco y se enjuago la cara para despejarse. Finalmente, se dirgio a la salida del servicio con lentitud y sigilo.

Caminaba despacio en direccion al despacho del director por los oscuros pasillos de piedra del colegio., escuchando cualquier sonido que delatara a una tercera persona en esos pasillos frios iluminados unicamente por la cenicienta luz de la luna. Un cuarto de hora después, el moreno se encontraba parado delante de la estatua del aguila, esperando que el director ni hubiese cambiado la contraseña. Trago en seco cuando penso en las consecuencias de sus actos… podrian expulsarle si le pillaban, y la expectativa de que le echasen de la comunidad de magos y tuviese que vivir con ese muggle borracho que tenia como padre le producía escalofrios. Sin embargo, supo que no conseguiria que Lily le perdonase nunca, la conocia lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que la chica seguiria en sus trece, su cabezonería era impresionante.

- Grageas de todos los sabores.- susurro hacia la estatua de piedra, que comenzo a moverse para su asombro, girando sobre sus goznes lentamente, dejando al descubierto los escalones que daban al despacho del director. Se dejo llevar por lo escalones hasta que pararon con un golpe seco, y pego el oido a la puerta, intentando adivinar si habia alguien en el despacho. No habia luz en la ranura debajo de la puerta, por lo que procedio a abrir la puerta con cuidado. Su corazon latia rapido en su pecho, mientras se mordia el labio indeciso. Las manos le sudaban frio y la garganta estaba seca y rasposa cuando abrio la puerta en su totalidad. Las bisagras produjeron un chirrido agudo mientras giraban, dejando a la vista el calido despacho de Dumbledore, solo que a la luz de la luna, éste parecia tetrico.

Entro de puntillas en el despacho sin atreverse a invocar un lumos y paro en mitad de la habitación, buscando la vitrina donde se encontraba el giratiempo. No tardo en localizarla y abrirla con cuidado, intentando producir el menor ruido posible. Miro dentro de el mueble, y sonrio ladino al encontrar el objeto que tanto deseaba, ese pequeño giratiempo redondo y dorado, con una cadena de plata fina y grabados en runas antiguas a su alrededor. Lo agarro con delicadeza y se dispuso a salir de la estancia, cuando escucho el aterrador sonido de un aullido en la lejania. Se acerco a la ventana con cuidado y vio como el gran lobo que habia estado a punto de asesinarle hacia dos años salia del hueco en el sauce boxeador seguido de un perro y un ciervo. Seguramente Pettigrew tambien estaria alli, transformado en rata. Sintio como su corazon se encogia de odio al verles internarse en el bosque, y apreto los puños. El reflejo de la luna llena se proyectaba en el lago como si fuese un espejo del estrellado firmamento, creando el perfecto ambiente de noche primaveral, para disfrutar en compañía.

Un crujido del suelo de madera de la habitación le hizo salir del trance en el que se habia sumido y darse cuenta de su situación; por lo que empezo a bajar las escaleras de piedra con rapidez, apretando contra la palma de su mano el frio pedazo de metal, y cuando llego abajo, empezo a correr a su habitación lo mas rapido que pudo, pensando en el siguiente paso de su plan.

Llego con rapidez a las mazmorras, el territorio que mejor se conocia. Al no tener ventanas, los sordidos y humedos pasillos de piedra estaban unicamente iluminados por la tenue luz de las antorchas, dandoles un aspecto mas tetrico que de costumbre. Se apoyo en la pared mientras intentaba recuperar la respiracion, vigilando de que no viniera nadie, mientras se resguardaba en la oscuridad perfecta de las mazmorras. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a ella, lo que le daba una ventaja si los merodeadores se metian con el en las mazmorras.

Apoyo la cabeza contra la dura piedra y cerro los ojos, permitiendose un segundo de descanso merecido, antes de frotarse el puente de la nariz y seguir su camino hacia la sala comun silenciosamente. Al cabo del rato llego a la puerta de piedra camuflada que servia de entrada a la estancia, debajo del lago; susurro la contraseña despues de cerciorarse de que no habia nadie y entro.

La sala comun de slytherin era una habitacion de piedra redonda, con un sillon frente a la diminuta chimenea y mesas esparcidas por doquier. No habia nadie abajo, ya que era muy tarde, y esto alegro a Severus, que subio la escalera de piedra de la izquierda, que daba a los dormitorios de los chicos, con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

Abrio la puerta de madera con la seguridad de que alli no habria nadie, y acerto al ver su cama hecha en el centro de la habitacion. Entro y se coloco en el centro del dormitorio, llevando consigo el pequeño giratiempos dorado. Se paso la cadena por el cuello y sintio el frio tacto en su piel tibia, mientras en la oscuridad giraba la ruleta del objeto.

- Una hora, una vuelta...- calculo las horas que le harian falta, mirando su reloj de pulsera y giro 7 veces. Acto seguido, El chico sintio un tiron desagradable mientras veia como su alrededor cambiaba, y cerro los ojos intentando no marearse. La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor cuando el chico desaparecio.

Cuando sintio el suelo firme bajo sus pies, los abrio y miro a su alrededor, empezo a sentir desesperacion. Se encontraba en algun oscuro callejon del Londres muggle. Miro el cielo y se fijo que habia luna llena, cosa que le parecio extraña, ya que justo hoy era la luna llena. En la calle se amontonaba la basura, lo que producia un olor fetido y nauseabundo. Las paredes de las casas estaban llenas de hollin, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba en la parte medianamente pobre de la ciudad, y no en el barrio donde vivia. Siguio observando unos instantes mas, hasta que algo se clavo en su espalda, sin llegar a hacerle daño pero alarmandolo. Sin girarse hacia atras, empezo a correr llevado por el panico, pero su atacante fue mas rapido que el y ambos cayeron al sucio suelo con un golpe sordo. Se volvio para ver la cara de su agresor mientras el objeto de este se clavaba en su cuello.

Encima de Snape habia un chico de su edad, con el pelo marron y unos bonitos ojos de color azul cielo que le miraban con curiosidad. Su cara era ovalada, con la mandibula y los pomulos marcados. Sus labios carnosos y rojizos le sonrieron antes de preguntar con lentitud:

- ¿Quien eres?.- su voz suave como la seda inundo sus oidos, mientras el chico empezaba a encontrar problemas para respirar debido a que tenia al muchacho sentado encima de su estomago a horcajadas. La mirada azabache del slytherin bajo desde su cara por su brazo derecho hasta su mano, encontrando una varita en ella.

NdA: hasta aqui por hoy, este fin de semana igual cuelgo. De todos modos, pensaba hacer esta historia larga, mezclando el amor con las aventuras de estos dos personajes. Esto es todo por hoy, si no es mucho pedir, un review estaria bien, aunque sea una critica constructiva. El segundo capi ya esta progresando debidamente....... este ha sido muy corto?


	2. Apariencias

Chaper 2:

- ¿Quien eres?.- su voz suave como la seda inundo sus oidos, mientras el chico empezaba a encontrar problemas para respirar debido a que tenia al muchacho sentado encima de su estomago a horcajadas. La mirada azabache del slytherin bajo desde su cara por su brazo derecho hasta su mano, encontrando una varita en ella.…………

'Asi que es un mago… podria haber sido peor'.- Penso Severus mientras su mente maquinaba una mentira para engañarle. Su respiración agitada e irregular bajo el peso del otro muchacho iba en aumento, a la par que su desesperación por no saber que decirle, y la impaciencia del extraño individuo que le apuntaba con la varita.

-Me llamo Edmund.- Dijo al final mientras suplicaba interiormente que no le hubiese visto el giratiempo. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su parte, y el castaño pregunto:

-¿De que epoca eres?.- El moreno intento seguir con su farsa a pesar de que habia sido descubierto.

-No se de que me hablas.- Su voz cortante sono desesperada mientras cerraba los ojos. El impacto habia sido tal que empezaba a ahogarse en sus sentimientos.- Levantate.

-No me mientas, niño tonto.- La voz del castaño se escucho arrogante en aquel oscuro y angosto callejón mugriento. Su mano fria acaricio la cara de Snape, bajando por su mandibula hasta su cuello, para alli agarrar la fina cadena de plata y estirar para quedarse el giratiempo. Antes sus acciones, el moreno se habia tensado, e incapaz de moverse, fue incapaz de recuperar su preciado objeto, ahora en manos de un extraño.- Este giratiempo es muy bonito, ¿no crees?

- Devuelvemelo.- El chico ya no intentaba ocultar su desesperación, que teñia su voz por completo.- Por favor.- solo fue un susurro, pero los finos oidos del castaño fueron capaces de escucharlo, lo que produjo que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa insana, disfrutando del sentimiento del otro muchacho.

-Mira, si me respondes a mis preguntas, igual te lo doy, ¿vale?.- Dijo en un arrebato de empatia: 'probablemente el mocoso se haya perdido y no tenga a nadie… lo que me recuerda a mi, solo que yo no estoy perdido'

-No puedo decir nada, son las normas.- Dijo Severus suspirando frustrado.

El chico encima suyo se guardo el pequeño objeto dorado en su bolsillo y abrio la boca para hablar, cuando se escucho una voz detrás de ellos:

-Sabia que eras gay, Riddle.- A continuación se escucharon risas infantiles, mientras la cara del chico se tornaba en una expresión de odio y aferraba mas fuerte la varita, haciendole daño. Se levanto de encima suyo mientras guardaba con disimulo su arma, para girarse hacia esos chicos que, para Severus, eran solo unas sombras recortadas en la oscuridad.

-Callate, Müller.- El odio teñia su voz al dirigirse hacia ellos, lo que le produjo un escalofrio a Severus.

-¡¿Oh, vamos, no nos vas a presentar a tu amado?!.- pregunto sardonico el muchacho mas grande, y otra vez los chicos rieron. Snape se levanto cabizbajo y se quedo estatico detrás de Riddle, mientras los otros muchachos se acercaban a ellos rapido.

En cuanto llegaron a su lado, el mas grande descargo su puño contra el estomago del castaño, que perdio el aliento y se doblo, mientras dos de sus amigos tomaban al moreno de los brazos para que no se fuese, y un tercero le apuntaba con una linterna a la cara.

-Pense que tendrias mejor gusto, Tommy.- comento uno de ellos, y al instante empezaron a reir a carcajada limpia, mientras le propinaban un puñetazo en el abdomen. Ante esta situación, Severus, harto de que se burlasen de el, decidio usar la fuerza bruta, y zafandose de los chicos, que eran mucho mas grandes que el, agarro una tapa metalica del cubo de basura que habia en el suelo, junto a sus pies, y golpeo al muchacho de la derecha en la cara, haciendo que cayese al suelo, gimiendo y agarrandose la cara con dolor.

Aprovechando la confusion, Riddle se escurrio de entre sus opresores y golpeo al chico que llevaba la linterna, el tal Müller, haciendo que esta cayese y se rompiese al golpear contra el suelo, sumiendo el callejón en la oscuridad profunda que habia imperiado antes. Snape empezo a correr en direccion contraria lo mas rapido que pudo, intentando alejarse del callejón. Sin embargo, sabia que tenia al castaño pisandole los talones; podia sentir su mirada celeste clavandose en su nuca y su respiración entrecortada detrás suyo.

Lentamente el paisaje fue cambiando; habia menos callejones y las calles parecian mas limpias y cuidadas, con la nieve sucia de color marron amontonada a ambos lados de ellas. Por ello dedujo que estaba en invierno, y a juzgar por el hecho de ver a un mago de su edad en el mundo muggle, llego a la conclusión de que era Navidad, epoca del año que no le traia buenos recuerdos.

Calmo su paso agotado y sintio como el otro chico se situaba a su altura mientras ambos caminaban por esa calle amplia e iluminada por luces de Navidad que colgaban encima de sus cabezas, atadas entre las farolas. Eran de diversos colores: rojas, verdes, amarillas, azules… y parpadeaban con rapidez. Las tiendas, situadas en el planta calle, se encontraban cerradas, con sus escapartes adornados con guirnaldas y espumillon, y con las rejas metalicas bajadas. En los pisos superiores se podia ver el tipico espiritu navideño, con luces parpadeantes y toda clase de adornos colgando de los balcones; y algunas ventanas estaban iluminadas, desde las cuales se oian las infantiles risas de los niños y las estridentes carcajadas de los no tan niños. Su mente volo hacia los recuerdos de un tiempo mejor mientras miraba las calles.

___________________________Flashback__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo POV Severus 

Note como alguien me acariciaba con cariño y ternura en la mejilla, y reacio a despertar, me arrebuje mas debajo de las mantas de mi cama en aquel dia invernal.

-Severus, cariño, despierta.- La voz suave de mi madre hizo que lentamente abriera los ojos, adoloridos de tanto dormir, y enfocaron a Eileen Prince, una mujer de rostro demacrado, con la piel demasiado palida, al igual que yo, profundos ojos negros, los cuales los habia heredado de ella, y pelo igualmente negro, pero no grasiento, al contrario que el mio. En sus labios carnosos asomaba el principio de una sonrisa, cosa que no sucedia desde hacia mucho tiempo, quizas desde la Navidad pasada.

-Buenos dias, mama.- Dije con mi voz infantil, mientras curvaba mis labios en una sonrisa sincera, como pocas habria en mi vida. Ella se inclino sobre mi para depositar un beso en mi mejilla, y luego susurro en mi oido:

- Hoy es el dia de Navidad, hijo.- Su tono misterioso hizo que profiriera una risa infantil, mientras ella sacaba de la espalda un regalo envuelto en papel brillante amarillo. Era de tamaño normal, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, y sus colores brillantes me sedujeron desde un principio. En cuanto llego a mis manos, me dispuse a abrirlo con cuidado de no romper ese envoltorio que me habia fascinado tanto, descubriendo en su interior un oso de felpa de color marron. Al tacto era suave, con algodón de relleno, que lo hacia acolchado y esponjoso. En su carita redonda habia dos botones negros cosidos a modo de ojos, y una linea roja constituia la boca, curvada en una permanente sonrisa. Tenia una costura fea en la espalda y le faltaba una pequeña oreja y un brazo, que supuse que mi madre habia cosido con hilo negro.

A pesar de todas esas carencias, el simple hecho del regalo me entusiasmo tanto que no dude en abrazar a mi madre en su ultima navidad en este mundo, aunque yo eso con mis siete años no lo sabia todavía. Con las yemas de mis dedos toque la tripa del peluche, con una sonrisa pintada en los delgados labios y mis ojos brillantes de la emocion. Sin embargo, mi madre, aun sonriendo, me revolvio el pelo negro y dijo en voz baja:

-Sabes que de esto a papa nada, ¿verdad, cariño?.- Aunque su cara parecia denotar felicidad, su mirada rebosaba miedo, al igual que su voz temblorosa. Asenti firmemente varias veces con la cabeza, mientras mi mirada caia otra vez hacia el muñeco, que estruje con mis pequeños brazos.

La sonrisa ya borrada de mis labios ante la advertencia, mi mirada se torno en panico cuando mis finos oidos captaron el ruido de pasos de la habitación contigua, y busco la de mi madre, igual de aterrada que la mia. Sin embargo cuando intente guardar el peluche, mi padre entro por la puerta refunfuñando. Su cabeza era alargada como la mia, sus ojos del mismo negro intenso que los mios, su nariz ganchuda, identica a la que yo poseia, y sus labios finos iguales a los mios. Prácticamente, yo era una copia suya en miniatura. Su mirada recayó sobre el brillante envoltorio amarillo, y rapidamente ato cabos y su mirada se torno en un oscuro odio hacia nosotros, los 'fenomenos'. Madre se puso de pie en un salto y le miro con miedo mientras balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles, mientras yo me acurrucaba en una esquina con mi oso de peluche entre las manos.

Como cada dia, los gritos de mi padre retumbaron por toda la casa mientras acusaba a mama de haber comprado trastos inútiles. Mas tarde, siguiendo la rutina, llegaron los golpes, y en el momento en que se canso de mi madre, la emprendio conmigo. Me saco de la cama agarrandome fuerte del brazo, y tirandome al suelo. Una vez alli, las patadas cayeron rapidas sobre mi infantil estomago, mientras mi cuerpo se doblaba y acurrucaba intentando tapar las zonas mas expuestos, encogiendome hasta quedar en posición fetal, y suplicandole que parara.

Cuando se fue, los restos de mi incinerado osito de peluche residian en la basura, mientras mi madre me consolaba y yo me abrazaba a ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin POV Severus 

__________________________________________________________Fin flashback_______________________________________________________________________________

Los muchachos llegaron a una plazoleta, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. La plaza era tetrica, aunque debi de ser bonita de dia, con los niños jugando alegres en la hierba, mientras los pajaros piaban desde las ramas, a la luz del Sol. El muchacho de pelo negro se sento en uno de los bancos mas cercanos, observando con la mirada perdida la fuente redonda de la que emanaban chorros de agua, mientras el otro le seguia, analizandole con la vista. Guardaron silencio durante un tiempo, en el cual empezo a nevar otra vez.

-Entonces…¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?.- pregunto recuperando el hilo de la conversación. Sin embargo, el otro chico no le presto atención y siguió mirando la fuente. Al cabo del rato, Snape dijo:

-Edmund.- En su voz se denotaba el fastidio, pero a su vez, la seguridad de estar haciendo lo correcto. Alzo su mano con la palma extendida hacia arriba mientras los copos de nieve caian en ella. Giro su cabeza hacia Riddle, taladrandole con su negra mirada, mientras repetia.- No puedo decirtelo.- El castaño sonrio con malicia y respondio:

-Entonces, creo que no te lo dare.- Saco el pequeño objeto dorado y empezo a jugar con el, para agobio del muchacho.- De todas formas…¿Dónde piensas quedarte? Hoy es nochebuena y no creo que quieras dormir aquí.- dijo señalando el frio y duro suelo de baldosas con mordacidad. El joven de pelo negro desvio la mirada, inseguro.

-No se que hare… no conozco a nadie de esta epoca.- Todo a su alrededor parecia extrañamente antiguo, y no debia perturbar el pasado. Riddle se levanto del banco guardando el giratiempo en su bolsillo, y tras un segundo de vacilación, dijo:

-Me da igual lo que hagas, donde te quedes o donde vayas… pero mañana quiero verte a las 11 de la mañana aquí, ¿vale?.- Sin esperar respuesta alguna, se giro y empezo a andar de vuelta al orfanato.

Severus se le quedo mirando mientras su silueta desaparecia entre las callejuelas de esa ciudad, que recordaba de algo pero no sabia identificar. Ante el temor de no encontrar de vuelta el camino a la plaza y no poder recuperar su giratiempo, decidio recostarse en ese banco de madera fria, mientras la nieve caia sobre su rostro. Su uniforme de Hogwarts se encontraba ya empapado, cuando sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio, mientras su cuerpo se encogia, tiritando de frio.

La luz golpeaba sobre sus parpados, traspasando la fina piel, y haciendo despertar al muchacho que dormia en ese banco. Severus se desperezo lentamente, estirando los musculos entumecidos por el frio y la humedad, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Una espesa capa de nieve cubria la plaza por completo, y su ropa estaba aun mas mojada que el dia anterior. Miro su reloj para saber la hora, y se sorprendio al ver que se habia parado a las tres de la mañana, justo en el momento en que viajo al pasado. La esfera de cristal tenia una fractura de lado a lado del reloj, pero todavía no se habia resquebrajado.

Se sento mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos, esperando a que el muchacho llegase con impaciencia. Gradualmente, la plaza empezo a llenarse de madres y padres con sus hijos, estrenando los regalos que habia traido San Nicolás, pero el muchacho del otro dia no venia. Hasta que le vio venir; podia sentir su fuerza magica expandirse por el lugar con nitidez y fuerza, con lo cual fue facil dar con el entre la muchedumbre. Llevaba ropa muggle remendada y un poco holgada, y giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones buscandole, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Se sento a su lado con una sonrisa de suficiencia al verle empapado y ojeroso, y dijo a modo de saludo:

- ¿Qué tal la noche?- Snape fruncio el entrecejo con hastio, mirandolo fastidiado.- Bueno, te propongo un trato… tu me dices como te llamas y yo te ayudo a encontrar un sitio donde dormir, ¿te parece?

- Severus Snape.- dijo el muchacho de pelo negro después de pensarlo durante varios segundos.

- Muy bien... asi que te llamas Severus…- murmuro pensativo.- Vale, mi parte del trato: el orfanato donde resido.- Añadio con seguridad.

- ¿Puedo entrar y quedarme alli sin hacer nada?- pregunto esceptico el moreno.

- Bueno, te tendras que inventar una coartada decente, pero básicamente, sí.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados unos momentos, meditando las consecuencias, hasta que Snape dijo:

- No puedo presentarme con mi apariencia actual.- Riddle sonrio y saco del bolsillo un frasco con un liquido espeso de color verdoso.

- Esta pocion te cambia de apariencia permanentemente. Se puede revertir con su antidoto, el filtro de las apariencias.- Vio como el chico miraba interesado la pocion, y aprovecho para sacara mas información al moreno.- Pero te costara el año de tu nacimiento.- Los ojos negros del muchacho se apartaron con inseguridad, mientras se mordia el labio inferior.

- 1946.- Dijo finalmente. El muchacho de pelo castaño sonrio ampliamente mientras le tendia el bote. Después de olerlo y cerciorarse de que no era una farsa, Severus se lo guardo en un bolsillo.

- Necesitaras esto tambien.- Riddle le tendio un bolsa de tela con ropa en su interior, y una vez la hubo cogido, le agarro del brazo y le condujo a un estrecho callejón para que se metamorfoseara.

Una vez en el callejón, Snape echo un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, fijándose en el suelo lleno de basura a ambos lados y cubierto de nieve. Las fachadas de los edificios estaban cubiertas de hollín, al igual que la mayoría de las casas. Sus largos dedos agarraron el frasco de vidrio y lo sacaron del bolsillo ante la atenta mirada del castaño. Quito el tapon de corcho con lentitud y se llevo el borde del recipiente a los labios. De un trago, el líquido discurrió por su garganta, dejando un sabor amargo a su paso.

Empezo a toser con dificultad, mientras sentia todo su cuerpo arder y cambiar. Se apoyo contra la pared y cerro los ojos mareado. Cuando los abrio, miro a Riddle con un brillo febril en sus ojos, y le pregunto:

-¿Cómo estoy?- la duda le asalto al darse cuenta de que no parecia mas pequeño ni mas alto. Se miro las manos, ya no eran tan delgadas y sus dedos seguian siendo igual de largos.

-Te ves bien.- Respondio con simpleza.- Toma.- Le tendió la bolsa para que se cambiase y empezo a sacar cosas de ella.

Snape se quito la corbata verde y plata que llevaba, y la metio en la bolsa al igual que la camisa mojada. Tomó la camiseta de manga larga que le tendía el chico y la miró: parecia demasiado grande, con dos trozos de tela negra en los codos, cosidos con hilo, para tapar los rotos. Era de color azul desteñido. Sus pirando se la puso, y se quito los pantalones bajo la mirada escrutadora de Riddle, que le hacía sentir incómodo. Vió como su cuerpo había adquirido masa muscular al verse las piernas, y se dispuso a vestirse con los pantalones vaqueros holgados y usados.

Una vez vestido, salieron del callejón en silencio, en dirección al orfanato. Por el camino, Riddle dijo:

- No me he presentado todavía…Tom Riddle.- Snape asintió con la cabeza meditabundo.- ¿Cómo te vas a llamar?

- Edmund…- el moreno se quedo pensativo unos instantes, hasta que dijo.- Sawford.

Un nuevo silencio se instalo entre ambos, hasta que llegaron al orfanato.

El edificio era antiguo, con la fachada manchada por el hollín de una fábrica cercana y los cristales sucios. A pesar de parecer que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento, el edificio imponía con sus chapiteles y sus grandes puertas negras. Subieron por las escaleras del orfanato hasta la puerta, que abrió Tom con cuidado, y se escuchó el ruido de los goznes mal engrasados al girar. Entraron en el edificio con sigilo, intentando no perturbar el sepulcral silencio que había. La recepción era una gran sala cuadrada con paredes grises y suelo de baldosas negras. En el extremo contrario a la puerta oscura por la que habían entrado se situaban unas imponentes escaleras de color marrón oscuro. A la derecha se encontraba otra puerta de la misma tonalidad que la que daba al exterior, y en la izquierda estaba el mostrador de madera desgastada, sobre el cual había un gran libro rojo abierto y un timbre de pulsador. Tom se acerco a éste último y lo hizo sonar, produciendo un sonido agudo y repetitivo, que iba bajando de volumen con el paso del tiempo.

Un hombre fuerte y encorvado salio de una puerta detrás del mostrador ajetreado, y en seguida farfulló:

- Buenos días.- Su voz era ronca y grave. Automáticamente, miró a Snape, pudiendo éste ver su rostro. El pelo canoso y grasiento enmarcaba su tez amarillenta y descarnada, su boca era solamente una fina línea horizontal, su nariz se asemejaba a la de un cerdo, y sólo tenía un ojo; que le miraba con un extraño brillo, mientras la otra cuenca estaba tapada con un parche de cuero negro. Entendió el hombre lo que hacía allí el muchacho, y le dijo a continuación:- Ya veo, ya veo… por favor, pon tu nombre aquí- señaló el libro con un grueso y calloso dedo.- Estarás en la misma habitación que Riddle.

Snape hizo lo que ese hombre escalofriante le decía y garabateó el nombre falso que se había inventado en la casilla que le tocaba, al lado del nombre de su compañero. Luego siguió a Tom a su habitación.

* * *

NdA: otro capi más.... que tal ha quedado? os gusta? para cualquier cosa un review!


	3. De camino a Hogwarts

CHAPTER 3:

…Snape hizo lo que ese hombre escalofriante le decía y garabateó el nombre falso que se había inventado en la casilla que le tocaba, al lado del nombre de su compañero. Luego siguió a Tom a su habitación…

Los dos muchachos subieron las escaleras oscuras con parsimonia, y luego anduvieron por el largo pasillo del orfanato del primer piso. Era largo y estrecho, con puertas a ambos lados en las que habia placas de aluminio con numeros. Las paredes y el techo eran de color grisaceo, mientras que el suelo era de baldosa negra, que relucia cuando la luz artificial de las bombillas estaban encendidas. Sin ventanas y con olor a humedad, el pasillo parecia angosto e incluso tetrico.

Tom paro enfrente de la habitación 130, según lo que ponia en la placa de metal desgastado. Giro el pomo de metal plateado y abrio la puerta de madera gruesa, apartandose de la abertura para que Edmund pudiera ver el interior.

La estancia cuadrada y pequeña, con las paredes grisaceas y las baldosas negras, olia a humedad, igual que el resto del edificio. A un lado habia un camastro, consistente en un trozo de madera con un colchon viejo encima unido a la pared por dos cadenas, a ambos lados de la cama. Paralelo a ese mueble, habia otro identico, anclado por cadenas igualmente oxidadas a la pared contraria. A la derecha de la puerta se encontraba un armario viejo y desvencijado que parecia que iba a caerse en cualquier momento. El mueble era alto y llegaba hasta el techo, con la parte inferior dividida en cuatro cajones y la superior en dos puertas con pomos metalicos. Entre los dos camastros habia un escritorio de madera gruesa, con una silla que tenia la tapiceria antigua y rajada.

Tom entro en la habitación y presiono un interruptor, encendiendo una bombilla que colgaba de un cable en el techo, cuya luz parpadeo por segundos, antes de acomodarse. Edmund entro detrás de el y cerro la puerta con cuidado, descubriendo un espejo rallado y sucio detrás de esta. Su reflejo se proyecto sobre el objeto, mostrando a un chico un poco mas bajito que su yo original, con el pelo negro pero no grasiento revuelto. Su cara ovalada le daba aspecto de niño, al igual que las pecas que cubrian sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran ahora de color gris plateado, mas redondeados que antes. Sus labios tambien eran mas carnosos que antes, mientras que su piel seguia igual de palida, aunque con esa nueva estatura parecia menos huesudo.

-¿Te gusta nuestro dormitorio, Severus?.- Pregunto el castaño con sarcasmo. Edmund salio del trance en el que se habia sumido al ver su reflejo tan distorsionado y se volvio hacia Tom con una sonrisa diminuta en sus labios.

-Mucho mejor que un banco a la intemperie.- Contesto. Miro los camastros y pregunto.- ¿En cual duermo yo?

-En el de la derecha.- Ambos observaron el camastro lleno de objetos y enseres personales de Riddle.- Si me ayudas a quitar todo esto.- Sin ambargo, Edmund se sento en el camastro de Tom y dijo con firmeza:

- Yo ya he recogido mi parte.- Alzo un poco la bolsa con su uniforme de Hogwarts mientras sonreia malicioso. El otro muchacho fruncio el ceño y sin nada mas que decir, se dispuso a tirar todos sus enseres al baul, que yacia abierto debajo de su camastro. Cuando termino le dijo:

- ¿Vas a ir a Hogwarts?.- Pregunto con curiosidad ladeando la cabeza.

- Si.- Dijo con firmeza. Luego añadio.- ¿Qué dia es?

- 25 de Diciembre.- Contesto. Se apresuro a completar.- de 1929.- Edmund fruncio el entrecejo meditabundo. Sabia que no podria entrar a Hogwarts asi como asi en plena Navidad.

-¿Aceptaran las peticiones ingreso en Navidad?.- Murmuro para si mismo. Luego le pregunto a Tom.- ¿Quién es el director de Hogwarts?

- Dippet, Armando Dippet. Supongo que te aceptara si yo te avalo.- Respondio con malicia mientras sonreia enseñando los dientes.

- En eso me las arreglare solo.- Dijo con firmeza y seguridad el moreno, mientras le miraba con fijeza.- No mas chantaje, Riddle.- Añadió en voz baja mientras su mirada se desviaba a una esquina de la habitación. La sonrisa de su compañero se apago con rapidez para dar lugar a una mirada mortalmente fria que atravesó al muchacho. Se levanto con los puños cerrados y susurro en el oido de Edmund:

- Conseguiré que me digas todo,- hizo hincapié en la ultima palabra- ya sea por las malas o las buenas.- Dicho esto, se despego de el moreno y salio de la habitación, dando un portazo, que hizo que retumbasen las paredes del antiguo edificio, dejando un incomodo silencio tras de si.

Edmund se apresuro a escribir la carta de ingreso cordialmente, aprovechando la información de Tom y citandolo en la carta. Cuando termino, busco la lechuza de su compañero por la habitación y le ato la carta a la pata, echandola luego a volar por la ventana pequeña que habia encima del escritorio.

Ala hora de la comida Tom subio a la habitación para buscar a Edmund, al que encontro tumbado en su incomoda y estrecha cama. Abrio el baul sin dirigirle la palabra para darle de comer a su lechuza y se sorprendio al no encontrar la lechuza alli, justo donde la habia dejado antes de irse. Rapidamente ato cabos y miro al moreno, que tenia su mirada clavada en el con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Se acerco enfadado y pregunto:

-¿Dónde esta mi lechuza?.- Su voz hasta ahora suave y relajada se habia vuelto dura y tensa, mientras sus ojos perforaban los grisaceos del chico, que se limito a ampliar su sonrisa y decir:

-Voló.- Hizo un gesto con la mano para describir fisicamente la accion de la lechuza, mientras se levantaba y quedaba a la misma altura que el otro muchacho.

- Mandaste la carta…-Comentó Riddle con voz ausente

-Sí.- Afirmó Edmund con sorna.- Y te mencione a ti, espero que no te hubiese molestado.- Añadió esperando su enfado, que no se hizo tardar. Sin embargo, esta vez su puño golpeo el estomago, haciendose que el moreno se doblase y se sujetase la tripa, sin que la sonrisa vacilara. Al fin y al cabo, su padre siempre le hacía cosas peores en vacaciones, el dolor que sentía ahora era minimo comparado con el que ese bastardo que tenia como progenitor le infligía cada verano.

Riddle le agarro de la camiseta y tiro de el para que caminase en direccion a la puerta. Siguió arrastrando al moreno hasta el comedor. Era grande, rectangular, con la sparedes grises y las baldosas negras. En un esquina habia moho verde, producto de la humedad. A un lado habia un barra de autoservicio, y en el resto de la habitación mesas largas de madera con su banco incluido, parecidas a las del Gran Comedor.

Siguió los pasos de su compañero de cuarto y miro a sus compañeros de orfanato; pudiendo ver a el tal Müller y sus amigos, riendo ruidosos en una de las mesas mas pobladas. Sin embargo, Riddle se dirigio a una de las mas apartadas, lejos de los demas, con su bandeja. Ese dia tocaba avena y carne poco hecha.

Edmund se sento en frente del castaño, quedando en su angulo de vision la mesa en la que se encontraba Müller. La comida paso tranquila hasta que Edmund vió como un amigo del cabezilla cogia una cucharada colmada de avena y les apunataba a el y a Riddle. La lanzó después de unos segundos para apuntar y rapidamente, Edmund cogio del brazo a su compañero y le aparto, haciendo que la avena se estampase en la pared, cayendo lentamente.

Tom miró la avena, a Edmund y luego miro hacia el grupo de Müller, comprendiendo todo, mientras el moreno se sentaba y cogia una cucharada de avena, dispuesto a comersela, aunque en el ultimo segundo, la pasta grisacea salio volando, manchando la cara del chico rubio que habia lanzado la primera cucharada. A su alrededor, todos miraron asombrados y nadie se atrevió a decir palabra, quedando en el comedor un tenso silencio, hasta que un grito se oyo por el fondo del comedor:

-¡Guerra de comida!.- En cuestion de segundos, las mesas estaban tumbadas, sirviendo de trincheras, y el suelo y las paredes manchadas de comida. Riddle agarro a Edmund y se lo llevo de alli discretamente, sin que nadie les viese.

-Vamos al dormitorio.- Propuso Tom mientras miraba la algarabía que se habia montado en cuestion de minutos. El moreno asintió. Sin embargo, ni el castaño dio las gracias ni Sawford las pidio.

Por la tarde llego la respuesta del directos Dippet a su carta, aceptando el ingreso y dandole dinero del fondo del colegio a Edmund, para que comprase sus útiles. Así, ambos muchachos se dirigieron al callejo Diagon al dia siguiente.

Salieron pronto del orfanato y caminaron hasta la entrada del callejón. Una vez dentro, Sawford miró a su alrededor curioso. La mayoria de las tiendas estaban abandonadas, y el callejón parecía mas desolado que en su tiempo. Apenas habia gente en la calle, y las tiendas que no habían cerrado estaban mucho mas nuevas que en su tiempo.

Entraron a Florish and Blotts para comprar los libros, que tuvieron que ser de segunda mano, por lo que estaban viejos y desgastados, con algunas paginas medio rotas. Luego fueron a Madame Malkin, para conseguir tunicas, aunque fuesen de segunda mano. La costurera no era la misma que sería 20 años mas tarde, y había una niña que les miraba curiosos mientras su madre revolvia entre la ropa que tenia almacenada a un lado de la diminuta tienda. La pequeña tenía el pelo rubio, con las mejillas pecosas y los ojos grandes y azules. Estaba sentada en una silla y movia las piernas para distraerse. Después de conseguir una tunica dos tallas mas grandes, marcharon a la tienda de calderos, y luego al emporio de la lechuza.

Cuando terminaron las compras volvieron al orfanato andando y silenciosos, con un baul desgastado detrás de ellos. Por la tarde, Edmund salió a dar una vuelta por ese barrio, con la mala suerte de que se encontró con Müller y sus amigos.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?.- Pregunto el rubio al que Edmund había tirado comida el día anterior. Le agarro del brazo y le estampo contra la pared, cortandole el paso.

-Adonde no te importa.- Respondió el moreno mirandole a los ojos. Sin embargo, ellos rieron a carcajada limpia.

-Pues creo que vas a tener que quedarte aquí, ¿no chicos?- dijo Müller altanero. Edmund le empujo con toda la fuerza que tenia, pero no logro moverle, para desgracia suya. Un puño golpeo su labio, haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra la pared y su labio se rompiese, empezando a sangrar. Más risas y el mismo puño golepo su estomago, haciendole perder la respiración. El rubio le empujo, tirandole al suelo. Una patada golpeo su espalda mientras intentaba levantarse, fracasando en el intento. Otra patada en el vientre y se encogio, quedando en posición fetal, mientras puñetazos y patadas caian como granizo sobre su cuerpo modificado.

Al cabo de media hora, los chicos decidieron que había sido suficiente por ese día y dejaron al pobre muchacho en el suelo, tosiendo sangre. Cuando llego por la noche se fue directamente a la habitación, desplomandose adolorido en su camastro. Notaba todos los muelles clavados en su costado, pero aun asi, cerro los ojos y se dejo caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando Riddle abrió la puerta con cuidado, entro sin encender la bombilla, dejando la habitación unicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna en cuarto menguante. Observó los rasgos de su compañero de cuarto durante un rato; miro su labio hinchado y roto y la sangre que caia desde la nariz. Sawford estaba encogido sobre si mismo y temblaba de frio. A la luz de la luna, su piel adquiria un tono ceniciento. Acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de la mano mientras echaba una manta sobre su cuerpo. Un dolor agudo le oprimió el corazón, dejándole una sensación de frío. Inmediatamente aparto la mano de su piel helada y la puso en su pecho, mientras contemplaba a Severus dormir. Un escalofrio recorrio su espina dorsal al volver a pensar en el. Finamente, se tumbo en su propia cama y se tapo con la manta marron, girandose hacia la pared.

El 7 de Enero, los dos muchachos se levantaron pronto y, tras desayunar, partieron hacia King's Cross. El viaje fue tranquilo, habia muchos alumnos en el tren, pero aun asi, se sentaron en un compartimento solos. A mitad de viaje, una niña de cabello castaño entro en el compartimento, con dos notas, una para cada uno de ellos. Cuando miro a Tom, la niña se sonrojo, y sus mejillas adquirieron un gracioso tono rosado.

Ambos leyeron la nota de Slughorn, en la cual les invitaba a participar en una tertulia en el tren, en el bar del expreso. Acudieron, y Edmund quedo impresionado al ver a su profesor tan joven. Aunque estaba igual de gordo que en su tiempo, tenía mas pelo en la cabeza y pocas canas. Sus ojos castaños le miraban curiosos, al igual que los de los demas chicos del club. Entre ellos pudo identificar al padre de Malfoy, con su caracteristico cabello platinado y su porte aristocratico y a los padres de Lestrange. El tenía la mandibula marcada y los ojos hundidos. Ella tenia el pelo negro, igual que sus hijos. Tambien vió a los padres de Crabbe y Goyle, identicos a los hijos, y lo que mas le sorprendió: una copia exacta de James Potter.

Saludo brevemente a los que estaban alli presentes y se sento. Estuvieron hablando cada uno de sus familiares menos Tom, que permanecio callado. Hasta que llegaron a Edmund.

-¿Y tú, chico, como te llamas?- le pregunto Slughorn con curiosidad.

-Edmund Sawford.- respondio escuetamente el moreno, sin dar mas detalles.

-Entonces, tu eres el chico al que el director ha aceptado a pesar de estar el curso empezado.- Sintio todas las miradas en su persona y se removio incomodo.- ¿Y donde has estudiado hasta ahora?

-En mi casa.- replico el muchacho. Adelantandose a la pregunta del profesor, añadio- hasta que mis padres murieron.- El mayor se sonrojo y pidio disculpas por el fallecimiento de sus padres con balbuceos incoherentes.

La conversación siguió, igual de aburrida que hasta ese momento, y Edmund aprovecho para mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje nevado. Cuando Hogwarts estuvo a la vista, la reunion termino y todos se fueron a poner sus uniformes. Una vez el tren hubo parado, los alumnos subieron a los carruajes conducidos por testrals, unos caballos negros y esqueleticos.

-¿Tu los ves?.- pregunto en un susurro Riddle. Sawford le miro y asintio, suponiendo que le preguntaba por los testrals.

Llegaron a Hogwarts con relativa rapidez, y Edmund vio al semigigante Hagrid por los terrenos, llevandose un arboll al bosque. Supuso que, como las Navidades habian terminado, se estaria llevando el pino que se ponia cada año en Hogwarts. Entro en el hall del colegio y siguió a Tom hasta el despacho del director Dippet, y pronunciando al contraseña que el hombre le habai adjuntado en la carta, la gárgola de piedra empezo a moverse, dejando a la vista las escaleras que llevaban hasta el despacho. Se subio a uno de los escalones y se dejo llevar, acompañado en todo momento por Riddle.

Una vez frente a la gruesa puerta de roble de la habitación, encontró cierta similitud entre ese momento y el del hurto del giratiempo que le parecio graciosa. Giro el picaporte con cuidado después de llamar a la puerta y miro el interior de la estancia. En su tiempo ese despacho poseia un alto nivel de objetos magicos de los cuales desconocia lo que hacian. Sin embargo, en esa epoca, el despacho tenia muchos retratos, tanto de el director como de su familia. Exceptuando ese detalle, la habitación seguia igual que en su tiempo.

-¡Oh, tu debes de ser Edmund!- Dijo un hombre rechoncho que estaba sentado en la silla del director. Por es detalle pudo suponer que seria el rector. El hombre era grande, con las manos rechonchas y la cara colorada. Bajo su nariz tenia un espeso bigote de color marron con canas, igual que el poco pelo que le quedaba. En la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de madera gruesa, se encontraba un hombre viejo, alto, con los ojos azules y el cabellos y barba largos de color marron, que hizo que algo en su cerebro empezase a funcionar, como si estuviese recordando a ese hombre.

-Buenos dias, señor.- contesto el muchacho sin despegar los ojos de la mirada pentrante pero afable que le mandaba ese profesor. Bloqueo su mente por precaucion y le sonrio al director del colegio, cortando el contacto visual con ese hombre que conocia de algo.

-Este es Albus Dumbledore, mi profesor de Transformaciones.- Dijo Dippet presentando al hombre. Súbitamente, Edmund sintio que el alma se le caia a los pies y se quedo estatico mirando a su futuro director.

-Buenos dias, profesor.- Dijo al final, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Tom le observaba de una manera extraña, evaluando su actitud hacia Dumbledore.

- Tom me comento algo de una selección, señor, ¿es eso cierto?- pregunto Sawford sin atreverse a mirar al profesor de Transformaciones.

-Si, esta noche te seleccionara ese sombrero de ahí.- Le explico señalando al sombrero seleccionador, que dormitaba en una estantería.- Hasta entonces, Tom, por favor, enseñale el colegio.- Pidio con una sonrisa.

-Si, señor.- respondio el castaño con seriedad.- Hasta luego, señor,- inclino la cabeza en direccion al director.- profesor.- esta vez la inclinación fue hacia Dumbledore, al que miro fijamente con sus ojos frios y carentes de expresión.

Una vez llego la hora de la cena, Edmund se acerco hacia la mesa de los profesores nervioso. Las miradas se clavaban en su espalda y los murmullos aumentaban mientras el pasaba.

-Bueno, queridos alumnos, antes que nada, feliz año nuevo a todos.- los estudiantes aplaudieron, y Dippet pidio silencio.- Este joven que esta a mi lado- su mano se poso sobre el hombro de Edmund, que miraba al suelo avergonzado de ser el centro de atención.- acaba de venir nuevo a esta noble institución, por lo que antes que nada, pido un aplauso para el.- los aplausos cayeron sobre sus oidos, y el chico no se atrevio si quiera a levantar la cabeza.- Ahora, hijo, si eres tan amable de sentarte aquí- dijo señalando el taburete- veremos en que casa quedas.

* * *

NdA: bueno, hasta aqui todo por hoy. por favor reviews!!!! acepto los anonimos tambien!!

De la historia solo comentar que dentro de poco Tom empezara a sentir... aunque en este capitulo es la primera vez que se le estruja el corazon por alguien, pero el chico no sabe mucho de sentimientos, asi que no sabe como interpretarlo...... aparte, vemos a Dumbledore por aqui como profesor de transformaciones. se puede apreciar que el vejete desconfia de Snape, y simplemente NO SE FIA NI UN PELO de Riddle. Espero que hasta aqui os haya gustado a todos los que leeis... aunque el amor llegara mas tarde, lo siento por haceros esperar, pero dentro del genero fantastico me gusta un poco el realismo, de un dia a otro no pueden estar ya de novios... por eso tardara un poco! ^^

Al hacer esta historia originariamente pense en meter a Hermione tambien, pero luego pense...un trio?? NOOOOOOOOO!! demasiado complicado para una primeriza como yo xD asi que lo suprimi... y decidi hacerlo solo de estos dos personajes. si la historia va viento en popa (y me dejan algun review!! que de momento solo tengo uno Ò_Ó U_U) hare una primera parte sobre el pasado y luego hare la segunda temporada!

pero enserio.....**POR FAVOR, DEJNME UN REVIEW!!! AUNQUE SEA DICIENDOME COMO ESTA!!xD no, si quieren poner algo mas pues mejor.**


	4. Sentimientos

**AVISOOOOOOOO!!!! SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH**

**ok, slash slash no es.... pero bueno... vamos si no te gusta, no leas y ya, vale?? bueno, abajo en NdA explico mejor.**

CHAPTER 4:

…-Bueno, queridos alumnos, antes que nada, feliz año nuevo a todos.- los estudiantes aplaudieron, y Dippet pidio silencio.- Este joven que esta a mi lado- su mano se poso sobre el hombro de Edmund, que miraba al suelo avergonzado de ser el centro de atención.- acaba de venir nuevo a esta noble institución, por lo que antes que nada, pido un aplauso para el.- los aplausos cayeron sobre sus oidos, y el chico no se atrevio si quiera a levantar la cabeza.- Ahora, hijo, si eres tan amable de sentarte aquí- dijo señalando el taburete- veremos en que casa quedas…

Edmund avanzo inseguro hacia el taburete y se sento. A pesar de ser mas alto que cuando tenia 11 años, cuando el sombrero se poso sobre su cabeza, resbalo unos centímetros hacia delante, tapandole los ojos. El objeto magico se movio sobre su cabeza y dijo:

-Muchacho, a ti te conozco. En el futuro te seleccionare…- la voz del sombrero retumbaba en sus oidos.- No puedo seleccionarte. Tendre que decirselo al director Dippet.- Al oirlo, las manos del muchacho se cerraron y susurro:

-No. Tu no vas a decir nada.- A pesar de que su voz era segura, temblaba por el miedo de ser descubierto.- Soloo quiero irme a mi epoca, y asi no me ayudaras.

-Vale, entonces quieres que te seleccione…- dijo el sombrero pensativo.- Muy bien… no has cambiado mucho…- después de unos segundos, que a Edmund le parecieron eternos, el sombrero grito- ¡¡SLYTHERIN!!

La mesa de la izquierda empezo a aplaudir y, quitandose el sombrero fue hacia ella. Diviso a Tom al final de la mesa y se sento a su lado, mientras el castaño comentaba:

-No sabia que antes eras de esta casa.- Le susurro con curiosidad. Sin embargo, Edmund contesto:

-Cierra la boca, que te van a oir.- Miro a su alrededor para cerciorarse que todos los slytherins escuchaban el discurso del director, y le miro, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decia.

-…y ahora, ¡todos a cenar!.- dijo por fin el profesor Dippet, y la comida aparecio en el plato por arte de magia. En seguida, los alumnos se lanzaron sobre las fuentes hambrientos.

Cuando el banquete termino, Tom se levanto y dijo:

-¡Los de primero por aquí!.- Edmund le pregunto extrañado:

-¿Eres prefecto?.- El castaño curvo sus labios en una sonrisa fria y asintio con la cabeza. Luego acerco sus labios a la oreja del moreno y sususrro- Sangrelimpia.- Su boca helada rozo el lóbulo de su oreja, mandando un escalofrio por su espina dorsal.- Esperame en la sala comun.- Dicho esto empezo a andar seguido de los alumnos de primero, dejando a Edmund estatico.

Empezo a caminar hacia las mazmorras solo, mirando a su alrededor. Todo parecia exactamente igual que en su tiempo, menos las personas, que eran los padres de los sangrelimpias del colegio. Y su Lily no estaba. El solo pensamiento hizo que sintiera el corazon estrujarse; la queria pero en su tiempo ella la odiaba. La entendia, en el fondo el tambien se odiaba por ser tan cobarde y estupido; ni pudo decirle la verdad ni pudo reprimir llamarla sangresucia.

Pronto llego a las escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras. En cuanto entro comenzo a sentir como la temperatura bajaba unos grados: los sotanos del colegio siempre habian sido frios. Cuando llego a la piedra que flanqueaba el paso a la sala comun de Slyhterin, susurro la contraseña que le habia dicho Riddle, haciendo que la piedra se moviese, dejando un hueco en la pared, la entrada a la sala comun. La estancia era amplia y completamente de piedra, lo que hacia que pareciese un poco sórdida, unido a la humedad del ambiente que habia debido a que estaban debajo del lago, hacia que el ambiente fuese frio y agobiador. Las mesas y las sillas se encontraban dispuestos igual que en su tiempo; y los sillones y sofas verdes, parecian mas limpios y nuevos, y se situaban entorno a la chimenea, que estaba encendida.

Vio a Riddle sentado en un sillon, aparentemente ensimismado. Se acerco a el y se sento a su lado, haciendole salir de su trance. Le miro y el castaño le correspondio la mirada con una suya fria. Al cabo de unos segundos, Edmund miro el fuego, vivo y rojo, que danzaba rítmicamente en la chimenea, proyectando sombras sobre las paredes de piedra gris.

-Dormiras en una habitación aparte para ti solo.- Dijo finalmente Riddle, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Su mirada le perforaba y empezaba a sentirse realmente incomodo.- La de los alumnos de quinto ya esta completa.

-¿Dónde esta la habitación?.- pregunto Edmund con desgana. Estaba cansado y las ultimas palabras del castaño le habian hecho sentir como si fuese un intruso alli; y sabia que lo era, lo que le reconfortaba bastante poco. Añoraba a Lily, y esa primera navidad sin ella a su lado repitiendole cada dos por tres que debia alegrarse y hablando de cualquier cosa, la habia pasado realmente mal. Su madre habia muerto cuando el tenia 8 años y su padre creia que la Navidad no estaba hecha para fenómenos como el, asi que lo único que tenia para que sus navidades fuesen minimamente pasables era esa chica de pelo rojo que se habia ganado su corazon con sus buenos sentimientos, contrarios a los suyos, que a el le parecian malos.

Se obligo a dejar de pensar en ella cuando Riddle se levanto y empezo a andar hacia las escaleras. Le siguió hasta la ultima puerta de madera oscura que habia, la uncia que no estaba abierta, al contrario que las demas, por las cuales salia el sonido de risas y voces.

Abrio la puerta, encontrandose un domitorio circular, en el que habia 7 camas. Su baul desgastado se encontraba al lado de la cama de la derecha. La luz estaba apagada, lo que le conferia a la habitación una apariencia de estar abandonada. La encendio y cerro la puerta detrás suyo. Luego saco el pijama sus pirando y se lo puso, tirandose a la cama después. Hacia tiempo que no estaba solo, con ese muchacho siempre a su lado, que por una vez en su vida agradecio al cielo su soledad.

Sin embargo, de sus ojos grises empezaron a salir lagrimas tanto tiempo retenidas, mientras de su boca escapaba un sollozo. En ese tiempo donde no conocia a nadie, donde ni siquiera tenia un padre violento y borracho ni un amigo, se empezo a sentir en una espiral de soledad. Por un error que no sabia remediar, habia sido mandado a una época que no era suya, y por lo tanto no podia decir nada de su pasado, ni desahogase de ninguna forma. Y para colmo, Lily no estaba alli. Le gustaria verla, penso, aunque fuese de lejos, ver su cabellera roja como el fuego ondear al viento, las pecas de sus mejillas, o sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, que tanto le gustaban.

Se acurruco en esa cama tan grande y finalmente se durmió, después de llorar por media hora. Al dia siguiente, cuando se desperto, sentia los ojos adoloridos, y subitamente, tuvo vergüenza de si mismo. Su padre siempre le habia dicho que llorar no era de hombres, en Slytherin la norma era no mostrar los sentimientos, y sin embargo, Edmund habia llorado. Hacia años que el moreno no lloraba, quizas desde la muerte de su madre, y contra todo pronostico, se sentia extrañamente mejor después de haber regugitado todo lo que se callaba en la soledad de su dormitorio.

Se dirigio al cuarto de baño, y se miro en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban todavía un poco hinchados y adoloridos, y por sus mejillas aun estaban los surcos de las lagrimas derramadas la noche anterior. Abrio el grifo de la ducha y se desvistio, dejando su cuerpo relajado debajo del potente chorro de agua caliente. Sus piro cerrando los ojos y permanecio en esa posición durante varios minutos. Cuando decidio que ya habia sido suficiente, cerro le grifo y se vistio con su tunica grande.

Bajo a la sala comun, y al igual que en su tiempo, no habia nadie. Le gustaba desayunar en silencio, sin que hubiese mucha gente gritando, como ocurria en el desayuno en el gran comedor. Anduvo silencioso y despacio por los angostos pasillos de las mazmorras hasta el comedor, y se sento en una esquina de su mesa, siguiendo la rutina de su vida antes del accidente. Sondeo la estancia analíticamente, encontrando a dos ravenclaws, un gryffindor y un slytherin comiendo sus respectivos desayunos en silencio. Se sirvio sus gachas como siempre y apoyo su cabeza en la palma de la mano, revolviendo sin ganas la masa blanquecina con sus largos dedos.

Media hora después, el comedor empezo a llenarse, y una de las primeras personas en entrar fue Riddle, que caminaba al lado de Malfoy, con quien hablaba. Ambos muchachos se sentaron a su lado, y Malfoy se presento:

-Hola, yo soy Abraxas Malfoy, slytherin, 7º.- dijo el de cabello platinado altanero. Sawford le contesto con apenas un susurro, dirigiendo su mirada a las gachas.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto demandante.

-Edmund Sawford.- susurro el moreno sin ganas. Se termino rapido la masa blanca y cogio el horario que el profesor de pociones, Horace Slughorn, le daba. Lo miro: le tocaba doble hora de pociones con gryffindor en ese momento. Hizo una mueca de desprecio al pensar en su epoca: los merodeadores siempre acababan fastidiando su pocion si no iba con cuidado, y sin embargo, alli tenia a Charlus Potter, el padre de James Potter, su archienemigo.

Acompañado en todo momento de Malfoy y Riddle, bajo las escaleras que dan a las mazmorras y después de un rato, llego. Los estudiantes empezaron a sentarse en las mesas, los mas estudiosos por delante, y los vagos por detrás, como siempre habia sido. Edmund eligio una mesa por el medio de la clase, con el objetivo de que no le molestaran. Vio como cada cual se ponia en parejas, y espero hasta la entrada del orondo profesor de pociones. El asiento al lado del suyo estaba vacio, y la clase, completa. Suspiro sabiendo que estaria solo no esta clase, sino seguramente todas las del curso.

-Bueno muchachos, hoy empezaremos fuerte: el filtro de la muerte.- Agito la varita y las instrucciones aparecieron en la pizarra, detrás suyo.- Antes que nada: ¿para que sirve el filtro de los muertos?

-Para hacer pasar a un vivo por muerto.- Respondio con claridad Tom Riddle. El profesor asintio varias veces con la cabeza y dijo:

-Muy bien, muy bien. 10 puntos para slytherin.- Hizo una pausa.- El que mejor haga la pocion se llevara 30 puntos para su casa. Ahora empiecen.

Durante dos horas, la clase, en silencio empezo a hacer la pocion, mezclando los ingredientes. De vez en cuando, se oia la explosion de un caldero, normalmente por la parte de atrás del aula. El profesor ordeno parar a los alumnos cuando quedaban cinco minutos para terminar la clase, y empezo a pasearse entre los calderos, mirando su interior, intentando encontrar la mejor pocion, hasta que llego a la de Edmund. Se quedo parado al verla, con el color gris que el libro decia y sin oler a nada. La pocion era simplmente perfecta. Y asi lo expreso Slughorn, que emocionado, dio 30 puntos a Slytherin. Cuando salio del aula, los gryffindors le miraron con desprecio, y por el contrario, parecia haberse ganado la simpatia de la casa de las serpientes.

Después de las clases, Edmund se dirigio a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre efectos de los giratiempos, intentando enmendar su error. Vio a Riddle sentado en una mesa alejada, haciendo sus deberes. Mientras buscaba libros, sintio la mirada clara de su compañero perforandole la espalda, creandole una sensación de incomodidad.

En el otro lado de la biblioteca, el chico de cabellos castaños observaba a Sawford. Cada vez que lo veia, sentia un frio helador en su espina dorsal, que le dejaba confuso. Desde el dia en que le habia visto tumbado e indefenso en ese sucio camastro, algo en su interior habia nacido, pero todavía no sabia el que. Lo unico que sabia era que fuese lo que fuese eso, no le gustaba. Le hacia sentir vulnerable, y al no le gustaba ser vulnerable. Por eso se dedicaba a observarle, o mas bien traspasarle con la mirada cada vez que podia. El no saber nada sobre lo que sentia hacia el muchacho de cabellos negros le frustraba, poniendole furioso. Sin embargo, el chico sabia donde estaba la seccion de los giratiempos en la biblioteca, y donde estaba cada habitación del castillo, lo que le hacia pensar que si que habia estado en el colegio de magia y hechiceria antes. Y la reaccion cuando vio a Dumbledore le parecia sospechosa, aunque no podria asegurar que le conociese, le parecia lo mas factible. Por eso decidio hacerle una visita esa noche, 3 meses despues de que ambos se conocieran.

Edmund se tumbo en su confortable cama, dejandose caer cansado. Se froto los ojos con el dorso de las manos, le picaban de tantos libros que habia consultado. Se puso el pijama con la intencion de irse a dormir pronto, sin embargo, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrio, dejando ver la figura estilizada de Tom Riddle. El muchacho de cabellos castaños entro y cerro la puerta tras de si cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Edmund previendo algo malo.

-Hablar.- dijo Tom serio, mientras avanzaba hacia el. El moreno retrocedió varios pasos inseguro, hasta toparse con la pared.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Riddle.- dijo aparentando seguridad. El muchacho se encontraba a varios centímetros de el, y apoyo sus brazos en la pared, a ambos lados de su cabeza, dejandole sin opcion de movimiento.

-Yo creo que si, Sawford. Te hice una promesa y ahora quiero cumplirla.- Dijo refiriendose a la amenaza en el orfanato.- Veamos Severus,- susurro produciendole un escalofrío al muchacho.- ¿Qué sabes de Dumbledore?

-Nada.- contesto automáticamente Edmund.

-Vamos, no mientas.- dijo Tom con una sonrisa en la boca. Le tenia acorralado, estaba encima suyo, como a el le gustaba.- Si mientes te crecera la nariz, como a Pinocho.- Añadio con sorna. Se acerco mas a el, juntando sus caras. Ambos muchachos sintieron un escaolfrio, uno de terror, y el otro de un sentimiento que no sabia identificar.

-No te lo voy a decir.- Siguió testarudo Edmund. Los ojos de Riddle brillaron de odio por una milesima de segundo y su mano derecha apreso el cuello palido del moreno.

-Dimelo.- Le ordeno sin ningun tacto mientras su mano se cerraba aun mas en el cuello de la otra serpiente y empezaba a levantarle del suelo. Edmund se puso de puntillas mientras boqueaba intentando encontrar aire en sus pulmones, sus manos cerrandose en la muñeca del castaño desesperadas. Sus ojos, abiertos por la sorpresa, le miraron. Sentia sus pulmones ardiendo, mientras miraba los ojos azules de su agresor, que tenian un brillos de demencia. La mano le estampo contra la pared, haciendo que el poco aire que aun conservaba aun los pulmones saliese.- ¿Qué sabes de Dumbledore?- volvio a repetir con la voz crispada por el enfado. Unos segundos mas tardes, la mano se abrio, dejando caer al muchacho de cabellos negros al suelo, mientras boqueaba con desesperación.

Se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y le agarro del pelo para que le mirara. Gris contra azul; Riddle sintio la necesidad de abrazarle y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero se contuvo confundido.

-¿Qué sabes de el?- repitio aun enfadado. Sin embargo la unica respuesta que obtuvo fue la tos del muchacho de pelo negro, cuyo cuerpo se convulsiono.

-No puedo decirte, Tom.- dijo finalmente Edmund con la voz cortada y ronca. Sintio la ira del muchacho al soltarle el cabello, y se acurruco como pudo.

Ver a Severus encogido en el suelo, con ese pijama viejo y dos tallas mas grandes, hizo que el enfado del castaño pasase a segundo plano. Confundido, se levanto y se fue silenciosa y rapidamente, dejando al chico en el suelo.

Al dia siguiente, cuando Edmund se desperto sintio la garganta ardiendo. Fue al baño y vio en su reflejo las marcas del solido agarre de los dedos de Riddle sobre la palida piel de su cuello. Recordo con un escalofrío lo acontecido la anterior noche y toco con cuidado la piel lacerada. Trago con dificultad, y se metio en la ducha.

Cuando llego a la clase de Transformaciones, Riddle pudo apreciar que el cuello del muchacho de pelo negro estaba debidamente cubierto por el cuello de la camisa, sin dejar a la vista las marcas que debia haberle hecho. Se habia sentado en la ultima fila, en el pupitre mas cercano a la puerta. Decidio sentarse cerca suyo.

Edmund vio al muchacho de ojos claros sentarse delante suyo con un escalofrío. Espero a que se volviera, meditando la posibilidad de irse a otro pupitre.

-Buenos dias.- Su voz sedosa y suave resono en sus oidos, mientras el chio de ojos azules sonreia, haciendo que dos chicas que entraban en ese momento suspirasen.

-Ho-hola.- susurro casi inaudiblemente con miedo. En ese momento el profesor de Transformaciones entro cerrando la puerta. Miro a ambos jóvenes con desconfianza, y, al contrario que Riddle, Edmund agacho la cabeza inmediatamente y dejo la mente en blanco.

La clase transcurrio sin ningun incidente especial, el profesor Dumbledore hizo varias preguntas y puso ejercicios de transformaciones, y termino la clase hablando de animagos.

Una vez terminaron las clases, Edmund volvio a ir a la biblioteca, encontrandose a Tom por los estantes, con un libro en la mano. En cuanto el muchacho de ojos azules le vio, su mirada se poso en el y le siguió con ella. Edmund volvio a la misma estantería que el dia anterior. Sin embargo, cuando iba a coger un tomo de la biblioteca, una mano le agarro con rudeza de la muñeca y la bajo. Otra mano le hizo darse la vuelta, quedando frente a Tom otra vez. Sus cuerpos volvian a estar pegados, lo que hizo que Edmund temblara al recordar la noche pasada.

-Bueno, Severus, supongo que ya sabras que quiero, ¿no?- pregunto con falsa inocencia mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pérfida.

-Dejame en paz.- rogo el muchacho de pelo negro. Sin embargo, lejos de hacerle caso, Riddle se acerco mas a el, apresandole contra la librería.

-Dilo, Sev.- Ordeno el otro son voz suave contra el oido del muchacho. La situación sobrepaso al joven moreno, que empujo a su opresor y escapo de la biblioteca sin coger siquiera sus cosas.

Riddle suspiro y, cogiendo la mochila del moreno y la suya, fue hacia la sala comun. Una vez alli, dejo sus enseres en su dormitorio y marcho hacia el de su compañero. Paro tras la puerta, escuchando los sollozos entrecortados de Edmund. Extrañamente, su llanto hizo que una aguja se le clavara en el corazon, meintras sentia un nudo formandose en su garganta. Entro con cuidado y lo vio acurrucado en la cama, temblando mientras lloraba.

Edmund sintio unos brazos sobre sus hombros que le abrazaban. Dejo que le envolvieran, perdido en sus recuerdos.

___________________________Flashback_________________________________

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo POV Severus oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentia el estomago entumecido por los golpes. Su dormitorio pequeño de su casa estaba iluminado por una bombilla que colgaba de un cable. Parpadeaba ligeramente, como si fuese a fundirse en cualquier momento. Su mejilla se apoyaba en el frio y duro suelo de madera, mientras su padre, Tobias, se desgañitaba con el. Su respiración era entrecortada y en su boca habia sangre, lo que producia un sabor metalico.

Por unos segundos, los golpes pararon, dejandome tiempo para recuperarme Desde que mama no estaba, hacia un año, todos los golpes iban para el, haciendo que cada vez me costase mas aguantarlos. Senti el fuerte agarre de las manos de mi padre sobre los brazos, levantandome como si fuera un objeto, y tirandome a la cama. A mis nueve años, pense que me habia dejado descansar ya; no podia estar mas equivocado.

Las manos de Tobias me quitaron la camiseta son rapidez, dejando a la vista mi torso desnudo y cubierto de magulladuras. Las zapatillas y los calcetines fueron detrás de la camiseta al suelo. A pesar de que me revolvi con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, los pantalones tambien fueron a parar al suelo, dejandome con el boxer blanco unicamente.

La imponente figura de mi padre se alzo frente a mi, tapando la pobre luz de mi habitación. Le mire a los ojos; tenían un brillo demencial e insano, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de locura. Al ver su expresión senti como mi pequeño corazón se oprimía de puro terror, ante la expectativa de lo que mi padre iba a hacerle a su propia sangre, a su hijo. Mis orbes negras se abrieron de par en par, en toda su capacidad, mientras las pupilas disminuian su tamaño. Le mire desesperado mientras el hombre agarraba mis caderas y las giraba, dejando mi cabeza frente a la almohada. Intente con todas mis fuerzas resistirme, alejarme de ese monstruo, fracasando en el intento.

Una de sus grandes garras me agarro del cabello fuertemente, hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada, sin dejarme apenas respirar. De mis ojos brotaban lagrimas, que yo no sabia en que momento habian empezado a salir de mis ojos. Senti como su mano izquierda apresaba la cinturilla elastica de mi ropa interior, tirando de ella hasta dejarla a la altura de las rodillas. Mis manos se aferraban a su mano, intentando quitarla de mi pelo infructuosamente. Escuche el sonido metalico de la cremallera de los pantalones bajar y mi desesperación fue en aumento. Sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho, justo en el corazon, mientras el nudo de mi garganta se hacia mas fuerte.

Cuando senti mi interior romperse ante la intrusión grite: me desgarre la garganta en el grito, que fue acallado por la almohada. Mientras ese bastardo violaba mi interior, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba preso del amargo llanto del vencido sin ofrecer lucha. Oia el sonoro golpear de sus testículos contra mis gluteos con arcadas, tanto por el mero hecho de pensar en lo que el hombre estaba haciendo conmigo como el sonido que producia.

Cuando termino, senti que me moria del asco, y realmente lo desee con todas mis fuerzas. No obstante, el hombre acerco su boca de aliento pútrido a mi oreja y susurro tocandola:

-¿No te ha gustado?- Hizo una pausa mientras giraba mi cuerpo. Podia sentir claramente la sangre entre mis piernas, haciendome sentir sucio. Me habia roto la poca autoestima que llegue a tener, y en ese momento supe que no seria esa la ultima vez que tendria que pasar por esto.- A mi si…

Pronto mi vision se nublo, mientras el seguia golpeandome, y gracias a los dioses, cai en la profunda inconsciencia, demasiado traumatizado como para que su mente le respondiese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo POV Severus oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_______________________Fin Flashback__________________________________

Riddle espero hasta que el chico se calmase, perdido n las sensaciones que le producia el muchacho de cabello negro. Cada vez que lo veia indefenso sentia unas inmensas ganas de abrazarle y por una vez, habia podido hacer lo que su inconsciente le llevaba pidiendo desde esa noche en el orfanato. despues de tres meses de negacion, por fin habia aceptado que sentia algo por el chico.

Por otro lado, Edmund se despego de él cabizbajo y confuso. Hacia apenas unas horas habia estado a punto de matarle, y sin embargo, ahí estaba el muchacho de cabello castaño, abrazandole, imprimiendole seguridad en si mismo; una seguridad que habia perdido hacia mucho.

* * *

NdA: bueeeno, se ve que en este capi ya han pasado 3 meses, ok... se que me comi mucho tiempo, pero aun asi, no voy a poner que en los meses siguientes todo fue igual, no? a ver, señores y señoras, opinen dejando REVIEW. Respecto al flashback, Snape recuerda eso porque siente que lo que hace Tom es una especie de agresion como las que sufre a manos de su padre... ademas hara que la relacion pase mas lenta, y les hara madurar a los dos, haciendo que Tom consiga tener mas paciencia y Severus supere sus traumas pasados. Aqui se ve al final como Tom acepta por fin que siente algo por el chico, pero el cree que es solo amistad o cualquier cosa no referente al amor, dado que no la ha sentido nunca en su propia carne.

Pequeña encuesta:

¿como quieres que termine la historia?

A.- Mal

B.- Bien

Vosotros decidis!! no es solo con respecto al romance con lo que va esta encuesta...

PD: No se olviden de dejar reviews!!!

PD2: a que he actualizado rapido??


	5. Levantando sospechas

Antes que nada.... gracias a todo por sus reviews! no saben lo feliz que me hicieron...! el resultado del sondeo fue que querian que terminara bien para los protas... incluso hubo uno que me dijo que queria ver a Dumbledore muerto xDDDD

Bueno, ahora, empiecen la lectura:

* * *

Chapter 5:

… Por otro lado, Edmund se despego de él cabizbajo y confuso. Hacia apenas unas horas habia estado a punto de matarle, y sin embargo, ahí estaba el muchacho de cabello castaño, abrazandole, imprimiendole seguridad en si mismo; una seguridad que habia perdido hacia mucho…

Aunque le gustaba la agradable sensación de sentirse protegido, sintio la necesidad de apartarse de el. Se sentia confuso por la actitud del muchacho de cabellos castaños, y no dejaba de sorprenderle. En esos tres meses que llevaba en el colegio, Riddle habia sido la mayor parte de las veces frio, otras le habia tratado con indiferencia e incluso habia llegado a ignorarle. En lo que llevaba de tiempo atrapado en esa epoca, habia observado en el joven diversas actitudes, todas ellas compartiendo la ausencia de factores amigables. No obstante, aunque su posición analitica y retraida podian llegar a hacer pensar que tenia interes en el meramente porque era de su futuro, sus ojos azules como el cielo en verano la traspasaban la espalda con una mirada extraña, mas alla de la curiosidad.

A pesar de que en ese momento ni se habia reido de el ni le habia vuelto a golpear, e incluso se habia atrevido a abrazarle, sentia que no podia confiar en el. Porque aunque ese aspecto de los integrantes de su casa, la astucia, fuese motivo de orgullo para el, sabia que los otros slytherins, sus hermanos, lo podian usar contra el. Y era eso exactamente lo que hacia que Edmund desconfiara de Tom. Porque al fin y al cabo, un slyterin es slytherin ahora y por siempre, en cualquier situación.

Edmund se froto los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos con el dorso de las manos, mientras evitaba mirar a su compañero, que seguia sentado a su lado, traspasandole con la penetrante mirada. Sin saber que decir, el joven de cabellos negros atino a mirar al suelo, encontrando fascinante los cordones de sus zapatillas malgastadas.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- pregunto al fin Tom en voz baja, cortando la calma que se habia instaurado en la estancia. Edmund le miro de reojo, y atino a decir con la voz todavía quebrada:

-Sí. Ya puedes irte.- Se levanto el de cabellos negros y fue en direccion al baño, para lavarse la cara y refrescarse. Estuvo un buen rato en el servicio, mirandose al espejo, rogando por que el muchacho se fuera sin decir nada mas. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su parte, penso el muchacho al ver a Riddle sentado en el borde de la cama, esperandole.

-No deberias haber llorado.- critico con dureza Tom en cuanto salio del baño. Sin embargo, el muchacho de cabellos negros no respondio a su compañero. Se sento en la cama con la mirada extraviada en algun punto del dormitorio y los hombros hundidos.

-Dejame.- dijo al fin, después de unos segundos de meditacion sin mirarlo siquiera a la cara. Llevaba casi un año sin sentir ese agobio de tener a alguien rompiendo su burbuja, su espacio personal. Normalmente se sentia indefenso e impotente ante las continuas y diarias intrusiones de su padre, y su forma de luchar contra ello era evadirse, dejarle tomar lo que era suyo y callarse, aunque cuando volvía de Hogwarts, de estar con esa preciosa niña que se habia convertido en mujer, su Lily, siempre era mas difícil adaptarse de nuevo a la rutina; el poco orgullo que conseguía levantar durante su estancia en ese castillo se rompia en un dia, y Severus realmente sufria por ello.

-Eres un chico raro.- susurro Tom en su oido. Su dedo largo y palido recorrio su mandibula, pasando por los labios, bordeando su barbilla. Edmund giro bruscamente su cabeza, deshaciendose del toque frio del castaño. Tom fruncio el entrecejo, deseoso de poder tocarle mas; pero sin embargo, le volvio a preguntar- ¿conoces al viejo?- No hacia falta especificar quien era el anciano, ambos sabian de sobra que el castaño se referia al profesor de Transformaciones. No obstante, el muchacho guardo silencio ante la creciente ira de Tom, cuyos ojos centellearon con un brillo rojizo, antes de caer sobre el muchacho en la cama, aprisionándole debajo suyo. Con una mano le agarro de la mandibula, obligandole a mirarle, mientras, con la cara a escasos centímetros de la suya, repetia- ¿le conoces?

Edmund se asusto cuando noto como el chico se tiraba encima suyo, aplastandole bajo su peso. El sentimiento de desesperación se adueño de su alma y su mente, nublandolo todo por un segundo. Pudo oir la pregunta, pero en cuanto quiso darse cuenta, el muchacho estaba de pie, observandole con desconfianza, mientras se frotaba la mano derecha. Sin control alguno de sus labios, las palabras salieron sin poder acallarlas:

-Si. Es el director de Hogwarts.- su voz sono ausente. Cuando se percato de lo que habia dicho, segundos mas tarde, sus ojos se abrieron en su mayor amplitud hacia Tom, que sonrio con astucia. Sintio como la magia del moreno se empezaba a descontrolar, su pulso, antes nitido y fuerte, ahora empezaba a ser arrítmico, cada vez mas poderoso, impregnando la habitación con su magia. Antes de que se descontrolara completamente, Riddle le apunto con la varita y con un simple desmaius, cayo al comodo colchon. Sin mas que hacer que esperar al dia siguiente para seguir charlando, le desnudo para cambiarle el uniforme.

Tom Riddle estaba acostumbrado a ver a otros chicos desnudos; sus compañeros de cuarto se cambiaban en la habitación, asi que supuso erróneamente que lo que estaba haciendo no deberia preocuparle. Saco con cuidado la camisa del cuerpo de su compañero, que dormia profundamente. Contrario a lo que queria, sus ojos se posaron en el torso del muchacho: su piel era palida, sin imperfecciones a la vista aparentemente. Sabia que todo lo que veia era una vaga ilusion, producto de una pocion.

Sin embargo, el filtro de las pariencias solo camuflaba los tres primeros planos, el que todos veian. Muy pocas personas sabian como visualizar planos magicos, solo algunos eruditos habian conseguido aprender, pero habia unos pocos elegidos por la naturaleza que si poseian esa caracteristica.

Cada persona poseia seis planos, entre los cuales se dividia la magia. En el primero se mostraba el balance de todas las energias del individuo juntas, mostrando la media de su magia, que crecia a medida que se iba especializando en una u otra rama. En el segundo plano se enseñaba la magia de los elementos de la naturaleza; esto queria decir la fuerza con la que las personas podian manipular a su antojo el mundo terrenal, destruyendo o mejorando lo existente. En el tercer plano, se veía el nivel de maestria, ya fuese natural o aprendido, de magia blanca, la magia de la curacion, la magia de la pureza. Este tipo de magia podia venir dado y estaba realmente influenciado por la personalidad, las ganas de ayudar, etc. El siguiente plano, el de la magia oscura, mostraba el nivel de maestria en magia oscura, la destructiva y aniquiladora. También venia influenciado por la personalidad, aunque en menor medida. Por último, se encontraba el plano de las invocaciones, el cual solo venia dado por la maestria natural de las personas. Este plano era el mas difícil de ver para los eruditos que aprendian como manejar el poder de la visualizacion de planos.

Tom Riddle se concentro en visualizar el cuarto plano, con la intencion de ver como era el cuerpo de su compañero realmente. Sobre sus ojos aparecio una capa blanca, que le nublo la vista por un momento. Cuando se hubo adaptado al cambio, observo hacia abajo, a su compañero. Su piel era cetrina, con una cicatriz surcando su pecho. Sus costillas estaban marcadas, al igual que el resto de su esqueleto oseo, y la caja toracica subia y bajaba rítmicamente. Le giro con cuidado, procurando no despertarl, a pesar de que sabia que el muchacho no se despertaria hasta pasadas las dos horas.

Al ver la espalda de severus se quedo estatico, congelado en su sitio. Su espalda estaba surcada por numerosas cicatrices, unas mas visibles que otras, todas a lo largo de su espalda. La columna vertebral se marcaba visiblemente en su espalda, producto de la poca mas muscular del muchacho. Nuevamente, esa sensación heladora recorrio sus entrañas, posandose en su medula osea. Se apresuro a vestirle la gran camisa del pijama para dejar de ver su espalda deformada por las cicatrices.

Aparto los pantalones y los boxers blancos que llevaba, dejando la parte inferior de su cuerpo desnuda, lista para seguir explorandola. Observo su piel palida y cetrina de los muslos con detenimiento. Estaban descarnados y el izquierdo tenía una cicatriz disimulada en la parte interna. Intento no mirar la entrepierna del joven, pero al final, cayendo en la tentacion, empezo a explorar. El vello pubico era negro y espeso, formando rizos oscuros, tapando la mayor parte de sus genitales y pene. Decidio apartar la mirada de esa zona, notando un calor repentino. Miro hacia sus propios pantalones, viendo un bulto hinchado en su entrepierna. Subitamente, el color desparecio de su rostro: no le podia gustar ese chico. No era algo normal ni aceptable. Quizas hubiese sido menos sopresivo si hubiese sido de sexo femenino el recipiente de su atracion, pero un chico era algo intolerable. Le cubrio con el pantalón rapidamente y se marcho confundido.

Al dia siguiente, Edmund desperto son un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se encontraba tirado encima de su cama, sin cubrirse con la manta. Pronto los recuerdos golpearon fuerte en su mente: lo ultimo de lo que se acordaba era del muchacho apuntandole con la varita. Se levanto con rapidez y empezo a revisar su cuerpo, intentando encontrar señas de agresión, que no encontro. Al parecer el joven castaño le habia cambiado de ropa y le habia dejado en la cama, algo que sin lugar a dudas era extraño.

Se vistio y salio rapido de su habitación. Por un lado deseaba encontrarse con Tom, pero por otro lado, el mas razonable, le decia a gritos que le odiase. Al fin y al cabo, tenia razones de peso para estar enfadado con el. Sin embargo, el destino quiso unirlos en clase de Transformaciones, en la cual se tuvieron que sentar al lado, como llevaban haciendo desde hacia un tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, esperando a que el otro tomase la iniciativa. Uno horrorizado ante la situación de ser homosexual, otro avergonzado de haber cedido al final. Sin embargo, Tom respiro profundo y sin mirarle siquiera, susurro:

-Supongo que lo de ayer no estuvo bien.- Asombrado por lo que parecia una disculpa, Edmund le miro con los ojos abiertos en su mayor amplitud.

-Si, supongo.- concedio con voz monotona el moreno, después de haberse repuesto. Tom se limito a sonreír de medio lado, mientras observaba cada paso de Dumbledore en la habitación.

-¿Qué te paso ayer?- pregunto casi al final de la clase, sacando de nuevo un tema que ponia incomodos a ambos jóvenes. No obstante, la curiosidad le vencia.- quiero decir, tu reaccion fue un poco exagerada.- aclaro, omitiendo la curiosidad por saber el origen de todas las cicatrices que tenia en el cuerpo. Vio como el chico se ponia nervioso.

-Nada.- solto abruptamente. Riddle reconocio en su voz un tono tajante, y por el momento decidio dejar de presionarle.

-Entiendo… un nada muy exagerado.- susurro mirandole directamente a los ojos. Edmund fue incapaz de sostener su mirada. Riddle cambio de tema radicalmente, dejando su curiosidad de lado.- En la biblioteca prohibida hay verios tomos que hablan sobre los efectos de los giratiempos.- Edmund le miro perplejo, y por un instante, pudo ver en sus ojos la esperanza.

-¿En… serio?- pregunto desconfiado. Sin embargo, la sonrisa del castaño se ensancho.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar esta noche.- propuso inocentemente. No obstante, el moreno, inseguro, lo dejo todo en el aire:

-No se… ya me lo pensare.- dijo cuando el timbre sono. Rapidamente, recogio sus cosas y se marcho, dejando a otro muchacho solo, reflexionando sobre la conversación. Cualquier persona normal se habria enfadado con el después de lo acontecido en estos dos ultimos dias, pero no creia que Severus fuese normal.

Tal y como se habia obsesionado con Dumbledore al llegar al colegio, estaba sucediendole lo mismo con el muchacho. En un principio, el chico habia sido de su interes por el mero hecho de que venia de un futuro, no sabia si cercano o lejano. Su pulso magico era fuerte, nitido y controlado, aunque no le dio mucha importancia en un inicio, pero luego no pudo evitar empezar a vigilarle. Cómo se movía, cómo andaba, sus costumbres y rutinas… y por arte de magia, el chico habia empezado a fascinarle. Y eso no era algo agradable para una persona como Tom Riddle, que consideraba el amor como un sentimiento inútil. Asi que habia intentado seguir con su plan, saber todo lo que el muchacho del futuro sabia de Dumbledore, al precio que fuese. Pero no habia salido como el esperaba. La información ya la tenia, pero habia herido profundamente al chico de cabellos negros, provocandole un malestar que no comprendia. Por eso, esa noche, Tom Riddle se encontraba apostado contra el muro de piedra del pasillo frente a la biblioteca, fundiendose con la oscuridad.

No tardo en llegar Sawford, al cual detecto unicamente por le movimiento, ya que sus pies no hacian ningun tipo de ruido al andar. En cuanto se despego de la pared, Edmund le apunto con su varita, dandose cuenta de su presencia. No obstante, Tom simplemente sonrio de lado, dejando entrever sus dientes blancos y alineados. El muchacho de cabello negro le miro inseguro, y luego susurro:

-Buenas noches, Tom.- el aludido se acerco a su compañero, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

- Buenas noches.- Edmund retrocedio un paso ante la cercania del castaño, que le turbaba. Sin embargo, Tom siguió avanzando, hasta dejarlo pegado a la pared, atrapado entre esta y su cuerpo.- ¿vamos dentro?

Edmund, que habia contenido el aliento cuando sus cuerpo se habian tocado, lo solto de golpe al ver como el chico se giraba, dandole la espalda. Asintio tragando saliva varias veces mientras le seguia, internandose en la seccion prohibida de la biblioteca.

Los dos slytherins se vieron envueltos en una oscuridad profunda, en esa biblioteca de altos estantes repletos de libros antiguos, unicamente iluminada por la plateada luz de la luna, que se hallaba en cuarto menguante. Severus tenia sus ojos fijos en la espalda del muchacho, unos centímetros mas alto que el. Realmente, el chico de cabello castaño era extraño, penso, con sus cambios de humor drastico, lo que dificultaba la comprensión de sus actos. No tenia claro como era en realidad el muchacho, aunque por lo acontecido recientemente, podia ver a una persona violenta y sin paciencia, acostumbrada a tomar por la fuerza lo que queria. Tal y como era su padre. Y eso le asustaba, porque no queria verse doblegado ante el muchacho, como ya habia sucedido, mostrando signos evidentes de debilidad.

Llegaron a la seccion correspondiente, y apuntando con la luz de sus varitas, empezaron a buscar tomos que hablasen sobre los efectos de los giratiempos. Codo con codo, ambos muchachos se encontraban inmersos en los libros, cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de la entrada. Se oian varias voces, tanto masculinas como femeninas, que parecian cuchichear ruidosamente. Edmund se asomo por el estante de la biblioteca disimuladamente. Vio a unos muchachos, seguramente gryffindors por su forma de hablar tan ruidosa, caminando hacia su posición. Llevaban dos varitas iluminando la estancia y no parecian preocupados por el celador.

Noto el solido agarre de Tom en su brazo, cortandole la circulación, mientras sentia como si hubiesen chafado un huevo sobre su cabeza y se desparramase sobre su cuerpo. Conocia ese hechizo: el de camuflaje. Las voces se escucharon cada vez mas cerca, y Tom le atrajo hacia la pared mas alejada del pasillo central, apretandole contra su cuerpo. El grupo llego a su altura, y pudo divisar entre ellos a Charlus Potter, la copia de James Potter. En una mano llevaba la varita, mientras su otro brazo abrazaba a una chica de pelo rojo fuego, que por su uniforme, Edmund dedujo que era de gryffindor. El grupo iba a pasar de largo, cuando Potter vio un libro encima de la mesita supletoria que tenian los estantes, abierto de par en par. Acto seguido, el grupo paro la marcha y todos se situaron alrededor del castaño con gafas, mientras Tom le apartaba del grupo con discreción y lentitud.

-Aquí debe de haber alguien mas aparte de nosotros.- Dedujo Charlus mientras leia las páginas por las cuales el libro estaba abierto.-Esto trata de giratiempos…

-A ver, dejame ver.- pidio un chico mas bajito de pelo castaño. El libro paso inmediatamente a sus manos, mientras los demas miraban a su alrededor, intentando divisar una sombra o cualquier indicio de movimiento.- Esto es un libro de giratiempos…de sus efectos en situaciones extrañas.- añadio mirando la cubierta.- Es un libro oscuro- concluyo, mirando el resto de sus paginas.

-O sea, que el que haya estado mirando esto es una de esas asquerosas serpientes, ¿no?- resumio una chica de pelo lacio y pajizo. Ante su comentario, sus amigos estallaron en risas mal contenidas.

-Exacto, Prewet.- afirmo el chico castaño. Edmund supuso que esa chica seria la madre de los gemelos Prewet, que estudiaban en su tiempo.- Habra que ver quien tenia tanta prisa que ha dejado todo por los suelos…

-¿Riddle quizas?- pregunto un chico de pelo castaño tambien. Parecia mas pequeño que los demas, como si fuese varios cursos inferior.- O el chico nuevo.- añadio bajito.

-No se, Riddle no se dejaria las cosas tan desordenadas… no es esa clase de persona. Aunque si, el chico nuevo encajaria perfectamente… es raro y a pesar de ser un slytherin, no se pavonea como ellos.

-O quizas Sawford es solo mas considerado que sus compañeros de casa.- intervino una chica bajita de pelo negro. Parecia timida y tenia la mirada asustada, mirando hacia la salida cada pocos segundos.

-Lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta esa serpiente, Prince.- Dijo a modo despectivo un chico alto y grande de pelo rubio. La chica se puso roja y en seguida empezo a negarlo con vehemencia. Por su parte, Severus se quedo estatico al escuchar el apellido de su madre. Sus ojos incredulos la perforaban con la mirada, mientras se reprochaba mentalmente no haber caido antes en que su madre estaria alli.

Tom, imprimiendo mas fuerza en su solido agarre, tiro del chico hacia la salida trasera, haciendole moverse. Su mente seguia nublada, con esa frase resonando todavía en sus oidos. Su mirada se perdio en el suelo mientras oia a lo lejos:

-Veremos que es lo que trama ese chico, ¿vale?- sin darle importancia, siguieron andando hacia la sala comun, con Tom pegado al cuerpo del moreno, que no parecio reaccionar hasta que llego a su habitación.

Se ducho parar refrescarse la mente, todavía preocupado por las palabras del rubio. Al parecer, la chica de pelo negro lacio era su madre, y aparentemente, estaba enamorada de su propio hijo. Las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles, penso el moreno mientras se acostaba en la cama.

Al dia siguiente, todo el mundo a su alrededor parecia comportarse de forma extraña: Tom se habia sentado a su lado en todas las clases del dia, aunque apenas le habia dirigido la palabra, mientras ese grupo de chicos, con Potter como cabecilla, parecian seguirle a una distancia prudencial, observando cada movimiento suyo y cuchicheando a sus espaldas. Edmund se sentia agobiado, con el castaño pegado a el y los gryffindors espiandole, por lo que decidio perderse por los largos corredores del colegio. Sin embargo, los leones no parecian dejarlo en paz, asi que deicidio ir mas deprisa, hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro, parandole con rudeza. Al instante, su mano se cerro en torno a su varita, en su bolsillo, mientras sus musculos se tensaban. Rapidamente, le rodearon, mirandole con una mezcla de curiosidad y desprecio.

-Ayer estuviste en la biblioteca.- Dijeron al fin. No era una pregunta, si no mas bien una afirmación aplastante. Se quedo callado, esperando algo mas por su parte. Su mirada helada traspasaba a Potter. Por un momento, Edmund deseo que Tom estuviera alli, para poder tener un combate un poco mas equilibrado.- En la seccion prohibida

Los leones miraron fijamente su rostro petreo, intentando encontrar el mas minimo desliz del muchacho que indicase que estaban en lo correcto. Sin embargo, no tuvieron suerte, ya que fruncieron el ceño. Edmund vio a Tom detrás de Potter, doblando la esquina, en su direccion. Viendo la poca probabilidad que tenia de que le dejaran en paz pacíficamente, saco la varita del bolsillo y se la coloco en el cuello a Charlus, apretando en su yugular.

Quizas el grupo de leones no se esperaba esa reaccion rapida, o quizas ninguno habia recaido en el hecho de que tenia una varita, pero tardaron en reaccionar, apuntandole todos a el. No obstante, nadie lanzo una maldición, ya que en ese momento intervino Tom como prefecto que era.

-No se permiten los duelos magicos en los pasillos.- dijo friamente, mirando a los gryffindors. Edmund bajo la varita, al parecer habia captado la idea que queria transmitirle.- Ven, Sawford.- añadio jalándole del brazo para que le siguiera, fuera de ese grupo, que simplemente les miraron con odio y los puños fuertemente apretados.

Anduvieron por un rato recorriendo los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, en completo silencio, uno al lado del otro. Edmund sentia la mirada penetrante de Tom clavada en su cuerpo, lo que le provocaba un sentimiento de incomodidad que iba en aumento.

-No deberias apartarte de mi.- dijo al fin el castaño, rompiendo el confortable silencio que se habia instalado en la atmosfera. Edmund solo asintio, mirando al suelo resignado. Supuso que el, tal y como en su epoca, seria ignorado hasta el momento de obtener respuestas o iniciar burlas, lo que era algo lamentable, y realmente, el muchacho odiaba sentirse como un objeto, aunque, finalmente, se habia hecho a la idea de que eso no iba a cambiar por mas que el lo intentase. En cierta forma lo entendia, no era ningun Don Juan ni fisica ni mentalmente, pero eso no excusaba tener que ser el chivo expiatorio de los famosos merodeadores.

Tom sintio como el animo de su compañero caia en picado y sus hombros se hundian. Decidio investigar la causa de su tristeza repentina, preguntando:

-¿En tu epoca los gryffindors y slytherins se pelean tambien?- aparento curiosidad, mirandole fijamente. Aun con la cabeza gacha, Edmund asintio sin fuerza y susurro con amargura:

-Eso es algo que nunca cambia.

-¿Y a ti te molesta?- volvio a preguntar, intentando encontrar la raiz del problema. No obstante, el muchacho de cabellos negros le miro, cayendo en la cuenta de que le estaba dejando indagar mas de lo que debia, y respondio tajante:

-Deberias dejar de preguntar esas cosas.- su tono era molesto. Miro al frente y siguió caminando a su lado, sin despegarse de el ni huir, pero visiblemente enfadado.

Cuando llegaron a la sala comun, Edmund se dirigio a su dormitorio directamente para dormir, mientras el castaño se quedaba estudiando en la sala comun. Extrañamente, toda la materia que estaban dando el ya la habia aprendido, y sus TIMOS no le preocupaban en absoluto, dado que no tenia ni concebia la idea de quedarse alli mas tiempo del imprescindible. Al dia siguiente amanecio despejado, un dia perfecto para hacer quidditch, y asi seria, ya que el equipo de slytherin se batia contra el gryffindor. En el momento en que puso un pie en la sala comun, Edmund supo que si ganaban acabaria con un dolor de cabeza horroroso, al oir el ajetreo que habia en la estancia.

No obstante, el muchacho de pelo negro no pensaba ir al campo de quidditch; mas bien queria aprovechar la distracción y entrar furtivamente en la biblioteca prohibida, a terminar de mirar lo que ayer no pudo. Sin embargo, de camino a la librería, se encontro a Tom por los pasillos, en la misma direccion que el moreno. En cuanto le vio se acerco a el y le saludo con un cabeceo, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre su hombro, acercandolo mas a su cuerpo.

A Tom, la sensación de tener al chico pegado a el le encantaba, ya que sentia ese frio al que ya se habia acostumbrado recorrer su espalda por la columna vertebral. Sabia que eso no era logico ni mucho menos normal, pero le gustaba. Su cuerpo respondia de una forma un tanto extraña al contacto con ese chico, pero por el momento habia decidido dejarlo como estaba. Todavía no se encontraba seguro de poder aceptar su condicion, pero que la primera vez que sintiese algo por un chico fuese con Edmund Sawford no parecia ni por asomo desagradable, mas bien todo lo contrario. Parecia un muchacho interesante, inteligente, y de su misma casa; no era como los demás zoquetes vulgares y rudos y menos todavía un gryffindor.

Sin embargo, Tom habia decidido que lo que sentia por el moreno no era mas que amistad, quizas comprensión, ya que sabia como debia de sentirse el muchacho, que parecia desentonar gravemente con los demas, sin saber muy bien como manejar la situación.

* * *

NdA: ok, Tom empieza a sospechar algo, pero como el es tan asi... pues lo reviste de amistad, algo mas comprensible de tragar para el. Otra cosa que cabe destacar es su comportamiento: ya se sabe que desvaria un poco y su humor es inestable, pero al parecer, al actitud del otro cuando se acerca demasiado a el le parece graciosa, por lo que a lo largo de los capitulos ira desarrollando esa actitud. Llegados a este punto, Snape va a intentar comprender a Tom, cosa que no va a conseguir por supuesto xD pero por extrañas razones (a su lado se siente protegido), por mas golpes que le de Tom el no va a alejarse de su lado.

Una ultima cosa... dentro de poco se sabra porque ha ido tantos años atras... aunque por el titulo, si eres un poco espabliad se entiende xDDDD

El resultado de la encuesta va a afectar a lo que seria el desarrollo de la historia, el como se deje influir Snape, asi que no podreis ver algo inmediato xD habra que esperar a ver la evolucion del personaje!

Yyyyyyyyyyyyy...Como siempre...**REVIEWS!!!**

**Un saludo, mordred6**


	6. Acoso

Chapter 6:

… Sin embargo, Tom habia decidido que lo que sentia por el moreno no era mas que amistad, quizas comprensión, ya que sabia como debia de sentirse el muchacho, que parecia desentonar gravemente con los demas, sin saber muy bien como manejar la situación…

Los dos slytherins caminaron lentamente hacia la biblioteca: no tenian ninguna prisa, la librería seria suya por el resto de la mañana. Tom agacho la cabeza para llegar al oido del mas pequeño, y le susurro:

-¿Seguimos mirando lo de ayer?- Edmund entendio perfectamente que con lo de ayer se referia al asunto que llevaban entre manos, saber el porque de su misteriosa aparicion casi diez años antes. Reprimiendo un escalofrio al escuchar su voz silbante, asintio con la cabeza. Realmente, Edmund no entendia al chico; tan rapido se olvidaba de el como se enfadaba, llegando al extremo de ahogarle, o era incluso amable, ofreciendo su ayuda para solucionar un problema que no tenia nada que ver con el. No obstante, aunque le gustaba su compañía, desearia poder saber cuando estaba de buen humor y cuando no, por el mero hecho de que no queria salir malparado.

Entraron en la biblioteca sigilosamente, intentando localizar a la señora Pince, pero al parecer, no se encontraba alli. Caminaron hasta la puerta enrejada de la sección prohibida, y una vez alli, conun sencillo 'alohomora', la puerta cedio. Se adentraron en esa parte de la biblioteca poco iluminada, cerrando la puerta tras de si con cuidado, y empezaron a andar hacia el estante donde habian estado investigando hacia dos noches, encontrandose el libro en una repisa.

Tomando el tomo con dificultad, Edmund busco la pagina que habia dejado ayer marcada y siguió leyendo, pasando la vista por el texto, intentando encontrar cualquier indicio de la explicación a su problema. No obstante, el libro solo hablaba de escinsiones en la vuelta al pasado y las consecuencias de que tu alter ego te descubriera, y como borrar de la memoria temporalmente con magia negra la imagen de si mismo. Paso las paginas rapido, desesperado por encontrar la información necesaria, fracasando en el intento. Cerro el libro fuertemente y se froto el puente de la nariz cansado.

Su compañero le observo; al parecer no habia encontrado lo que necesitaba y empezaba a desanimarse. Volvio su vista hacia el libro que portaba en su mano y siguió leyendo, concentrandose en el texto antiguo y amarillento, sin conseguirlo. Mientras su mirada se dirigia otra vez hacia el muchacho de cabellos negros, empezo a recordar la conversación que se habia formado entre sus compañeros de dormitorio la pasada noche, hablando de sexo.

________________________________________________Flashback_______________________________________________________________________________________________

En la habitación redonda y desordenada, con la ropa por el suelo, empezaba a hacer calor. Eran la una de la mañana, y los chicos de quinto curso seguian despiertos, con las luces encendidas. Varias botellas de alcohol se encontraban en el suelo, algunas de ellas rotas. Nadie iba a recogerlas; los elfos domesticos harian el trabajo sucio el dia siguiente. Cada uno tumbado en su cama, con una botella en la mano y la mayoria hebrios, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol, hablaban de diversos temas.

Todas las noches era igual, Abraxas Malfoy conseguia misteriosamente botellas de wiski de fuego y las repartia entre los demas. Luego empezaban a hablar de asuntos banales, en los que Tom nunca intervenia; simplemente se limitaba a escuchar, con la botella apenas empezada en la mano. Y ese dia no era una excepcion. A esas intempestivas horas de la noche, empezaban los mejores asuntos: los personales, la hora del cotilleo. A Tom nunca le habian gustado esos temas, le parecia algo ridiculo hablar de asuntos privados, si se suponia que eran privados. No obstante, al ver lo borrachos que estaban, penso en manejar el la situación, sacando el tema de conversación de la homosexualidad, para ver las opiniones de sus compañeros. Y no se hicieron de rogar; el primero en hablar fue Malfoy, el chico de cabellos platinados era un experto en el tema del sexo, y como Tom suponia, tambien habria probado las relaciones sexuales con otro chico.

- ¡Oh, si! Yo lo probe una vez…- dijo arrastrando las palabras. Hizo una pausa para seguir bebiendo, mientras los slytherins de quinto curso reian tontamente.- Por supuesto, yo iba encima…- volvio a empinar el codo, mientras reia con fuerza. Tom le vio mucha utilidad al hechizo que aplicaba cada noche, antes de esas normalmente infructuosas charlas. Sus compañeros se reian como hienas cuando estaban borrachos, y como hubiese quitado el encantamiento, se habria despertado todo el colegio.- No me gusto, para nada, no señor,- añadio mientras negaba con la mano en la que tenia la botella. Parte de su contenido cayo al suelo de piedra, aunque el hebrio Malfoy no se dio cuenta de esto.- me gusta mas verles las tetas a las tias, realmente es mas excitante que ver a un chaval.- Acabo riendo, mientras se doblaba por el mareo que empezaba a producirle el alcohol.

Luego se dispuso a hablar Zabinni, un chico negro muy alto y fuerte, que relato su experiencia sexual con un ravenclaw:

- Le di la vuelta y se la meti hasta el fondo, y al parecer le dolio, porque empezo a rogarme que parara,- rio junto a los compañeros, a excepcion de Tom, que le miraba interesado con su explicación.- pero no quise, y verdaderamente, me encanto oirle llorar debajo mio mientras gemia…- comento pensativo. Volvieron a reir con fuerza, burlandose del ravenclaw, mientras Tom bebia un sorbo de su bebida. Todavía se sentia bien, aunque estaba un poco cansado, pero desestimo la idea y siguió escuchando las versiones de sus compañeros de dormitorio.

-¿Eres gay, Zabinni?- pregunto Malfoy con sorna.

-Claro que no, tambien me gusta montarmelo con tias.- le grito el chico negro, exaltandose por el efecto del alcohol. No obstante, el sonido de las risas volvio a inundar la habitación, y segundos despues, la botella de Zabinni se rompia hecha añicos contra la pared.-¡No soy gay!- volvio a gritar, alzando el volumen. Malfoy le enseño las manos en son de paz, con una sonrisa boba en la cara, y pregunto:

-¿Alguien mas se ha tirado a un tio?- Lestrange sonrio y levanto la mano, con las mejillas muy coloreadas. Crabbe y Goyle se miraron rojos hasta la medula, y desviaron sus miradas.

- Greengrass… -dijo mirando directamente al chico, que sonrio, igual de borracho que los demas. Alzo la botella en direccion a Lestrange, que brindo con el, riendo descompasadamente. Luego se acerco mas al muchacho, y unieron sus bocas en un largo beso, mientras caian en la cama del segundo, tocandose. Después de unos segundos se separaron con las mejillas mas rojas que antes y una sonrisa estupida en la cara.- ¿Y vosotros a quien os tirariais si pudierais?- pregunto curioso, a pesar del estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba.

-Pues…-empezo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras- Sawford-confeso después de unos segundos, con una sonrisa ladina.- no creo que haya perdido la virginidad…- El rostro de Tom mostraba indiferencia absoluta, algo que no sentia en el interior. Cuando dijo el nombre del moreno, se sintio igual que cuando a una persona le tiran un balde de agua helada. Inmediatamente, una sensación de ira empezo a surgir en su corazon hacia el chico de cabellos platinados, que en ese momento reia tontamente junto a sus compañeros. No obstante, en seguida ese sentimiento fue sofocado por la confusion, no entendia por que se sentia furioso ante el hecho de que Malfoy quisiera tener sexo con Severus.- Seria excitante hacerle lo que le hizo Zabinni a ese ravenclaw…

-Si, ese muchacho despierta mi interes.- comento Zabinni pensativo. Abraxas fruncio el ceño notablemente molesto, y el primero se apresuro a decir- Treinta galeones a que consigo llevarmelo a la cama antes que vosotros, chicos.- Lo que habia comenzado como una inofensiva charla de borrachos se habia convertido en una apuesta en toda regla, y Tom vio como sus compañeros de dormitorio se apuntaban:

-Que sean otros treinta- solto Malfoy rudamente. Lestrange atino a decir con el aliento apestando a alcohol:

-Pues treinta mas por mi…-miro a Greengras y dijo- y otros treinta por mi compañero.- Los dos volvieron a juntar las bocas, ahogandose en un apasionado beso.

-¿Tu, no, Tom?- pregunto el muchacho de cabellos platinados. Tom nego molesto, esa apuesta le parecia asquerosa y no participaria en ella, aunque tampoco se lo diria a ningun profesor. Durante media hora mas, los chicos siguieron hablando de la apuesta, hasta que todos se quedaron dormidos, sin cambiarse el uniforme ni soltar las botellas de alcohol.

_____________________________________________________Fin Flashback___________________________________________________________________________________

Tom sabia que hoy se libraria, pero estaba seguro de que, jugando con dinero como habian jugado, sus compañeros no tomarian en cuenta que el quisiera tener sexo con ellos. Abrio los abios carnosos para contarle lo de la apuesta, pero antes de que sus cuerdas vocales emitieran sonido alguno, su boca se cerro silenciosa, mientras su mirada se clavaba en Edmund, que seguia mirando libros, ajeno al dinero que se habia puesto en juego por el. Por un momento, el castaño sintio lastima por su compañero, pero se convencio a si mismo de que esa apuesta era la mejor manera de sacarselo de la cabeza. Una vez que ni siquiera fuera virgen, supuso que perderia el interes en el moreno; ya que la pureza que desprendia el chico empezaba a descongelarle el corazon.

El castaño miro el reloj al escuchar el alboroto que se producia fuera de la biblioteca; al parecer el partido habia terminado ya, y la señora Pince no tardaria en volver. Tom cogio rudamente el libro del moreno y lo cerro con fuerza, haciendo que Edmund le mirara sorprendido. Lo guardo junto al que llevaba el en la mano y dijo, acercandose mas al chico:

-Hora de irnos, Severus.- el chico mas pequeño se pego a la estantería, abrumado por la cercania, y Tom le tomo del brazo izquierdo, separandolo de esta y acortando la distancia entre ambos. Le miro a los ojos; parecia asustado. Se volvio a replantear su decisión de no decirle acerca de la apuesta, pero se quedo callado otra vez.- Ya ha terminado el quidditch.

Arrastrandole consigo, Tom salio de la biblioteca discretamente y ambos muchachos bajaron a las mazmorras. En cuanto entraron por el hueco de la pared en la sal comun, Edmund se quedo solo. Vio al castaño marcharse hacia sus amigos, que comentaban las jugadas y reian. Todo el mundo festejaba la victoria sobre los leones, y la sala estaba abarrotada de gente, asi que deicidio tomar sus deberes e irse a la biblioteca a estudiar para sus TIMOS, sin nada mas que hacer.

La tarde estuvo tranquila en la biblioteca, apenas interrumpida por los murmullos de desprecio hacia slytherin, la casa de las serpientes. Ignorandolos por completo, Edmund enterro la

cara entre los libros, en una mesa apartada de las demas. Cuando volvio hacia su dormitorio, sin ganas de ir a cenar, como le solia pasar cada noche, se encontro la sala comun sumida en el mas sepulcral de los silencios, al parecer todos habian ido al gran comedor. Suspiro cansado de haberse quedado a estudiar hasta tan tarde sin descansar, y subio a su habitación silenciosamente, dormiendose casi en el acto.

Al dia siguiente, Edmund se sintio horriblemente observado e incomodo. Tom al parecer no queria saber nada de el, ya que en todas las clases intento sentarse en el pupitre mas alejado del suyo, y durante la jornada el moreno acabo sentandose al lado de Malfoy, Lestrange, Zabinni y Greengrass. Estos muchachos rara vez le hablaban para algo que no fuese el tipico 'Dejame los deberes' o el otro 'Esfumate', casi tan popular como la primera frase. Asi que, en las clases en las que se habia sentado con cualquiera de los slytherins de quinto curso, se encontro una situación bastante extraña. En la primera clase, Transformaciones, le habia tocado con Malfoy; el rubio habia dedicado un cuarto de hora de la clase a observarle con los ojos brillantes y el resto se la habia pasado acercandose a el, con la mano en su pierna. Hasta ese punto, Edmund decidio ignorarle, pero al rato de haber puesto la mano alli, empezo a moverla, acariciando la parte interna del muslo y su entrepierna, mientras le preguntaba al oido:

-¿Eres virgen?- La voz susurrante del rubio, junto al toque en su pierna y el significado de la pregunta, habian sido suficientes como para que un intenso rubor cubriera las palidas y pecosas mejillas del chico, que se habia quedado congelado, mirándole con asombro. Su vista se dirigio a un nudo de la mesa, que en ese momento, le parecio muy interesante para esconder el rojo de sus mejillas. Los restantes cuarenta y cinco minutos pasaron lentos entre las preguntas obscenas que realizaba el rubio y el toque de su mano.

La segunda clase, pociones, tambien habia pasado lenta para el moreno. Al lado de Zabinni, Edmund parecia mas pequeño de lo que ya era de por si. Al igual que Malfoy, el negro se habia ido aproximando al joven con cuidado, y finalmente paso la mano por la cintura del mas pequeño. Al haberse sentado los ultimos, este gesto paso desapercibido, pero Edmund se puso palido de golpe, e intento quitarse el ferreo puño del mas grande de su cuerpo, sin conseguirlo. La otra mano del negro habia ido a parar debajo de su camisa, tocando su estomago. El moreno habia estado a punto de salir corriendo de alli cuando la mano habia bajado por debajo de sus boxers, y al final, para mayor burla, se habia caido del pupitre, consiguiendo diez puntos menos para la casa mas odiada del castillo y una cascada de risas por parte de los nobles y valientes gryffindors.

Al final del dia, habia acabado exhausto tanto mental como fisicamente; habia tenido que compartir pupitre en todas las clases con esos cuatro depravados, con su consiguiente manoseo. Habia terminado harto de ellos, y en esos momentos, lo que mas deseaba era llegar a su habitación y dormir para coger fuerzas y enfrentar otro dia que esperaba, no fuera tan horroroso como ese. Subio las escaleras y se acerco a su puerta de madera gruesa con la seguridad de que no habia nadie; al fin y al cabo, habia decidido no ir a cenar para no tener que ver a sus acosadores mas tiempo del imprescindible.

Sin embargo, Edmund no se percato de que habia alguien mas en los dormitorios hasta que una poderosa mano le agarro de la cintura, girandole. Frente a el se encontraba Abraxas Malfoy, con su cabello platinado oxigenado, su porte aristocratico y una mirada de lujuria que no le gusto nada. Las manos palidas y grandes del muchacho habian ido a parar a ambos lados de la cintura del moreno, apresandole contra la fria pared de piedra. Sus cuerpos se tocaban en varios puntos, y sus caras estaban apenas separadas por pocos centímetros. La mano grande y aspera del mas alto acaricio la mejilla de Edmund, produciendole un sentimiento de incomodidad, que le hizo pegarse mas a la pared. Su mirada refulgió con un destello de miedo durante unos segundos, y luego volvio el rostro, intentando alejarse de el rubio, que sin desistir en el intento acerco su tez al cuello del moreno, el cual habia quedado al descubierto. Sus labios carnosos tocaron el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del joven, susurrando:

- No me diras que no te gusta, Sawford.- Beso la palida piel del cuello del chico con sus labios frios, mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de su camisa, tocando el abdomen del muchacho. Edmund coloco sus manos en el pecho del rubio, intentando alejarle de si mismo con todas sus fuerzas, pero en esos momentos se encontraba realmente exhausto.- Vamos no seas timido.

Los habiles dedos de Abraxas Malfoy abrieron con rapidez la camisa blanca, mientras, empujandole suavemente, le introducia en el dormitorio del joven. Edmund se empezo a sentir sucio al notar como su camisa caia al suelo; se habia quedado estatico al adivinar que era lo que el muchacho iba a hacer. Su respiración empezo a descontrolarse e intento apartarle de si, pero el rubio parecia empeñado en su objetivo. Le tiro a la cama con fuerza, sentandose a horcajadas, encima suyo. Antes de que el moreno pudiera mover las manos cogio la corbata que todavía llevaba atada al cuello el joven y la anudo alrededor de sus muñecas y una barra del cabecero metalico. Con una sonrisa lujuriosa, observo a Sawford, revolviendose inútilmente en esa cama grande, completamente indefenso y a su disposición.

Aprovecho para volver a atacar su cuello, mordiendolo hasta romper la fina y palida piel, haciendo que un hilo de sangre recorriese débilmente el cuello, mientras sus manos se dedicaban con esmero en desabrochar su pantalón. Con un gesto de su mano, la habitación quedo insonorizada, y con otro mas, la puerta se cerro con fuerza. El sonido metalico de la bragueta al bajar hizo que Severus se revolviese con mas fuerza, intentando escapar de las garras del chico.

-¿Eres virgen, verdad?- le pregunto, intentando averiguar lo que esa mañana en clase de Transformaciones, el moreno no habia querido decirle. No obstante, el chico no respondio; estaba demasiado ocupado intentando quitarse al rubio de encima suyo. Sin embargo, esto no molesto a Malfoy, que prefirió usar el viejo dicho: ' El que calla otorga', ademas, la cara del muchacho al preguntarselo esa mañana habia sido un poema; se habia ruborizado y habia agachado la cabeza.

El pantalón callo al suelo con estrépito, aumentando la desesperación de Edmund, que seguia revolviendose debajo del rubio. A estos, les siguió los calzoncillos del moreno, dejando su cuerpo desnudo completamente. Los ojos de Malfoy refulgieron aun mas brillantes con esa mirada lujuriosa, mientras empezaba a formarse definitivamente un bulto en sus pantalones. Acto seguido, sus manos se pasearon por le piel del chico, tocando donde queria. De los ojos del moreno escaparon las primeras lagrimas al ver que no seria capaz de defenderse de ese ataque y terminaria como el ya sabia, con un sentimiento de suciedad y asco hacia si mismo permanente durante una semana mas o menos.

La lengua del rubio recorrio sus mejillas, limpiando las saldas lagrimas del chico sollozante si ningún tipo de sentimiento. Noto el calor que desprendia el cuerpo de Malfoy sobre el suyo, parecia haberse excitado enormemente, lo que no contribuia a la sensación de impotencia del moreno, mas bien la agrandaba. Escucho perfectamente el sonido de la cremallera y cerro los ojos fuertemente, esperando a que el chico empezase, resignado a su destino.

Sin embargo, nunca llego a tocarle esa zona tan intima; al momento siguiente, la puerta estaba abierta y revelaba a un furioso Tom Riddle con la varita en la mano, mientras Abraxas Malfoy gemia de dolor en el suelo, al lado de la pared.


	7. El Protector

Chapter 7:

… Sin embargo, nunca llego a tocarle esa zona tan intima; al momento siguiente, la puerta estaba abierta y revelaba a un furioso Tom Riddle con la varita en la mano, mientras Abraxas Malfoy gemia de dolor en el suelo, al lado de la pared…

Como pudo debido a la atadura de las manos, Severus se acurruco en la cama, con una emocion muy fuerte, que no sabia si era vergüenza o gratitud, o quizas una mezcla de ambas. Agacho la cabeza, mordiendose el labio; a pesar de la sorpresa inicial, se sentia extraño al notar los esfuerzos del estrambotico muchacho por protegerle. No entendia su actitud, sus repentinos cambios de humor; tan pronto estaba calmado como furioso, pasaba de una emocion a su contraria en cuestion de segundos. Y realmente, esta mañana, cuando se habia visto acosado por la pandilla de slytherin, los propios amigos de Tom, Edmund habia esperado que dijese algo esperanzado. Pero no: simplemente se habia dedicado a observar, aunque su semblante estaba serio, al contrario que el de sus compañeros. Al menos no se reia de el como los demas, habia pensado en aquel momento.

Giro su cabeza timidamente en direccion a la puerta: recargado en el marco de esta se hallaba el castaño, con la respiración entrecortada y mirando fijamente al rubio. Sus ojos de un bonito azul claro, semejantes al cielo en verano, tenian un brillo demencial, y su magia parecia inundar la estancia, produciendo un ambiente pesado. Se sintio intimidado por su presencia; en momentos como ese, con su magia extendida en toda su amplitud por la habitación, daba las gracias por no ser el blanco de su ira. La ultima vez no habia sentido tanta fuerza, y las consecuencias habian sido malas; asi que no quiso imaginarse que pasaria con Abraxas Malfoy.

Por su parte, el aristócrata rubio miraba a su antiguo amigo confuso. Habia dicho claramente y se acordaba de ello, que querría acostarse con Sawford, y al final de la velada anterior, habian acabado rifandoselo, pero el no habia estado molesto en ningun momento. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra; la mirada ardiente y furiosa del muchacho le traspasaba implacable. Malfoy apreto los dientes con fuerza y miro al moreno; se habia acurrucado en un extremo de la cama, todavía indefenso, aumentando ese aire de pureza que llevaba consigo, excitandole aun mas. Miraba sus rodillas, demasiado avergonzado como para sostenerle la mirada, aparentemente, mientras las lagrimas, silenciosas y saladas, seguian recorriendo el camino anteriormente trazado por sus mejillas pecosas. Se levanto furioso y, arreglandose el pantalón, mientras decia:

-Crei que tu no participabas en la pequeña apuesta.- su voz rompio el silencio. Malfoy sentia la mirada del moreno viajando de Tom a el, intentando comprender.- ¿no es asi?

-Cierto.- dijo el castaño con la voz tensa. Se le notaba furioso, con rabia contenida.

-Entonces…¿me dejas seguir con lo mio?- pregunto el rubio señalando con el pulgar la cama. Edmund sintio un escalofrio y deseo mas que nunca estar en su tiempo, o al menos tener la apariencia horrible que poseia verdaderamente. Tom le observo con esa mirada dura y penetrante tan caracteristica suya, que le hacia encogerse a cada segundo que le sostenia la mirada. No obstante, esa vez no se sentia con fuerzas como para seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba, despues de un breve vistazo, agacho la cabeza, sin saber que esperar de el.

-No.- fue la rotunda respuesta del castaño. Malfoy le miro primero sorprendido, luego molesto y finalmente, furioso. Usando la fuerza bruta, intento echarle del dormitorio, sin intencion de respetar sus palabras. No obstante, Riddle le apunto con la varita, furibundo. Viendo que con la fuerza no podria solucionar el problema, decidio la via diplomática:

-Puedes mirar, si eso deseas.- propuso con un tono conciliador.- Sabes que sin mi apoyo ningun slytherin te hablaria…-añadio susrrando.

-….-Tom se quedo callado esta vez. Al ver la mirada que le habia echado el chico del futuro, tan triste y resignada, habia oido una vocecita en su cabeza diciendo sin cesar que lo que habia hecho estaba mal. Si eso era lo que los demas clasificaban como remordimientos, el los odiaba. Esa incesante voz, que habia repetido lo mismo durante todo el dia, mientras veia como el muchacho intentaba en vano defenderse de sus amigos. Aunque ahora, bajo la influencia de Malfoy, dejarian de ser sus amigos, y eso le molestaba. Compartir dormitorio con unos chicos que te odian no es buena manera de relacionarse con los demas, y le habia costado tiempo que los slytherins se acostumbraran a su presencia. Vale que tambien habia servido de estimulante que fuese el heredero de slytherin, pero buena parte de la relacion neutral que llevaba con ellos era gracias a Malfoy. Sin embargo, se pregunto si estaba dispuesta a tirarla por la ventana solo por el mero hecho de que sintiese algo por un chico del futuro que se iria en cuanto pudiese. Agacho la cabeza, perdido en sus cavilaciones, y Malfoy sonrio sintiendose triunfador, mientras miraba lujurioso al muchacho de cabellos negros.

Aceptando su silencio como una afirmación, cerro la puerta de madera gruesa bajo la desesperada mirada del moreno, sintiendose poseedor de su destino. Tiro de Tom suavemente hasta la cama, con las manos en sus hombros, en un intento de relajarse. El susodicho se dejo llevar pasivo y meditabundo, encerrado en su mente, hasta una solitaria silla de madera, frente a la cama. Malfo ejercio presion sobre sus hombros, incitandolo a sentarse para observar el espectáculo.

Severus contemplaba la escena horrorizado; otro cambio de humor de Tom, y habia decidido unirse a la fiesta, en la que el seria el unico que no disfrutaria. Todavía no lo podia creer: hacia medio minuto que el castaño le habia defendido, y solo por una frase, aparentemente vacia, habia cambiado de parecer. Aunque en el fondo le entendia, sabia que el tambien habria escogido esa opcion, deseoso como estaba de recibir la proteccion de alguien, o al menos poder sentirse a gusto en algun lugar sin nadie que viniera y lo estropease. No obstante, seguia igual de horrorizado. Esta vez no habia nada que dar a cambio de un poco de paz, esta vez quizas estaban pidiendo demasiado, quizas habian sobrepasado su limite. Habia llegado el momento de admitirlo; tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Y tambien sentia la vergüenza de ser humillado y pisoteado como iba a serlo. De tener que ver el dia siguiente sus rostros, de saber que cada vez que pudieran, se burlarian de el, de su debilidad, y sobre todo, vergüenza hacia si mismo por haber confiado en algun momento de su estancia en ese muchacho de cabellos castaños, con cara de angel y corazon de demonio.

Tom, por su parte, no sabia ya que pensar. Habia empezado a excitarse al ver al moreno sollozar. Le habia visto llorar solo en una ocasión, sin contar esta, y realmente, habia deseado no estar en la misma habitación que el, no escuchar su lloriqueo mal disimulado, no ver sus hombros convulsos… todo porque la causa de su llanto habia sido el. Por otro lado, no se sentia seguro de estar haciendo lo mejor; en el mundo muggle ser homosexual era el principio de discriminación entre los iguales, una enfermedad horrible e incurable, aunque sus compañeros de dormitorio no la percibieran asi, debido a su educación magica, mucho mas blanda que la muggle. Sin embargo, dejando de lado ese tema de la sexualidad, ver violar o abusar de la persona a la que deseas acercarte no es la mejor forma para acortar distancias, por mas que la idea le excitara.

Pronto, la ereccion del castaño se hizo visible, aun tapada por su pantalon. Malfoy escudriñaba el cuerpo de su compañero con morbosa satisfacción, con una sonrisa sadica en los labios. Una mano se movio hacia el cuerpo pequeño de Edmund, que intento en vano escapar de su tacto, sus ataduras todavía fuertemente ligadas. Le hizo abrir las piernas, mientras tiraba de su cuerpo hacia abajo, tumbandole en la cama, con una sonrisa que demostraba cuan satisfecho estaba.

Tom ya no podia pensar mas. La sangre habia bajado a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia su entrepierna. Quizas se equivocaba, y estaba seguro de que lo que iba a hacer seria lo mas probable un error, pero le importaban mas sus compañeros que ese muchacho al que un dia dejaria de ver. Quizas no se llegasen a conocer nunca, quizas muriese en su epoca, o quizas regresase a su tiempo, pero todo se quedaba en eso, en especulaciones. No obstante, sabia que los slytherin dejarian de hablarle, que volveria a quedarse solo, y no es que su compañía fuese gratificante, pero al menos era mejor que nada. Se sintio mas seguro de acuerdo con su decisión, dispuesto a observar el espectaculo.

Severus vio al rubio colocarse entre sus piernas, y sintio sus manos paseando por su entrepierna sin ningun tipo de pudor, llegando al orificio de su cuerpo, y dejando circular libremente sus dedos alrededor. Ya no sentia las manos, al parecer ya no llegaba sangre a ellas. Miro a Tom; sus ojos estaban vacios pero a la vez llenos de sentimientos, por lo que era difícil adivinar que pensaba, aunque en esos momentos no le interesaba mucho. Repentinamente, un dedo se introdujo en su interior, y ahogando el grito de sorpresa, arqueo su cuerpo, intentando escapar de Malfoy.

Se estaba ahogando; no era como el momento de estrangulación vivido anteriormente, era completa y absolutamente real pero a la vez falso. En su pecho se asentaba un dolor muy fuerte, que antes ya habia identificado con la desesperación que sentia. Y no era para menos, al parecer seguirian abusando de el incluso cuando su padre no estaba, en Hogwarts, bajo las narices del viejo Dumbledore, que en ese momento, no era tan viejo. Sintio como los dedos eran reemplazados por el pene de Abraxas Malfoy rapidamente, y sus tejidos, delicados, rompiendose mientras el muchacho, sin ningun cuidado, golpeaba de forma rapida y dolorosa en su interior, con un ritmo frenetico. Las lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, tanto las de vergüenza como las de dolor. No se sentia con fuerzas suficientes como para seguir luchando contra las ataduras, tan bien hechas por el rubio, como tampoco tenia suficiente energia como para plantearse siquiera la idea de resistir.

Sus ojos captaron la mirada de Tom. Le miro con desesperación, completamente desalentado, y el castaño le entendio, moviendose incomodo en su asiento mientras observaba como Malfoy abusaba del muchacho. La sangre empezaba a salir de su recto, sirviendo de lubricante y a su vez, actuando de estimulante para el rubio, que le miraba desquiciado. Eso no estaba bien, penso. Se levanto con decisión, acomodandose los pantalones, a pesar de estar excitado, y empujo a Malfoy hacia atrás, sacando su pene del orificio del moreno, que le miraba con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

No le gustaba. Desde el primer momento que le vio, encogido sobre si mismo y cubierto de golpes, ese habia sido su pensamiento. No le gustaba verle asi, y esta vez se habia pasado de la raya. Sabia que parte de la culpa era suya, por dejarse llevar, por preferir a esas personas que ni siquiera eran amigos suyos a el. Pero nunca penso que era eso lo que sucedia cuando se abusaba de alguien. Se podia imaginar situaciones, deducirlas, pero al verla, le parecian mil veces peor que lo que su mente habia inventado a partir de vagas palabras de borrachos.

Malfoy se levanto, realmente furioso. Hacia poco tiempo, habia estado de acuerdo en mirar el espectaculo, y ahora, ya no queria. Ese chico esta verdaderamente mal, penso para si. Vio al moreno con su mejor mirada de odio, al parecer una mirada suya habia hecho que cambiase de idea, cortandole la diversión. Porque realmente, era escalofriantemente divertido verle sulpicar bajo el, verle rogar, y sobre todo, verle gemir de dolor. Sawford no lo miraba, mas bien su mirada se dirigia hacia una esquina de la habitación, demasiado avergonzado como para mirarle a la cara. Sonrio al encontrar su venganza perfecta, y dijo:

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa, Riddle?

-Dejale en paz.- dijo suavemente, con la voz ronca por el deseo.- Largate.- le dijo mirandole directamente a los ojos. Desafiar asi a Abraxas Malfoy era un bonita manera de intentar suicidarse, despues de resistir una lenta agonia. Tom sabia que desde ese dia empezaria su tormento; sus compañeros le dejarian de hablar y todos le miraran con mala cara… incluso penso en la posibilidad de volver a las antiguas burlas, que tanto le habia costado finiquitar. No obstante, sabia tambien que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y aunque nunca se regia por esas normas, por una vez haria una excepcion. Por el, por Severus, porque se lo merecia.

- Muy bien, muy bien,- acepto el rubio.- como tu quieras. Por el momento ya puedes ir sacando tus cosas de mi dormitorio, no te voy a dejar entrar en el.

Con una mirada de odio y esas palabras, Abraxas termino de arreglarse y salio dando un portazo, que hizo retumbar las paredes. Tom miro hacia la puerta enfadado, y en seguida se acordo de Edmund, al que fue a socorrer. El muchacho seguia inmóvil, estatico en su sitio, tal y como lo habia dejado, unicamente traicionado por las convulsiones en sus hombros. Desato a golpe de varita las ataduras y le incorporo con delicadeza, mientras el chico se acurrucaba sobre si mismo, lo que le hacia verse mas lamentable incluso.

Tom abrazo al moreno, meciendolo suavemente, intentando calmarle. Como siempre, sabia que nada de esto llegaria a oidos del director, ni siquiera al jefe de su casa, el profesor Slughorn. Solo lo sabrian la victima, el espectador, el verdugo y los amigos de este ultimo. Tom se concentro para visualizar al verdadero Severus Snape, y tras varios intentos fallidos, quizas por el odio que dirigia a Malfoy o por ese sentimiento tan profundo que hacia que su corazon dejara de latir cuando lo veia asi. Finalmente lo vio, delgado, huesudo, con el pelo grasiento y de color negro azabache, y con esas cicatrices de origen desconocido.

Severus, por su parte, habia dejado de sollozar hacia escasos minutos. Al principio, el dolor habia sido el mismo, sentir como algo se rompia en su interior y la abrasión. Luego habia llegado el escocor y la sangre, como era usual, acompañado de la mano por la vergüenza, generalmente hacia si mismo. Por no ser fuerte, por no acostumbrarse, por no haber visto sus intenciones o por mostrar tal debilidad al rogarle que parara. Y, al final, venia la soledad; en eso podia decir que esta vez era especial, Tom estaba a su lado, y aunque aparentemente sabia de la apuesta y las intenciones de Malfoy, le habia defendido. Quizas para los demas no sirviera, pero para el era suficiente. Toda su vida intentando defenderse solo, y habia tenido que viajar al pasado para sentirse protegido; resultaba ironico. Aunque no por haber salido en su defensa olvidaba que al final Tom habia cedido, que habia estado mirando impasible como el rubio abusaba de el sin piedad. No obstante, tampoco sabia que podia recibir de Riddle; a veces estaba de buen humor, otras de malo, y eso le provocaba una gran incomprensión hacia el muchacho.

Lentamente, el moreno cayo en brazos de Morfeo, y Tom se limito a acostarle en la cama y dejar que durmiera. Con un hechizo limpiador su cuerpo y las sabanas, antes de un blanco impoluto, quedaran limpios, sin restos de sangre. Le puso el pijama con rapidez y le tapo, mirandole mientras su cuerpo se encogia, dejando al chico en posición fetal, hecho un ovillo en aquella cama demasiado grande. Rapidamente fue a por sus enseres personales, antes de que los demas slytherins llegaran, y los llevo al solitario dormitorio.

Una vez acomodado en una de las camas con doseles, miro al moreno, evitando sentirse culpable. A pesar de haber sido violado, seguia conservando ese aire de pureza e inocencia que tenia antes, ese algo que hacia que Tom no pudiese dejar de mirarlo. Le parecia extraño, pero para comprenderlo, tendria que mirar sus recuerdos, lo que le producia una creciente incomodidad. Escaneo su comportamiento a lo largo de la estancia en ese dormitorio, esa noche. El moreno habia parecido aterrorizado, y simplemente se habia intentado aferrar a su salvacion, Tom. Esa era la parte normal. Porque esa noche, mientras Malfoy entraba y salia de su cuerpo sin cuidado alguno, su mirada se habia desviado y ni siquiera habia gritado como se suponia que debia hacer una persona virgen.

Llegados a este punto, una idea acudio a la mente del castaño: ¿Era verdaderamente virgen? Solo habian sido suposiciones a partir del rubor de sus mejillas cuando le habian acosado, sin embargo, Severus nunca lo habia admitido o negado. Le volvio a mirar, intentando sacar sus propias conclusiones; sus rasgos huesudos no parecian tan inocentes y bellos como los de su apariencia, pero seguia conservando la pureza de un niño. Si alguien habia abusado del moreno antes, el chico lo ocultaba bien, penso Tom, antes de tumbarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos, dejandose vencer por el sueño.

Al dia siguiente, a Severus le dolian los ojos cuando se desperto, aturdido. No tardo en recordar lo acontecido, al notar ese pinchazo, asociado en su mente inmediatamente al verano y su padre, tan caracteristico de los abusos a los que era sometido. Su piel perdio el poco color que tenia y sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas, y bajando la cabeza, evito mirar a su compañero de cuarto, que se acerco a el y paso los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto con delicadeza Tom. Mordiendose el labio inferior, el moreno asintio con la cabeza, observando las mantas que le cubrian.- Siento no haberte dicho nada sobre eso.- susurro en su oido, intentando hacerle sentir mejor. No obstante, el muchacho dijo resigando:

-No pasa nada.- Sin embargo, su voz sono rota y debil, demostrando que en realidad, pasaba algo. Severus se estaba cayendo e intentaba alejarle de si. Y Tom no estaba dispuesto a ello, no despues de lo que habia tenido que sacrificar.

-Si que pasa.- dijo rotundamente el castaño. Quizas no era el apropiado para ayudarle a recuperarse, al mostrarse siempre tan frio e insensible, pero de momento era el unico que de verdad queria ayudarle. Y eso era algo que Severus no sabia:

- ¿No te has burlado demasiado de mi?- pregunto desanimado. Le gustaba que se preocuparan por el, pero tratandose de un slytherin, lo unico que podia esperar era una puñalada trapera.-Dejame en paz.- le rogo, sin ni si quiera mirarlo a los ojos, mientras se levantaba y marchaba hacia el baño.

Tom le miro con un sentimiento extraño, le inquietaba su integridad tanto fisica como mental. Por lo que habia observado, la mejor forma de solucionar un problema era desahogarse, pero el chico simplemente se estaba ahogando, sin darse cuenta. Y sabia que para que ocurriese eso, Severus tendria que tener confianza en Tom, algo un poco mas difícil, pero no imposible. Por el momento, se encargaria de que no le molestasen, quizas asi el moreno podria ver mas alla de su evidente inexpresividad. Espero a que saliera del aseo para dirigirse hacia el, y poniendole una mano en el menton, con el proposito de que le mirara a la cara, dijo:

-Te prometo que intentare que no te molesten, Severus. Lo que hice estuvo mal, y yo estoy dispuesto a enmendar mis errores.- Miro sus ojos, completamente vacios, carentes de expresión. En lo mas hondo de esos pozos grises, podia ver la tristeza, como si fuese algo lejano. Espero que el chico se apartara de el, que dijese algo, o que hiciese cualquier cosa que denotara que le habai escuchado, durante unos segundos. No obstante, el muchacho parecia perdido en sus propios pensamientos, asi que le dejo tranquilo, y se giro para vestirse el uniforme del colegio. Sin embargo, la voz, ronca y susurrante, languida, de Severus, golpeo sus oidos:

-¿Me lo prometes?- al escucharle, Tom se giro en redondo, chocando con esa mirada suplicante. Severus se sentia avergonzado, sabia que la norma o principio por el que se regia la casa de slytherin era la inexpresión, la supresión de los sentimientos, y sin embargo, se sentia tan indefenso, tan necesitado, que las palabras habian escapado de su boca antes de que las pensara incluso. Despues de esa agresión, presentia que Malfoy lo intentaria mas veces, y la sola idea de notar sus manos en su piel le provocaba arcadas. Como un iluso, habia pensado que Hogwarts seria seguro, y al final se habia topado de bruces con la verdad, primero en forma de licantropo, en tercero, y luego con el rostro de Abraxas Malfoy.

Repentinamente, los debiles brazos de Edmund pasaron por la cintura del castaño, abrazandolo con desesperación. Sorprendido, Tom reacciono a los pocos segundos; al parecer el chico se estaba rompiendo definitivamente y eso le preocupaba, porque no sabria como reaccionar. Sin embargo, se dejo llevar, y contesto- Te lo prometo.- susurro en su oido, mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra la cabeza del pequeño. Parecia aferrarse a Tom como un naufrago se agarra a una tabla de salvacion, intentando no hundirse. La unica diferencia en la metáfora era que Severus Snape ya se habia hundido, esta vez, seria el turno de Tom Riddle de sacarle del pozo oscuro en el que se habia sumido.- A partir de ahora, sere tu protector.

* * *

Para cualquier cosa, ya saben, review!!! y aunque no lo ponga en todos los capis.... quiero **REVIEW! quiero REVIEW!!** xD

NdA: estoy en proceso de produccion de otra historia, asi que acrualizare mas lento, pero vamos, si quieren leerla....


	8. Odio

Ok, nuevo capi y tal...

* * *

Chapter 8:

…Repentinamente, los debiles brazos de Edmund pasaron por la cintura del castaño, abrazandolo con desesperación. Sorprendido, Tom reacciono a los pocos segundos; al parecer el chico se estaba rompiendo definitivamente y eso le preocupaba, porque no sabria como reaccionar. Sin embargo, se dejo llevar, y contesto- Te lo prometo.- susurro en su oido, mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra la cabeza del pequeño. Parecia aferrarse a Tom como un naufrago se agarra a una tabla de salvacion, intentando no hundirse. La unica diferencia en la metáfora era que Severus Snape ya se habia hundido, esta vez, seria el turno de Tom Riddle de sacarle del pozo oscuro en el que se habia sumido…

Era Martes, por lo que deberian ir a las clases, y la primera era Transformaciones. Sabia casi a ciencia cierta que el profesor les vigilaba, y Tom no dudaba en que habia hecho la vista gorda el dia anterior. A pesar de todo, se sentia tan comodo teniendo al chico enroscado alrededor suyo que tuvo que hacer una gran esfuerzo para empezar a moverse. Le separo de si mismo, y le miro a los ojos indulgentemente. El moreno le devolvio la mirada acuosa y deseperada, como si esperase que se esfumara en la nada, y desapareciese.

-Tenemos que ir a clase, Severus.- dijo lentamente, midiendo sus palabras. El aludido le miro indescifrablemente, y, mordiendose el labio inferior, asintio, agachando la cabeza. Severus no queria recordar, y ver esa habitación hacia que las imágenes del dia anterior volviesen a su mente nitidas, golpeando violentamente contra sus retinas, haciendole sentir indefenso y vulnerable.- Te he prometido que te protegeria.- añadio al ver como la magia del chico empezaba a descontrolarse. La noche anterior no habia habido ninguna explosion magica porque estaba excesivamente debilitado, pero si hubiese estado en mejor forma, el moreno habria sido capaz de hacer explosionar el cuerpo de su agresor con suma facilidad.

Pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Tom guio al chico hasta el Gran Comedor, deseando que todos se hubieran marchado ya. Aunque sabia que era algo imposible, el desayuno estaba a punto de acabar, y pronto sonaria la alarma, por lo que los estudiantes estarian amontonandose, intentando comer rapido. Entraron en la amplia estancia silenciosamente, y se sentaron, como cada mañana, en la esquina de su mesa, la mas cercana a la puerta, al lado de los antiguos compañeros de dormitorio del castaño, que se giraron y sonrieron con malicia en cuanto vieron al moreno.

-¿Pasaste buena noche, Sawford?- pregunto Zabinni intencionadamente. No obstante, el moreno siguió callado, con la boca firmemente cerrada y la mirada posada sobre su cuenco de gachas blanquecinas y espesas. Los demas rieron al escuchar el comentario.- No se como puedes elegir a ese mocoso estupido antes que a tus propios amigos, Riddle.- añadio despreciativamente, buscando provocar al castaño, que apreto fuertemente los puños, enfadandose por sus palabras. Aunque era consciente de que, a partir de ese momento, tendria que hacer frente habitualmente a burlas y ofensas, dejando de lado que mencionarian y exprimirian lo mas que pudieran lo acontecido la noche pasada.

-Dejame en paz.- le dijo seco.

-¿Y si no queremos?- incito esta vez Lestrange. Tom no respondio, mordiendose la lengua para que las palabras no brotaran de su garganta con todas sus fuerzas.- Supongo que no le habras contado a tu puta lo de la apuesta, ¿verdad?- El rostro del castaño se mostro impasible, mientras por dentro se recriminaba el no haberle dicho antes, al ver de reojo como el chico se encogia en su sitio. Su pulso magico empezo a descontrolarse, variando bastante poco, y sin embargo, sus labios seguian sellados, sin soltar palabra, ni siquiera contra aquel que tanto daño le habia heho.

-Vamos a seguir con la apuesta, ¿sabes?- hablo esta vez Malfoy, ante el silencio de los humillados.- lo de anoche fue un absoluto fiasco, gracias a tu intervención. Pero esta noche le toca a Zabinni- miro al negro, que sonrio con seguridad- y no vamos a dejar que tu lo estropees todo solo por querer tirartelo antes.

Tom sintio una bola de odio, con forma de fuego, subir por su garganta, atascandose en la traquea, mientras intentaba dejar de lado esos sentimientos. Le preocupaba que lo que Malfoy dijera pudiera creerselo su compañero de dormitorio, y sabia que el rubio malinterpretaria sus acciones. Un slytherin siempre es un slytherin, antes y ahora, y un buen slytherin solo ayuda por algo a cambio, asi que el aristócrata habia pensado lo mas evidente pero no lo correcto.

El moreno, por su parte, noto como una mano caliente en contraste con su fria piel, se introducia por debajo de su camisa blanca. Sabiendo que era Lestrange, la serpiente que se sentaba a su lado, se dejo hacer. Seguramente el estaria tambien involucrado en ese asunto tan extraño de la apuesta, y que pronto le tocaria su turno de intentar tener sexo con el. No obstante, tenia miedo. Sabia que Tom estaria a su lado, o al menos eso pensaba, pero tambien entendia que no podia estar alli siempre para el; el castaño tambien tenia que divertirse, y en algun momento, despues de que la sorpresa inicial se hubiera disipado, se iria de su lado. Nada era eterno salvo los recuerdos, y eso era algo que Severus Snape sabia de sobras.

Tom Riddle vio como su antiguo compañero de dormitorio empezaba a acechar a su protegido, como habia decidido denominarle, y sintio la rabia arder debajo de su piel, produciendo adrenalina, haciendo que sus musculos se tensasen bajo esa apariencia de relajación fingida. Se levanto con ira contenida y, agarrando del brazo fuertemente al chico, lo llevo fuera del Gran Comedor, sin mediar palabra con los estudiantes de su casa, que rieron con fuerza ante su reaccion.

Despues de la tension vivida en el comedor, los dos chicos empezaron a andar mas despacio de camino a su primera clase; Transformaciones. Tom miraba intranquilo y ansioso a su protegido, intentando entender por que no se defendia de las agresiones, por que no respondia ante sus insultos, mientras Severus seguia introducido en sus propios pensamientos, en esa maraña de sentimientos que le ahogaban y no le dejaban pensar con claridad, ni tan siquiera visualizar un camino hacia la vida real, que continuaba sin el a bordo. Como una voz lejana, escucho de fondo:

-¿Por qué no te defiendes?- Tom le miraba extrañado. Le sostenia de los brazos, y con una mano, tenia su barbilla levantada, haciendo que sus miradas se unieran en una sola, y sin embargo, sus ojos, humedos por las lagrimas, traicioneras, que pugnaban por salir de esas orbes grises, estaban en el mas completo y absoluto de los vacios. Cuando le miraba sentia una tristeza repentina, como el manto de desilusion que llevaban consigo los dementores, y que no dudaban en esparcir alla donde estaban.

No obstante, el chico de cabellos negros siguió callado, mirandole sin verle, como un muerto en vida, una cascara vacia. Tom empezo a impacientarse, no habia ninguna reaccion por su parte, y eso solo podia significar que aceptaba el trato que ellos le estaban dando, tan inhumano, frio, como si fuera un simple objeto, o que era alguien tan denigrado como para aceptarlo sin protestas ni quejas. Realmente, solo podia hacer conjeturas, porque mientras Severus no le dijese nada, seguiria perdido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Severus?- susurro el castaño con verdadera preocupación, esperando una respuesta por su parte, una respuesta que no encontraria, al menos en ese momento. AL quitar su mano del menton del moreno, este agacho la cabeza y siguió andando, como un automata, por los pasillos, con lentitud y parsimonia, como el sonambulo. Suspirando para si, Tom le alcanzo con rapidez, mientras se frotaba los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse.

La clase de Transformaciones empezo cuando el profesor entro por la puerta, cerrandola tras de si. Los dos muchachos se sentaron juntos, como usualmente pasaba, solo que esta vez, Malfoy y Zabinni se sentaron detrás de ellos, y empezaron a burlarse con malicia, mientras Tom intentaba prestar atención a las instrucciones del profesor, a la vez que cuidaba de su protegido, mirandole cada tanto de reojo. El chico estaba inusualmente callado, con los ojos posados sobre un nudo de la vieja madera que conformaba el pupitre compartido, y Tom se pregunto si estaria prestando atención a la clase, o si estaria mas atento a las burlas e insultos degradantes de sus antiguos compañeros de dormitorio.

- Este hechizo sirve para transformar estatuas de tamaño reducido en dragones voladores que se pueden controlar por un breve espacio de tiempo…- Dumbledore miro directamente en su direccion, observando a Edmund, que, ajeno a ello, seguia evadido.-Señor Sawford, seria tan amable de decirnos de que hechizo estoy hablando?

Por un momento, el aula se quedo en silencio, mientras todos los alumnos se giraban para mirar al muchacho. No obstante, el chico no reacciono al principio, y su compañero empezo a preocuparse; las apariencias eran importantes, y su prioridad era no llamar la atención. Cuando penso que no contestaria, con todas las esperanzas perdidas, escucho su voz, clara y alta, diciendo:

-Draconifors, señor.- por un momento volvio a ser el mismo, el chico perseverante y antisocial que habia conocido. Incluso su voz parecia fuerte, segura, no como esa misma mañana, que habia sonado debil y quebrada. No obstante, el simple hecho de que el muchacho no mirase a su profesor le daba a entender que no era el mismo, que solo fingia ser fuerte.

-Muy bien, señor Sawford. ¿Para que sirve este hechizo?- le volvio a preguntar, intentando cazarle sin la respuesta correcta.

-Transforma estatuas en dragones por un tiempo, que se pueden controlar.- volvio a acertar, repitiendo las palabras del profesor. Extrañado y sin dar ningun punto a slytherin por las respuestas, Dumbledore siguió con la clase. Tom le miro con odio antes de girarse hacia el muchacho y susurrarle:

-¿Estabas escuchando?- realmente no creia que el chico hubiese estado atento de la clase, parecia mas bien sumido en una especie de trance, como un sueño. En seguida, los slytherins volvieron a incorporarse sobre la mesa, para llegar a su oido con facilidad:

-Si eres tan bueno en la cama como en clase, tendras bastante clientela.- se burlo Zabinni con un tono jocoso. A la vez, como si estuviesen pensando lo mismo, Malfoy y el negro sonrieron con identica malicia, imaginandose la escena.- Aunque Abraxas me ha dicho que no estas nada mal.- añadio con tono lujurioso, mientras sus labios rozaban ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Edmund, que se limito a agachar la cabeza lo maximo posible, humillado ante sus palabras.

-Dejadle en paz.- gruño sin mover los labios el castaño, enfadado ante su actitud lasciva con su protegido. Sorprendido, escucho el ruido de las sillas al reclinarse sobre el respaldo, mientras los dos slytherins cuchicheaban avidamente

El resto del dia paso con relativa normalidad; Edmund parecia un muerto viviente, callado, sumiso, mientras Tom intentaba animarle a hablar, sin éxito alguno. No obstante, Zabinni y Malfoy no volvieron a burlarse de ellos en todo el dia, cosa que extraño mucho al castaño. Llegada la tarde, habian decidido pasear un rato por el castillo, internandose en los pasillos menos transitados, con el objetivo de poder charlar con intimidad. Habian explorado salas y salas llenas de mobiliario escolar, y al final habian terminado introduciendose en un aula abandonada, buscando no ser escuchados por oidos ajenos.

-Bueno,- dijo Tom una vez estuvieron sentados.- si te soy sincero, no se como puedo ayudarte, Severus.- El chico guardo silencio, observando a su mudo protegido, atento a cualquier reaccion que pudiese percibir.- ¿Qué se supone que te pasa? ¿Por qué no me hablas?- por un momento se dejo llevar por los sentimientos, y escupio todo aquello que, desde esa mañana, habia estado preguntandose en su cabeza, demasiado intimo como para hablarlo delante de otra persona. No obstante, aunque sabia que el moreno no responderia, no espero escuchar una voz varonil detrás suyo, antes de que le pusiera una mano en la boca, inmovilizandole.

-No te va a hablar, Riddle.- reconociendo la voz como la de Malfoy, sus ojos se abrieron en la mayor amplitud posible. A su lado, observo a sus amigos Lestrange y Zabinni, lanzando hechizos de seguridad y silenciadores, y el castaño se puso mas nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que significaba que pusieran todas esas medidas de seguridad. Empezo a revolverse, intentando alcanzar con la mano el bolsillo interior, en el cual tenia la varita, mientras veia como Zabinni se acercaba al moreno tal y como le habian dicho esa mañana en el comedor.

Tom empezo a tener miedo, ya no por Severus si no por si mismo, porque tenia el presentimiento de que el no acabaría impune. Edmund no se movio, atrapado como estaba en su mente. Alli siempre se estaba mejor que en la dura y fria realidad, en la que nadie le queria, y la que recientemente, le traia cada vez peores recuerdos. Zabinni se aproximo a su persona, encontrando su varita y tirandola a un lado del suelo de piedra. Rapidamente, el mas alto le tomo por las axilas y le subio a un pupitre con dureza, sentandole encima de su superficie, mientras Lestrange tiraba hacia atrás de sus hombros, obligandole a quedarse sentado en el centro de la mesa.

Severus fue desprendido de su camisa muy pronto, ante la mirada del castaño, que por culpa de un hechizo, habia perdido la movilidad. En cuanto las manos de Lestrange y Zabinni tocaron su cuerpo, empezo a sentir una sensación de ahogo, muy parecida a la del dia anterior, y su respiración empezo a hacerse irregular. Los dedos habiles del negro desabrocharon el cinturón negro que llevaba para sujetar el pantalón dos tallas mas grande, y empezo a masajear su entrepierna por encima de la tela, mientras Lestrange introducia su mano por debajo del boxer blanco, acariciando y tocando esa zona tan intima.

Tom le miro, cada vez mas alarmado; habia prometido que le protegeria, y sin embargo, estaba dejando que le tocasen sin pudor alguno, que le dejasen mas marcas que las que ya tenia. Miro a los slytherins con odio contenido, con una mirada asesina, mientras en su fuero interno, intentaba realizar el contrahechizo que le liberaria de la paralisis. La magia del moreno se descontrolaba por momentos, cada vez mas fuerte, inundando el ambiente, y colandose discretamente por los orificios nasales de los dos chicos, envenenandoles.

Tan pronto como las manos de Zabinni tocaron su entrepierna desnuda, la magia de su interior empezo a surtir efecto, haciendoles toser sangre a los dos chicos. Con relativa rapidez, el liquido inundo sus pulmones, mientras Tom observaba asombrado el gran poder destructivo del muchacho, que seguia sentado en la mesa, laxo, con las piernas abiertas y los pantalones por los tobillos. Malfoy, palido al ver a sus compañeros de juerga en el suelo, escupiendo sangre y blancos como la tiza, retrocedio asustado de Edmund, escapando hacia la salida. No obstante, la magia del moreno le atrapo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y en seguida empezo a sentir los síntomas; respiración entrecortada, sabor metalico en la boca y mareo. Sus pulmones estaban explotando lentamente, al igual que los de sus compañeros.

Repentinamente, Tom se sintio liberado del hechizo. Con un movimiento de su mano, la varita, antes perdida, volvio a el con rapidez. Se dirigio al moreno, que parecia extraviado en sus propios pensamientos, encerrado en ellos. Tal y como se encontraba, parecia no mas que un niño indefenso, pero en esa macabra imagen que habia hecho su magia, se demostraba todo lo contrario, alguien fuerte, con magia muy poderosa. Sintio como se introducia en su interior, y antes de que fuese muy tarde, poso su mano en el hombro del chico, diciendo:

-Ya basta, Severus. No te volveran a hacer daño.- lentamente, noto como se retiraba de su cuerpo aliviado. El moreno estaba muy palido, cabizabajo, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Tom le vistio con cuidado, sin perder de vista a las serpientes, que empezaban a recuperarse. Con una sonrisa tetrica y macabra se acerco a los chicos, diciendoles- Teneis suerte de que hubiese parado. Habria hecho explotar vuestros pulmones.

Ante sus palabras, los musculos de los slytherins se tensaron, mientras miraban palidos y aterrorizados a Edmund. Balbuceando incoherencias, se levantaron lo mas rapido que pudieron y corrieron hacia la salida, tratando de escapar del moreno. Una sonrisa adorno sus delicadas facciones, mientras se giraba hacia Severus, que seguia estatico, sentado en el pupitre, con la mirada extraviada. Se acerco a el recogiendo su varita, y se sento a su lado, pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico, dejando reposar su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

-Lo siento.- susurro el moreno. La sorpresa inundo al castaño, que se limito a mirarle, mientras pensaba algo en lo que el chico tendria que pedir perdon, algun hecho por el que mereciese la pena disculparse.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto al cabo de unos segundos Tom, extrañado. No obstante, Edmund bajo de la mesa, apoyando los pies silenciosamente en el suelo, con el objetivo de marcharse de ese aula. El castaño rapidamente bloqueo la puerta con su cuerpo, obligandole a permanecer en la estancia.

-Soy un lastre.- confeso finalmente el moreno, cabizbajo.

-Claro que no lo eres.- repuso Tom en cuanto se recupero de la sorpresa. No sabia que ese chico pudiese llegar a tener la autoestima tan baja, aunque suponia que sufrir el abuso de alguien hacia sentirse mal consigo mismo. No obstante, Severus sacudio la cabeza, como intentando apartar un pensamiento molesto de su mente, e intento salir de la sala.

-Dejame pasar, por favor.

- No. Quiero hablar contigo, ¿vale?- dijo Tom, bloqueandole otra vez el paso. Le llevo hasta una silla de madera y patas de hierro, en la cual le sento.- Mira, lo importante es que te desahogues. O que lo superes como sea, pero no me gusta verte asi.

-Si no te gusta no mires, es sencillo.- el castaño fruncio el entrecejo; el chico estaba siendo muy desagradable con el, algo que no pasaba normalmente.- ¿Tu tambien apostaste? ¿O tu eres el que tiene que venir a recoger los desperdicios?- Los puños de Tom se cerraron fuertemente, dejando sus nudillos blancos. Aunque no se sorprendio, sabia que el tema de la apuesta tendria que salir a la luz, tarde o temprano, y entonces el chico le acusaria de no haberselo dicho. No esperaba que le culpase de apostar, y eso hizo que la ira empezase a bullir en su interior. No obstante, Severus bajo la mirada y susurro- Lo siento.

Otra vez, Tom le miro extrañado; pasaba de la rabia a la culpabilidad en cuestion de segundos, y por una vez en lo que llevaba de vida, quiso saber que pensaba para poder entenderle mejor. Sin embargo, penso, habria tiempo para conocerse, mientras el estuviese en posesion de su giratiempo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas exactamente?- pregunto con descaro, sentandose delante suyo.

- Te estoy acusando de participar en una apuesta ilegal que incluye abusar de mi. Te debo mucho, ahora mismo.- Tom se sorprendio al ver que lo decia con naturalidad, como si estuviese hablando de vanalidades y asuntos triviales.

- Es… comprensible. Supongo que estaras enfadado.- dijo con delicadeza.- Y despues de lo de ahora…-dejo la frase inacabada, ya que el muchacho agacho la cabeza aun mas, mientras sus manos se crispaban en su regazo.

Mordiendose el labio, reprimio un sollozo con dificultad, mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban violentamente. Escondió el rostro entre las manos, demasiado avergonzado como para mirar a su compañero a la cara. No obstante, para sorpresa suya el chico se movio, sentandose a su lado, abrazandole afectivamente, a la vez que susurraba en su oido:

- Lo siento tanto.- en ese momento, Severus Snape se dio cuenta de que Tom solo queria ayudarle y no beneficiarse de el. Quizás había pensado mal de el, le había prejuzgado, pero antes el castaño le había quitado su giratiempo y no había intervenido cuando Malfoy abuso de el. Sin embargo, el chico estrambotico, con esos cambios de humor tan frecuentes y caracteristicos de el y su poco tacto, habia empezado a ganarse un hueco en su corazoncito, demasiado dolido como para sentirlo.

* * *

NdA: sere creativa.... REVIEWS!!!!! vale una vez dicho esto...

Gracias por los reviews, elbrujooscuro y Davinci!!


	9. TIMOS

Chapter 9:

…- Lo siento tanto.- en ese momento, Severus Snape se dio cuenta de que Tom solo queria ayudarle y no beneficiarse de el. Quizás había pensado mal de el, le había prejuzgado, pero antes el castaño le había quitado su giratiempo y no había intervenido cuando Malfoy abuso de el. Sin embargo, el chico estrambotico, con esos cambios de humor tan frecuentes y caracteristicos de el y su poco tacto, habia empezado a ganarse un hueco en su corazoncito, demasiado dolido como para sentirlo…

Severus se acurruco en el pecho de su amigo, entre sus brazos, consiguiendo una posición más cómoda. Asi estuvieron durante un buen rato, y mientras el moreno se deshagoba, Tom sonrio relajado mientras acariciaba su negro pelo, sintiendose extremadamente feliz a su lado, como nunca antes lo habia estado. En realidad, su vida habia sido muy sosa y gris, primero en ese orfanato tan tetrico y luego en el Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria Hogwarts, sin ningun amigo, ya sea porque le repudiaban o le tenian miedo. En ningun momento se habia sentido incomodo, mas bien habia agradecido causar esas reacciones en los demas solo con su presencia. No obstante, con la entrada de ese chico en su vida, todos esos valores egoístas habian cambiado; ya no buscaba producir miedo u odio en el moreno, ni siquiera verlo en sus ojos reflejado, mas bien deseaba que el muchacho se sintiese comodo. Y ese cambio tan drastico le asustaba, tenia que reconocer. Porque el tenia un plan y una venganza por delante, y en ese momento no podia ablandarse, no podia ser debil, pero le gustaba estar con Edmund, o mas bien con Severus.

Perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, se separaron al rato, y Tom, dispuesto a averiguar todo sobre un chico del que solo sabia su nombre, se limito a observarlo frotarse las mejillas, intentando borrar todo rastro del antiguo llanto.

-¿Tu no lo eras, verdad?- pregunto finalmente el castaño, sacando a su compañero de sus pensamientos. Le miro extrañado, sin entender la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza.- Virgen, quiero decir.- El chico palidecio y le miro con una mezcla de miedo e incomodidez, sin saber que decir. No obstante, Tom puso su mano de largos dedos en el muslo de su compañero y, acercandose a el, dijo- Dime la verdad, no te voy a condenar por ello.

- No lo soy.- termino diciendo el moreno con un hilo de voz, sintiendose avergonzado de si mismo.- Y deberiamos irnos,- continuo con mas fuerza, intentando escapar de sus preguntas- mañana empiezan los TIMOS y tenemos que dormir.

Suspirando, Tom vio como el moreno se levantaba, dando por finalizada la conversación, y salia del aula. Sin perder mas tiempo, pero extrañamente impresionado por su declaracion, le siguió, intentando no perderle de vista, al acecho de posibles amenazas, como lo eran los slytherins. Llego a su lado con rapidez, y paso un brazo por su hombro, en un gesto de compañerismo, escrutando con la mirada a las personas que pasaban a su lado, en busca de las susodichas sabandijas de su casa.

- En algun momento hablaremos largo y tendido sobre esto.- dijo en voz baja el castaño, para que solo lo escuchara el aludido, que le miro ofendido.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- pregunto susurrante. No obstante, Tom sonrio ladino y contesto, en el mismo tono que el:

-Yo no amenazo, solo doy mi palabra.- haciendo una pausa, añadio.- Y no siempre tendras una excusa para huir de mi.- Sintiendose incomodo antes sus palabras, Severus agacho la cabeza, mirando a otra direccion y el castaño dejo de sonreir. Al darse cuenta de su error, quiso enmendarlo, y tomandole de la barbilla con mas fuerza de la necesaria, le susurro- Era broma, Sev.

Su nombre susurrado con esa voz ronca y rasposa de su compañero de dormitorio provoco que un escalofrío recorriese su medula osea, para satisfacción del castaño, que le acerco aun mas a si, soltando su menton. Sin nada mas que decir, su camino hacia las mazmorras continuo lento y tortuoso, uno al lado del otro, en esos pasillos semidesiertos. Perdidos como estaban en sus propias sensaciones, ambos se asombraron al verse ante el muro de piedra ilusionador, y con un hilo de voz, Tom susurro la contraseña, abriendo el espacio necesario para que entraran, dejando que se cerrase despues.

Los dos muchachos subieron a su habitación con parsimonia, y, mientras Tom se dejaba caer sobre su mullida cama como un peso muerto, el moreno saco sus libros, dispuesto a estudiar para unos examenes que no le servirian para nada, pero que, aun asi, deseaba superar. El castaño le observo abrir sus libros por una pagina al azar, junto a sus apuntes, y empezar a memorizar, con estupor. Hacia poco mas de una hora, era un guiñapo, una cascara vacia, totalmente hundido y perdido en sus pensamientos, y en ese periodo de tiempo, habia cambiado radicalmente a su faceta estudiosa, que no le dejaria ir a un examen sin saberselo todo de memoria.

-Deberias hacer lo que yo, Riddle.- aconsejo el moreno, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tom.- la voz del castaño resono con fuerza.- Soy Tom para ti.- Sorprendido, los ojos grises del chico del futuro vagaron de su libro al rostro del castaño, mostrando su desconcierto para con el. Siguiendole la corriente, sin saber muy bien que hacer, volvio a repetir.

-Deberias estudiar, Tom.

- ¿Tu en tu tiempo ya los hiciste, no?- sabiendo perfectamente que se referia a los TIMOS, Edmund asintio, sin apartar la vista de las letras impresas en el libro. Tras una pausa, mas bien larga, añadio.- No te entiendo, Severus.

- Nadie te lo ha pedido.- sin intentar ser grosero, dijo la pura verdad en su cara, y viendo como fruncia el ceño, se apresuro a decir.- Tampoco se a que te refieres.

- A esto, precisamente. Hace un rato estabas fatal, luego te intentaron violar, y ahora estas estudiando.- Con extrañeza y obviedad en su tono de voz, Tom le explico el asunto.- Nadie diria que has pasado por todo eso, verdaderamente.

- Ya ves, se me da bien aparentar.- dijo el moreno, sin darle mayor importancia que la que merecia.

- Te lo prometo, Severus Snape, que tu y yo, terminados los TIMOS, hablaremos largo y tendido.- haciendo una pausa para meditar sobre sus siguientes palabras, añadio.- Y me lo contaras todo.- remarco la ultima palabra, dandole énfasis. No obstante, el aludido no se inmuto, y con un suspiro de cansancio, se apresuro a coger sus libros de Historia de la Magia.

-Puedo leer mentes.- comento sin darle importancia Severus. Sin embargo, el castaño le miro y sonrio ladino, entendiendo el significado implicito en sus palabras.- Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas.

-Perfecto entonces.- la sonrisa aumento en sus labios carnosos, mientras miraba al chico memorizar palabra tras palabra. Al cabo del rato, el moreno percibio la mirada intensa que le dirigia el de ojos azules, y se revolvio incomodo. Tom aparto la vista y pregunto curioso- ¿De donde lo aprendiste?

- De mi pasado.- respondio con simpleza el chico, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa cinica. '_No pensaras que te lo voy a decir'_- penso el moreno. _'No soy tan iluso'_. – Es algo que no te incumbe, Tom.- el aludido fruncio el entrecejo, molesto por sus palabras. Abrio la boca un par de veces, boqueando como pez fuera de su habitat natural, y al final, opto por el silencio.

Tras una pesada noche de estudio, el moreno se acosto en su cama agotado, con los ojos ardiendo por el esfuerzo de mirar las pequeñas letras negras y la falta de luz. Realmente, no deseaba empezar los TIMOS, no sabia como le habian salido los de su epoca, pero estaba harto de tanto examen. Ademas, hacia un calor insoportable, lo que conllevaba que a las cinco de la madrugada, Severus siguiese mirando el dosel de su cama, intentando calmarse tras una pesadilla cualquiera. Agudizando el oido pudo escuchar la pesada respiración de su compañero, y dedujo que esta vez no habia gritado, aunque por norma general no lo hacia.

No le gustaria que Tom se enterase de ese todo que queria saber. Eso era lo unico claro en cuanto al muchacho para el. Lo demas eran deducciones, divagaciones, suposiciones a partir de sus actos, pero nada mas que eso. No estaba seguro de nada respecto a el; no sabia que pensar sobre el castaño. A veces pensaba que pronto se cansaria de el, otras parecia que le iba a proteger eternamente… pero el ya sabia que nada era eterno, ni siquiera la amistad de dos personas… Recordo a Lily subitamente, hundiendose un poco mas en es profundo hoyo negro que estaba trazando el solo, en ese agujero que representaba sus pensamientos, cada vez mas fúnebres.

Lily le habia prometido que su amistad seria eterna, imperecedera… sin embargo, al final, lo unico que pudo sacar en claro es que el era el culpable de que su relacion se torciese, el y sus estupidas artes oscuras… el y su estupido pensamiento adolescente, que le hacia participar en actividades que el no deseaba realizar solo por sentirse un poco mas aceptado en un grupo que no le queria para nada mas que para exprimirle y utilizar su conocimiento. Si, una de las pocas cosas, o quizas la unica que poseia, era su cerebro. Su madre, como buena bruja sangre limpia que era, tenia su baul bien escondido y protegido con sortilegios, y sobre todo, relleno de libros de artes oscuras, magia prohibida y tecnicas de la mente, de los que habia aprendido las bases de su conocimiento en magia censurada por el Ministerio.

A ella nunca le habia gustado la relacion que tenia con sus compañeros de slytherin… la veia como denigrante, ya que siempre acababa haciendo lo que ellos querian, solo para intentar ganarse su favor, e inclusive llego a pedirle que dejara de hablarse con ellos. Pero era la muchacha la que no entendia; ella era bien aceptada alla adonde iba, siempre tenia una cara alegre a su lado y no tenia que soportar las continuas humillaciones de los merodeadores. Todo lo contrario que el, inaceptado, solitario y sobre todo y ante todo, Quejicus. Esa palabra, ese mote, esas ocho letras le definian completamente, le distinguian de los demas, y mas que nada, le hacian sentirse como la basura inferior que era.

Severus se giro a mirar su nuevo reloj con detenimiento: habia pasado una hora de profunda depresion, pensando en esa muchacha pelirroja que un dia fue su amiga, su unica amiga. No obstante, penso en la mañana siguiente; empezaba a amanecer, tiñiendo el palido cielo de un bonito tono rojizo, que le hizo darse cuenta repentinamente de su cansancio. En una hora escasa tendria que levantarse y darlo todo por su compañero, ya que a el le daba igual. Suspirando agotado, se dejo caer en la mullida cama, enterrando su cara contra la almohada blanca, y cerro los ojos al nuevo dia.

Tom se levanto a la hora indicada con un bostezo poco disimulado. Esperando ver a su compañero ya en pleno rendimiento, se incorporo sin cuidado y descorrio el dosel de su lecho ruidosamente, mirando las cortinas cerradas de la cama de enfrente con sorpresa. Abriendo la verde tela, observo al chico dormir placidamente, con una expresión de paz, y sonrio. Acaricio su mejilla, viendo su aire de inocencia y niñez que aun adornaba su rostro, sintiendose mas tranquilo consigo mismo. 'Al menos duerme bien… es mejor que nada'- penso el castaño, con su mirada clara fija en el moreno.

Rompiendo todo el sentimentalismo, la mano palida del chico se poso sobre su hombro, y lo zarandeo con cuidado, haciendo que el muchacho abriera los ojos lentamente, cansado todavía. Se removio en la cama desorientado, mientras se giraba a mirarle, con las ojeras amoratadas. Al mirarle recordo los TIMOS de golpe, y su mente se despejo subitamente, mientras le decia:

- ¡Los TIMOS!- se incorporó, mareandose en el acto, y se agarro a su brazo.

-Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo de sobra. Relajate, Sev.

Tom se levanto de la cama de su compañero y marcho hacia el lavabo despreocupado; habia memorizado todo lo que habia podido, ademas de haber requisado una importante cantidad de estimulantes, los cuales acabo vendiendo por el doble de su precio original. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el examen fuese relativamente facil, y por lo tanto, pudiera conseguir calificaciones muy altas para poder incorporarse a las clases que el decidiera.

Con un libro en la mano, los estudiantes de quinto curso se amontonaban en la puerta de madera solida y rigida del Gran Comedor, a la espera de sus examenes. En el ambiente se percibia el nerviosismo antes de las pruebas, los murmullos ahogados de los alumnos que intentaban repasar a ultima hora era lo unico que se escuchaba. Tom miro a su alrededor: a su lado, su compañero de dormitorio tenia la cabeza hundida en el libro, y como el, la mayoria de los examinados. Despues de cinco minutos de tension, las puertas se abrieron, y empezaron a llamar a los alumnos en funcion de su apellido, colocandolos en las mesas.

Severus miro a su alrededor; las mesas alargadas que usualmente poblaban el comedor habian sido suplidas por pupitres individuales, y los rayos del astro Sol penetraban por las grandes cristaleras, bañando en luz toda la estancia. Extrañamente, esta misma imagen hizo que un recuerdo le golpease la retina; el ultimo examen, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en el que se habia esmerado para sacar la mayor calificación posible. Cercano a el se encontraba el padre de Potter, que le miro con desprecio en el momento en que tuvo que pasar a su lado, igual que el rubio aristócrata, que para poner mas énfasis a su mirada, le empujo adrede. Intentando vaciar de su cabeza cualquier sentimiento de odio y vergüenza, se concentro en crear un vinculo mental entre el y su compañero. Despues de varios intentos frustrados, empezo a ensanchar el diminuto vínculo, empujado mayormente por la magia de Tom. Cuando lo afianzo, se dispuso a contactar con el:

-_Hola…_

_-Perfecto- _respondio Tom con dificultad.-_ Pregunta numero 1…_

Cuando el examen termino, la hoja de Severus estaba escrita en su totalidad, con su pequeña y pulcra letra, y el, excesivamente cansado por el esfuerzo. No estaba acostumbrado a ello, solo lo habia probado una vez, con Lily, cuando eran amigos. Se tumbo en la mesa derrotado, relajando sus musculos, tensos por el trabajo mental realizado, y percibio a los demas alumnos moverse. Estaba agotado, y en ese momento, no se sentia con las fuerzas necesarias como para levantarse e irse. Sorpresivamente, noto una mano sobre su hombro, agarrandolo con firmeza, y haciendo que su cuerpo se incorporara. Miro hacia arriba asustado; no sabia que pensarian los profesores si le veian alli tumbado. No obstante, su mirada plateada se poso sobre el rostro de Tom, que le miraba extrañado por su conducta. Se acerco a su cara y le susurro:

- ¿Tanto te ha costado mantener el contacto?- el castaño se sintio subitamente como un idiota; era obvio que estaba agotado por ello, al fin y al cabo, esa noche habia dormido bien. Sin esperar cotestacion, añadio.- Ven, vamos, o si no sospecharan.

Con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, Severus se levanto y siguió a Tom, sorteando mesas a su paso. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta y perdieron de vista a los examinadores, el moreno se apoyo contra la pared, con los hombros hundidos y cabizbajo, demasiado palido incluso para el tono de su piel. Sintio como a su alrededor, el mundo daba vueltas; se estaba mareando. Quizas habria sido mejor no esforzarse tanto, pero ahora que podia decir que Tom Riddle era su amigo, aunque fuese en un susurro para que el castaño no lo supiera y desmintiera sus palabras, no queria perderlo por culpa de su debilidad. Intentando recuperarse lo mas rapido posible, inspiro hondo, ante la mirada preocupada de su compañero.

El castaño le miro con la inquietud camuflada en su fria mirada; realmente se habia esforzado en darle la información apropiada en el examen, y que por su dejadez el muchacho estuviese asi a primera hora de la mañana le producia un pinchazo en el pecho. Todavía quedaban tres TIMOS mas por la mañana, y dos pruebas practicas por la tarde, lo que hizo que el chico se quedase palido; _¿Cómo se supone que va a aguantar hasta la cena en ese estado?_- penso preocupado. Habia escuchado el caso de una muchacha, que hace muchos años, hizo sus TIMOS, y acabo tan agotada que no se recupero hasta pasados tres dias, y ni siquiera pudo terminar sus pruebas. Su vista volvio a posarse en la figura del moreno, que se irguio despacio, todavía cabizbajo.

- ¿Estas mejor?- pregunto friamente, intentando que los sentimientos no saltasen a la luz. Un asentimiento del chico fue todo lo que consiguió como respuesta.- Ahora tenemos una hora libre, y luego nos tocara pociones, el teorico.- regañandose mentalmente por lo que iba a decir, añadio, dandole el libro bruscamente.- Estudiatelo.

El libro pesado choco contra el pecho del moreno, y cayo al suelo con un ruido sordo, ante la sorpresa del castaño, que en seguida se transformo en ira. No obstante, cuando miro a Severus agacharse lánguidamente y recoger el tomo grueso, su enfado se disipo, tornandose en preocupación. Esperaba una respuesta ironica por su parte, algo mas que pasividad, y no habia encontrado lo que queria. Suspirando, observo al moreno incorporarse, y cuando se irguio, paso un brazo por sus hombros, guiandole a la cocina en busca de alimento.

La semana termino despues de los agotadores examenes. En su habitación en las mazmorras, fria y humeda, mal iluminada, las ojeras amoratadas del moreno se acentuaban aun mas de lo usual, preocupando a Tom, que con extrañeza se preguntaba las causas de ese sentimiento. Dentro de su cabeza, su mente estaba nublada y saturada de hechizos, fechas, instrucciones de pociones…despues de esos dias de TIMOS, el castaño se encontraba exhausto. No obstante, giro su cabeza para posar su vista sobre su compañero; estaba tumbado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y el uniforme de slytherin todavía puesto. Su piel se encontraba mucho mas palida que antes, lo que resaltaba las ojeras profundas bajo sus ojos, mientras el pelo caia sobre su rostro descuidado y rebelde, grasiento. Eso era uno de los pocos rasgos que no habian cambiado de el, la grasa de su cuero cabelludo. El dia que le conocio, Tom penso que ese chico realmente no debia de conocer la ducha, pero cuando empezaron a convivir juntos en la misma habitación, cayo en la cuenta de que, lo lavara o no, el pelo siempre estaba grasiento.

Suspirando, cerro los ojos, intentando esclarecer su mente de las dudas que le planteaban sus sentimientos hacia el moreno. No le gustaba verlo herido y cada vez que podia mirarlo sin camiseta, sus ojos se desviaban automáticamente hacia su cuerpo, a pesar de saber que solo era una apariencia que ocultaba un cuerpo huesudo y deformado por cicatrices de origen desconocido. Su mente se negaba en redondo a pensar que se estaba enamorando o que al menos se sentia atraido por ese chico de cabellos grasientos, no podia aceptar que todo lo que le habia dicho Müller a base de insultos fuese a ser verdad. No obstante, cada vez que pensaba en el, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y se sentia extraña y estupidamente feliz, haciendo que se volviese cada vez mas difícil esconder la sonrisa, y permanecer en el mundo terrenal. Pensando en ese muchacho de cabellos negros, el sueño le vencio, y Tom se dejo caer en la negrura de su subconsciente.

* * *

NdA: especial agradecimiento a: **brujoscuro, Davinci.**

Espero reviews!!


	10. Verano I

Gracias por el review, **brujoscuro**...

* * *

Chapter 10:

Suspirando, cerro los ojos, intentando esclarecer su mente de las dudas que le planteaban sus sentimientos hacia el moreno. No le gustaba verlo herido y cada vez que podia mirarlo sin camiseta, sus ojos se desviaban automáticamente hacia su cuerpo, a pesar de saber que solo era una apariencia que ocultaba un cuerpo huesudo y deformado por cicatrices de origen desconocido. Su mente se negaba en redondo a pensar que se estaba enamorando o que al menos se sentia atraido por ese chico de cabellos grasientos, no podia aceptar que todo lo que le habia dicho Müller a base de insultos fuese a ser verdad. No obstante, cada vez que pensaba en el, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y se sentia extraña y estupidamente feliz, haciendo que se volviese cada vez mas difícil esconder la sonrisa, y permanecer en el mundo terrenal. Pensando en ese muchacho de cabellos negros, el sueño le vencio, y Tom se dejo caer en la negrura de su subconsciente.

Esa noche, Severus Snape soño. Extrañamente, el sueño comenzo en ese parque infantil al que solia acudir cada mañana para ver a su pelirroja favorita. Como siempre, la muchacha se encontraba alli, columpiandose alegremente, y en cuanto la vio, el chico se acerco a ella, intentando llamar su atención. Y lo consiguió, solo que de la manera menos anhelada; las risas de la pelirroja cesaron y su expresión torno a seria, mientras su enemigo, James Potter, en el que no habia reparado hasta ese momento, se situaba a su altura, abrazandola posesivamente. De repente, los demas niños del parque desaparecieron, dejandolo abandonado, desolado, y, poco despues, una mano agarraba fuertemente su hombro, con dureza. Severus se giro alarmado, solamente para encontrarse con su padre, que le miraba con odio y una sonrisa torva en sus labios demasiado finos y palidos. Sin encontrar ningun tipo de resistencia, el hombre empezo a desvestirle, ante la seria mirada de la pareja. Con una opresión en el pecho demasiado fuerte, el moreno intento gritarles, pedirles ayuda, revolverse contra su padre; pero, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecia haberse quedado estatico, incapaz de moverse. Sorprendido, fue testigo de la horrible humillación mientras ese hombre, tan parecido a el pero a la vez tan distinto, rasgaba su interior y le susurraba en su oido la pura y cruel realidad; Lily no era su amiga, se lo merecia, era horrible… las palabras brotaban de los labios del adulto cada vez mas incoherentes, mientras a su alrededor aparecia diversa gente: su madre le miraba cruelmente, al igual que Dumbledore y Tom, mientras los merodeadores y Lily reian.

Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe; podia sentir las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, mientras su pecho subia y bajaba con rapidez. El sueño, o mas bien pesadilla, habia parecido excesivamente real… y las acusaciones de su padre eran reales, no solo apariencias ni mentiras, penso con amargura. Sus manos temblorosas frotaron los ojos son fuerza, intentando no sucumbir al llanto; se sentia horriblemente mal y humillado, aunque no sabia exactamente el porqué de sus sentimientos, ya que el sueño no era real. Procurando pensar con frialdad, dejando de lado sentimientos estupidos, el moreno escucho a su alrededor con detenimiento: la respiración acompasada y pesada de su amigo le hizo saber que seguia dormido, por lo que sonrio con suavidad. Bajo ningun concepto deseaba despertarle por tontas pesadillas que representaban sus miedos mas irracionales, no era un asunto de peso ni demasiado importante como para que Tom lo descubriese.

En ese momento, su mente, demasiado despierta para ser de madrugada, se ilumino: ahora que ya no habia TIMOS, el castaño tendria luz verde para sonsacarle toda la información que pudiera. Su piel palidecio considerablemente: sus metodos nunca habian sido aconsejables, ni siquiera minimamente normales, mas bien insanos, con una logica difícil de entender y llenos de contrariedades, lo que los hacia ver como algo dementes y estramboticos. Claro que, penso el moreno, cuando se trataba de Tom Riddle, nada era normal ni cuerdo: el chico cambiaba de opinión en cuestion de segundos, algo que hacia que sus acciones fueran impredecibles. Solo esperaba que no intentara atacarle ni agredirle fisicamente, era mas grande que el por lo que podria vencerle fácilmente. Pensando en ello, sus parpados volvieron a ceder al sueño, sumiendole esta vez en la mas profunda oscuridad.

La mañana hizo su acto de aparicion demasiado pronto; era el ultimo dia de colegio, y los alumnos lo aprovecharian para hacer sus maletas y baules, y para despedirse de sus amigos. Cuando la luz de Sol choco contra los finos parpados de Severus, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que girarse sobre su costado, intentando repeler la luminosidad de la habitación. Repentinamente, sintio como alguien se tumbaba en su cama, cerrando los doseles por dentro. Con delicadeza, unas manos tomaron sus caderas, volviendolas hacia el extraño, y los ojos del moreno se abrieron, aunados en panico.

-Calmate… vengo en son de paz.- dijo Tom, observando con una mirada extraña. El corazon del moreno, lejos de tranquilizarse, dio un vuelco: desde que le salvara de Abraxas Malfoy y sus malvadas intenciones, no habian vuelto a estar tan cerca, y misteriosamente, se sentia mejor en su compañía, a pesar de que la atmosfera se enfriaba, por razones que no lograba entender.

La mirada gris de Severus bajo hacia su cuerpo, viendo el pijama desgastado que llevaba. No obstante, el brazo del chico, palido y frio a pesar del calor que hacia, se introdujo por debajo de las mantas, rodeando su cintura y atrayendole hacia si, poniendole mas nervioso todavía. Su mirada se dirigio otra vez a su rostro, adornado por una sonrisa ladina, mientras su mano acariciaba su mejilla suavemente. Severus no supo que pensar en aquel momento: le trataba demasiado… familiar, demasiado cercano, casi como pareja, y eso hacia que sus nervios se pusieran a flor de piel. No obstante, el corazon empezaba a latir mas fuerte cuando el estaba cerca, y se sentia… ¿feliz? Era una sensación indescriptible para el, algo dentro suyo que le hacia sacar una sonrisa.

- ¿Vendras a Hogwarts el año que viene?- pregunto curioso, atrayendolo un poco mas hacia el, como era parte de su estrategia. Acercandose asi al muchacho habia pensado que comprenderia el porqué de sus sentimientos, lo que pasaba dentro de si y que le gustaria erradicar para siempre. Le hacia verse a si mismo mas debil, pero a la vez, le hacia sacar una sonrisa. Los sentimientos humanos son estupideces de seres inferiores- pensaba. Era la excusa que se daba a si mismo cuando se preguntaba por el chico, cuando se preocupaba por el.

- S-si…- atino a decir, con la voz a punto de fallarle. La cercania se habia incrementado, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros, y acortar esa distancia significaria una paso muy grande que no estaba dispuesto a dar, que no estaba preparado para dar. Porque eso no podia ser, era algo innatural, ademas de que no seria duradero… en cuanto pudiera, se iria de esa epoca para no volver jamas.

-Perfecto entonces…- susurro demasiado cerca el castaño, agobiando aun mas a Severus. Sus miradas se cruzaron varios segundos mas de lo habitual, y finalmente, Tom añadio.- Deberias hacer tu equipaje, si no quieres llegar tarde al tren.

Se despego de su cuerpo abruptamente, dejando al muchacho con la respiración contenida, el aire en sus pulmones comprimido por el miedo. Su corazon latia muy rapido, parecia que se le iba a salir por la boca, mientras sus ojos, como acto reflejo de semejante movimiento en una distancia tan corta, se habian cerrado con fuerza, encongiendose en su sitio, sin saber que esperar. Permanecio en esa posición varios segundos mas, hasta que escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse, y solto el aire, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente, para empezar a incorporarse y dar la cara al nuevo dia, que habia empezado mal.

La luz del astro Sol golpeaba fuertemente contra los cristales, iluminando el interior de los compartimentos, llenandolos de vida y alegria. Sentimientos que no tenia el muchacho de cabellos negros que se encontraba unicamente acompañado por Tom Riddle, apoyado contra la ventana. Se encontraba triste: volver a ese deprimente orfanato donde todos le odiaban o tenian miedo de el no era su mejor idea de pasar un verano. Claro que,- penso- deberia estar ya acostumbrado al desprecio de los demas. Pero extrañamente, era algo a lo que no se habituaba, y mucho menos ahora que tenia su apariencia deformada a su favor, que era mas… agraciado, menos feo, seguramente.

El paisaje, verde y saludable, se clavaba sin mucho afan en su retina, que lo miraba con dejadez y pesadez, mientras su mente trajinaba: habia tenido seis meses para buscar las causas del fallo del pequeño objeto dorado, aquel que le habia condenado a vivir en un tiempo que no era suyo, en donde no conocia a nadie. Habia hecho excursiones a la biblioteca a horas intempestivas, solo para escabullirse a la seccion prohibida, y, no obstante, todavía no habia encontrado nada; ni un indicio, ni una pista, ni un rastro que seguir. Y eso para el, una persona que se encontraba cuatro horas diarias en la biblioteca en el servicio diurno, y la mitad de esas en la noche, era un motivo por el cual se llamaba incompetente. Se sentia muy frustrado, nunca habia sabido de nadie al que no le hubiese funcionado bien el giratiempo, ni siquiera sabia si en el pasado estos casos se habian dado alguna vez, si habia una solucion a su problema. Suspiro intentando relajarse, y aparto los ojos del cristal reluciente, para mirar el interior del compartimento: Tom le miraba otra vez de esa manera tan extraña y escalofriante, casi analizandolo. Aunque mas bien parecia comerselo con la mirada, algo que incomodo bastante al moreno, cuyos ojos grises bajaron apresurados hasta el suelo enmoquetado.

-Al final no encontraste nada sobre lo tuyo, ¿no?- pregunto inocente el castaño

.

-No… seguire buscando en septiembre.- dijo el moreno, titubeante. Vio como Tom asentía con la cabeza varias veces, sin dejar de mirarle ni un momento. Ni Severus ni su acompañante volvieron a cruzar palabra en el resto del viaje, en el que se limitaron a observar vagamente el paisaje, absortos en sus pensamientos. La tarde habia caido cuando la velocidad del tren aminoro, parandose al poco rato. Habian llegado ya a la estacion nueve y tres cuartos, y los padres de los alumnos se encontraban alli, atestando el anden, sudorosos y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por momentos como ese seria capaz de dar cualquier cosa, por ver a su madre alli, con una sonrisa reluciente y ancha como aquellas personas anonimas, mirandole con los ojos brillantes por la emocion.

No obstante, fantasear en esa epoca era algo que no podia permitirse bajo ningun concepto; tomando sus enseres malhumorado por sus propias ideas tontas y sensibleras, bajo a tierra firme, y empezo a caminar hacia la barrera de ladrillo, para ir directamente al orfanato. Podia sentir la mirada escrutadora y tan azul como el cielo en primavera de su amigo, persiguiendole y dandole a la zaga. Mantuvo ese ritmo hasta que llego a una zona despejada y poco transitada, y espero hasta que Tom se pusiera a su misma altura.

Ambos muchachos, uno al lado del otro, vagabundearon por Londres sin mucho que hacer, queriendo retrasar su llegada a la gran casona, a la que llegaron pasado un rato. Subieron las escaleras silenciosos, intentando pasar desapercibidos, y, una vez en su habitación, despues de haberse establecido dejando sus pertenencias a un lado, se tumbaron en sus respectivos camastros, cansados. Por unos minutos, el unico sonido que se escucho fue el ruido de sus respiraciones acompasadas, hasta que el sonido de varias voces masculinas gritando les saco de su ensoñacion. En seguida, el moreno se tenso, mientras los dueños de los gritos se acercaban cada vez mas a su puerta, acortando distancias.

Pasaron de largo riendo escandalosamente, y Severus, incapaz de soportar mas presion en su explotado cerebro, decidio ir al parque infantil, aquel donde se reunia con su mejor amiga. Sin esperar al muchacho, se levanto agil del colchon y salio discreto y rapido, intentando encontrar la direccion adecuada. Media hora mas tarde, cuando la luz crepuscular iluminaba el cielo de tintes rojos y morados, el moreno llego al parque que tantos recuerdos le traia. A esas horas del dia ya no habia niños alli, y el sitio parecia mas desolado y abandonado que nunca, en ningun otro momento del dia. El calido viento golpeaba sus palidas mejillas, y hacia que los columpios antiguos se movieran, crujiendo y rechinando a su paso, como si una persona invisible estuviera columpiandose en ellos.

Sin importarle lo tetrico de la imagen, Severus se sento en uno de los asientos de madera vieja y desgastada, y sujetando con delicadeza las cadenas oxidadas, miro al suelo, recordando. Los buenos momentos, los malos, los neutrales… todos ellos se revolvian en su mente, apareciendo con mas claridad unos que otros. Los dias en los que, camuflado tras los setos observaba a la joven bruja, otros en los que se columpiaban hasta llegar al cielo… arremolinandose en su cabeza, cada cual mas doloroso que el anterior, recordandole aquello que fue, que pudo ser, y que no sera. Sus ojos, grises como la plata, frios como tal, se empañaron en lagrimas, que empezaron a recorrer su rostro lentamente, mientras el chico, en su silencioso llanto, se encorvaba, sintiendose derrotado.

En algun momento desde que el moreno se habia sentado en el columpio, Tom, que parecia haberle seguido hasta alli, hizo acto de presencia, sobresaltandole con su abrazo. Con seguridad le pediria luego explicaciones, algo que no pensaba darle por nada del mundo. Esa relacion de amistad tildada de 'imperecedera' era un asunto privado, del que no le gustaba hablar. Por el momento se relajo en sus brazos, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del otro, sintiendo claramente sus latidos rapidos y fuertes. Seguramente se deberian a algun esfuerzo que debia de haber hecho,- penso- no creo que sean por mi.

Tom, por su parte, habia observado desde el principio, como sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas silenciosas, y finalmente, incapaz de quedarse quieto, le habia abrazado. No es que le gustase pensar en ello, pero se sentia igual de bien que se habia sentido aquella vez que le abrazo, teniendo al muchacho roto en sus brazos, aferrandose a el como unica salvacion. Era una sensación indescriptible que se asentaba en su pecho, una mezcla de lastima y excitación, algo que le divertia y apenaba a partes iguales, pero sobre todo, le confundia. Por una parte, preferia ver al moreno triste, ya que asi se acercaba mas a el, pero por otra, le parecia insano pensar en ello siquiera, y mucho menos en su creciente atracción hacia Severus.

Tom escruto con la mirada el lugar, buscando un banco en el que sentarse, y llevo alli al muchacho, que no opuso ninguna resistencia. Una vez estuvieron en el asiento de madera, el castaño paso el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas, limpiando las saladas lagrimas de su rostro cabizbajo. Paso su brazo por el hombro del moreno mientras le miraba inquisidor, y dijo:

- Bueno… te hice una promesa y quiero cumplirla…- antes de que los labios del moreno pudieran moverse, añadio.- ¿Qué recuerdos te trae este sitio?

- Dejame.- dijo rudo el muchacho, esquivando su mirada.

- Vamos, Sev…- el cuerpo de Tom se inclinó ante el suyo, pegando sus rostros, mientras su mano le acariciaba el cuello y la cara, dejandole poco espacio para moverse.- Dimelo.- pidio en su oido, sus labios tocando el lóbulo de la oreja del aludido.

-Dejame… por favor.- susurro incomodo el chico del futuro, intentando en vano apartarse. No obstante, la mirada extraña del chico le siguió, y le volvio a atrapar poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura. Sintiendose acorralado, algo dentro del interior de Severus exploto, exteriorizando una ira que nunca antes habia sentido: su mano se cerro en un puño, que acabo golpeando el estomago de su compañero, haciendole retroceder por el dolor y la impresión. Antes de que pudiese recuperarse, el moreno salio corriendo del parque infantil lo mas rapido que sus piernas podian. La mirada azulada del otro chico le vio perderse con odio y sorpresa en sus facciones. Lo habia intentado por las buenas,- penso con enfado- habria que pasar a los malos modales.

La noche habia caido, finalmente, mientras Severus, en la humilde habitación que compartia con el castaño, se mordia el labio nervioso, intentando explicar el porqué de ese estallido de rabia. Por otro lado, estaba Tom; le habia golpeado en ese ataque de irracionalidad, y ni siquiera sabia como iba a tomarselo, si le perdonaria o si, por el contrario, buscaria revancha. Y luego estaba la confusion: nunca le habia importado mas opinión que la de su difunta madre y la de Lily, y, no obstante, en esos momentos se estaba preocupando por lo que un chico que no habia conocido antes pensaba. Esto le hacia razonar que quizas se estaba volviendo dependiente de el, y eso era algo que, en cualquier otra situación, le habria alarmado mucho menos que en la que se encontraba.

La puerta de madera vieja y desgastada se abrio fuertemente, revelando la figura del chico que invadia sus pensamientos. Tan pronto como entro, cerro la abertura, y se acerco a el con los puños cerrados, los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que ejercia sobre su mano, agarrandole con rabia contenida de la camiseta, alzandole sin dejar que sus pies tocaran suelo firme.

- Lo sien- antes de que terminase la oracion, el puño se estrello contra su cara, haciendo que su nariz empezase a sangrar copiosamente. Tom sonrio insanamente, mientras tiraba al moreno a la cama. Se sento a horcajadas encima suyo, y tomandole del cabello, susurro en su oido:

- Conmigo no se juega, mocoso estupido. Me lo diras todo por las buenas o las malas.- separandose bruscamente de su cara, su puño se estrello contra su cuerpo repetidas veces, sin dejarle ningun descanso a Severus.- Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.- Cuando acabo, se tumbo a su lado y cerro los ojos, durmiendose en el acto. El moreno, palido y adolorido, empezo a respirar con dificultad, sin saber que hacer, sintiendose apresado entre el camastro y el pesado brazo del castaño, que reposaba en su cintura. Podia intentar escapar, pero seria un desafio abierto contra el chico, algo que empezaba a atemorizarle, asi que opto por la opcion mas segura, quedarse a su lado.

Por un momento habia pensado que podia haber enmendado la situación, pero al parecer, Tom se habia cansado de el y queria desprenderse de su persona, algo que le entristecio, haciendo que se mordiera el labio roto, acallando un gemido de dolor. Realmente, queria seguir a su lado, poder llamar a alguien amigo sin tener que avergonzarse o hacer sentir al otro humillado, como normalmente solia ser. Intentando encontrar en su interior ese sentimiento tan calido que habia notado esa misma tarde, cerro los ojos, acercandose mas al castaño. No obstante, no encontro nada en su corazon, parecia que la sensación habia desaparecido, que se habia esfumado al ver como le habia tratado Tom. Con esos pensamientos lugubres en su mente, se dejo caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**NdA:** la segunda parte del capi llegara en "poco" tiempo xD

como siempre...**REVIEWS, pliss!**


	11. Verano II

**Disfruten de la lectura!!**

* * *

Chapter 11:

… Por un momento habia pensado que podia haber enmendado la situación, pero al parecer, Tom se habia cansado de el y queria desprenderse de su persona, algo que le entristecio, haciendo que se mordiera el labio roto, acallando un gemido de dolor. Realmente, queria seguir a su lado, poder llamar a alguien amigo sin tener que avergonzarse o hacer sentir al otro humillado, como normalmente solia ser. Intentando encontrar en su interior ese sentimiento tan calido que habia notado esa misma tarde, cerro los ojos, acercandose mas al castaño. No obstante, no encontro nada en su corazon, parecia que la sensación habia desaparecido, que se habia esfumado al ver como le habia tratado Tom. Con esos pensamientos lugubres en su mente, se dejo caer en brazos de Morfeo…

Severus sintio el tacto calido de una mano sobre su mejilla, tocando sus heridas con suavidad, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Por un momento, el moreno penso que era solo una ilusion, y sus parpados siguieron firmemente cerrados, hasta que los recuerdos le golpearon la memoria con rudeza, y la fina piel que protegia sus ojos se abrio, movida por un resorte imaginario. Sus orbes grises se enfrentaron a las azules con miedo; Tom se encontraba su lado, su brazo firmemente aferrado a su cadera, impidiendole una correcta movilización, y sus rostros separados por pocos centímetros, de forma que sus alientos se juntaban en el aire.

Extrañamente, el chico no parecia minimamente enfadado, al contrario que el dia anterior, y Severus se sintio aun mas confuso, para divertimento del castaño, cuya sonrisa se ensancho aun mas en sus labios carnosos, lo que hizo que el chico girara la mirada a ellos, sin saber que pasaba. Con tono despreocupado y banal, Tom comento:

- No te has ido.- la ceja negra de su compañero se alzo esceptica.

- No, no me he ido.- repitio lentamente, sin saber que contestar, extrañado por su pregunta. Por un rato mas, sus labios siguieron sellados, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban cada pocos segundos, hasta que el moreno corto el silencio.- Tom… lo siento.- susurro casi inaudiblemente, mientras desviaba la mirada, avergonzado. No obstante, el cuerpo de su compañero se junto mas al suyo como unica contestación, haciendo aumentar su incomodidad.

-Eres muy tozudo…- comento otra vez el castaño como si hablara del tiempo, en vez de estar en esa situación incomoda, a pocos centímetros de que sus rostros se tocasen.- ayer no me quisiste decir nada…- el chico se acerco aun mas a su rostro, y a escasos centímetros de sus labios, susurro.- Odio que me oculten cosas.

La piel de Severus palideció y, como acto reflejo, sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho del castaño, haciendole retroceder. Por su parte, Tom sonrio divertido, dejandose hacer pasivamente, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le producia el estar al lado de ese chico extraño. Sentia como su estomago se encogia aplastado por una mano invisible cuando sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca que podia sentir su aliento, y como su respiración se aceleraba al tenerlo apresado contra el camastro, al igual que su corazon, el cual sentia en la garganta. Si, realmente ese chico le hacia sentirse vivo. Una divinidad para Tom, Severus era el unico que habia conseguido hacer que su pulso se acelerase.

En seguida, el moreno se levanto y salio como pudo de la estrecha cama, pasando por encima de Tom, que intento atraparlo sin mucho afan. Lentamente se dirigio al baño con ropa para cambiarse, y una vez hubo entrado, cerro la puerta con pestillo. Se giro tras unos instantes y se enfrento a su reflejo en el espejo: debajo de su nariz y boca tenia restos de sangre seca, pero no se vio nada mas en la cara. Al parecer habia tenido cuidado de no golpearle en sitios muy vistosos, y en su fuero interno se relajo. Cuando era pequeño, cada vez que su padre pegaba a su madre ella acababa maquillandose, y ahora que estaba en otra epoca y tenia que actuar como alguien independiente, maquillarse no era la mejor idea.

Con cuidado dejo su muda en el lavabo, y se quito la holgada camiseta que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su torso. Con los dedos toco las partes mas magulladas, su estomago sobre todo, y suspiro con cuidado, mientras apartaba su vista del espejo, acabando de desnudarse y metiendose bajo el chorro de agua fria.

***

En el exterior de la habitación, Tom se recosto en el incomodo camastro, pensando en el siguiente paso que debia dar. Muy bien, no aceptaria nunca en voz alta que el chico le atraia, pero se resignaba a la idea. Ahora, otro asunto era: ¿Qué debia hacer con esa creciente atracción? Podia dejarla pasar o intentar ser feliz… Por un lado, lo mejor seria alejarse de Severus, dejarle solo y no tener que sentir lo que sentia por el, o al menos, no la mayor parte del tiempo. Por otro lado, el chico no parecia asqueado por sus constantes privaciones de espacio vital, en sus ojos solamente veia miedo, algo que con teson podia llegar a cambiar. No obstante, Tom no queria dar el primer paso. ¿Declarale su amor o lo que fuese es sentimiento que le acosaba cada vez que lo veia? No, no era propio de el. Introducido en sus propias cavilaciones, el cesar del monotono sonido del agua hizo que volviera a la realidad.

***

La mano fria y palida de Severus se apoyo cansina sobre la maneta, y poco a poco, el agua fue perdiendo presion hasta que no salio mas liquido. Salio de la ducha igual de confuso y desorientado que antes de meterse en el baño, pero mucho mas relajado. Seguia sin saber que hacer ante los avances de Tom, realmente, verle tan cerca suyo hacia que se sintiese vulnerable. No sabia que pensar del chico, con certeza y sinceridad, porque tampoco sabia si el castaño sentia algo mas alla de la amistad por el o no. A veces parecia un autentico psicopata, una especie de asesino compulsivo, y otras, simplemente era su amigo, un estudiante anonimo como el.

Despues de ponerse la ropa encima, su mano se apoyo indecisa sobre el pomo metalico de la puerta. No se sentia capaz de enfrentar otra situación como su agitado despertar, no tenia fuerzas para otro acoso mas. No obstante, estar encerrado en el servicio todo el dia tampoco era buena idea, seguramente Tom acabaria usando la fuerza bruta para entrar y el haria el ridiculo. Asi que, sin saber si estaba haciendo lo mejor o no, giro el cerrojo y abrio la puerta, con inquietud.

Mirando el suelo enmoquetado, cruzo la habitación silenciosamente, y dejo su ropa en el baul, antes de caminar hacia la salida rapidamente. No obstante, la garra de Tom se aferro a su hombro, parandolo a mitad del camino, haciendo que tragase saliva copiosamente. No deseaba hablar con el castaño, bajo ningun concepto, y si habia posibilidad de que se tocaran, menos lo deseaba. Nervioso, mas de lo usual, dijo:

- Deja de hacer eso…- lo que intentaba sonar como un mandato salio de sus labios como un ruego. Prácticamente le estaba suplicando, y aunque no queria que aparentase eso, el tono de voz salia de sus cuerdas vocales estrangulado. Sin embargo, Tom levanto con suavidad y lentitud la mano de su hombro, mirandole con una sonrisa hipnotica en el rostro, y dijo:

- Tranquilizate, Sev, no hace falta ponerse histerico. A fin de cuentas, somos amigos, ¿no?

- Si, claro, por supuesto…- susurro para el cuello de su camisa el aludido, mientras su amigo pasaba por sus hombros su brazo, y abria la puerta de la salida, incitandole a empezar a andar.

- Vamos a desayunar, cuando te tranquilices seguiremos hablando.- dijo Tom cortando la conversación abruptamente. Paso por delante de Severus, que se quedo estatico en el pasillo, viendole caminar con ese aire de superioridad que poseia. Realmente, Tom actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ayer no se hubiera enfadado con el ni esta mañana le hubiera acosado como lo hizo. Siguiendo los pasos del castaño suspiro, intentando en vano comprenderle.

Después del corto desayuno, el moreno decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad. No es que le gustase mirar el paisaje, pero para pensar con frialdad tenia que estar lejos de la persona que le hacia perder la calma. No obstante, como siempre que planeaba algo de antemano, salia mal irremediablemente. Escucho detrás suyo los pasos de su compañero, y miro hacia atrás. Tom se encontraba alli, caminando hacia el con una sonrisa suave. No sabia porque, y tampoco es que tuviera mucho interes en ello, pero de un tiempo a esta parte no le dejaba un minuto en paz.

De todas formas, al menos su compañía no era molesta; el chico permanecio callado mientras cruzaban las altas verjas del orfanato, y poco despues, su brazo paso por los hombros de Severus, mientras decia:

-¿Ya estás mejor?- el moreno se limito a asentir varias veces con la cabeza, de una forma languida.- Me alegro, porque me gustaria llevarte a un sitio apartado para charlar.- propuso.

Rapidamente, Tom se hizo cargo del rumbo que tomaban los dos jóvenes, y le guio hasta encontrar un parque escondido en alguna zona del barrio. El moreno lo miro con curiosidad; los juguetes eran bastante viejos y estaban oxidados, dejando ver la huella del tiempo en su superficie. El suelo, de hierba antaño verde y cuidada, ahora estaba mal recortada e inundada por malas hierbas, mientras los arbustos crecian en absoluto desorden, con las ramas secas y marrones. El castaño le condujo hasta uno de los bancos menos rotos, e hizo presion en sus hombros para que se sentase.

- Muy bien… ¿que recuerdos te traia el parque de ayer?- pregunto sin indirectas Tom, mirandole fijamente.

- Ninguno…- mintio el moreno, apartando la mirada. No obstante, el chico siguió insistiendo, pasando su brazo por los hombros del mas pequeño, procurando asi que no escapara.

- Me estas mintiendo…- su voz, dulce hasta ese momento, cambio a una mas dura.- Dime la verdad.

- Una amiga…- susurro el moreno, agachando la cabeza. La ultima vez que se habia negado a sus deseos lo habia pagado caro asi que penso que seria mejor darle palabras sueltas, sin un significado completo.

- ¡Oh! Asi que una amiga…- repitio Tom en su oido, tergiversando sus palabras Repentinamente, el moreno intento apartarse en vano; el brazo del castaño le impedia moverse de su sitio. La mano del joven fue a parar a su pierna, mientras su cuerpo se giraba para mirarle de frente.- Ya decia yo que no eras tan inocente como aparentabas.- sugirió con un toque lascivo en su voz. Las mejillas del moreno se tiñieron de un suave color rojo ante la insinuación, y se apresuro a añadir:

-Solo eramos amigos… no hicimos nada de lo que sugieres.- intento enmendar su error, explicandoselo, pero al parecer, Tom habia decidido que le gustaba verle ruborizado.

- Vamos, Sev… el sexo no es malo.- susurro en su oido, depositando un suave beso en el lóbulo. Su mano empezo a moverse por la pierna del joven, que empezo a ponerse nervioso.

- Quizas… deberiamos volver…-dijo con la voz entrecortada el moreno, viendo hacia donde se dirigia la conversación. Le abrumaba tener a Tom tan cerca de si, y con esas acciones, estaba dejando bien claro adonde queria llegar.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Sev? No tienes ningun compromiso que estorbe en estos momentos.- decidio cambiar de estrategia; el chico seguia igual o mas asustado que antes, alo que empezaba a fastidiarle, y el no tenia ni la paciencia ni el tiempo necesario para enamorarle poco a poco, asi que penso que lo mejor seria decirselo a la cara. No obstante, ese momento no parecia el adecuado, por lo que decidio esperar a ver como se desarrollaba la conversación.

- Tom…- murmuro el moreno, dejando la frase incompleta. Su voz se habia transformado en una suplica, pero, por mas remordimientos que asaltaron al castaño, no le dejo ir. Sus labios se deslizaron hasta el cuello del chico, y lo besaron con lentitud.

- Sev…- movido por un resorte, las manos del mas pequeño ejercieron presion sobre el torso del mayor, intentando separarlo de si, infructuosamente.- Deja de hacer eso.- Tom volvio a repetir la accion, encontrando deliciosa la piel de muchacho, que se estremecia debajo suyo. Su tez palida y templada parecia alabastro puro, del que emanaba una inocencia innata, una autentica delicia para el castaño, que relajo sus musculos como consecuencia, haciendo que le fuera mas facil desembarazarse de el.

El moreno se levanto nervioso; realmente no esperaba algo asi, tan carnal. Le daba miedo acercarse demasiado a alguien, seguramente por el trauma que tenia con el contacto fisico, y sin embargo, Tom se habia saltado por completo todos sus miedos, invadiendo su espacio personal. Cuando los frios labios del castaño se habian posado sobre su piel, todos los recuerdos humillantes a manos de su padre habian aparecido ante sus ojos, haciendo que algo en su interior se descontrolara completamente, produciendole un ataque de ansiedad. Su respiración, agitada, iba en aumento, mientras en sus oidos escuchaba el rapido golpeo del corazon. Extrañamente volvia a sentir ese dolor en el pecho que habia asociado a la desesperación, y cada vez era mas fuerte. Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos a la par que veia a Tom sonreir con lujuria. Sin poder soportarlo mas, se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo del desolado parque.

***

Tom miro como el objeto de sus deseos huia sin poder controlar una sonrisa al recordar el tacto de su piel. Realmente, el chico era perfecto- penso con lascivia. No obstante, seguia teniendo en cuenta la reaccion anomala y desmesurada ante el acercamiento de cualquier persona. Sin darle demasiada importancia, penso en el siguiente paso a dar: acercarse mas a el. Su sonrisa se ensancho al pensar en el escenario: el habitaculo donde dormian, esa misma noche. Bien, solo le faltaba algo para que no gritase y pasase desapercibido, como preparativos finales.

***

Severus empezo a correr, alejandose de Tom lo mas rapido que podia. Si su sola presencia le turbaba, que le tocase de una forma tan intima le dejaba descolocado. Pronto sus pies atravesaron la valla de madera, pero no por ello se relajo. Al menos esta vez no habia tenido un acceso de ira,- penso el joven. Por el contrario, sentia su corazon a punto de explotar, y el dolor del pecho no cesaba, haciendo que un sentimiento de angustia se instalase en su interior.

Pronto llego a la ciudad de asfalto y cemento, y se fundio entre la gente que transitaba las calles del centro historico, mirando cada pocos segundos hacia atrás, cerciorandose de que Tom no le habia seguido. Por un momento, habia pensado que el castaño respetaria su privacidad, aunque fuese minimamente, pero se habia equivocado: otra vez mas le había prejuzgado demasiado rapido. No supo el porqué, pero se sintio ligeramente decepcionado al pensar en el muchacho; habia deseado que le dejara en paz, sin mas insinuaciones, aunque fuese por un dia.

Respirando agitadamente, se sento en uno de los bancos de madera, enterrando su rostro en sus manos, esperando que todo fuese un sueño. Hacia mucho calor, y podia notar el sudor que bañaba su frente, haciendo que el cabello se adhiriera a esta, aumentando la sensación de sofoco. Al parecer debia de ser tarde, a juzgar por la gente que ocupaba las mesas de bares y restaurantes, y su estomago rugio de hambre. Penso en volver al orfanato a comer, pero en cuanto la figura de Tom Riddle se materializo en su mente desecho la idea. Ya tendria suficiente con volver en la cena.- penso con miedo.

* * *

**NdA: REVIEWS!!!!! los necesito para continuar!**

**ok, Tommy acepta que se siente atraido por Sevy...^^ y empieza a coquetear.... con muy poco tacto xD**

**Agradecimiento especial a: brujoscuro [si quieres estar en esta lista, manda un rr!! xD]**


	12. Verano III

**Nuevo capi! REVIEWS pliss!**

* * *

Chapter 12:

…Respirando agitadamente, se sento en uno de los bancos de madera, enterrando su rostro en sus manos, esperando que todo fuese un sueño. Hacia mucho calor, y podia notar el sudor que bañaba su frente, haciendo que el cabello se adhiriera a esta, aumentando la sensación de sofoco. Al parecer debia de ser tarde, a juzgar por la gente que ocupaba las mesas de bares y restaurantes, y su estomago rugio de hambre. Penso en volver al orfanato a comer, pero en cuanto la figura de Tom Riddle se materializo en su mente desecho la idea. Ya tendria suficiente con volver en la cena.- penso con miedo…

Las luces del crepúsculo, naranjas y amoratadas, caian sobre el solitario parque, iluminando con sus debiles resplandores una faccion del lugar. El resto del sitio se encontraba envuelto en sombras, dandole un aire mas oscuro al parque infantil. Sobre las copas de los arboles secos se podia ver los restos que quedaban del astro Sol, que moria como cada noche para renacer al dia siguiente, y sus rayos, debiles y moribundos, proyectaban sombras alargadas en los pinos maltratados, dandoles un aspecto intimidante y deformado.

Sintiendose derrotado, como si fuese a morir al caer la noche, Severus se levanto del banco en el que llevaba sentado todo el dia desde que dejara a Tom. Un dia de meditacion, seguridad, tranquilidad, pero, no obstante, un dia de hambre. No tenia dinero, por lo que no habia podido comprar comida, y, testarudo como era, habia decidido soportar el dolor de el estomago antes que volver a ver a su compañero de dormitorio antes de lo inevitable.

Empezo a caminar en direccion al orfanato; una mano invisible atrapo su garganta apretandola con fuerza. Sentia que no podia tragar por la opresión, pero, no obstante, siguió caminando: algun dia tendria que enfrentarse a el, y mas valia pronto que tarde. Dejar las cosas claras desde el principio sonaba muy bien en sus oidos, pero estaba completamente seguro de que en la practica resultaria desastroso; al fin y al cabo el muchacho era la suficientemente tenaz e insensible como para tomar lo que quisiera de el.

Ante sus propios pensamientos no pudo reprimir un escalofrio: tomar lo que quisiera…. Sonaba horriblemente mal en sus oidos. Trago en seco al ver la imponente figura del orfanato recortarse entre las sombras delante suyo. Las luces del crepúsculo solamente acentuaban su expresión sombria, volviendola mas tetrica. Entro en el edificio de cemento y se paro a escuchar las conversación entre el bullicio del comedor; el hambre habia desaprecido repentinamente. Cabizbajo, Severus subio las escaleras hacia su dormitorio con lentitud, sabiendo que Tom estaria alli, o al menos, estaria por llegar.

Inspiró hondo al parar frente a la habitación 130, y, con un leve temblor en las manos, poso su diestra sobre el picaporte metalico, girandolo lentamente. Empujo la puerta lánguidamente, esperando encontrar la luz encendida. No obstante, el dormitorio seguia a oscuras, sumido en una calma y silencio imperantes que hacian pensar que no habia nadie. Soltando el aire de los pulmones se dio cuenta de que habia estado reteniendo la respiración desde que la puerta de madera empezara a moverse.

Entro encendiendo la toma de luz y mirando a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algo fuera de lugar, cualquier cosa que indicase que habia alguien mas aparte de el en la habitación. Sin embargo, todo seguia igual que cuando esa misma mañana se habia ido, acompañado de Tom. Sintiendose mas relajado repentinamente, giro sobre su eje para cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Su piel palidecio de pronto: apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Tom sonreia socarronamente, como si se hubiese anticipado a sus movimientos. En un ataque de desesperación, sus manos empujaron con fuerza la puerta, intentando cerrarla. No obstante, el castaño seguia siendo mas fuerte que el, a pesar de su cuerpo mas fibroso y menudo, y poco despues, Severus cayo al suelo, mientras la puerta se abria con fuerza.

En seguida empezo a retroceder con prisa, intentando escapar del avance de su compañero de dormitorio. Vio con angustia como la puerta se cerraba tras de Tom y como se acercaba a el, que se encontraba acurrucado en la esquina mas apartada del habitaculo. Pronto llego a su lado, agachandose junto a el con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

- Hola, Sev. Te he estado buscando todo el dia…- su voz falsamente dulce provoco un escalofrio mal disimulado en el aludido.

- Dejame en paz…- solo fue un susurro, pero, al escucharlo, la expresión del castaño cambio radicalmente: su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de ira, mientras su mano se cerraba sobre su cabello, arrastrandole hasta la cama de la derecha. Sin ningún cuidado, le arrojo sobre el delgado colchon, clavandole los muelles oxidados en el costado, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas encima suyo.

La mano invisible que oprimia la garganta del moreno apreto mas fuerte incluso, haciendo su respiración mas costosa e irregular, aumentando la sensación de angustia que se habia instalado en su pecho. Empezo a ver borroso, seguramente por las lagrimas que retenia a duras penas; Tom le habia prometido que le protegeria, y no parecia muy dispuesto a cumpir la promesa en ese momento. Tom se acerco a su rostro, y susurro con suavidad:

- Eres delicioso, Sev.- la piel del moreno palidecio aun mas, hasta quedar mas blanco que a tiza, estatico en su posición, mirandole con el terror impreso en los ojos. Sus labios carnosos se dirigieron a los suyos, posandolos sobre ellos con delicadeza, mas su boca siguió herméticamente cerrada, hasta que el puño del castaño se estrello contra su estomago. Esa accion hizo que el oxigeno de sus pulmones se fuera rapidamente, quitandole la respiración, obligandole a abrir la boca.

La lengua viperina de Tom se introdujo precipitación en la cavidad bucal del moreno, recorriendo su interior con ansiedad ante la pasividad del otro. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer con libertad su cuerpo, sin encontrar apenas resistencia en su camino. Sus ojos se conectaron por momentos: gris contra azul, miedo contra satisfacción. No obstante, dentro de si, en su interior, en lo mas hondo de su ego, Severus no se sentia tan mal como deberia, e intentando sacar adelante esa sensación, se dejo hacer.

Mientras no llegase a extremos como querer tener relaciones sexuales con el, el moreno decidio que le dejaria campar a sus anchas; al fin y al cabo, no pasaba nada porque le manoseara un rato. No mas de lo que le habia hecho ya en esa epoca; la pasividad ante el trato de Malfoy, las amenazas y los golpes solo eran unos cuantos ejemplos de sus actos. Sin embargo, no le ignoraba, algo que estaba mejor que antes, algo que habia cambiado.

Nunca habia llegado a entender a Tom realmente: tan pronto le ayudaba como dejaba de hacerlo, tan pronto le ignoraba como le prestaba atención. Tenia actitudes muy dispares y contradictorias, y eso le confundia. Porque, mientras que con los demas era facil saber su proximo paso en lineas generales, con el era prácticamente imposible, la evolucion de su actitud no tenia ningun sentido.

Aunque, a juzgar por la actitud que seguia en esos instantes, se imaginaba sin dificultades cual seria el acto que culminaria en la satisfacción, y por ello mismo, rogaba a todos los dioses que tuviese un cambio de actitud pronto. No creia poder seguir a su lado si seguia con esa actitud; no creia poder reprimir las lagrimas si seguia tocandole de esa forma tan intima. Sin embargo, las palabras, atragantadas en su boca, no lograban salir de su garganta de ningun modo, hasta que con voz estrangulada dijo:

-Por favor… para.- no intento recubrirlo de mandato, realmente no creia que hiciese falta semejante hipocresía para que el chico creyese que estaba bien. Sus ojos volvieron a juntarse con intensidad, y tras unos segundos, Tom susurro:

- Tranquilo, relajate. No hare nada malo, Sev. A no ser que tú quieras, claro. Eso cambiaria la situación.- la provocación susurrada con lascivia hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan de un profundo color rojo; sentia un calor intenso en ellas. Tom se limito a sonreir, pasando el dorso de su mano por su cara, acariciandolo.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas que me vaya?- murmuro para el cuello de su camisa el moreno, sintiendose cohibido. No obstante, el oido del castaño llego a percibir sus palabras, a las que respondio:

- Porque a mi me apetece estar contigo. Somos amigos, ¿no?

- Los amigos no hacen estas cosas…- Tom se recosto a su lado, besando levemente su cuello y apresandolo, atrayendolo hacia si.- Ademas, esta no es mi apariencia verdadera, lo sabes.

- ¿Y? Me gustas igualmente. De todas formas seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿no? Aunque haya estos…- penso una palabra que definirera su situación actual, y tras unos momentos de meditacion, dijo.- lapsus en nuestra amistad.- el castaño sonrio con suavidad para terror del moreno, que intento en vano alejarle de el.

- ¿Por qué tendria que ser asi?- su voz titubeo al preguntar.

- Bueno, yo te protejo de los slytherins… es lo menos que puedes hacer para agradecerme.- sus dientes blancos y alineados mordieron con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno, que se estremecio sin poder evitarlo.- Tengo sueño… duermete.

Sin mas que decir, las palabras de Tom quedaron en el aire mientras se acomodaba encima del moreno, el cual simplemente se limitaba a mirarle sorprendido. Por un lado, Severus sentia alivio, al menos no habia pasado ciertos limites, pero, sin embargo, se habia interesado en el de una forma en la cual no podia corresponderle. Quizas su padre le habia dañado mas profundamente de lo que el creia; quizas las continuas burlas de sus compañeros habian acabado acomplejandolo, pero en todo caso, no se sentia preparado para seguir adelante.

Demasiado pronto, sintio la respiración pesada y regular de su amigo sobre su pecho; la cabeza del moreno habia acabado apoyada sobre la almohada, y su aliento chocaba contra su mejilla, expulsando diminutas olas de calor y humedad con cada respiración. Sin saber porque, se sintio mas relajado al escuchar el monotono y monocorde ruido de su pecho al subir y bajar. Sus brazos fuertes y palidos rodeaban su cintura posesivamente, y no pudo evitar sentirse a gusto entre ellos; extrañamente protegido de los demas, del exterior.

Con ese sentimiento calido instalado en su pecho, el moreno cerro los ojos con lentitud, dejandose caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Los luminosos rayos del astro Sol golpearon sus parpados con fuerza, haciendo que el muchacho de cabellos negros gruñera al nuevo dia. Hizo amago de girarse en direccion contraria a la de la luz, pero, no obstante, unos brazos fuertes se lo impidieron, mientras una risa fria inundaba sus oidos. Rapidamente, sus ojos se abrieron alarmados, y la primera vision que tuvo fue la de Tom observandole. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo sin nubes, le traspasaban sin piedad, a la par que una sonrisa ladina nacia en sus labios. Su mirada poseia un brillo travieso, y por un momento pudo percibir otro sentimiento en ella, pero fue tan fugaz que apenas le dio tiempo de analizarlo.

- Buenos dias, Sev.- la voz del castaño sono divertida, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba en sus labios carnosos. Sin saber bien como actuar, el moreno se limito a mirarle con los labios sellados, sintiendo su espacio personal invadido.- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? Es de mala educación no responder a un saludo.

- Ho- hola…- murmuro inseguro. Sus manos de dedos largos se posaron suavemente sobre su torso, y ejerciendo presion intento apartar al chico de encima suyo. Contrario a lo que el moreno suponia, Tom se dejo hacer, y pronto se sintio liberado, mientras sus piernas empezaban a andar rapidamente hasta el servicio.

[Tres meses despues]

Las hojas enrojecidas y secas de los arboles se esparcian por doquier a ambos lados de la calle pavimentada, y, a la desembocadura de esta, la estacion de trenes King's Cross hacia su magica aparicion. El edificio sobrio de ladrillo grisaceo se levantaba en el centro de la calle imponente, proyectando su sombra a lo largo de varios metros de distancia. La multitud, ataviada con abrigos de entretiempo, pasaba indiferente ante la majestuosa estacion, con prisas. Era el dia uno de Septiembre; dia en que se empezaba el nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts. Por lo tanto, se podia ver claramente a distintas personas con baules, destacando entre la multitud por su extravagancia.

Severus andaba con lentitud y parsimonia; a su lado, Tom, arrastrando su baul, daba ligeras patadas a los montones de hojas, aglomerados en los lados de las calles. En esos tres meses que habia tenido que convivir con el castaño en la misma habitación, el comportamiento del ultimo no habia cambiado en lo absoluto en privado. En publico guardaba las apariencias y se distanciaba de el, mientras que cuando estaban solos, prácticamente se adheria a el, con los ojos relucientes.

Doblaron la esquina en un silencio mortal; cada uno tenia sus propios asuntos en los que meditar. Severus por su parte, se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para hablar con nadie; la intranquilidad le volvia irascible. Ahora que empezaba un nuevo curso, y tras la jubilación del profesor Armando Dippet, la direccion del colegio habia quedado a cargo de Albus Dumbledore, y de esta forma, el castillo empezaba a tomar débilmente la forma que tenia en su tiempo. Cuatro casas, Albus Dumbledore como director, supremacía y favoritismo hacia los Gryffindors… si, todo empezaba a encajar.

El otro problema, no obstante, radicaba en sus compañeros de Casa. Los slytherins que el año pasado habia estado a punto de matar, los mismos que habian intentado abusar de el… no sabia que sucederia con ellos. Por el momento no habian dicho nada sobre el accidente en el aula abandonada, pero no sabia el tiempo que duraria su mutismo. Solo esperaba poder contentarlos cuando le chantajearan, algo de lo cual estaba seguro casi completamente.

Por ultimo, y no menos importante, se encontraban los Gryffindors. Despues de su enfrentamiento con ellos el curso anterior, despues de que casi descubrieran todo su secreto, no habian vuelto a molestarle, pero una vez se dieran cuenta del favoritismo del actual Director hacia la casa de los leones, seguramente actuarian en su contra, intentando meterse donde no les llaman. Y una vez descubrieran todo… ¿Qué pasaria? Ese año, sin lugar a dudas, necesitaba cubrirse las espaldas muy bien, y Tom Riddle, prefecto de Slytherin, era la persona adecuada para ello.

La vista metalica del moreno se levanto del suelo, posandola sobre el gran edificio de ladrillo, demasiado soso, demasiado indiferente, y que, no obstante, tenia un aire particular que lo hacia envidiable. Su interior bullia de actividad; tanto en el mundo muggle como en el magico esperaban trenes para salir. Sin ser observados, cruzaron la pared de ladrillos con rapidez, para encontrarse en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

La plataforma pavimentada estaba rebosante de personas estramboticas con sus mascotas, baules, escobas… en el ambiente se percibia la tension, la angustia de ver partir a los hijos para reencontrarse con ellos en un periodo minimo de tres meses despues, pero sin embargo, se podia discernir la felicidad de volver al viejo y antiguo castillo, junto a la emocion de los nuevos alumnos. El interior de la plataforma bullia en acitividad y griterio, todo en relacion directa con el tren rojo escarlata que esperaba paciente la hora de salida.

Abriendose paso entre el gentío, los dos muchachos llegaron a la entrada del vehículo antiguo; unas escaleras pequeñas eran la unica forma de subir a bordo. Suspirando, el moreno empezo a tirar de su baul para montarlo; pero, a pesar de que llevaba el material justo, la valija pesaba demasiado para alguien tan falto de musculatura como era su caso. Cuando empezaba a desistir, con los musculos cansados por el esfuerzo, un par de manos palidas y grandes agarraron con fuerza el arcon, empujandolo con firmeza, y tras unos instantes de vacilación, el objeto de madera desgastada cayo sobre el suelo del tren con un ruido sordo.

* * *

**NdA: gracias sus comentarios y reviews a steffany y a brujoscuro!**

**muy bien, en este capi se puede apreciar que Tom se declara de una forma muy pero que MUY sutil... [- ¿Y? Me gustas igualmente....] !! como Tom no sabe cuando se va a ir decide coger el asunto por las riendas y vivir a tope ese momento xD**

**nada mas que comentar... bueno, si, dentro de poco empieza el LOVEEEEEEEE! xDDDDD y porsupuesto, el tipico REVIEWS! T_T**


	13. Celos

**A leer!!!!! =)**

* * *

Chapter 13:

…Abriendose paso entre el gentío, los dos muchachos llegaron a la entrada del vehículo antiguo; unas escaleras pequeñas eran la unica forma de subir a bordo. Suspirando, el moreno empezo a tirar de su baul para montarlo; pero, a pesar de que llevaba el material justo, la valija pesaba demasiado para alguien tan falto de musculatura como era su caso. Cuando empezaba a desistir, con los musculos cansados por el esfuerzo, un par de manos palidas y grandes agarraron con fuerza el arcon, empujandolo con firmeza, y tras unos instantes de vacilación, el objeto de madera desgastada cayo sobre el suelo del tren con un ruido sordo…

Sorprendido, se volvio hacia la persona que le habia ayudado, y, esperando que fuera Tom, su boca se abrio un poco al ver a Abraxas Malfoy frente a el. El muchacho, con dieciséis años, habia crecido durante el verano; sus espaldas eran un poco mas anchas, y su altura habia aumentado varios centímetros. No pudo evitar pensar que parecia un pavo inflado: el pecho hinchado de orgullo y prepotencia, la mirada plateada puesta sobre su persona con desprecio y superioridad, y su porte claramente aristocratico le concebian un aspecto de niño mimado. Pero, a pesar de que parecia intentar imponer su presencia sobre Severus, el muchacho no se dejo amedrentar.

- Buenos dias, Malfoy.- dijo con la voz plagada de tension y rigidez. Lo ultimo que deseaba era toparse antes de llegar a Hogwarts con cualquiera de sus problemas. Y, Abraxas Malfoy, era un problema.

- Buenos dias a ti tambien, Edmund. ¿Te importa la familiaridad? Ya sabes, creo que me lo he ganado a pulso.- Sabiendo exactamente a que se referia, se quedo callado, apretando las mandibulas como unico signo de haber escuchado sus palabras.- ¿No me vas a dar las gracias?- pregunto vanidoso, refiriendose al baul con la cabeza.

- Nadie te ha pedido que me ayudes.- respondio cortante. Intentando dar por zanjada la conversación, nada agradable, se volvio hacia el tren escarlata, con la intencion de subir a bordo. No obstante, la mano fuerte y grande de Malfoy se clavo como una garra sobre su brazo, y girandole con fuerza, hizo que su espalda se golpease contra la estructura metalica del vehículo.

- A Abraxas Malfoy no le rechaza nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Tenlo claro para la proxima vez, porque no estara alli tu amiguito sangresucia para salvarte.- susurro amenazador el rubio, mientras juntaba su cara hasta quedar a menos de un centímetro de distancia. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron, mientras sus ojos se conectaban, con el odio a flor de piel. Por un momento, el mundo alrededor suyo desapareció, y, solo fue cuestion de segundos que el muchacho de cabellos negros pensase que iba a besarle en pleno anden, en publico.

Empezo a sentirse ligeramente incomodo, pero, incapaz por su orgullo de apartar la mirada, no atino a ver a Tom Riddle detrás suyo, ni la mirada furibunda que les dirigio, con todas las consecuencias que eso acarreaba. Finalmente, tras unos segundos mas de contemplación, el rubio hizo una mueca de desprecio y desaparecio por las escalerillas metalicas del tren escarlata. Severus suspiro mas relajado, y, sin nadie de quien despedirse, entro al vehículo por el mismo lugar por el que habia entrado Malfoy.

Agarrando del asa metalica y desgastada la valija, empezo a caminar por los pasillos enmoquetados del antiguo tren rojo, mirando a traves de las pantallas de cristal translucido el interior de los compartimentos, buscando a Tom. No le apetecia tener otro momento intimo a su lado, pero, a falta de otro amigo, era mejor que estar solo. Desde ese dia en que prácticamente se le habia declarado su compañero de habitación, estar en el dormitorio que ambos compartian era un suplicio, aunque al principio habia sido el mismisimo infierno.

En un principio, las intromisiones en su espacio personal habian sido continuas, y, Severus, en vez de relajarse, solamente conseguia aumentar la tension, al pensar en el abuso que podria, en cualquier momento, realizar. No obstante, ese derecho a no ser violado habia sido el unico que habia mantenido Tom, y le habia extrañado profundamente el que no tomara su cuerpo en ninguna de las ocasiones que le habia tenido a su merced. Por lo demas, no habia respetado ningun otro derecho; prácticamente hacia cuanto queria con el, con su cuerpo, y Severus, lejos de quejarse, habia agradecido que no llegase a extremos radicales. Ademas, sentia como si se lo debiera; al fin y al cabo, Tom habia cuidado de el.

Camino durante varios minutos pensando donde podria estar el chico de cabellos castaños; le parecia sumamente extraño que se hubiese despegado de el, en todo el verano le habia mirado como queriendo beber su esencia, de una forma muy incomoda, y, de repente, se habia evaporado. Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, se sentia vacio al no verle a su lado, y, aunque fastidioso, el chico le caia bien, al menos cuando estaba de buen humor, ademas del pequeño detalle de que le protegia de todo y de todos.

Finalmente, tras cinco minutos de andanza, la cabeza castaña de Tom aparecio detrás de la pantalla de cristal de un compartimento, y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Severus entro. La puerta se abrio lentamente, y el de cabellos oscuros entro arrastrando el baul tras de si; no obstante, la cara de Tom siguió enterrada en el libro que leia tan fervientemente, y Severus no pudo menos que extrañarse, aunque intento no darle mas vueltas al asunto. Con un esfuerzo considerable, consiguió subir su equipaje hasta el estante encima de los asientos, y, despues, se dejo caer en el mullido sillon frente a Tom con un suspiro de cansancio. Cohibido por la falta de habla de su compañero, que se dedico a ignorarle, Severus se miro las rodillas, mientras jugueteaba con la varita.

***

Tom sintio la mirada del muchacho de cabellos oscuros sobre su cuerpo, detrás de la pantalla de cristal translucido. Por un momento, algo en su interior dio un salto; al fin y al cabo, el pequeño Severus siempre acababa regresando a el. No obstante, no dejo que sus sentimientos afloraran y rompiesen su mascara de frialdad. Escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse con lentitud, y se vio tentado a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañero con la mirada, mas, sin embargo, se concentro en las negras letras impresas en el libro.

Realmente, no sabia siquiera de que iba el texto, ni le importaba, pues solo queria no mirarle, y, por ende, no tirarse encima suyo, Eso tendria que esperar hasta la noche,- penso, ahogando una sonrisa maliciosa. La verdad es que estaba muy enfadado con su pequeño Severus: si tanto odiaba a Malfoy, no entendia los motivos que le llevaban a estar a punto de besarse delante de todo el colegio. Pero tampoco podia culparle a el; al fin y al cabo, era demasiado tierno como para que su venganza recayese sobre su persona, demasiado frágil como para ser objeto de su ira. Por eso, mejor dañar a Malfoy fisicamente, y torturar al pequeño Severus psicológicamente.

A sus ojos, se lo merecia: ¿no habia quedado lo suficientemente claro que era de su exclusiva propiedad?- se pregunto mentalmente. Tom, al menos, opinaba que si, despues de ese fantastico verano en el que se habia lanzado definitivamente y habia podido conseguir lo que queria, creia que si. Intento no mirar su rostro aniñado en ningun momento; el verdaderamente no era asi, pero, a pesar de que su fisico cambiaba a peor cuando se mostraba como realmente era, seguia conservando ese aire de pureza e inocencia con el que Tom se habia obsesionado. Deseaba fervientemente hacerlo suyo, rasgar esa apariencia de inocencia y romper el aire de pureza, pero, sobretodo, deseaba tenerlo bajo su persona.

Tenia muy en cuenta que era algo enfermo, pero sin unas bases solidas sobre el bien y el mal, no podia decidir a que lado pertenecia su anhelado sueño. Por lo tanto, sin saber si era bueno o malo pensar ciertas cosas lascivas sobre el chico, no podia juzgar su propia conducta. Sintio como su autocontrol empezaba a flaquear, y, por una milesima de segundo, sus ojos giraron rapidamente en su direccion. Se encontraba sentado delante suyo, con la cabeza gacha y jugando con la varita. Su autocontrol se tambaleo peligrosamente; la necesidad imperiosa de tomar su boca era demasiada, y, como cada noche de descontrol en la habitación numero 130 del orfanato, su miembro, otrora flacido, empezaba a despertarse.

Mirando hacia el creciente bulto en los pantalones con mucha discreción, cruzo las piernas, dejando su entrepierna fuera del alcance visual de su 'amigo'. Por un momento, la posibilidad de mandar todo al garete y tomar lo que consideraba suyo por derecho se materializo en su mente, pero segundos despues la descarto; se suponia que estaba enfadado con el por ese pequeño momento de intimidad con Malfoy, no deberia estar caliente solamente por el hecho de que se notaba mas inocente, y por lo tanto, mas provocador, que antes.

Otro rapido vistazo a su entrepierna y no pudo menos que maldecir interiormente sobre las innatas habilidades que tenia el muchacho para conseguir perturbarle. El bulto seguia creciendo, y, sin remedio alguno, sus ojos se dirigieron con rapidez al cuerpo de su compañero, y, en particular, a su rostro. Se estaba mordiendo el labio indeciso. Realmente adorable,-penso con lujuria. Necesitaba probar sus labios suaves y carnosos, a pesar de que eran una vaga ilusion optica.- adorable y malvado.- se dispuso a añadir; mirando como el bulto en su entrepierna crecia. Con un suspiro, se dio por vencido en su intento de dejar que la inflamación bajase sola, y recolocandose la ropa de forma que no se notara su pequeño problema, se levanto molesto y salio del compartimento con direccion al baño.

***

Severus no pudo evitar observar como su amigo salia del compartimento, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de si, y sintio un escalofrio. Por un momento se habia visto tentado a entablar conversación con el, preguntarle que mosca le habia picado para que estuviera enfadado con el, pero habia optado por el silencio. Nunca habia sido bueno a la hora de manejar una conversación, nunca habia tenido grandes habilidades comunicativas, y en ese momento, no pudo evitar lamentar ese hecho constatado. Realmente deseaba saber que habia hecho mal para que ya no le hablase, para que ni siquiera le mirara, pero no pudo evitar pensar en sus cambios de humor constantes y en sus multiples personalidades.

Pensando en ello, no percibio a las tres personas que se hallaban detrás de la pantalla de cristal translucido del compartimento hasta que la puerta se abrio, revelando su identidad. Malfoy, Zabinni y Lestrange le miraron con una identica sonrisa maliciosa, que delataba el hehco de que habian estado planeando ese momento. Por un momento, volver a verles hizo que se encogiera de miedo; desde esa explosion de magia en el aula abandonada no les habia vuelto a ver con esas sonrisas que no auguraban nada bueno. Por un momento, deseo fervientemente que Tom volviera rapido de lo que estuviera haciendo fuera del vagon, y le salvara como ya habia hecho dos veces.

Pero la realidad era otra muy distinta: se encontraba en el mismo compartimento que sus…'acosadores' y Tom no estaba para protegerle. En seguida se levanto y les apunto con la varita, intentando no amedrentarse con su presencia, algo casi imposible para el. Observo como los muchachos cerraban las cortinas de estampado floral, dejando el compartimento aislado temporalmente del vagon, y trago saliva; todo el asunto pintaba mal, muy mal.

- Buenos dias, Edmund.- dijo Zabinni con malicia. Su varita de madera oscura paso de apuntar a Malfoy a apuntar al negro, con cierto temblor en la mano, que no paso desapercibido para los slytherins, los cuales rieron en voz baja.

- ¿Tienes miedo, pequeño?- pregunto con lujuria Malfoy, acercandose a el mas de lo que deberia. Su varita, mas temblorosa que antes, le apunto directamente al pecho, y, antes de que pudiera lanzar cualquier hechizo, se abalanzo sobre el, tirando su varita al suelo. Su brazo derecho rodeo su cintura, mientras el izquierdo lo utilizaba para tapar sus labios, sabiendo que, de acercarse mucho, gritaria. No obstante, el muchacho de cabellos negros, incansable, se revolvio en su abrazo posesivo, tratando infructuosamente de quitarse al rubio de encima.- Deberias tenerlo.

Sin mirarse entre sí siquiera, Lestrange avanzo hacia el y empezo a bajar la bragueta de su pantalón con lentitud ante la aterrorizada mirada del moreno. Podria mentir a otras persona, pero a si mismo nunca: por mas que intentaba fingir valor, tenia miedo. Tom habia desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y, con el, su salvacion se habia esfumado. Sabia que no deberia depender tanto de el, pero de todas formas, se sentia a gusto en sus brazos, cuando cada noche se quedaba dormido a su lado, haciendole sentirse querido.

No obstante, Lestrange no llego ni siquiera a bajar completamente la cremallera; la puerta del compartimento se abrio, dejando paso a un muy enfadado Tom, que en seguida consiguió despachar a los tres muchachos de la estancia, dejando a su lado a un tembloroso Severus. Vio como el muchacho castaño cerraba la puerta con violencia y se sentaba en el mullido sillon donde habai estado antes con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. No obstante, sin atreverse a hablar, recogio su varita y tras un imperceptible 'gracias', se sento en el asiento opuesto al de su amigo.

El resto del viaje transcurrio lentamente, sin que ninguno de los dos hablase en ningun momento. Severus, por su parte, no despego los ojos de la figura de Tom en todo lo que quedaba de trayecto; la verdad es que admiraba la fuerza y el poder que desprendia el muchacho, y, en cierta forma, se sentia protegido del resto del mundo a su lado. Extrañamente, sabia que Tom no dejaria que le hicieran daño; aunque tambien sabia que, queriendolo o no, el le podia hacer daño, y nadie le protegeria. Suspirando con cansancio, se dejo llevar por el sueño y pronto sus ojos se cerraron, dejando caer a un lado la cabeza.

Cuando desperto, ya habian llegado a su destino. Se coloco la tunica de Hogwarts con rapidez y salio del tren escarlata detrás de Tom, que parecio no reparar en su presencia. Una vez llegaron al Gran Comedor, el de cabellos oscuros escucho otro de los repetidos y monotonos discursos de Dumbledore, y, despues de una cena silenciosa, partio hacia su habitación. Nada mas llegar a ella, Tom cerro al puerta con violencia tras de si y le miro con un brillo demencial en los ojos.

- Tom…- empezo con voz temblorosa Severus. Realmente, la expresión desquiciada de su rostro le hacia temerle. Rapidamente acorto distancias, y en un parpadeo, se encontro a escasos centímetros del muchacho de cabellos castaños.

- Callate.- dijo con voz imperiosa.- ¿Qué hacias con Malfoy antes de subir al tren?

- Yo…na-nada…- tartamudeo asustado.

- ¡¿Nada?! Yo creo que si estabas muy entretenido con el, ¿no?- por un momento, su voz se tiño por completo de tintes demenciales. Severus intento negarlo con varos movimientos de cabeza, pero, antes que creerle, le empujo sobre la mullida cama en la que dormiria Tom, sacando la varita. Con un vago movimiento, la habitación quedo insonorizada, mientras sus labios suaves y templados, eran besados con fuerza por los duros y frios de su compañero de dormitorio. Siempre empezaba con un aparentemente inocente beso, y, como cada noche, se dejo hacer, esta vez demasiado asustado como para pedirle que parara.

Con prontitud, las manos heladas de Tom se introdujeron por debajo de sus vestimentas, quitandole la ropa, algo que, hasta ese dia, nunca habia hecho. Ese suceso, en apariencia no muy vistoso, hizo que, en la mente de Severus, saltara la alarma con todas sus fuerzas; no creia que pudiera llegar mas lejos de lo que llegaba habitualmente sin no recaer en el acto sexual. Y, sacando valor de la nada, se encaro al muchacho:

- ¿Que piensas hacer?- su voz, lejos de salir demandante, salio temblorosa, quebrada, dejando ver su miedo. Tom volvio su cabeza hacia el con una sonrisa demente, y respondio socarron.

- ¿Tu que crees?- en seguida, la boca de Severus volvio a ser violada por la viperina lengua del castaño, y, pseparando los labios lo minimo, sintiendo su aliento golpeando contra su piel, añadio.- Eres mio.

* * *

**NdA: OOOOOOOOOOH...! escenita de celos! que ricossss! xD**

**Hatsuan: tal como te dije por mp, lo que pasa con el padre de Sev solo lo sabe Sev, y yo lo pongo para que veais como reacciona ante otra intromision, para que os entereis del porque de la situacion. En todo caso, son solo los recuerdos de Sev.**

**PD: ya ves, le intentan hacer daño esas manitas xD**

**brujoscuro: ok, no niego que tom es un desconsiderado =) en fin, a ver cuando aprende alguna leccion sobre amor.**

**Quiero REVIEWS!**


	14. Seras mi juguete

**Lamento la tardanza, en serio... U_U... bueno, lean, lean, y luego comenten... y, por favor, que nadie se enfade!! ya lo remendare en su momento...**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Con prontitud, las manos heladas de Tom se introdujeron por debajo de sus vestimentas, quitandole la ropa, algo que, hasta ese dia, nunca habia hecho. Ese suceso, en apariencia no muy vistoso, hizo que, en la mente de Severus, saltara la alarma con todas sus fuerzas; no creia que pudiera llegar mas lejos de lo que llegaba habitualmente sin no recaer en el acto sexual. Y, sacando valor de la nada, se encaro al muchacho:

- ¿Que piensas hacer?- su voz, lejos de salir demandante, salio temblorosa, quebrada, dejando ver su miedo. Tom volvio su cabeza hacia el con una sonrisa demente, y respondio socarron.

- ¿Tu que crees?- en seguida, la boca de Severus volvio a ser violada por la viperina lengua del castaño, y, separando los labios lo minimo, sintiendo su aliento golpeando contra su piel, añadio.- Eres mio.

El cuerpo del moreno, atrapado entre la cama y Tom, se tenso sin ningun disimulo, mientras intentaba por todos los medios apartar al castaño de encima suyo, demasiado aterrado como para pensar siquiera en agarrar la varita. Pero, no obstante, su compañero de dormitorio seguia siendo demasiado pesado para su casi nula fuerza, y, finalmente, tras varios esfuerzos infructuosos, tuvo que desistir.

Las manos de Tom, habiles y rapidas, se deslizaron hasta su camisa blanca, quitando con inusitada velocidad los pequeños botones de color transparente, mientras Severus cerraba los ojos, ya humedecidos ante la idea de lo que iba a hacer Tom. Podia sentir claramente el calor que desprendia el muchacho encima suyo, asqueandole por completo, a la par que su aroma, tan intenso y caracteristico, le embriagaba totalmente, haciendo que empezara a sentir la cabeza ligeramente embotada.

Sin embargo, no podia dejar de pensar en la irrealidad del asunto; Tom le habia salvado de las garras de Malfoy, pero ahora era el él que repetia los actos del rubio. Era esa traicion lo que mas le dolia; no el hecho de ser violado otra vez. Las heridas fisicas las podia curar a base de pociones y hechizos, pero, sin embargo, no era capaz de enfrentarse a los traumas psicologicos de su niñez. No estaba preparado para una intrusión ese nivel, y lo sabia, era muy consciente de ello.

Por ello mismo, sentir esas manos heladas y grandes sobre su vientre, tocando sin pudor alguno su piel, le hizo recordar a su padre. Al pensar en su progenitor, tan parecido a Severus, sintio como un peso excesivamente grande caia sobre su pecho, oprimiendo su corazon hasta el extremo de sentir punzadas de dolor. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sintio como las mismas manos que habian tocado su abdomen desabrochaban su corbata de franjas verdes y plateadas con prisas y nerviosismo, lacerando la piel de su cuello.

Con prontitud, sintio como su camisa era despojada de su cuerpo, dejando desnudo su torax, con las costillas marcadas y, a pesar de todo, delgado en exceso. La boca de su amigo se acerco a su cuello, mordiendo la palida y fina piel hasta quebrarla, haciendo que un hilo de sangre empezase a manar de la herida. Con un gemido sordo de dolor, de los firmemente cerrados ojos del moreno empezaron a deslizarse por su barbilla silenciosas lágrimas, mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban como producto del mudo llanto.

Las manos asperas y grandes de Tom ascendieron por su estomago hasta los oscuros pezones de Severus, pellizcandolos y jugueteando con ellos por doquier, mientras su lengua bajaba por su hombro para suplir a sus dedos, produciendo un gran sentimiento de incomodidad y asco hacia si mismo en el viajero del futuro. Pronto llego hasta el lugar indicado, succionando el pezon con satisfacción, mientras la mano izquierda bajaba hasta los pantalones de su compañero de dormitorio.

Por encima de la tela, con la palma de la mano situada sobre la inexistente ereccion del muchacho, empezo a moverla haciendo circulos, buscando la excitación de Severus. Pero, lejos de sentir la fogosidad de su compañero, el moreno empezaba a sentir verdadero desprecio hacia si mismo. No obstante, este hecho no hizo que Tom se rindiese, mas bien le insto a continuar, con mas fuerza, mas intensidad. Los habilidosos dedos del castaño bajaron con lentitud la cremallera del pantalón, provocando un sonido frio y metalico, que hizo que Severus se tensara aun mas en su posición de sumisión.

El boton negro salio de su ojal segundos despues, producto de la creciente necesidad de satisfacción de Tom, y la mano del mismo se introdujo por debajo de los calzoncillos grises de su compañero con precipitación. Sin retirar las prendas de la parte inferior del cuerpo de Severus, la zarpa del castaño agarro los testículos del chico, masajeandolos con lentitud, mientras la diestra bajaba hasta llegar a la base de su pene, y, ejerciendo presion, empezo a mover la palma de la mano desde abajo hacia arriba.

En seguida, los ojos de Severus se abrieron de golpe, con el horror escrito en ellos, y su mirada bajo hasta toparse finalmente con los ojos azules claros de su amigo. En ellos podia ver con claridad la satisfacción y la lujuria mezclada con tintes demenciales, y, sin poder evitarlo, un estremecimiento recorrio su medula osea, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a caer en el placer que le producian las habilidosas manos de Tom.

Poco a poco, su virilidad fue levantandose ante los cuidados y mimos del muchacho, y la mirada horrorizada y asqueada de Severus. Sin perder de vista la mirada de deseo que le mandaba su amigo, fue consciente del momento en que Tom se acerco hasta su rostro humedecido por las lagrimas, y, con inusitada suavidad, le beso, ejerciendo fuerza lentamente para que se recostara. Sacando su mano izquierda de la entrepierna de Severus, la aproximo hasta sus mejillas palidas, las cuales limpio de las lagrimas con ternura, mientras decia:

- No merece la pena que llores, Sev. Solo disfruta…- sus bocas volvieron a quedar unidas, y, mientras Tom se dedicaba a jugar con la lengua de su amigo, este ultimo se habia quedado estatico en su sitio, consumido por el miedo.

Severus pudo sentir como los largos y frios dedos de Tom recorrian su pene, examinandolo, y un estremecedor escalofrio recorrio su medula osea, mientrs la zurda del muchacho bajaba hasta sus caderas, empezando a quitarle los pantalones. La piel del sumiso no pudo menos que palidecer, mientras redoblaba sus esfuerzos por quitarse a su amigo de encima, y, ante esto, la sonrisa de Tom se ensancho, producto de la satisfacción.

Pronto los pantalones del moreno quedaron a la altura de las rodillas, no sin un considerable esfuerzo por parte de Tom. Al principio, Severus se resisitio, golpeandole en el pecho con los puños cerrados, haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, hasta que Riddle se canso de el, y con un sencillo puñetazo que impacto en el labio del moreno, le dejo noqueado. Su cabeza habia golpeado contra el cabezal de madera de roble, produciendole una inquietante sensación de mareo y debilidad, que hizo que sus manos se agarraran a la tunica del castaño, como ultimo estertor de su resistencia infructuosa.

Decidiendo finalmente hacer uso de la violencia, Tom arrastro a un semiinconsciente Severus hasta dejarlo en el centro de la amplia y mullida cama, y, por instantes, su mirada paseo por el cuerpo de su victima, observandole sin tapujos. Luego, sus manos, para horror del moreno, agarraron el pantalón, y con el, la ropa interior, y la arrastro fuera del cuerpo de su amado, dejandolo completamente desnudo para el. Los ojos aparentemente grises de Severus enfocaron la mirada hacia su compañero con dificutad, y vieron de forma borrosa por las lagrimas, la sonrisa de locura y lujuria que le dedicaba, mientras sus grandes y frias manos se posaban con rudeza en sus caderas, obligandole a girarse, quedando de cara a la almohada blanca.

Todos los recuerdos humillantes a manos de su padre volvieron a la cabeza del joven Snape en ese instante: cada uno de los abusos, golpes, malos tratos, felaciones… todos ellos vergonzosos, dirigidos a minar y destruir la poca autoestima que tenia, y, sobre todo, dirigidos a satisfacer los mas bajos deseos de su progenitor. Y Snape no pudo menos que afirmarse mentalmente que, en verdad, se habia convertido en su prostituta personal. Cerro los ojos, sintio las lagrimas caer desde sus negras pestañas a la almohada, dejandola empapada, y su mente le transporto a un recuerdo cualquiera de su vida en casa de su padre.

Las manos de Tom se deslizaron por sus caderas hasta tomar sus gluteos, acariciandolos como si su piel fuese frágil porcelana, sintiendo las suaves convulsiones del cuerpo de Severus, presa del llanto. Realmente se sentia en el cielo; cumplia a la vez su deseo de tener sexo, consentido o no, con el moreno, y la diversión que le provocaba hacer daño a los demas, hacer que le temieran. Empezo a sentir calor dentro de la habitación; seguramente seria su propia temperatura corporal aumentando varios grados de golpe, y, dejando descansar sus caderas en los gluteos del otro, encajando su miembro por encima de la tela entre sus nalgas, se desabrocho los botones del pantalón y la camisa, quitandose en el proceso la corbata.

Con el llanto de su deseado como unico sonido de fondo, las mangas de la impoluta camisa blanca se deslizaron por la piel de Tom, y cayo al suelo, inservible. Con un movimiento de muñeca, los zapatos y calcetines tambien salieron de sus pies, y, con un ruido metalico, bajo la cremallera del pantalón, ante la creciente desesperación de Severus. Pronto, este ultimo sintio como una de las fuertes garras de su compañero se posaba sin ningun delicadeza sobre su craneo, y sujetando fuertemente sus cabellos grasientos, hundio aun mas su rostro en la almohada, provocandole un principio de ahogo, que le hizo revolverse inútilmente en su sitio, mientras sentia como Tom se incorporba encima suyo, sacandose el pantalón con parsimonia.

Ya desnudo, el joven Riddle solto su agarre sobre la cabeza del muchacho, y, el arrítmico vaivén de los hombros de su juguete rehizo caer en la cuenta de que le habia estado ahogando. Pero, lejos de sentir cualquier remordimiento, sonrio, mientras le dejaba respirar, sumido como estaba en el silencioso llanto. Encajo otra vez su pene erecto en sus gluteos, esta vez sin presionar, y dejo que sus dedos circulasen libremente por la piel rugosa alrededor del ano del joven Snape, con el objetivo de prepararle para la intrusión.

Rapida y sorpresivamente, sus dedos indice y corazon se hundieron en el agujero del muchacho, que solto una exclamación de dolor, ahogada por la almohada. No obstante, Tom fruncio el ceño molesto; ese grito habia sonado demasiado alto. Y, disfrutando de la sensación de ser un dios entre mortales, su mano izquierda volvio a sujetar el cabello grasiento de Severus, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, volviendo a ahogarle con morbosa satisfacción.

Sentia los dedos aprisionados por el anillo musculoso que conformaba el ano del chico, pero, sin dejarle descansar, empezo a moverlos circularmente, explorando la cavidad a sus anchas. Podia sentir las paredes del recto demasiado cerca, asi que, siguiendo con los movimientos, pronto añadio un dedo mas al interior de Severus, que se limito a gemir de dolor, su espalda ligeramente arqueada en una posición extraña, debido a que su rostro estaba totalmente hundido en la almohada.

Severus, por su lado, podia sentir los pulmones ardiendo con inusitada facilidad; Tom le estaba ahogando, y, realmente, no sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaria en esa posición sin desmayarse por la falta de oxigeno. Su cuerpo habia empezado a dejar de responder, mientras se sentia perder fuerzas a cada momento que pasaba. Los largos dedos de Riddle en su interior no hacian mas que incomodar, produciendole una sensación de total abandono y vergüenza. Pero, para el, ya no era Tom el que iba a tomarle por la fuerza; para Severus, era su padre el que, en su diminuta habitación en la calle de la Hilandera, le tomaba con fuerza y brutalidad.

- ¿No te gusta, Sev?- pregunto con malicia el castaño en su oido, mientras la mano que le oprimia contra el almohadón empezaba a levantar su rostro humedecido por las lagrimas. Su voz, enronquecida por el deseo, demostraba la sensación de extasis en la que se habia sumido Tom, mientras sacaba los dedos de su interior, a la vez que tomaba al muchacho del cuello, irguiendole como podia, a pesar de que solo habia conseguido levantarles escasos centímetros de la almohada. No podia ver bien su rostro, y eso le enfadaba, puesto que queria ver su expresión cuando introdujese su pene en el recto del muchacho.

- No… papa, por favor… para, papa…- los susurros del joven Snape, que permanecia con los ojos firmemente cerrados, llegaron a los oidos de un excitado Tom Riddle, que los dejos pasar, ignorandolos. Realmente,- penso Tom.- ¿Qué importaba lo que el chico dijera?

Y, de esa forma, sabiendo que ver su rostro en el momento en que lo penetrase era prácticamente imposible, volvio a hundir la cara del muchacho en la almohada por tercera vez en la noche, mientras con su mano derecha guiaba su virilidad hasta el musculoso anillo que conformaba su ano. De una manera rapida y brutal, lo introdujo en el interior del chico, escuchando con satisfacción el grito ahogado de su juguete. Y, a pesar de que las paredes del chico era estrechas y calientes, de forma en que le apretaban el miembro de manera excitante, empezo a moverse en su interior.

Con un movimiento lento, su pene comenzo a salir del cavidad apretada del muchacho, manchado en sangre de Severus, que sirvio como excelente lubricante, y, a la vez, como estimulante para que, al sacar la mitad de su miembro, volviese a enterrarse dentro suyo, rasgando su interior, sin encontrar ninguna resistencia a su paso, para mayor desesperación del moreno, que no podia hacer mas que llorar en silencio, mientras el aire empezaba a escasear en sus pulmones.

Con prontitud, las embestidas de Tom se hicieron violentas y rudas, sin una pizca de lastima por su autodenominado juguete. En ningun otro momento escucho la voz del chico otra vez. Los unicos sonidos en la habitación provenian de Riddle; sus gemidos, cada vez que embestia con rudeza el interior del moreno, rasgando su recto sin piedad, aumentaban de volumen, mientras el sonoro golpear de sus testículos contra las nalgas de Severus producian una seria de marcas enrojecidas en la palida y sensible piel del muchacho.

Y, mientras Severus iba directo al infierno, Tom empezaba alcanzar el cielo; mas bien casi podia tocarlo con sus manos, arañarlo con sus uñas. A la par que embestia violentamente el interior del joven, Tom se repetia mentalmente que tendria que volver a hacerlo mas a menudo; y sobre todo y ante todo, tendria que hacerlo con Severus Snape. Nunca antes habia probado el sexo anal, pero estaba seguro de que, por mas que probase con otras personas, no encontraria culo mas exquisito que el de su juguete. Ahora que habia probado la carne del muchacho, no podia culpar a Malfoy por desear lo que el deseaba. Ni a el, ni a ningun otro; pero entender a los demas no era sinonimo de compartir, y Tom no tenia entre sus planes compartir a su precioso nuevo juguete.

Porque en eso se habia convertido, a partir de esa noche: en su juguete sexual, con el que poder satisfacer sus mas bajos instintos. Y no le importaba lo que el otro pudiera pensar, ni siquiera le importaba su opinión; lo mantendría bajo su ala, seria su amigo y cualquier frivolidad mas, pero por la noche disfrutaria de el, tanto si queria como si no queria. No estaba en su poder decidir que hacer; no en ese momento. A partir de esa noche, no seria otro mas que Tom Riddle quien gobernara su vida, y, porque no decirlo, el que tuviera sexo con el. Lo unico que quedaba a su alcance era el hacer de ese sexo un sexo consentido o, como habia pasado esa velada, una violación en toda regla.

Y, mientras en su mente se hacia a si mismo la promesa de no dejarle escapar nunca mas, con dos furiosas embestidas y un gemido gutural, se vino en su interior. Pudo notar como algo lejano y ajeno a si mismo el llanto sordo de su juguete, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba y caia con rudeza encima del de Severus, con su pene todavía en el ano del moreno. Sus labios carnosos quedaron en su oreja derecha, expulsando olas de ardiente respiración hacia la piel alabastrina del muchacho, mientras se limitaba morder su lóbulo juguetonamente.

Con un movimiento languido, su brazo derecho paso alrededor de la estrecha cadera del niño, y, girandose hasta quedar tumbado sobre su costado, movio al chico consigo mismo. En cuanto Severus se vio libre de la almohada, se encogió sobre si mismo, incapaz de escapar del abrazo posesivo de Tom. No obstante, despues de pasar un tiempo prudencial para dejar que el chico se desahogase, Tom lo volvio a retener contra su pecho; su mano derecha alrededor de su cuello, impidiendole una movilización del cuerpo entero, parecia una garra, con las uñas rompiendo su piel, haciendole sangre. Acerco sus labios rosados a la oreja derecha de su juguete, y, con la voz todavía enronquecida por el deseo, le susurro:

- A partir de ahora eres mio, Sev, tanto si te gusta como si no.- Hizo una pausa dramatica en su discurso, en la que pudo escuchar claramente la respiración irregular del niño, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa sadica.- A partir de ahora eres mi juguete sexual, Severus.- le informo con malicia.- Me cerciorare de que no digas una palabra a nadie; al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién te creeria? Es tu palabra contra la mia, y todos sabemos cual ganaria, mi putita.- Un ataque directo contra su poco orgullo, o lo que quedase de el, a la par que le advertia de que le vigilaria y minaba su autoestima. Tom sonrio perversamente mientras cerraba los ojos, en su mente resonando las palabras que una vez le habian dicho: _'Eres un puto genio, Tom.'_

* * *

**NdA: NO ME MATEIS!!! vale, ok, lo acepto, no tengo perdon, mas de dos semanas... U_U... en fin, tambien tendia qu ocuparme de otras historias! no culpen a la pobre autora!**

**Mimesis: ahora mismo estaras pensando en matarme...(_me dio mucha pena lo de la violacion,ojala la cosa mejore._) en fin, si que se puede seguir respondiendo... aunque claro, ya no tiene caso porque todo el mundo quiere que acabe bien xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD de todas formas, muchas gracias por el rev...sigue leyendo, que solo te quedan 11 capitulos para llegar a ver mi contestacion xD**

**En fin... se admiten criticas, felicitaciones, maldiciones por encargo, tomatazos, howlers y lo que echen los lectores! =P y no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS!**


	15. Por siempre mio

**Siento decepcionarles pero no... Sev no va a ser feliz xD**

Chapter 15:

- A partir de ahora eres mio, Sev, tanto si te gusta como si no.- Hizo una pausa dramatica en su discurso, en la que pudo escuchar claramente la respiración irregular del niño, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa sadica.- A partir de ahora eres mi juguete sexual, Severus.- le informo con malicia.- Me cerciorare de que no digas una palabra a nadie; al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién te creeria? Es tu palabra contra la mia, y todos sabemos cual ganaria, mi putita.- Un ataque directo contra su poco orgullo, o lo que quedase de el, a la par que le advertia de que le vigilaria y minaba su autoestima. Tom sonrio perversamente mientras cerraba los ojos, en su mente resonando las palabras que una vez le habian dicho: _'Eres un puto genio, Tom.'_

A la mañana siguiente, los debiles rayos de Sol otoñales golpearon directamente contra la escasa y fina capa de los parpados de Severus. Se sentia extrañamente entumecido, con un dolor punzante en su bajo vientre, siempre asociado a su padre. Sin pensar con claridad, sus orbes grises se abrieron con lentitud, intentando explorar sus alrededores. Otra persona se encontraba completamente acoplada a su cuerpo, enroscandose en el como un serpiente, impidiendole moverse.

Antes de alertar su presencia a la otra persona, Severus decidio no moverse; realmente, el dolor en su bajo vientre empezaba a doler demasiado como para intentar sentarse siquiera en la cama. Cerrando los ojos en un intento de que las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir no se escaparan de sus orbes grises, imágenes de lo acontecido la noche anterior empezaron a golpearle la mente; como Tom se habia mostrado realmente enfadado, el momento en que empezo a forcejear con el castaño para que no hiciera lo inevitable, y, finalmente, las ultimas palabras del chico antes de dormirse, completamente pegado a el. Se acordaba vivamente de cómo le habia llamado; puta, juguete sexual…

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros empezo a temblar sin tener un control verdadero de su cuerpo; implícitamente, Tom le habia dicho que este episodio tan carnal seguiria repitiendose, que, quisiera o no, el castaño tomaria lo que consideraba suyo cuando le apeteciera, y, Severus sabia que, lo aceptara o no, Tom era mas fuerte que el y, por lo tanto, conseguiria siempre lo deseado. Y, realmente, se atemorizaba de pensar en su futuro; ¿Qué habria en el; mas violaciones, mas sumisión, mas infelicidad, mas miedo? No era eso lo que el esperaba de su mañana, no realmente. No pudo decir que fuera ambicioso, si solo ambicionaba sentirse seguro, sin nadie detrás suyo preparado para saltarle a la yugular en cuanto se relajara.

Y, sin embargo, las palabras de Tom habian dolido inusitadamente, mucho mas de lo que esperaba. No podia dejar de sentirse claramente humillado; tenia suficiente con ser la prostituta personal de su padre, como para serlo tambien de su amigo. Y, quizas era eso lo que mas dolia: que era su propio amigo el que le habia violado, el que le habia usado como un simple y burdo objeto sexual, el que habia atacado directamente a su orgullo, dandole a entender el poco aprecio que le tenia el resto del alumnado, como su palabra no valia nada. Quizas habia esperado demasiado de el, quizas le habia malinterpretado cuando le salvo de las garras de Malfoy, quizas habia sido tan ingenuo como para creerse cada una de las mentiras bonitas que el chico le susurraba al oido.

Eso le atormentaba sin poder remediarlo de ninguna manera. Creer en Tom, confiar en el, y, sin embargo, al final, solo era su amigo para poder tener mayor acceso a su cuerpo. Ya deberia haberse acostumbrado al dolor que partia su corazon en dos, al ardor pegajoso en su recto, a los golpes en su cuerpo pequeño y delgado. Y, sin embargo, todo ello seguia doliendo con la misma intensidad con la que habia dolido la primera vez, cuando su padre abuso de el; la traicion, el abandono, la soledad… ya deberia acostumbrarse a esos sentimientos, pero no podia. O mas bien, no queria, porque, cuando se acostumbrara, seria su silenciosa aceptación a todo lo que ellos le hacian.

No obstante, la determinación con la que se repetia esas palabras cada dia, desde la primera vez que su padre habia rasgado su interior, escapaba de sus manos, al igual que las lagrimas, saladas y silenciosas, escapaban de sus ojos grises, cubiertos por una pequeña capa humeda que le impedia una correcta vision de su alrededor. Realmente; ¿De que servia forzarse a pensar que no merecia lo que le hacian, si en el fondo de su alma sabia que solamente era escoria? Bien, quizas de esa forma el muchacho salia adelante, pero ahora… ¿De verdad podria salir?- se pregunto, mientras la mano que aferraba sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Tom empezaba a aflojar su agarre ferreo.

Eso solamente podia significar una cosa; Riddle estaba despertando. Y, junto a el, despertarian las burlas, los insultos, el trato degradante… y un nuevo dia, que parecia empezar mal. La congoja se instalo en el pequeño corazon de Severus, esperando desesperado que no abriera los ojos, que todo fuese solo un maldito sueño, una pesadilla. No obstante, tenia muy claro que, lejos de ser una pesadilla, era su pesadilla en vida. Y solamente pudo desear que todo acabara rapido, mientras los frios y duros labios de Tom se posaban con delicadeza inusitada en la piel palida de su cuello.

Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo sin que Severus pudiera evitarlo; a veces parecia tan cariñoso, tan atento, como si fuera una frágil muñequita de su entera devocion… y otras solo era el maldito bastardo que, sin remedio, machacaba su alma, usaba su cuerpo y mataba su corazon, sin importarle nada mas que su felicidad. Le confundia, porque nunca sabia cual era el Tom verdadero, si podia confiar en el o si le daria la espalda a la primera de cambio, y eso le atemorizaba.

- Buenos dias, Sev.- la voz aterciopelada y suave del muchacho escapo en un delicado ronroneo de sus labios carnosos y rosados, confundiendo aun mas a Severus; actuaba como si la noche anterior no se hubiera desquiciado por completo y hubiera acabado abusando de el. No obstante, sus labios seguian sellados; no responderia a sus provocaciones, no se humillaria el solo ante Tom otra vez mas. Aunque sabia a ciencia cierta que, por mucho que deseara contestarle, no podria; el doloroso nudo en su garganta apenas le permitia tragar con dificultad.

La mano palida y fria de Tom Riddle subio por sus caderas hasta su torso con lentitud, como si saborease el tacto de su piel, y Severus rezo a todos los dioses para que no le girara para tenerle enfrente suyo, para que no viera su debilidad. Lloraba, y, mientras las lagrimas caian sin control a la almohada blanca se preguntaba por las razones de su silencioso llanto. ¿Cuántas veces habia vivido ya esa situación con su padre? ¿Cuántas veces le habia humillado haciendo referencia a los abusos? Sin embargo, el nunca lloraba… ¿Por qué ahora si? ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Por qué tendria que ser distinto con Tom? Realmente, el dolor era el mismo, nada cambiaba… salvo el autor del abuso. Tom, Tom, Tom… ¿Por qué haria algo asi?- se pregunto temeroso.

La mano derecha del muchacho empujo ligeramente sobre su torso, obligandole con lentitud a dar la cara. Y Severus no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el miedo que le atenazaba el corazon; miedo ante sus palabras, ante sus acciones, ante sus burlas… No, tenia suficiente con verle el rostro a Malfoy durante casi diez meses cada año, con ver la burla en cada sonrisa, en cada mirada que le dirigia. Y, realmente, no seria capaz de aguantar mucho mas en el colegio sin hundirse, porque, sin un apoyo siquiera, se iria a pique. Y, una vez ahogado en sus penas, la unica solucion que quedaba era el suicidio…

Lentamente, el rostro lloroso de Severus quedo en el angulo de vision de su compañero de habitación. Y, cuando lo vio, lejos de que el temor sobrecargase su diminuto corazon, la ira subio desde su estomago en forma de una bola ardiente que parecia abrasar en su interior con todo a su paso. No obstante, al igual que el miedo que atenazaba su corazon, el ataque de ira irracional no le dejo moverse, mas bien le dejo completamente estatico en su sitio, con los musculos en tension y los puños fuertemente cerrados. Y Tom, descubriendo los sentimientos en su mirada grisacea, sonrio con suavidad, mientras, alzando su mano, acariciaba su mejilla izquierda con el dorso de sus dedos largos como patas de araña.

- Tranquilizate, Sev. No te hara ningun bien que te enfades.- las palabras de Tom se clavaron en los oidos del aludido como burlas; y, lejos de soportar mucho tiempo mas sin explotar, sus manos empezaron a golpear a Riddle con toda la fuerza de la que disponian, sin conseguir apenas que se retirara. Otra vez mas, los ojos de Tom brillaron con un color sospechosamente rojizo, y, al segundo siguiente, su cuerpo, aprisionado entre el colchon y el cuerpo de Tom, con las manos en el cabecero de la cama, fácilmente retenidas en esa posición, le daba la bienvenida.- Vuelve a hacer eso otra vez y dejare de ser tan complaciente contigo, puta.

Las palabras, escupidas con rudeza y crueldad por al boca del castaño, golpearon los oidos de Severus, haciendole ver la dura realidad. Verdaderamente, no existian dos facetas, como el habia esperado, si no solo la del bastardo que en esos momentos se situaba encima suyo, viendo como, incapaz de dejar de llorar, la fuerza en sus manos cesaba paulatinamente. Todo era una mentira,- penso con amargura.- Bien, no eres el unico que sabe fingir en esta habitación. Y esta vez, gano yo.

Quizas estaba ya hundido, quizas no seria capaz de recurperarse, pero, lo que tenia fijado como seguro en su mente era una sola palabra: Venganza. Sus ojos grises se posaron con un odio cada vez mayor en los azules de Tom, que le miraban burlones desde arriba, recordandole en todo momento su debilidad, la humillación sufrida, y, sobre todo, recodandole que esa misma noche continuarian con lo que habian dejado el dia anterior. Paulatinamente, la fuerza en su ferreo agarre empezo a ceder, y, haciendo uso de la poca energia que le quedaba, Severus intento girarse para quedar de costado, incapaz de soportar el ardiente dolor en su recto, que le recodaba a cada momento que pasaba lo acontecido el dia anterior.

Moviendole a su antojo, Tom le hizo quedar frente a el, y, adolorido como estaba, no tardo en acurrucarse en la cama, procurando conseguir una posición mas comoda que no le aportase dolor extra, mientras sus ojos llorosos y con la vision nublada, se clavaban fijamente en los azules del castaño, esperando el proximo movimiento del muchacho, que no tardo en llegar. Dispuesto a desenmascararse completamente en el dormitorio, con una ligera mueca de desprecio instalada en sus labios, su mano se cerró en torno al brazo enclenque de Severus, y, con rudeza, le saco de la cama a empujones, y le dirigio al baño.

Tal y como Severus pudo divisar por encima del hombro de su antiguo amigo, los dos magos se habian levantado bastante temprano, y el de cabellos oscuros no pudo menos que alarmarse: demasiado tiempo que Tom podria aprovechar de forma… lucrativa. El chico del futuro fue testigo mudo del alarde de magia de su compañero cuando, con la varita en la mano y un perezoso movimiento de esta ultima, la ropa que habia por el suelo de la habitación se amontonaba encima de la cama manchada de sangre… su sangre.

Una vez llegaron al servicio, Tom le empujo con rudeza en direccion a la bañera de baldosa blanca y fria, sin importarle que, una fraccion de segundo mas tarde, Severus caia al interior de la bañera, tropezandose con el borde superior de la misma. Su espalda sin masa muscular golpeo la pared de la estancia, y, poco despues, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerle, haciendo que su trasero impactara contra el suelo duro de baldosa blanca con rudeza, provocandole oleadas de nuevo dolor, resurgido de sus cenizas, que le hicieron doblarse por la mitad, mientras sus mandibulas rechinaban, intentando controlar el grito que pugnaba por salir de sus cuerdas vocales.

- ¿No puedes ser mas torpe, Sev?- pregunto Tom burlesco, con un falsa dulzura en su voz, que hizo que el muchacho de cabellos oscuros se sintiera todavía mas humillado de lo que estaba. Sus largos dedos se cerraron otra vez en torno a los brazos de Severus, alzandole en el aire, debido a su poco peso, mientras se introducia en la bañera, para mayor preocupación del moreno. Poco a poco, sus pies tocaron el frio suelo de la bañera, y pronto el agua empezo a salir del grifo con potencia.

Con un simple movimiento de mano, el liquido, ya templado, comenzo a ser expulsado por la alcachofa, cayendo directamente a los cuerpos de los muchachos. Sin saber que queria hacer realmente Tom, Severus espero a que hiciera el primer movimiento, mientras un ambiente tenso se instalaba en la estancia, a la par que el castaño miraba penetrantemente a su compañero, el cual se encontraba prácticamente debajo suyo. La bañera, al no ser especialmente grande, hacia que los cuerpos de los muchachos se tocaran en varios puntos, incomodando al moreno.

Tomando un poco de jabon en sus manos, Tom Riddle empezo a enjabonar el pequeño y enclenque cuerpo de Severus, ante su mirada de alarma e intranquilidad, mezclada con la confusion y la extrañeza. Lentamente, Severus vio como el muchacho de cabellos castaños pasaba su grandes manos de dedos largos por su torso, deleitandose con su tacto, siguiendo el camino que las gotas de agua hacian. E, imperceptiblemente, se iba acercando mas al muchacho, hasta el extremo de tocar sus labios con los suyos propios, cinco minutos despues. Depositando un suave beso en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, Tom deposito su cabeza encima de la clavicula del moreno, mientras dirigia sus manos al trasero del chico.

Cuando las manos enjabonadas y resbaladizas de Tom llegaron a sus nalgas, los musculos de Severus se tensaron de inmediato, mientras su respiración, medianamente controlada, empezaba a irregularizarse. Con su zurda, Tom recorrio la espalda del chico, intentando calmarlo sin éxito, mientras su diestra se situaba entre sus gluteos, acariciando la entrada arrugada del ano de Severus, alarmando mas al muchacho. Y, cuando las manos del pequeño se situaron en el torso del otro, empujandole para apartarle de si, Severus fue lanzado violentamente contra la pared de la bañera, mientras Tom se pegaba mas a su cuerpo, a la par que decia:

- ¿Sabes, Sev? Despues de usar un juguetito tienes que limpiarlo…- aunque el muchacho no se molesto en utilizar su nombre ni en ponerle apodos degradantes, Severus supo inmediatamente que el juguete le representaba a el, que el verbo usar no era otra cosa mas que violar, y que el encargado de limpiarle, como Tom decia, era el castaño. Como pudo, intento revolverse en su posición tan desaventajada, a pesar de que sabia que no le dejaria en paz. Y, rapidamente, el tono de voz de Tom, dulce y suave, cambio por uno mas oscuro y ronco.- Si no te estas quieto, tendre que hacerlo por las malas, y no te gustaria el resultado.

Y, por supuesto, la amenaza produjo el efecto deseado por Tom: Severus dejo de revolverse inútilmente, quedandose estatico entre los brazos del castaño, que beso otra vez su cuello, produciendole un escalofrio. La piel palida del moreno se erizo, a pesar de que el agua que caia sobre su cuerpo estaba caliente. ¿Realmente Tom habia esperado mas de tres meses para esto? En ese momento no habia estado preparado para una intrusión a ese nivel, y ahora, no estaba preparado para darle al chico lo que necesitaba. La situación no habia cambiado en ningun momento en ese periodo, y, despues del los ultimos acontecimientos, su fobia al tacto de otra persona estaba a flor de piel, mucho mas acentuada.

Sabiendo que no perdia nada con intentarlo, Severus decidio que valia la pena ser nuevamente humillado, si con eso conseguia respuestas a los interrogantes que rondaban por su mente desde que habia abierto los ojos esa mañana:

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?- el rostro de Tom se situo a la altura de los ojos de Severus, y, por un momento, pudo distinguir un brillo de humanidad en ellos, que rapidamente se perdio en la claridad de sus orbes azules, mientras decia con crudeza:

- Tener un culo tan exquisito como el que tienes…Me gustaria probarlo otra vez…- dejo la frase en el aire, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa lujuriosa, y una ereccion entre sus piernas hacia acto de aparicion, al pensar en la noche anterior. Y Severus no pudo evitar palidecer al notarla clavada en su muslo izquierdo, recordandole intensamente su posición en esa relacion semitormentosa que mantenia con Tom. No obstante, intento ignorar en gran medida el temor que le generaba tener al muchacho clavado tan cerca de su entrepierna, y volvio a preguntar temblorosamente:

- ¿Es por lo de Malfoy?- la sonrisa del castaño murio en sus labios, suplantada rapidamente por una clara expresión de odio hacia el mencionado, y el moreno se estremeció al notarlo, encogiendose como pudo en su sitio. Las manos del castaño, en su cadera, se cerraron fuertemente, producto de la ira, y sus uñas acabaron rompiendo la frágil piel de su cuerpo. Acercandose mas al rostro tenso del moreno, hasta que sus alientos se entrermezclaran en el aire, susurro:

- En la proxima salida a Hogsmeade tendra su merecido… Nadie se va a volver a acercar a ti de esa forma.- una de las muchas caracteristicas de Tom Riddle consistia básicamente en su gran sentido de la posesion, y los enormes celos que le generaban. No obstante, Severus era incapaz de pensar que de verdad el chico tenia celos de Malfoy, porque realmente, no habian llegadoa tener un minimo de amistad siquiera. Acto seguido, Tom acorto la distancia entre sus labios y le beso con dureza, haciendo que las palabras dichas anteriormente quedasen gravemente remarcadas.

**NdA: muy bien, en contestacion a tu review, Mery, no no puedo dejar de ser tan malditamente sadica, son cosas mias =)**

**Muy bien, en este capi empezamos ya a ver el GRAN instinto de posesividad de Tommy... realmente pensabais que se arrastraria por el suelo pidiendole perdon?**

**el siguiente capi se titulara seguramente Errores... id pensando en lo que siginifica! =)**

**Com siempre, reviews plis!**


	16. Errores

Chapter 16:

- En la proxima salida a Hogsmeade tendra su merecido… Nadie se va a volver a acercar a ti de esa forma.- una de las muchas caracteristicas de Tom Riddle consistia básicamente en su gran sentido de la posesion, y los enormes celos que le generaban. No obstante, Severus era incapaz de pensar que de verdad el chico tenia celos de Malfoy, porque realmente, no habian llegado a tener un minimo de amistad siquiera. Acto seguido, Tom acorto la distancia entre sus labios y le beso con dureza, haciendo que las palabras dichas anteriormente quedasen gravemente remarcadas.

Dentro de la cabeza de Tom, no podia evitar insultarse a si mismo de las formas mas creativas posibles por su fallo. Una vez mas, se habia dejado llevar por los instintos, y, lo que se suponia darle una leccion psicologica de pertenencia al moreno se habia convertido en una violación. Una vez mas, acordandose del momento en que le habia tomado, una creciente ereccion se hizo visible en su entrepierna, a la par que en su interior solamente se deseaba a si mismo lo peor. Porque, otra vez, lo habia vuelto a hacer mal.

Tom pensaba que, quizas acercandose a el gradualmente, conseguiria apartar de su mente los miedos que le consumian por dentro. Y, cuando todo parecia ir viento en popa y creia que su Severus le aceptaba finalmente, tenia que abusar de el…. _Tonto, tonto, tonto…_- se insultaba interiormente Tom. Podria haber intentado remediarlo la mañana siguiente, pero, simplemente, su orgullo se lo impedia. Y, la estremecedora vision de los rostros de su amigo y Malfoy separados por escasos centímetros le golpeaba en las retinas, instandole a continuar. Pero Tom no sabia como tomarse aquella imagen que habia visto en el momento en que buscaba a su Severus por el tren; por un lado parecian estar a punto de besarse en medio del anden, y, por otro lado, le parecia hilarante e inverosímil.

Porque Severus no le podia estar traicionando, no despues de que dejara toda su vida anterior por el exclusivamente. Aunque eso para el muchacho no parecia ser algo impresionante o digno de mencion, y, tal y como habia descubierto ese verano, eso no lo elevaba a una categoría superior a la de amigo. Porque su niño ya tenia una mejor amiga, como su pequeña serpiente la habia denominado, o novia, como el la llamaba. Severus se habia ruborizado cuando habian hablado de sexo, asi que tenia muy claro por su reaccion que todavía no habia tenido relaciones sexuales, o, al menos, las tradicionales, lo que conllevaba tener entre sus manos a un chico completamente virgen para el. La sola perspectiva le parecia lujuriosa y erotica, incluso.

No obstante, tenia muy presente que no pertenecia a su epoca, que el habia nacido años despues de que el castaño terminara su educación como mago. Pero, para Tom, aquel detalle no representaba mayor problema; no mientras el estuviese en posesion de su giratiempo, ese preciado objeto pequeño y dorado, adornado con runas extrañas en su superficie. Por el contrario a lo que deberia sentir, el castaño solamente se encontraba en un estado de extasis al saberse poseedor de su precioso niño virgen atrapado en el tiempo, retenido a su lado para siempre, o hasta que se cansase de el. Sabia que eran pensamientos egoístas pero, como buen slytherin, debia tenerlos para sobrevivir alli.

Por otro lado, sus continuos rechazos empezaban a enfadar a Tom Riddle. Habia hecho cuanto estaba en su mano para que el muchacho le aceptase, y, sin embargo, Severus seguia sin corresponderle. Seguramente porque su corazon pertenecia a esa amiga suya, de la cual todavía no sabia el nombre, y eso hacia que Tom se enfadase hasta extremos incotrolables. Porque, mientras que podia controlar con quien se veia y decidir sobre ello, no tenia ni voz ni voto en las decisiones del corazon de su amado, y, saberse despreciado por el, era un puñal de doble filo.

Por una parte, le provocaba un gran dolor sentirse rechazado por el objeto de sus fantasias sexuales, pero, por otra, dañaba a Severus gravemente, ya que, sus celos, provocados por su enorme posesividad, se encontraban a flor de piel, y, el mas minimo acercamiento de cualquier persona a su muchacho hacia que la ira se apoderase de su parte racional. Como consecuencia del ultimo arranque de celos que habia tenido, ahora se encontraba ante el niño, intimidandole para que no se fuera de su lado, despues de que le hubiera violado salvajemente la noche anterior.

Pero, el teatro debia continuar. Su orgullo, herido por los constantes rechazos de Severus, le importaba demasiado como para dejarlo de lado y pedirle perdon por haber seguido sus impulsos por una vez. Y, a pesar de que, cuando le tocaba, Severus simplemente se sentia aterrado, Tom mantenia intacta la esperanza de que, algun dia, el muchacho le corresponderia. Mientras tanto, se conformaria con tomar su cuerpo cuando quisiera.

- ¿Qué se te ocurre para aliviar la hinchazon, Sev?- pregunto el castaño refiriendose a su creciente erección, y cambiando el tema de la conversación radicalmente. Hablar del rubio presumido era uno de los temas que a Tom no le gustaba tocar, y menos desde que habia demostrado un ferviente interes por su Severus. El aludido, ante la pregunta, no pudo menos que boquear en el aire, mientras su piel alabastrina empalidecia aun mas. Y, finalmente, Tom sonrio, mirando con ternura disimulada como el niño agachaba la cabeza, mientras susurraba para si mismo:

- Dejar que pase…- El castaño no pudo evitar sentir como la risa se le escapaba desde dentro; en cierta forma, sabia que, de decir algo, el muchacho diria exactamente eso, conociendole como le conocia. Pero esa, definitivamente, no era una opcion a sopesar, ni mucho menos. Porque el niño le atraia, y, en esos momentos, tenia completo acceso a su cuerpo, por lo tanto, podia hacer lo que quisiera con su anatomia.

- Dejar que pase… No, se me ocurre algo mejor que eso.- dijo malicioso Tom. ¡Oh, si, se le ocurrian cientos de cosas que podia hacer con su preciado niño virgen!- ¿Qué tal si te agachas?- pregunto inocentemente, encubriendo el significado real de la pregunta. Y, tal y como habia pensado, Severus le observo con la piel blanca como la tiza y en sus ojos escrito el miedo. Miedo, probablemente, a las consecuencias si la satisfacción no era plena, si se negaba… Pero, tras unos segundos de vacilación, obedecio con lentitud, doblando cuidadosamente sus rodillas para que el dolor en el recto no volviera a palpitar bajo su piel. Luego, simplemente se quedo estatico frente a la ereccion de su amigo, el cual se encontraba en extasis incluso antes de probar la nueva experiencia.

Tom bajo sus ojos hasta posarlos sobre la coronilla de Severus; realmente el chico no se atrevia a abrir la boca. Se relamió los labios, dejandolos brillantes por la saliva, y, segundos despues, su mano aspera y grande cayo como si fuera un peso muerto sobre el cabello negro y grasiento de su juguete. Sabiendo de antemano que el moreno no necesitaria indicaciones para saber lo que tenia que hacer, sus dedos se cerraron en torno al cabello azabache del chico, y, con lentitud, acerco su rostro a su ereccion.

Realmente despacio, empezo a sentir como la cabeza de su pene se introducia en la boca del muchacho, como era atrapada en su cavidad bucal, y, a medida que se movia, su piel sensible rozaba levemente contra los dientes nacarados de Severus, produciendo sensaciones maravillosas en su interior. Su mano izquierda, hasta ese momento inútil, se apoyo sobre la pared blanca y fria para conseguir un apoyo ante la creciente debilidad en sus rodillas. Y, tras unos segundos, la mano derecha, posada sobre el craneo del moreno, se cerro dolorosamente sobre el cabello del chico, al sentir como su pene erecto tocaba la campanilla de Severus.

A partir de ese momento, todo fue relativamente rapido para Tom; su mano derecha, marcando el ritmo, movia prácticamente la cabeza de Severus, que se mantenia pasivo. Su pene, entrando y saliendo de la cavidad bucal del moreno, producia un sonido gutural, mientras la saliva cubria toda la piel de su entrepierna. Y, despues de varios minutos, Tom estallo en la boca de su compañero. Su liquido, blanco y viscoso, inundo la cavidad bucal de Severus, y, tras esperar unos segundos para que el moreno tragase su semilla, Tom solto su agarre ferreo hasta ese momento. Inmediatamente, la espalda del muchacho se curvo, mientras sus manos palidas y de dedos largos y finos acudian a su garganta, a la par que tosia, intentando escupir el liquido.

Con una sonrisa altanera al verle en una posición tan lamentable, Tom se recrimino por su sadismo; no creia que la solucion a su problema amoroso fuera utilizar la violencia y la coaccion para conseguir lo que deseaba, sin embargo, observar el miedo en sus ojos grises, su figura desnuda bajo su poder, sometido completamente a el, era una sensación realmente adictiva y que disfrutaba lo mas que podia. Y, haciendole un favor al moreno, decidio retirarse, dandole un poco de espacio vital. Agarrando su toalla de un color blanco impoluto, y atandosela alrededor de la cadera, salio de la ducha, cerrando el grifo de la ducha. Y, cuando, desde la puerta del baño, observo a Severus, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no ayudarle al verle tan indefenso.

Una vez cerro la puerta tras de si, Tom observo a su alrededor; la habitación estaba tal y como se encontraba el dia anterior, salvo por la cama desecha y manchada con la sangre de su Severus, con la ropa arrugada y amontonada encima de las sabanas sucias. Suspiro con pesar, acordandose de lo ocurrido el dia anterior en esa misma estancia, y empezo a pensar en sus posibilidades respecto a su compañero.

No le iba a dejar escapar de sus manos, no cuando el era el poseedor de su giratiempo, pero Tom no creia conveniente someterlo a la presion a la que le estaba sometiendo. Y, entonces, penso en su posible solucion: volver a la situación anterior, pero modificada ligeramente. Acepto a regañadientes que tendria que ser mas suave con su preciado niño, pero no por ello deberia dejar de disfrutar de su cuerpo. Acepto tambien que tendrian que reducirse las intimidaciones y los malos modales, pero, lo unico que no acepto por parte de su conciencia fue la supresión de aquellos momentos intimos, de tener sexo con el chico. Al fin y al cabo, la situación y su relacion de amigos habia cambiado para aumentar al escalon de ser casi pareja, si no lo eran ya.

Mientras se vestia, Tom agudizo el oido, intentando percibir algun ruido en el interior del servicio que le indicara que Severus habia empezado a moverse, pero, no obstante, no capto nada. Lo cual le daba salida a dos alternativas: o el moreno era demasiado silencioso, cosa que dudaba pudiera ser cuando se encontraba en medio de una crisis nerviosa, o simplemente seguia alli, en la ducha, todavía quieto. Una parte de su ser, la mas impulsiva, se debatia entre mirar dentro de la habitación o no, mientras que la otra, la mas racional, que imperaba en su personalidad en ese momento, se negaba en rotundo. Porque, realmente, Tom sabia que, en cuanto viera al muchacho tal y como lo habia visto cuando habia salido del servicio, claudicaria, no seria capaz de mantenerse estoico cuando el niño llorara, y, finalmente, cederia. Y, en el momento en que eso ocurriese, Severus se aprovecharia de el y le presionaria para que le devolviera el giratiempo… y una vez se lo diera, Tom solamente podria ver como se escapaba de sus manos, como volaba hacia la libertad sin el.

Frunciendo el ceño en un intento por apartar ese lugubre pensamiento de su mente, Tom comenzo a recoger el dormitorio que ambos muchachos compartian; limpio las sabanas a base de magia, plegó perfectamente toda la ropa e hizo la cama, a pesar de que los elfos domesticos se encargaban de realizar esa tarea. No obstante, la imagen de un Severus feliz por marcharse a su epoca martilleaba en su cabeza, enfureciendole aun mas de lo que ya estaba. Y, finalmente, tras unos minutos, Tom tuvo que sentarse en el borde la cama en la que la noche anterior habia dormido con Severus. Su estomago, a pesar de que no tenia hambre, se encontraba encogido y un dolor agudo empezaba a expandirse por la zona, seguramente por la preocupación tan extrema que le embriagaba.

Habia tantas posibilidades de que claudicara en su mision, que la perspectiva le abrumaba sobrecogedoramente. Habia dejado todo cuanto habia conseguido para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a Severus; habia dejado a sus amigos, habia reducido su tiempo libre para cuidar de el… y en esos momentos el chico le miraba con odio en su mirada grisacea. Tom suspiro con pesar, mientras se sobaba el rostro con las manos, intentando espantar asi el cansancio que comenzaba a hacer mella en el. Por un tiempo, penso que Severus veria sus sacrificios por estar con el, lo que habia dejado atrás, y comprenderia su necesidad. No obstante, en esos momentos supo que, aparte de hechos, tendria que utilizar las palabras para hacerle comprender.

Tom miro en derredor suyo, intentando encontrar algun desperfecto que arreglar. Sin embargo, no aparecio nada mal colocado ni roto, asi que, armandose de autocontrol, se dirigio por segunda vez en la mañana al servicio. Con fuerza, golpeo con los nudillos en la superficie de madera de la puerta oscura, y grito a media voz:

- ¡Sal ya del baño!- su tono, demandante y tajante, expresaba todo lo contrario a lo que sucedia en su interior; se sentia derrotado y arrepentido por sus acciones. Tras unos segundos, la voz quebrada de su niño salio por las rendijas del baño:

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- por la entonación, Tom supo que, si no estaba llorando, habia llorado hacia escasos momentos. Su corazon, encogido por la preocupación hasta ese momento, se rompio al escuchar sus palabras; no necesitaba mas pruebas para saber que se habia equivocado, y, esta vez, habia metido la pata hasta el fondo. Por ello mismo, siguiendo sus impulsos, sin importarle lo que ocurriera despues, su mano se cerro en torno al picaporte metalico y lo giro, abriendo la puerta.

Una vez dentro, cerro la salida mientras observaba a su alrededor, buscando a Severus. Y, cuando su mirada, finalmente le encontro, ovillado y encogido en el suelo frio y blanco de la ducha, mojado y con los hombros convulsos, Tom sintio un nudo en la garganta. Ausente, el castaño se acerco hasta su compañero lentamente, mirandolo sin verlo realmente. Nunca habia pensado en llegar hasta ese extremo; dañando a la persona que queria de ese modo tan brutal. Y, tampoco nunca se habia sentido tan mal observando el dolor ajeno como hasta ese momento.

Sin importarle que la piel del muchacho estuviera humeda y que el suelo de la ducha estuviera mojado, Tom se sento a su lado y paso su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de Severus, atrayendole hacia si mismo. E, increíblemente, el moreno se dejo hacer sin rehuir de el; se limito a acercarse a la fuente de calor que era Tom, esperando que el castaño no hiciese nada en contra suya. Pasando el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su pecho para abrazarle, Tom deposito un casto beso en su cabello, intentando tranquilizar su llanto

En el interior de Tom, solamente podia encontrar caos, mirara por donde mirara. Hasta su llegada, el castaño se podia haber calificado como la persona mas fria de todo el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria, aunque tambien ostentaba el titulo de ser el unico muchacho de todo su curso que no se habia enamorado nunca. No obstante, todo eso habia cambiado en el momento en que Severus Snape habia aparecido en el mugriento callejón donde el estaba pasando la noche de Navidad. Despues, simplemente habia empezado a sentirse atraido por el muchacho.

Al principio habia decidido achacarlo a la curiosidad, pero, despues del abuso de Malfoy, no pudo engañarse con esa absurda mentira y, al final, tuvo que trabajar otra mentira; la amistad. No obstante, despues de buscar inconscientemente durante tres meses que sus pieles se tocaran, se vio en la obligación de aceptarlo: Severus le atraia. A regañadientes, se mentalizo, derrumbando todos sus pensamientos homofobicos y contradiciendo su educación, y, finalmente, en el verano se declaro al muchacho.

No obstante, el resultado no fue el esperado; el moreno no correspondia a sus sentimientos, pero tampoco le parecia repugnante. Sabiendo de antemano que no conseguiria nada forzandole ni presionandole, Tom decidio dejarle tiempo para que se acostumbrase. Y el plan fue perfectamente hasta el uno de septiembre; Malfoy y Severus habian estado demasiado cerca de besarse, y, aunque no habia dejado al muchacho expresarse, tenia la creciente sensación de que sus ojos le habian engañado. No obstante, la noche anterior no se le ocurrio siquiera pararse a pensar en que quizas estaba Malfoy amenazandole, y, su ataque de celos habia terminado con unas consecuencias devastadoras para Severus.

Cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes, Tom se prometio a si mismo que haria todo cuanto estuviese en su mano para hacer que el chico se enamorara de el, costase lo que costase.

* * *

**NdA: bueeeeeeeno, al final me apiade de Sev, ya veis... aunque solamente al final final xD**

**Hatsuan: lo siento porque creo que Tom violador termino de momento... y no, a Sev aun le costara un poquito darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Lo del padre, algun dia lo sabra, pero no se cuando, y lo de que alguien le ayude, ni modo, si no se enteraron de lo de Malfoy y Dumby les tiene mania...**

**ITrustSeverus: me alegro que te guste la personalidad de Tom, me cuesta hacerla porque realmente... solo los locos piensan asi! pero es que tommy es un loco con corazon jeje *o***


	17. Empieza el plan

Chapter 17:

No obstante, el resultado no fue el esperado; el moreno no correspondia a sus sentimientos, pero tampoco le parecia repugnante. Sabiendo de antemano que no conseguiria nada forzandole ni presionandole, Tom decidio dejarle tiempo para que se acostumbrase. Y el plan fue perfectamente hasta el uno de septiembre; Malfoy y Severus habian estado demasiado cerca de besarse, y, aunque no habia dejado al muchacho expresarse, tenia la creciente sensación de que sus ojos le habian engañado. No obstante, la noche anterior no se le ocurrio siquiera pararse a pensar en que quizas estaba Malfoy amenazandole, y, su ataque de celos habia terminado con unas consecuencias devastadoras para Severus.

Cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes, Tom se prometio a si mismo que haria todo cuanto estuviese en su mano para hacer que el chico se enamorara de el, costase lo que costase.

- Lo siento, Sev.- susurro el castaño, acercando aun mas al muchacho contra su cuerpo. Por un tiempo mas, los dos slytherins siguieron en sus respectivas posiciones, ambos mirando al vacio, con la mirada perdida en las formas del servicio, cada cual introducido en sus propios pensamientos.

Tom indago en su propia mente, intentando encontrar alguna forma lo suficientemente dolorosa como para ser digna de usarla contra esa rata inmunda que era Malfoy. Tenia el lugar a rasgos generales; Hogsmeade. No obstante no tenia el tiempo, puesto que todavía no se habian anunciado las fechas de las salidas escolares previstas para ese curso. Tampoco tenia el castigo; pero eso lo resolveria despues, en la seccion prohibida de la biblioteca. Por ultimo, no sabia que pensar del nuevo director: debia haberlo esperado, no dudo ni un momento que la información de su amado era cierta en su momento, pero no esperaba que todo ocurriera tan rapido. Y aquello complicaba su plan mas alla de lo indecible, puesto que sin aparente trabajo, Dumbledore se ocuparia de vigilarles mas de cerca que nunca.

El castaño suspiro con cansancio mientras bajaba la vista hasta Severus; el moreno tiritaba de frio, cobijado unicamente por su abrazo posesivo. Y no pudo evitar sentirse derrotado, puesto que a su problema inicial, se le añadia la complicación de tener que enamorar a su preciado niño virgen y sacarlo a flote. Con suavidad, recargo su cabeza contra la pared, a la par que cerraba los ojos, el temblor bajo sus brazos empezaba a ser excesivo. Con lentitud se levanto, haciendo que Severus se moviera y quedara de pie, y le envolvio con una toalla blanca.

Tom se aparto del muchacho dando dos pasos hacia atrás para mirarlo bien. La cabeza gacha de Severus no le permitia observar su rostro con claridad, pero si que podia ver sus piernas delgadas y de muslos descarnados. Entrecerrando los ojos con la furia contenida en ellos, un reflejo rojizo destelló en su mirada; esperaria a la hora de la venganza con paciencia.

[Una semana mas tarde]

La mañana amanecio empañada por una debil llovizna y un viento helador, no obstante, ni los elementos meteorologicos pudieron minar el animo de los adolescentes que se encontraban en el castillo de magia y hechiceria Hogwarts. Era sabado, y, por añadidura, era la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Despues de una dura semana repleta de deberes y la vuelta a las clases y a la rutina, habia un respiro.

Tom se observo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que habia en una esquina de la habitación que compartia con Severus; la ropa muggle que llevaba le hacia sentir incomodo y en cierto sentido, sucio, contaminado por llevar una prenda fabricada por basura inferior. A traves de la superficie reflectante pudo ver a un ausente Severus sentado en el borde de su mullida cama. Desde el dia en que cometio su error fatal, el moreno se habia mantenido distante con el, aunque complaciente. Tom se sonrio a si mismo; a pesar de la adictiva sensación que le habia poseido al tomarle, no habia vuelto a tocarle de una forma tan intima, y, en todo momento, habia estado atento a sus reacciones.

No obstante, le preocupaba que el chico no reaccionara a sus estimulos. Los primeros dias le habia dejado dormir en su propia cama, apartado de cualquier otra persona, pero despues de que el chico se siguiera mostrando apatico, decidio dormir con el. Podia decir que Severus era un muerto viviente, y seguramente fuera verdad; sin embargo los pequeños momentos que marcaban la diferencia le abrumaban. La mirada fria y calculadora que le dirigia en contadas ocasiones le hacia sentirse incomodo, tal como si le estuvieran analizando con la vista, desnudandolo con ella.

Con un suspiro, decidio dejar de lado esos pensamientos fúnebres y pesimistas; contrario a lo que el pensaba que haria, el moreno no habia pedido nada, no le habia presionado siquiera para que le devolviera el giratiempo. Lentamente, su mano derecha se abrio en el aire, esperando la de su compañero, que no tardo en llegar. Los largos dedos de Tom se cerraron con delicadeza y a la vez con firmeza sobre la mano palida y fria de Severus, y estirando levemente consiguió que le muchacho se levantara y llegara a su lado.

Soltando su mano despues de sostenerla mas tiempo de lo políticamente correcto, dijo:

- Vamos, Sev. Seguro que te animas.- el tono de su voz, oscurecido, le daba un aire tetrico, con malos presagios para el involucrado en el plan de Tom.

Rapidamente, ambos muchachos se pusieron en marcha; el castaño ultimando los detalles de su perfecta estratagema y revisando mentalmente que todo estuviera bien, y el moreno rogando por que la diversión del primero no estuviera relacionada con el mismo. Pronto llegaron a la salida del Colegio, y Tom sonrio con malicia al encontrar a su objetivo perdido entre la multitud; la cabellera rubia le delataba, por encima de sus otros rasgos.

Tomando a su amigo de la muñeca, Tom se fundio entre la muchedumbre, sin perder de vista a Malfoy y sin dejar que este o sus guardaespaldas le vieran. Con satisfacción, anoto en su mente _Primera fase completada. Entramos en la segunda: llevar al rubito a la Casa Abandonada._ Tirando en todo momento de Severus para que le acompañase, siguió disimuladamente a Abraxas; la fase mas difícil de su plan era aquella, puesto que el éxito dependia en gran medida de la suerte.

Desde lo lejos, pudo ver como los muchachos bajaban la colina con despreocupación, ajenos a todo aquello que tenia planeado Tom en su mente. A su lado, Severus siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de su compañero; Abraxas Malfoy y su grupo. Se mordio el labio inferior, no iba a decirle nada a su amigo, seria una estupidez, pero le incomodaba ir a hablar con sus compañeros de Casa, o mas bien ir a insultarse mutuamente. Desde el inicio de curso no le habian molestado mas que aquella vez en el tren, y esperaba que fuera la ultima vez en el curso, tenia suficiente con vigilar a los gyffindors, lidiar con Tom e intentar no angustiarse mas de lo que ya lo estaba.

El castaño cayo en la cuenta de que su compañero de dormitorio le miraba con insistencia, e intentando tranquilizarle, susurro en su oido:

- El sera mi presa hoy. Nos vengaremos por lo que te hizo.- el brazo derecho del muchacho paso por encima de los hombros de su amado, estrechandole y acercándole mas a si mismo. Sabiendo de antemano como actuar, Tom dirigio a ambos muchachos hacia la Casa Abandonada, asegurandose de que Malfoy y sus compinches les miraran.

Ese era su elaborado plan; hacer de cebo para que los slytherins se acercaran a la Casa, el unico lugar del pueblo donde tenian la suficiente intimidad como para darles un escarmiento. Y sabia que Malfoy no desaprovecharía semejante oportunidad de intentar de nuevo acercarse a su Severus, y, ya de paso, atacarle a el. Por momentos, la ira empezo a fluir por su torrente sanguineo, aumentando el pulso y cegandole parcialmente la vista; el simple pensamiento de Malfoy acercandose nuevamente a su niño le hacia rabiar. Pero pronto algo capto su atención; Severus le volvia a mirar otra vez con frialdad.

- Nos estan siguiendo.- las palabras del moreno, susurradas con indiferencia, se clavaron en los oídos de Tom; en vez de sentirse contento por el éxito de su plan, no dejaba de pensar que aquello habia sido culpa suya. Porque el cambio habia surgido a raiz del abuso, y, a pesar de todo, el castaño no queria decir que le queria, porque aquello realmente hubiera sido su derrota. Aceptarlo ante otra persona le hacia sentir debil, pero aceptarlo delante de la persona amada le hacia sentirse humillado.

Pronto llegaron a la verja que separaba la extensa parcela del pueblo; la madera vieja y roida por los ratones le hacia tener un aspecto mas lamentable del que deberia. A lo lejos, siguiendo el camino tiempo atrás trazado, la gran casona abandonada se alzaba como dueña de las tierras cercadas; no obstante, los cristales resquebrajados y las tablas que cegaban las ventanas rotas quitaban gran valor al suelo. Tom freno en seco su caminata, todavía mirando la lamentable escena que se erguia ante sus ojos, con la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo, tocando con nerviosismo su varita mágica.

Sabia que estaba en desventaja numerica, eran seis contra uno, e, incluso si contaba a Severus, seguian siendo demasiados para el. Sin embargo, uno a uno seria capaz de derrotarles; Crabbe y Goyle eran demasiado tontos como para ser enemigos a la altura de Tom, pero si Zabinni, Lestrange y Malfoy unian fuerzas… estarian demasiado equilibrados. Inspiro con fuerza, necesitaba toda la concentración posible para enfrentarse a los slytherins. Y, segundos despues, escucho detrás suyo la enronquecida voz de Zabinni:

- ¿Os gusta la casa abandonada?

- Seguro que los amados estan pensando en mudarse alli cuando salgan de Hogwarts.- comento jocoso Abraxas, buscando provocar la ira de los muchachos. Con los puños cerrados fuertemente y la varita aun en el bolsillo, Tom se volvio hacia sus compañeros de Casa con una mirada furibunda:

- Callate, Malfoy.

- Pero Tommy, no te enfades.- dijo con voz aguda Lestrange, imitando la voz femenina. Tras una mirada de entendimiento con sus amigos, prosiguió.- Vamos a enseñaros vuestra casa.

Inmediatamente, Tom saco su arma y lanzo el primer hechizo, que impacto en el pecho de Goyle con fuerza, desestabilizándolo y haciendolo caer. Rapidamente, los chicos contraatacaron y, ante la pasividad de su amigo, el castaño supo cual iba a ser el bando vencedor en esa pelea. Como sus predicciones decian, pronto un hechizo de Malfoy impacto de lleno en el torso del chico, que salio despedido hacia atrás con fuerza, golpeando con su espalda la verja, que no cedio ni un milimetro ante el violento golpe. La varita de madera clara rodo sobre el pedregoso suelo unos metros mas alla del muchacho, que rapidamente fue levantado del suelo por uno de los mastodontes que eran Crabbe y Goyle.

Sabiendo que su plan acababa de echarse por la borda, Tom observo con la ira marcada en su mirada a sus oponentes, que sonreian con suficiencia. La estrategia que habia planeado tenia un gran fallo, que las serpientes habian usado en su contra; la casa abandonada estaba demasiado lejos del pueblo, por lo tanto, nadie sabia que ellos estaban alli, y nadie podria salir en su auxilio. Con mas fuerza de la necesaria, la mano de Crabbe se cerro en torno a su brazo, obligandole a seguir al chico rubio y a sus amigos. Por el rabillo del ojo, no obstante, pudo ver como Lestrange palpaba en los bolsillos de su Severus, buscando su varita, despues de haber recogido la suya.

Con un golpe sordo en la espalda, el moreno fue obligado a empezar a caminar, a la par que Zabinni abria con dificultad la verja de madera roida. Con desesperación, Tom comenzo a pensar en una alternativa, en una salida de aquella situación tan peligrosa para ambos vencidos. Para el castaño no era ningun secreto que los slytherins deseaban a su niño, y sabia que si ganaban volverian al circulo vicioso del cual les habia sacado ya anteriormente a base de violencia, pero Tom no sabia que sucederia consigo mismo: podian abusar de el, golpearle, humillarle… tantas opciones, y al final todas ellas eran malas.

Tras unos minutos de obligada caminata, la puerta desvencijada de la casa abandonada se abrio ante ellos con un lamento quejumbroso, y a trompicones pasaron hasta lo que parecia era la sala de estar de la vivienda. Del alto techo desconchado pendia una lampara de lagrimas de cristal muy antigua, pero que, en su momento, habia sido la moda. Varios sillones llenos de polvo se situaban cerca de la chimenea apagada hacia largo tiempo. La alfombra de pelo corto y dibujos florales se extendia por toda la habitación, por encima de las tablas de madera, que crujian ante el peso de los visitantes.

- ¿Te parece bonito este antro de mala muerte, Riddle?- dijo Malfoy con socarronería. Antes que contestar, el aludido empezo a removerse en su sitio, intentando escapar del ferreo agarre de Crabbe.

- Vete al infierno.- escupio finalmente el castaño con odio. No obstante, no era la contestación que el rubio esperaba, y, rapidamente, descargo su puño sobre el estomago del mestizo, haciendo que perdiera el aire que habia en sus pulmones. Tras unas risas, Lestrange pregunto al moreno:

- ¿Y tu, Sawford? ¿Te gusta esto?- sin esperar siquiera su contestación, empujo al muchacho al polvoriento suelo del casa, y, acto seguido, se sento a horcajadas encima de sus costillas con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios. Rapidamente, Tom empezo a revolverse con mas intensidad; lo que se suponia era una venganza iba a acabar como una violación, para precisamente aquel al que deseaba vengar.

La mirada fria y analitica, vacia de todo sentimiento, choco contra los ojos claros y llenos de deseo de Lestrange, y, con un unico sentimiento en el corazon, sus manos delgadas y palidas se posaron sobre las caderas del slytherin, intentando evitar lo inevitable. Despues del abuso de Tom, su propio amigo, sus sentimientos se borraron con rapidez, dejandole un vacio emocional, no obstante, poco despues el odio comenzo a nacer en su interior, impregnando todos sus pensamientos con ese sentimiento. Y, como era de esperar, su mente comenzo a maquinar su venganza perfecta; contra Tom, contra los slytherins…contra todo aquel que le habia dañado.

Y esa era su oportunidad de oro: se estaban condenando sin siquiera saberlo, al dejar que el portador de su varita le violase. Pero eso no ocurriria, nunca mas. Utilizaria a Tom para vengarse de las serpientes, y, cuando terminase con ellas, le traicionaria y le clavaria un puñal en la espalda, uno mas grande de lo que podria haber llegado a pensar Tom. Porque, por mas humillado que le hubieran dejado, por mas pisoteado que estuviera su orgullo, por mas traicionado que se sintiera, Severus era un slytherin, aunque sus propios compañeros de Casa lo dudasen.

Con delicadeza sin dejar que nadie le viera, su mano izquierda se introdujo en el bolsillo derecho de su compañero, sacando la varita de Tom y la suya, mientras sentia como las manos frias por el ambiente helador que habia aquel dia otoñal se introducian por debajo de su ropa interior, quitandosela con lentitud mientras mordia con saña la palida piel de su cuello. Cerrando los ojos y gimiendo de dolor levemente, Severus siguió con su tarea, sacando con suma tranquilidad las varitas; no pensaba dejar que el asunto le afectase mas de lo habitual, no pensaba dejarse hacer, no pensaba doblegarse otra vez.

Con la ropa por las rodillas y las piernas abiertas, dejandole mayor espacio a Lestrange para maniobrar, la varita del muchacho se clavo en sus costillas, y, antes de que el chico de mirada clara pudiera mostrarse sorprendido, fue lanzado violentamente contra Zabinni y Malfoy, cayendo sobre ellos dolorosamente. Rapidamente, Tom se deshizo del agarre de su compañero ante la cara de sorpresa que mostraba y consiguió alcanzar su varita, noqueando inmediatamente despues a Crabbe.

Con torpeza, Severus se recoloco la ropa con parsimonia; Tom se encargaria de ellos, estaba seguro despues de haberle dado una oportunidad y una clara ventaja. Mientras Tom desmayaba a Lestrange y se enfrentaba a Malfoy y Zabinni, el moreno se limito a derribar a Goyle. Pronto, con absurda facilidad, Zabinni cayo, y Malfoy, rodeado por los dos muchachos no tardo en ser desarmado. Y, mientras Tom sonreia con malignidad, Severus se limito a sentarse en uno de los sillones con cuidado de no hacerse daño, esperando su momento. Las heridas de su recto no se habian cerrado por completo y, aunque minimamente, seguian doliendo cuando se sentaba.

* * *

**NdA: me costo subirlo, eh? bueno, aqqui esta, pido disculpas por la tardanza pero me costo sacar una venganza apropiada... y, a pesar de todo, siguiendo en mi linea, todavia no he conseguido poner la venganza en un capi...U_U**

**altair snape black: oye, que tengo mucho corazon! XD no, de ahora en adelante se va a llevar mas palos Tommy que Sev, porque este ultimo ha dado un cambio de 180 grados en su personalidad... se parece mas al profesor Snape xDDDD ;-) pero bueno, ahora se planteara el gran enigma: podra Tom enamorarle, sabiendo que le odia de forma irracional?**

**PD: me apiade de Sev, no pensaba poner que en este capi le violaba, pero si que llegaba MAS lejos todavia...^^ alegrate, al menos salio ileso!**

**ITrustSeverus: no habia pensado lo de comparar a Tom con Dorian Gray (de la peli que estrenaban hace mil años xD) realmente, estoy sacando a trozos la personalidad del profe Snape, quiero decir, en la epoca de harry no parece afectarle que los demas piensen que es un capullo, pero aqui si le importa la opinion de TOM! y por eso, entre eso y que cada vez se cierra mas, pues como que le da miedo decir algunas cositas y encararse a tom. pero en el capi que viene... ! (rayos y truenos por detras xD)**

**PD: no soy cruela devil!**


	18. Confesiones

Chapter 18:

Con torpeza, Severus se recoloco la ropa con parsimonia; Tom se encargaria de ellos, estaba seguro despues de haberle dado una oportunidad y una clara ventaja. Mientras Tom desmayaba a Lestrange y se enfrentaba a Malfoy y Zabinni, el moreno se limito a derribar a Goyle. Pronto, con absurda facilidad, Zabinni cayo, y Malfoy, rodeado por los dos muchachos no tardo en ser desarmado. Y, mientras Tom sonreia con malignidad, Severus se limito a sentarse en uno de los sillones con cuidado de no hacerse daño, esperando su momento. Las heridas de su recto no se habian cerrado por completo y, aunque minimamente, seguian doliendo cuando se sentaba.

Malfoy miro con incredulidad a sus amigos, tumbados en el suelo, desmayados. Si Severus hubiera podido sonreir, lo habria hecho. Pero ya llevaba demasiada amargura encima como para pensar en sonreir siquiera. Ademas, no olvidaba que el abuso de Tom habia sido en parte culpa de Abraxas Malfoy. Aunque claro, ese detalle infimo no restaba culpa a Tom.

Sin embargo, el castaño se habia preocupado por el, y se estaba tomando la molestia de poner al slytherin en su sitio. Sacudio la cabeza como un perro; ¿estaba elogiando a ese asqueroso violador? Pero, por otro lado, se empezaba a ganar de nuevo su cariño con toda la atención que le prestaba. Funciendo el ceño, dejo las divagaciones para otro momento, concentrandose en el placentero espectáculo que iba a producir Tom.

- Po- podemos hablarlo, chicos.- la voz quejumbrosa y temblorosa de Abraxas saco una sonrisa maligna en los labios de Riddle. "Tenia miedo… y deberia."

- ¿Hablarlo? No hay nada que hablar, Malfoy.- el tono autoritario del castaño hizo que el rubio y Severus sintieran una escalofrio. El primero por miedo a lo que iba a sucederle, y el segundo por los recuerdos de su pasado.- Crucio.

El rayo rojo golpeo con fuerza al chico, mandandolo directamente al suelo, entre temblores incontrolables y gritos. Severus no se preocupo en lo absoluto; sabia que el chico ya tenia todo preparado y habria insonorizado la casona. Observo con determinación y fria venganza como Abraxas se revolcaba en el suelo por un minuto mas, hasta que Tom levanto la varita.

- ¿Te gusta, Malfoy?

- Lo siento… lo siento…- solo fue un suave murmullo, pero se escucho en toda la habitación, debido al sepulcral silencio que se habia instalado.

- Demasiado tarde para sentirlo. Crucio.- con voz queda, Tom volvio a alzar la varita contra su oponente. Ya en el suelo, se revolvio preso de un dolor infernal; Riddle podia llegar a ser extremadamente cruel cuando se lo proponia. Durante un tiempo mas, lo unico que se escucho en la casa abandonada fueron los aullidos de dolor de Abraxas, hasta que, cortando el hechizo, Tom le dejo descansar.

Con la voz ronca de tanto gritar, Abraxas suplico con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para que le dejase en paz, mas Tom no le escucho. Con lentitud, camino hasta quedar delante del gimoteante muchacho, y pateo su estomago, haciendo que quedase tumbado sobre su espalda. Agachandose, acerco su rostro al del rubio, y susurro:

- Castitas laqueum terrenus.

Severus observo con curiosidad a su compañero; aquel hechizo era extraño. Provenia del latin, pero no sabia su efecto. No obstante, cuando Tom desmayo a Abraxas, se olvido de ello; se levanto con sigilo y espero a que se diera la vuelta. El ya habia tenido su venganza, ahora seria su turno.

Tom se levanto del suelo, ignorante de lo que Severus pensaba hacer. Se volvio para ver a su amigo, y repentinamente, la punta de la varita del moreno se clavo en su garganta, mientras le traspasaba con una mirada fria.

- Tira la varita.- Sorprendido, el castaño hizo lo que le decia, y la varita cayo a la superficie de madera astillada y rayada que conformaba el suelo de la vivienda.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sev?- extrañado, Tom empezo a tomar conciencia de lo que se suponia el muchacho iba a hacer.

- Para lanzar una imperdonable, hay que sentirlo.- dijo el moreno, ignorando su pregunta. Y en seguida, Tom supo que pasaba.

- Pero Severus, esto lo he hecho por ti.- empezo, desesperado. ¿Le iba a torturar? ¿Todos sus esfuerzos habian sido en vano?- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que lo siento.

- Sentirlo no basta. Pense que eramos amigos, pero ya tengo demasiadas pruebas como para saber que todo fue una jodida ilusion.

- ¡No! Yo… solo me senti muy frustrado al verte con Malfoy… Pense que tu y el… Que ya no me querias…

- Hubiera sido mas facil preguntarlo, Riddle.

- Me he arrepentido de ello toda esta semana.

- Me da igual como te sientas. A nadie le importa como me sienta yo, asi que a mi tampoco me deben importar los sentimientos de los demas.

- ¡A mi si me importas!

- Mentiroso… ¡Crucio!

Quizas por la furia acumulada en sus venas o por la adrenalina circulando por su cuerpo, el hechizo hizo el efecto deseado; Tom cayo al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. No obstante, Severus penso que el chico debia tener mucho orgullo o sabia lo que era sentir esa maldición en su cuerpo; no grito ni dejo escapar ningun sonido de su garganta. El moreno se sintio todavía mas furioso: queria verle suplicar de la forma en que el le habia dicho que parara aquella noche.

- Dime la verdad, Tom. Solo querias aprovecharte de mi.- paro la maldición, y dejo que el muchacho recobrase aliento.

- Es la verdad, Sev… Me importas demasiado como para dejarte ir.- murmuro Tom sin mirarle. Se sentia traicionado por su pequeño niño; habia estado una semana planeando su venganza, y el le habia traicionado de la peor manera. Pero, ahí estaba, confesando sus sentimientos, humillandose ante el.

- ¡Deja de mentir! Si de verdad te importara, no me habrias violado.- Observo como se ponia en pie con dificultad y le miraba antes de decir:

- Nunca habia sentido algo asi por nadie. No se como actuar, no se como sentirme, no se si esto esta bien siquiera.

- ¿Te… atraigo?- toda la ira acumulada durante esa semana desaparecio lentamente. Tom le queria, o mejor dicho, se sentia atraido por el.

- Creo que… te quiero.- Aquello era lo ultimo que ambos pensaban que ocurriria alli. Severus se quedo congelado en su sitio, boqueando como pez fuera del agua, intentando decir cualquier cosa. Pero Tom no le dejo; acababa de declararse, y aquello merecia un acompañamiento.

Acerco sus labios a los de su amado niño y le beso con ternura, imprimiendo la fuerza que le quedaba para conseguir sacar todos esos sentimientos dentro de si. Severus no corresponderia a sus deseos seguramente; le odiaria lo suficiente como para no dejarle ver mas alla. No obstante, no se permitio cejar en su empeño, abandonar no era una opcion. Sin embargo, nada fue como Tom habia predicho; el moreno no correspondio a su beso, pero no le aparto de si. Finalmente termino el beso, y Tom se separo con reticencia de Severus; era lo mas cerca al no desprecio y miedo que habia estado.

- ¿Qué…. Que haces?- pregunto anonadado Severus. En su interior, buscaba ansioso el ansia de venganza, el odio, el desprecio…Pero no los encontraba. Aunque tampoco habia visto signos de amor, afecto, o vaga apatia, siquiera.

- Te amo.

- Yo…yo…- Severus empezo a sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho. Un solo beso suyo habia sido capaz de tirar abajo el odio, y en esos momentos, ya no tenia nada a lo que aferrarse. Un naufrago de los sentimientos. Y eso lo ahogaba; no saber como comportarse, no saber que sentir siquiera… Y lo peor era el sujeto: Tom le habia violado, le habia humillado… y sin embargo…

- ¿Estas bien?- Las manos del viajero del tiempo empezaron a temblar, y de pronto, la varita cayo al suelo. Preocupado, Tom se acerco hasta el moreno, tomandole de los brazos para que no cayera al suelo; se esperaba algo mas que eso… Aunque mas bien, aquella reaccion le habia dejado perplejo.

- ¡Sueltame!

- Tranquilizate, Sev.- Tom habia puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa; solo faltaba que Severus pusiera las suyas. El muchacho estaba actuando de manera demasiado violenta; y empezaba a asustar a Tom.

- ¡Sueltame, te digo!- ante la continua negativa, los puños del moreno comenzaron a golpear el fuerte pecho de Tom, sin embargo, no parecia tener fuerza suficiente para causarle daño. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el castaño, viendo lo agotado que se encontraba su amado, lo atrajera hacia si, abrazandolo. Y, en ese momento, el chico se quebro en sus brazos.- Yo… deberia… odiarte…

Aferrandose a la chaqueta del heredero de Salazar Slytherin, Severus enterro su cara en el pecho del muchacho, rompiendo en llanto. Todo ese castillo de naipes que habia montado en una semana con sus sentimientos, se encontraba completamente destruido por simples dos palabras y un beso. No obstante, sintio calor en su pecho cuando Tom habia dicho lo mucho que le importaba… se sintio bien, y si no fuera por el pasado de ambos, Severus habria sonreido con sinceridad.

Tom, por su parte, no podia creer lo que habia oido de los labios de su amado: "El deberia odiarme… ¿eso significa que no me odia?" La mente del slytherin daba vueltas y vueltas a aquella frase, sin encontrar un sentido completo en ninguna de sus multiples interpretaciones. No obstante, sonrio en el abrazo, besando con cuidado la cabeza de su Severus; una y otra vez volvia a el. Y eso le beneficiaba enormemente, puesto que cabia la posibilidad de que le diera una segunda oportunidad.

Una segunda oportunidad… No habia habido una primera oportunidad nunca. En ningun momento el chico parecia estar interesado en el, a pesar de su increíble belleza. Quizas sonaba algo… egolatra, pero era la verdad: varias chicas le miraban con ojos golosos, otras tantas le enviaban ridiculas felicitaciones de San Valentin. ¿Por qué ese chico tan… soso a primera vista no habia caido en sus redes? Aquello era un total misterio; pero Tom estaba resuelto a conseguir aquello que se proponia, y en esos momentos solo habia dos cosas en mente: Severus y Dumbledore.

El primero era el objeto de sus deseos, aquel que, lastimosamente para alguien orgulloso como el, amaba. Quizas nunca se habia visto con Severus y una familia; quizas nunca tendrian un hijo, o simplemente Tom se cansaria del viajero del tiempo demasiado pronto y lo dejaria como habia hecho con otras personas; pero le _amaba_. Aquella simple palabra de cuatro letras le espeluznaba, pero el sentimiento no era algo horroroso, tal y como habia pensado al principio.

El segundo sujeto en su mente, no obstante, era el objeto de su ira y odio. Aquel al que debia eliminar. Desde un principio, el hombre habia estado a su lado, con esa "jodida sonrisa benevolente", regañandole como si fuera su padre, intentando guiarle por el….¿Buen?... camino. En sus inicios, habian sido unos insignificantes objetos robados a otros chicos del orfanato, luego en clase habia sido hablar, no hacer bien un hechizo… y Tom le odiaba por ello; no queria un padre, no queria un ejemplo a seguir, no queria a alguien encima suyo influenciandole. Y mucho menos, queria a un manipulador nato como lo era Dumbledore. A diario, el hombre manipulaba sus vidas; y Tom no iba a consentirlo.

Ademas, Dumbledore defendia los ideales opuestos a los que protegia el. La pureza de sangre. El anciano creia a los muggles unos santos inocentes, dignos de ser mirados y estudiados en esa estupida clase de Estudios Muggles. Pero ellos eran escoria inferior que debia ser erradicada; ellos, los muggles, tan cerrados de mente, tan ignorantes, eran la causa por la que los magos vivian a escondidas.

No obstante, Dumbledore y su causa tendrian que esperar: Severus estaba antes que el.

* * *

NdA: bueno, despues de tres siglos y poca inspiracion, asi es como quedo el capitulo 18. Y esto empieza a acabarse, queridos lectores. No quedan muchos capitulos para el final, creo. xD

ITrustSeverus: aja, tus argumentos tienen mucho sentido, peeeeeeero... ten en cuenta que Tom empieza a desvariar y no quiso hacer lo que hizo... dale una oportunidad, amiga! jajajaja

RR, please!


	19. Enamorandote

Chapter 19:

Ademas, Dumbledore defendia los ideales opuestos a los que protegia el. La pureza de sangre. El anciano creia a los muggles unos santos inocentes, dignos de ser mirados y estudiados en esa estupida clase de Estudios Muggles. Pero ellos eran escoria inferior que debia ser erradicada; ellos, los muggles, tan cerrados de mente, tan ignorantes, eran la causa por la que los magos vivian a escondidas.

No obstante, Dumbledore y su causa tendrian que esperar: Severus estaba antes que el.

Tom escucho como, lentamente, la respiración de Severus empezaba a volverse regular, y tomo las riendas de la situación. Daba igual que acabara de torturarlo; el le seguia amando como antes de aquel suceso. Con cuidado, tomo sus hombros y despego al muchacho de si, cortando el abrazo, siendo preso de aquellos ojos grises que le observaban con miedo.

- Dejame enamorarte, Sev. Te prometo que no te arrepentiras, no pienso hacer nada hasta que no estes preparado.- Tom vio como el muchacho abria y cerraba la boca varias veces, sin saber que decir. Tomandole por los hombros, le saco de la casa abandonada, mientras decia.- No te preocupes, nos vamos ya al Colegio. Seguiremos investigando, ¿vale?- agrego finalmente, con cierto dolor.

Asintiendo ausentemente, Severus comenzo a marchar hacia el Colegio, al lado de Tom Riddle. Se sentia extraño estando a su vera; indefenso ante su fuerza bruta, pero protegido de otras personas por su posesividad. Tambien se sentia bien; quitando los momentos de mal humor que tenia, el chico era adorable. Todo lo que el deseaba: protector, agradable, paciente, amoroso… No obstante, no perdia de vista sus recuerdos; habia sido capaz de abusar de el. Contrario a eso, le habia salvado de una violación segura a manos de Malfoy y sus secuaces.

Ahora bien… Por mas que le amara, la diferencia de edades era notoria: quizas en esa epoca eran iguales, pero, en el tiempo al que el pertenecia… Tom ya tendria cuarenta años. A pesar de todo, el castaño seguia siendo muy bueno con el; sin tener en cuenta su gran error. Pero, aun contando aquello, se habia arrepentido profundamente y…. le amaba.

- ¿No diran nada?- pregunto en voz baja, refiriendose a sus compañeros de slytherin.

- No. El unico que diria algo seria Malfoy, pero su orgullo no le permitiria decir que un sangre sucia le ha ganado en combate.- Por un tiempo, se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Severus volvio a preguntar:

- ¿Y el hechizo que le lanzaste?

- ¿Cuál? ¿El Castitas laqueum terrenus?

- Si. ¿Para que sirve?- pregunto curioso Severus.

- Cinturón de castidad temporal.- con una sonrisa sadica, continuo.- Hasta que no acabe el colegio no podra tener sexo.

- Vaya…- susurro el moreno, impresionado.

- Lo busque especialmente para protegerte a ti.- Severus se sonrojo ante sus palabras, susurradas en su oido con suavidad. Finalmente, llegaron al pueblo de Hogsmeade, y Tom, contento por la segunda oportunidad, propuso.- ¿Vamos a por unas cervezas de mantequilla, en Las Tres Escobas?

Sin esperar una respuesta, dirigio a los dos chicos al bar, y entrando rapidamente, se sentaron en una de las mesas mas alejadas. El establecimiento estaba abarrotado de estudiantes de Hogwarts, conversando amigablemente los unos con los otros. Cierto grupo de Gryffindor, junto a sus amigos de otras casas, montaba especial alboroto, riendo fuertemente. Tom les miro insistentemente, mientras se sentaba, al lado de Severus, con dos cervezas de mantequilla en las manos.

- Como les odio.- comento en un susurro, para si mismo, con la mirada profundamente clavada en los alborotadores.

- Deberias relajarte. Todavía no nos han hecho nada.- dijo Severus en un intento de calmarle y volver a ver al Tom amable y protector que habia sido hasta hacia varios segundos.

- Pero haran algo. Siempre estan dando la nota, siempre siendo el centro de atención de todos.

- En mi tiempo tambien son asi.- dijo Severus, esperando la reaccion de Tom.

- Los gatos nunca cambian. Siempre montando follon y desordenando todo.

- Lo mejor es simplemente desaparecer cuando se acercan.

- Quizas…- concedio Tom mirandole a los ojos.- Me gusta mas mirarte a ti que mirarles a ellos.

- Gra-gracias.- tartamudeo Severus, cohibido por el piropo que acababa de lanzarle su amigo.

- Nunca antes habia sentido algo asi por nadie.- confeso el castaño.- ¿A ti te ha pasado?

- Si… Una vez, hace un tiempo.

- ¿Tu amiga?- pregunto, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Si, bueno… ella era amable conmigo, y supo ver mas alla de mi apariencia.

- ¿Conseguiste algo con ella, al final?

- No… En realidad nunca me atrevi a decirle nada, por temor a que me rechazase. Claro, que cuando vuelva me odiara.

- ¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué deberia odiarte?

- Ella es… hija de muggles. Yo le insulte de esa forma que, ya sabes, usan Malfoy y sus amigos.

- Y se ofendio.- adivino Tom. Con un cabeceo afirmativo, Severus le dio la razon.- ¿Tu sigues queriendola?

- No… no lo se.- dijo el moreno, confuso por sus sentimientos.

- Entiendo… ¿Quieres que volvamos ya al colegio?

- Sera lo mejor.- dicho esto, se levantaron, y pagando en la barra del bar, salieron del local.

Afuera, el tiempo era ventoso y frio, anunciando la inminente llegada del invierno. Encogiendose bajo el abrigo, ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al castillo, y, finalmente, con un esfuerzo considerable, se vieron en las puertas del hermoso colegio. Sin mirar siquiera a su alrededor, los slytherin recorrieron el camino hasta la sala comun, en las mazmorras. Entraron sin premura en su dormitorio, y dejaron los abrigos tirados encima de sus camas.

- ¿Vamos a la biblioteca ahora, o mas tarde?

- Ahora estaria bien, Tom.- mirandole interrogante, agrego.- ¿Me vas a ayudar?

- Si.- con sequedad el chico empezo a caminar hacia la puerta, dolido por lo que iba a hacer. No obstante, tenia que ayudarle para enamorarle, por mas que no le gustase la idea de separarse de su Severus. El moreno se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y antes de que pudiera autocensurarse, su boca hablo por si sola:

- Si no te apetece no vengas, Tom. No hace falta que…

- Quiero hacerlo. Quiero demostrarte que te amo, que puedo ser bueno, que lo de la semana pasada fue un error. No volver a ocurrir nada parecido, te lo prometo.

- Yo… bu-bueno, mejor vamos a la biblioteca.- Severus huyo de la conversación, confuso por sus sentimientos hacia el castaño. _Me ama…¿Pero yo a el le amo?_

- Muy bien, te dejare tiempo para pensar.

Despues de decir aquello, Tom paso las manos por los hombros del chico, y empujo ligeramente hacia delante. Al ser sabado, no habria mucha gente en la biblioteca; y tendrian mas espacio para maniobrar. No obstante, tenian que quitarse de encima a la bibliotecaria; el unico obstáculo que les separaba de la seccion prohibida. Podian sortearla con un hechizo de invisibilidad, como la vez anterior habian hecho. Antes de salir de la habitación, hechizo a ambos muchachos silenciosamente, y finalmente, caminaron rumbo a la biblioteca.


	20. Ahogado

Chapter 20:

- Muy bien, te dejare tiempo para pensar.

Despues de decir aquello, Tom paso las manos por los hombros del chico, y empujo ligeramente hacia delante. Al ser sabado, no habria mucha gente en la biblioteca; y tendrian mas espacio para maniobrar. No obstante, tenian que quitarse de encima a la bibliotecaria; el unico obstáculo que les separaba de la seccion prohibida. Podian sortearla con un hechizo de invisibilidad, como la vez anterior habian hecho. Antes de salir de la habitación, hechizo a ambos muchachos silenciosamente, y finalmente, caminaron rumbo a la biblioteca.

Dos horas despues los dos slytherins salian de la biblioteca, cansados de leer y leer libros inservibles. La cabeza de Severus parecia a punto de estallar, y, en vez de ir al Gran Comedor, se dirigio a su habitación sin cenar, seguido de Tom. No dijo nada, pensando en las nefastas consecuencias de quejarse, pero se sintió un poco incomodo.

El le había dicho que le amaba, si, pero… Severus no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, no completamente. Si bien no le odiaba, quizás tampoco podía describir sus sensaciones como amor, después de lo que le había hecho. El viajero del tiempo entro en el dormitorio, y segundos después, escucho como la puerta se cerraba detrás de Tom, sintiéndose encerrado.

Se sento en el borde de su cama, mirando con curiosidad y cierto temor las acciones de Riddle. Otra vez estaban en su dormitorio compartido, y eso a Severus le ponía enfermo; recordar lo que había pasado allí no era especialmente de su agrado. Imitandole, Tom se sento en la cama contraria, frente a el, y pregunto en un susurro:

-¿Estas bien?

- Si, claro.- respondió extrañado el moreno.

- Te noto un poco tenso, no se si me entiendes.- explico el castaño, lanzándole una mirada significativa. Severus se limito a desviar la vista a una de las esquinas de la habitación, sin ganas de contar sus mas oscuros miedos al que, precisamente, le había metido esos temores.

- ¿Crees que Dumbledore se enterara?- pregunto Snape, cambiando rápidamente de tema. Tom le observo, sabiendo a que se refería.

- Esperemos por nuestro bien que no pase eso.- susurro con suavidad, finalmente. Severus vio por el rabillo del ojo como Riddle quería añadir algo, pero lentamente, el muchacho cerro los labios sin haber hablado.

Por unos minutos, Snape sintió la mirada de su compañero en su cuerpo, observándole con fijeza. No se atrevió a enfrentarle, y tampoco quiso ver esa mirada de lujuria que, probablemente, le estuviera lanzando. Se sumio en sus pensamientos, sin perder de vista todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Riddle, con una confianza que, desde que había entrado en la habitación, flaqueaba por momentos.

Intento distraer sus pensamientos y llevarlos mas alla de Tom, mas alla de lo que este le había hecho, o de lo que había dejado de hacer. Y pensó; la biblioteca prohibida, siempre tan complaciente en cuanto a respuestas, le parecía ahora un gasto inútil de tiempo. Despues de aquellas escapadas nocturnas, no había conseguido encontrar nada que le dijera que hacer para volver a su época.

Quizas fuera de Hogwarts, encontraría algo mas útil que no una montaña de libros sin información. Porque a alguien debía de haberle pasado igual que a el, alguien debía de haber fallado. Severus frunció el ceño, mientras, irremediablemente, sus ojos se volvían hacia Tom.

- Esta Navidad la pasare en Londres.- le informo, finalmente. Con nerviosismo espero la respuesta del muchacho, deseando que no le acompañara. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, reordenar sus ideas, y sobretodo, sus pensamientos. El muchacho le confundía sobremanera, y estar cerca suyo solo lo empeoraba.

- Quizas pueda acompañarte, si quieres.- le ofreció Riddle, mordiéndose la lengua para no acoplarse al plan directamente. Debia ser sutil y cuidadoso, si quería salirse con la suya y conseguir enamorar a Severus.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, dejando su proposición en el aire, y, tomando el pijama, camino en dirección al baño, seguido por la siempre atenta mirada de Tom. Aquella noche, sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio de Severus, no consiguió dormir correctamente, quizás algo paranoico por la posibilidad de que Tom se tirara encima suyo.

Se sentía contradictorio; su sentido de supervivencia lanzaba adrenalina por sus venas, le obligaba a estar despierto, pero, después de aquella fatídica noche, pocas habían sido las veces en que Tom le había tocado de esa forma. Se sentía traidor, Riddle no le iba a atacar, se lo había prometido, y parecía que iba bastante en serio.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando la hora en su reloj: las tres de la mañana, y al dia siguiente estaría dormido seguramente. La respiración pesada de Tom, a dos metros de distancia, le indicaba que estaba durmiendo, que no tenia nada que temer, que el chico estaba indefenso ante el. Suspiro, girando en la cama por enésima vez en la noche, y cerro los ojos con fuerza, procurando dormir lo poco que quedaba de madrugada.

Severus sintió como le zarandeaban del brazo, intentando despertarle. En sueños, se removió inquieto, rogando por dos minutos mas de descanso, pero pronto tuvo que ascender a la realidad. Se acordó de lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había entre Tom y el, y acto seguido abrió los ojos, aunados en pánico. Le estaba tocando, y aquello le hacia saltar todas las alarmas.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los azules de Riddle, que, parado frente a su cama, intentaba despertarle. Como acto reflejo, se encogió en ese enorme monstruo que era la cama, tapándose aun mas con las mantas, en una actitud realmente infantil. Y se regaño mentalmente por ese gesto; Tom se reiría, y el quedaría como un niño pequeño. Pero no lo hizo; Tom sonrio, observándole con esa extraña y lasciva mirada, que le agradaba y enfermaba a partes iguales.

- Hora de levantarse, Severus. No vas a llegar al desayuno.- le informo, mientras se alejaba prudencialmente de el.

Quizas en otra ocasión, en su época con su vida _normal,_ el chico asustado habría saltado hecho un basilisco por cualquier tontería que le desagradara. Pero no en ese tiempo; aquel sentido de supervivencia le decía de callar, de mantenerse sumiso ante sus proposiciones y de huir cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Se desperezo, mirando disimuladamente a Tom, que le esperaba sentado en su propia cama, y camino hasta el baño para cambiarse de ropa. Que El le viera precisamente sin ropa no ayudaba a contrarrestar aquella sensación de encierro y agobio que poseía desde ayer. Sus ojos miraron el reflejo de su imagen en el espejo del baño: seguía viéndose como aquel chico tan inocente en el que se había convertido en el callejón mugroso de Londres, la Navidad pasada.

Se apresuro a vestirse, pensando en volver a su antiguo yo, volver a ser el feo Quejicus, al que nadie quería tocar. Al menos de esa forma, Tom se desinteresaría de el, y todos verían que lo que parecía la malsana obsesion del grupo de slytherin y de Riddle solo era deseo acumulado por un chico que no era.

Severus salió del baño con una sensación agobiante en el pecho; si Tom le veía en su forma normal, dejaría de quererle, y en cierta manera, se sentía mejor cuando le decía que era importante para el, aunque solo hubieran salido esas palabras de su boca después de su estupidez de torturarle. En cualquier caso, sabia que estaría bastante tiempo mas en esa nueva piel, quizás cuando fuera el momento de la metamorfosis Tom le amara verdaderamente.

El pesado brazo de Tom, tal y como recordaba de otras veces, se deslizo por sus hombros, ante su sorpresiva y algo temerosa mirada. Se estaba acercando demasiado para su gusto, y le estaba poniendo nervioso. Con timidez miro a Riddle, que le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora e hipnotica, y suspiro, mientras su estomago empezaba a producirle punzadas de hambre.

Subieron al Gran Comedor juntos, sin encontrarse a nadie en la Sala Comun. El dia había amanecido ventoso y frio, tal como el anterior, pero por los majestuosos ventanales del Comedor, Severus pudo ver a los alumnos en los jardines, paseando y leyendo, como si fuera un dia normal. Lo era en realidad, salvo para ciertos slytherins, Riddle y el mismo. Nadie se enteraría de lo que había pasado en la casa abandonada el dia anterior, de eso estuvo seguro al ver a Malfoy y sus compinches.

Si las miradas mataran, seguramente ya estarían muertos. Cerca de ellos, Crabbe y Goyle crujieron los nudillos a base de amenaza, Lestrange y Zabini les miraban con odio en su mirada, y Malfoy… Sus ojos parecían destilar odio en estado puro, y tan amenazantes se veian que Severus se estremeció, a varios metros de distancia. No obstante, Tom le miro sonriente y puso una mano sobre su brazo, mientras susurraba demasiado cerca de su oído:

- No tienes nada que temer, Sev. Todo estará bien ahora.- el aludido le miro sin mucho convencimiento, y respondió en el mismo tono de voz:

- Se vengara. Intentara hacernos daño.- su voz salió estrangulada, mientras pensaba en su hijo: Lucius Malfoy era, de lejos, uno de los mejores mortifagos de su generación. Y, para añadir mas leña al fuego, cruel y despiadado. Rezo internamente para que el padre no fuera igual, mientras volvia su vista a las gachas de avena que se había servido.

Apenas consiguió tomar sustento; la mirada penetrante de los slytherin le ponía nervioso, muy nervioso. Y, que Tom no se diera cuenta de la forma en que le miraban, le hacia sentirse mas intranquilo y angustiado. Se removió en su asiento, segundos antes de levantarse definitivamente y salir del Gran Comedor, seguido en todo momento por Riddle. Gracias a la providencia.

Contradictoriamente, se sentía seguro pero angustiado e intranquilo a su lado. En cualquier caso, Severus prefería vigilar a Tom disimuladamente que volverse paranoico para que nadie le atacara por la espalda. Salio rápidamente a los jardines, tratando de serenarse, con éxito. El viento fresco le devolvía un poco de paz, y estaba bien para refrescarse.

Tom rápidamente se coloco a su lado, pasando posesivamente un brazo por sus hombros, guiándole a las orillas del Lago. La superficie acuosa se rizaba debido al fuerte viento que soplaba. Severus clavo su mirada en el Lago, procurando relajarse, y, por fin, dio rienda suelta a sus dudas y temores:

- ¿Y si no encuentro nada?- pregunto con voz estrangulada. Tom se separo de el, y respondió con seriedad:

- Seguro que lo encuentras. Al fin y al cabo, la biblioteca es tu segundo hogar.- agrego jocosamente, intentando calmarle. Agradeciendo internamente los esfuerzos de Riddle, volvió a preguntar, angustiado:

- ¿Y si nadie ha vuelto?

Tom abrió los labios, dispuesto a contestarle y tranquilizarle, dispuesto a acallar sus temores por un tiempo, intentando relajarle. No obstante, un hechizo dirigido realmente a el le golpeo el costado, haciendo a Severus saltar al agua involuntariamente.

Tomado por sorpresa, el moreno pronto se vio en el Lago, hundido en el agua negra y profunda de aquella orilla. El aire de sus pulmones había desaparecido en el momento en que el hechizo había impactado contra el, y, sin saber nadar, pronto se vio tragado por las aguas, angustiado. Caia y caia, y de repente, a su alrededor, todo se volvió negro. Tenebrosamente negro.


	21. Boca a boca

Chapter 22:

Tomado por sorpresa, el moreno pronto se vio en el Lago, hundido en el agua negra y profunda de aquella orilla. El aire de sus pulmones había desaparecido en el momento en que el hechizo había impactado contra el, y, sin saber nadar, pronto se vio tragado por las aguas, angustiado. Caia y caia, y de repente, a su alrededor, todo se volvió negro. Tenebrosamente negro.

Una boca posada sobre la suya le hizo reaccionar un poco. Realmente, el no tomaba como indiferente los besos que le habían dado durante toda su vida, y ese no fue la excepción. Sentis un liquido presionando la traquea, y desde su momento entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, Severus pudo sentir como le golpeaban el pecho con violencia, y rítmicamente, los golpes continuaban, mientras su boca y aquella otra se juntaban frecuentemente.

¿Quién le golpeaba y besaba a la vez? Todo tan confuso en su mente, mientras sentía los pulmones ardiendo; no podía respirar, eso lo tenia claro. De repente, un golpe mas fuerte que los anteriores expulso el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones, sacando el agua de su traquea, subiéndola hasta la boca.

Tosio, se convulsiono por el fuerte espasmo, semi-incorporándose en el pasto. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, y su mundo dio vueltas solo para el. No obstante, el rostro de un disimuladamente preocupado Tom se quedo grabado en su retina. Cerro los ojos, mientras aspiraba profundamente. A su lado, susurros y murmullos se esparcían por doquier, mientras comenzaba a recordar.

Le habían tirado al lago, estaba seguro de eso, y luego… Tom le estaba haciendo el boca a boca, en el pasto seco de los jardines, delante de todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Con lentitud y un poco de miedo al nuevo mareo, Severus volvió a abrir los ojos, enfocando su vista en el castaño, que empapado encima suyo, le miraba.

Miro a su alrededor; su cuerpo estaba frio, y la hierba bajo el mojada. Los alumnos se apiñaban en torno a Riddle y Edmund, mirando el espectáculo. Pocos había que estuvieran sinceramente preocupados, entre ellos… Ella. Eileen Prince le miraba, realmente preocupada, desde un sitio apartado en el grupo. De sus amigos Gryffindor no había ninguno, y a juzgar por las sonrisas de la mayoría de los estudiantes, solamente había sido una broma del padre de Potter.

Miro a Tom en ultima instancia, mientras este le ponía en pie. Estaba tan mojado como el, con el cabello pegado al cráneo, de forma en que, aun cuando no quería, lo hacían ver bello. No pudo evitar sentirse…. Extraño; sentía envidia de el, y a la vez una extraña mezcla de repulsión por lo mal parado que salía el en aquel dueto y de atracción. El chico no era para nada feo… Pero no,- se dijo a si mismo, sacudiendo mentalmente su cabeza.- el le había hecho daño, demasiado.

- Vamonos, Edmund.- susurro en voz baja Riddle. A pesar de que no podían oírles, utilizo su nombre falso. Pero su voz autoritaria no dejaba lugar a reclamos, y obedientemente, Severus le siguió. Asi había sido la primera vez que había abusado de el; un frio odio que parecía consumir su alma hasta podrirla por completo.

Sus manos frias se posaron en sus hombros, con, quizás, demasiada fuerza, notándole tenso. Ambos sabían de que se trataba, ambos conocían la causa de esa repentina tensión. Severus se dejo guiar, mientras introducía su mano disimuladamente en su bolsillo: el tacto de su varita de madera le relajaba, le hacia sentir menos indefenso ante el gran poder de Tom. Aun cuando sabia que su varita no se alzaría contra el. Tenia una deuda de vida, no podría hacerle daño.

Los intrínsecos caminos de las mazmorras pronto dieron paso a la Sala Comun de Slytherin, donde unos extrañados alumnos de segundo les miraron; seguramente no sabrían lo que había pasado. Ya en las puertas de su dormitorio compartido, Severus sintió como un fuerte nudo se formaba en su garganta; toda aquella vorágine había empezado asi. Y a pesar de que todavía no la había podido cerrar, no deseaba meterse de nuevo en aquel circulo vicioso y autodestructivo.

Una ligera presión en sus hombros le hizo avanzar dos pasos, y Tom cerro la habitación tras el. Mordiendose el labio inferior, tiro todo a la mierda; su deuda de sangre, el arrepentimiento del chico, su dudoso amor por el… La mano se cerro en torno a su varita, y espero tenso. No le perdonaría una segunda intrusión.

- Tranquilo, Sev.- la voz a sus espaldas, susurrada, le producia escalofríos. Por supuesto, teñida de odio, y Severus se sintió confuso y tentado a preguntarle: ¿Habian sido los gryffindor o los slytherin? Ninguno de los dos había estado en el momento de su despertar, y aquello le inquietaba.

- ¿Quién ha sido, Tom?- pregunto, dándose la vuelta. Los puños cerrados de Riddle le dieron la bienvenida a un nuevo episodio de furia asesina; sus mandíbulas apretadas, sus musculos tensos… Trago en seco, decidido mas que nunca a hechizarle si se le ocurria tocarle.

- Los gryffindors. Malfoy no haría eso; es mas disimulado, y realmente, dudo que su venganza sea simplemente un chapuzon en el Lago.- agrego con ironia.- Deberias cambiarte la ropa y dormir un rato. Te vendrá bien.

- ¿Y dejar que tu…?- las palabras escaparon de su boca, incrédulas. En ese estado, Tom era capaz de cualquier cosa, entre ellas, violar a alguien. Y realmente, dormir en la misma habitación que semejante psicópata en potencia era algo que Severus no pensaba probar.

- ¿Qué yo que?- espeto enfadado Riddle. No tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita; en cuestión de segundos, su espalda había chocado contra la pared, y sus manos se encontraban desarmadas, encima de su cabeza, atrapadas por la poderosa garra de Riddle. El sordo sonido de su varita al caer al suelo de piedra resonó en sus oídos, como el principio de una melodía fatal, que no llego a sonar.

Los labios de Riddle se juntaron con los suyos, besándolos. Aquel gesto desbordaba pasión, violencia, ira… Tantos sentimientos en un único beso le abrumaban. Y Severus solo espero que no decidiera abusar orta vez de el. Sin varita no era nada, no podía hacer nada contra Tom. Lentamente, el castaño se despego de el, mirándole extrañamente, antes de decir:

- Estaba preocupado por ti.- parecía que toda la rabia se había ido de su organismo, que todo se había perdido en aquel beso.- ¿Es que no puedes verlo, no puedes sentirlo?- Severus cerro los ojos, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable. Una vez mas había pensado lo peor, y Tom lo único que tenia era preocupación. Trago en seco, apoyado contra la pared. Sus labios estaban húmedos, y aquel beso no le había desagradado. No.


	22. Resfriado

Chapter 22:

- Estaba preocupado por ti.- parecía que toda la rabia se había ido de su organismo, que todo se había perdido en aquel beso.- ¿Es que no puedes verlo, no puedes sentirlo?- Severus cerro los ojos, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable. Una vez mas había pensado lo peor, y Tom lo único que tenia era preocupación. Trago en seco, apoyado contra la pared. Sus labios estaban húmedos, y aquel beso no le había desagradado. No.

- Yo… Pense…- intento disculparse Severus, viendo su error.

- Da igual, Sev. Solo duérmete.- finalizo Tom, apartándose de el. Severus creyo ver la decepcion en sus palabras, pero su tono frio parecía decir lo contrario. No dispuesto a contrariar a Riddle, el moreno obedeció con reticencia, y tras cambiarse en el servicio, con la puerta bien cerrada, se tumbo en su cama. En el acto acabo dormido, ovillado ante la mirada de Tom.

Abrio los ojos con dificultad; estaban hinchados, enrojecidos, y escocían demasiado. Todo su cuerpo parecía haber sido pisoteado por una manada de centauros rabiosos, y su cabeza parecía estallar. Su garganta reseca y su nariz taponada fue la gota que colmo el vaso: estaba resfriado.

Tosio un par de veces, encogiéndose al calor de la manta, cubriendo su cabeza con esta. Los temblores empezaban a llegar a su cuerpo caliente, que a pesar de todo, sentía congelado. Sorbio su nariz, escuchando como Tom se levantaba y caminaba por la habitación, hasta llegar a su cama.

- ¿Sev?- el chico estornudo bajo las mantas, como única respuesta.- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, Tom.- respondió con voz cansina Severus. Estaba afónico, comprobó cuando su voz comenzó a salir tomada y distorsionada. La mano de Tom retiro parcialmente la manta, descubriendo al muchacho de cabellos oscuros. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Severus pudo ver como el castaño se sentaba en el borde de la cama, atrayéndole hacia el.

- Pareces resfriado.- comento, mientras tocaba su frente con los labios. Sus manos agarraban su rostro ovalado, mandando extraños escalofríos a Severus.- Estas resfriado.- constato finalmente, levantándole.

Tras cambiarse de ropa, Severus marcho hacia la enfermería, siendo acompañado por Tom en todo momento. En su pecho sentía un extraño agradecimiento hacia el muchacho; le había salvado, a costa de terminar el también empapado. Una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, recordando el beso del dia anterior, mientras la enfermera le obligaba a guardar cama, en aquella miniatura de hospital que tenia instalado.

- Vendre a verte después de clases, Sev.- susurro Tom en su oído como despedida, minutos después. Las diversas pociones que le iba a aplicar la enfermera se encontraban ya esparcidas por la pequeña mesilla de noche, ocupando la mayor parte de la superficie.

El primer dia, sin embargo, paso entre constantes delirios por las altas fiebres, y, en la noche, despierto, en un momento de lucidez, le pareció ver a Tom a su lado. No lo tomo en cuenta al dia siguiente, martes, cuando Riddle se presento por la mañana con una cara extraña. Habia amanecido un poco mas despejado, y, entre las mantas, pudo distinguirle, mirándole preocupado.

- Hola, Tom.- saludo en un susurro el viajero del tiempo, con voz nasal.

- Hola, Sev… ¿Qué tal estas hoy?- pregunto con suavidad el chico, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Con una sonrisa débil, el aludido respondió:

- Mejor, la enfermera me ha dicho que me ha bajado la fiebre.- intento no mostrarse demasiado entusiasmado ni demasiado poco entusiasmado, pero fracaso en su intento. Suspirando de cansancio, Severus se arrebujo entre las mantas, sorbiéndose la nariz.

- Eso esta mejor. Dime, ¿pensaste en lo del otro dia?- Severus le miro, interrogante. Sin entender la pregunta, cuestiono a su vez:

- ¿El otro dia?

- Si, el otro dia. Despues de que te ahogaras en el lago.- matizo finalmente. Snape le miro, sin comprender todavía, hasta que cayo: el Beso. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un gracioso color rojo, mientras bajaba la vista, ante la sonrisa de Riddle.- ¿Te gusto?

- Callate, Tom.- respondió tras un eterno momento de silencio. No le había desagradado, pero… ¿Eso significaba que le gustaba? Escondiendo prácticamente toda la cara en las mantas, espero a que Tom se marchara. No obstante, los largos y frios dedos de Riddle tomaron los ropajes, mostrando su rostro, segundos antes de que sus labios gruesos y carnosos se juntaran con los de Snape.

Su boca abierta por la sorpresa dejo a Tom mas espacio que probar, y su lengua traviesa comenzó a recorrer su interior, probando su saliva. Timidamente, sin tomar consciencia de lo que hacia, Severus movio su lengua hacia la de Tom, acariciándola levemente, antes de separarse de el. Observo como los labios brillantes de Tom por la saliva se curvaban en una sonrisa triunfal, antes de sentirse mal.

- Te gusto.- corroboro el muchacho, tapándole de nuevo con cuidado. Severus desvio su vista a una esquina de la habitación, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin negar su afirmación. Con un pequeño beso casto en la frente, Riddle salió de la estancia con una sonrisa gigantesca.


	23. Correspondiendo

Chapter 23:

- Te gusto.- corroboro el muchacho, tapándole de nuevo con cuidado. Severus desvio su vista a una esquina de la habitación, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin negar su afirmación. Con un pequeño beso casto en la frente, Riddle salió de la estancia con una sonrisa gigantesca.

Severus se recrimino a si mismo por su estupidez. Por responderle, por querer probar. Sin embargo, el se había portado bien con su persona, no se había mostrado amenazante, dominante ni nada por aquel estilo. Se toco los labios, mientras, poco a poco, una diminuta sonrisa iba apareciendo en su rostro. Pensaba en Tom. Funcio el ceño, al encontrarse a si mismo idealizando al muchacho, e intento concentrarse en otra cosa.

Dos días después, un Severus restablecido dejaba la enfermería, acompañado de un exultante Tom Riddle. Desde aquel dia en que le había besado, no habían vuelto a hablar de ello, mas bien, los asuntos que trataban eran, por lo usual, banales. Pero Snape intuía que realmente, Tom solo esperaba a llegar al dormitorio para seguir hablando del Beso. Y asi fue; en el momento en que se cerro la puerta tras de si, Tom hablo:

- Vamos, Sev, dime que no te gusto.- susurro en su oído, mientras le tomaba por las caderas. El moreno se retiro un poco, golpeando su espalda contra la madera de la puerta, completamente sonrojado.

- No… No me gusto, Tom. Apartate.

- Me correspondiste. Eso es que te gusto.- Tom pego su cara a la de Severus, con sus alientos entremezclándose en el aire. Sus labios se rozaban, cuando Tom decidió saltar a la acción. Salvo la poca distancia que había entre ellos, besándole nuevamente con pasión e intensidad, con los ojos abiertos.

Y Severus se sintió claudicar; realmente besaba bien, sabia moverse y no le importaban sus torpes movimientos. Agarrándose débilmente a su ropa, Severus correspondió, mirándole, intentando dejar atrás la incomodidad que le producía una presencia ajena tan cerca suyo. Disfruto del momento, mientras sentía como Riddle sonreía, dentro del beso.

Se separaron, respirando agitadamente, y Snape desvio su mirada a un rincón de la habitación, mientras Riddle le abrazaba amorosamente. Beso castamente su coronilla, mientras el apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, sin saber que decir. El roce de sus lenguas le había extasiado, sin lugar a dudas, y sus erecciones, que chocaban, todavía cubiertas por sus ropas, le decía que le había gustado.

- ¿Me quieres, Sev?- Quizas esperaba una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo. Severus, congelado en su sitio, se pregunto lo mismo ¿Le quería? Quzias, no podría decirlo realmente, no cuando su corazón iba hacia un lado y su mente en dirección contraria. Los recuerdos era poderosos pero… ¿suficientes para romper el amor?

Se arrebujo en su abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavicula de Riddle, que se limito a suspirar. Sin embargo, le correspondió, a pesar de saberse nuevamente rechazado, y le abrazo un poco mas fuerte, mientras preguntaba:

- ¿Qué te pasa con tu padre, Sev?- el aludido se tenso en su sitio, sin atrever a moverse. Trago en seco, pensando en los motivos que habían hecho que Riddle pensara algo malo de su padre. Su mente volo, revisando los días anteriores, hasta que encontró algo dubitativo: ¿Realmente Tom había estado en la enfermería por la noche, mientras deliraba? Fruncio el ceño; daba igual, en realidad. Lo negaría todo, pasara lo que pasara.

- No se de que hablas, Tom.- los brazos del aludido le obligaron a romper aquel comodo abrazo, y enfrentarle:

- Vamos, Sev, le suplicaste.

- Yo no le he suplicado a nadie.- siguió negando Severus, volviendo el rostro para no enfrentarle.

- Oh, si que los has hecho. Cuando delirabas.

- No se de que hablas, Riddle.- una vez mas, uso su apellido. Si Tom se enterara de la verdad… ¿Dejaria de quererle y le repudiaría? No, no lo haría. Era su único soporte, y lo mantendría como fuera.

- Si que lo sabes, Severus.- presiono el muchacho, un poco mas. Tras unos momentos de silencio, agrego.- Me gustaría que confiaras en mi por una vez, que fueras sincero. ¿Te hace daño? ¿Le odias?

- No tengo porque decírtelo. No tengo porque confiar en ti.- murmuro Severus, desolado. Sabia que debía contárselo, habían pasado juntos por mucho, se lo debía. Pero, una vez mas, el miedo a su rechazo se hizo patente, mientras Tom susurraba en su oído, abrazandole:

- No tienes porque tener miedo, Sev. Yo estoy aquí, no dejaría que te pasara nada.- el aludido se refugio en su abrazo, mientras, claudicando, decía:

- El… suele ser muy brusco conmigo… Acostumbra beber mucho, y luego, el… Me pega y…- su susurro murió en el aire. No se atrevía a decir en voz alta aquello, no se atervia a decir que su padre le ultrajaba de semejante manera. Escondio su rostro en el cuello de Tom, mientras este preguntaba:

- ¿Abusa de ti?


	24. Pasado y presente

Chapter 24:

- El… suele ser muy brusco conmigo… Acostumbra beber mucho, y luego, el… Me pega y…- su susurro murió en el aire. No se atrevía a decir en voz alta aquello, no se atervia a decir que su padre le ultrajaba de semejante manera. Escondio su rostro en el cuello de Tom, mientras este preguntaba:

- ¿Abusa de ti?

- A veces.- su voz salió en un susurro ahogado, mucho rato después de que el chico formulara la pregunta. Severus se estremeció al recordar los detalles escabrosos de su vida en Spinner's End, y espero disimuladamente a que Tom dijera algo, a que le rechazara. Supuso que alguien impaciente como el no querria iniciar una relación con el.

- Entiendo.- murmuro quedamente Riddle.

- ¿Tom?- ante la falta de respuesta, pregunto el moreno, separándose de el. Esperando ver algo en sus ojos, el rechazo, el miedo, algo que le hiciera saber que pensaba en esos momentos Riddle de el.- ¿Tu… me sigues queriendo?

- Si.- murmuro Tom, después de unos segundos que le parecieron infernalmente lentos. Severus dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un audible suspiro, antes de que sus labios fueran besados por Riddle, fuertemente.

Los brazos de Tom ejercieron mas fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, estrechandole, mientras su lengua violaba su boca con violencia. Severus se dejo hacer, sumiso, apenas rozando su lengua con la furiosa de Tom, con las mejillas sonrojadas. La erección de Riddle, creciente, se clavo en su entrepierna flácida, sobresaltándole, segundos mas tarde.

Se revolvió en el posesivo abrazo, sintiéndose realmente incomodo con aquella presencia rozando justamente allí. Sus manos se posaron en el pecho del slytherin, y, poco despues consiguió separarse minimamente de Tom, sin romper el abrazo. Apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Riddle, se dejo acariciar la espalda lentamente, mientras la voz de Tom resonaba en sus oídos:

- Pagara, tenlo por seguro, Sev.- el aludido sintió como un escalofrio recorría su espalda, pensando en el destino de su progenitor. No lo lamento, sin embargo, y se sintió extrañamente feliz de que Tom quisiera vengarle. Quizas porque sabia que por su propia mano nunca lo conseguiría.

- Gracias, Tom.- dijo sin tapujos. No le importo la sonrisa de su rostro, ni lo fuerte que le apretaron aquellos brazos protectores de Tom, y se recostó en el un poco mas.

- Deberiamos dormir ya.- Severus se tenso inmediatamente, y Tom se apresuro a añadir.- No vamos a hacer nada que tu no quieras, Sev. Tranquilo.

Pasando el brazo por sus hombros enclenques, le condujo hasta su cama, y sentándole allí, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura. Desabrochando la camisa del moreno, dijo tranquilizantemente:

- Yo no te voy a hacer daño, Sev. Yo no soy tu padre.

Asintio fervorosamente varias veces, intentando encontrar seguridad en sus palabras. _Se ha arrepentido_- se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez, intentando tranquilizarse. Los labios de Tom se posaron en su cuello, mientras la camisa blanca del uniforme resbalaba por sus brazos palidos, abierta. Sin moverse, dejo hacer al slytherin, mientras este tocaba su piel por doquier.

Sus dedos se posaron sobre sus pezones, estimulándole con suaves caricias, que pronto hicieron mella en Severus, que se estremeció esta vez de placer. Con un jadeo quedo, las manos de Severus se posaron sobre el cabello castaño de Riddle, acariciándolo, dándole su aprobación.

Ejerciendo presión en su pecho con las manos, Tom le hizo recostarse, y siguió tocándole después. Sus manos bajaron con suaves caricias por su vientre plano, mientras su boca suplía a sus expertos dedos en su pecho. La diestra comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del uniforme, mientras Severus gemia bajo su tacto.

Como pudo, Riddle bajo sus pantalones y su ropa interior, liberando el miembro semi erecto de Snape, que se limito a gemir largamente. No obstante, cuando los dedos de Tom tocaron tentativamente su estoque, el corazón del moreno dio un vuelco, mientras se erguía, temeroso de su toque. Como pudo, escapo de Tom, situándose en la esquina mas alejada de la cama, mirándole con el pánico y la vergüenza en los ojos.

Tom le miro de una forma un tanto extraña, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro petreo. Y por momentos, Severus pensó que se había molestado con el por su desmesurada reacción. Palido por el pánico del momento, se subió los pantalones como pudo y cerro la camisa blanca con las manos, sin abrocharla.

- Tranquilizate, Sev. No voy a hacerte daño.- incapaz de hablar, Snape asintió fervorosamente con la cabeza, sin mirarle directamente. Sintio como la cama se movia, mientras Tom se acercaba a el, y acto seguido, las manos del castaño acariciaron sus brazos con suavidad.- No vamos a hacer nada. Tranquilo.- repitió sus palabras varias veces, hasta notar como los musculos de su compañero se destensaban paulatinamente.

- Yo… Lo siento.


	25. Viento en popa ¿De verdad?

Chapter 25:

- Yo… Lo siento.

000

Casi dos meses habían pasado desde el dia en que Severus acepto sus sentimientos. El camino había sido largo y sinuoso en su relación con Tom, un poco tormentoso, y porque no decirlo, difícil. La nieve caia lenta y copiosamente al suelo, fuera del castillo, donde el frio se colaba por los cimientos.

En ese tiempo, no había habido mas disturbios. Los gryffindors se encontraban realmente silenciosos, mirándoles de una forma un tanto extraña, que les hacia parecer culpables de que casi se ahogara en el lago. Seguramente asi se sentirían; siempre tan imprudentes y temerarios, pensando en divertirse a costa de otros, los gryffindors nunca sopesaban los riesgos hasta que ya había ocurrido el error fatal.

Los slytherins, asi mismo, también habían estado tranquilos. Abraxas Malfoy parecía, de cualquier forma, un gran basilisco furioso, siempre a punto de lanzarse a su cuello, y los demás se limitaban a crear hipótesis sobre lo que había pasado en su breve tiempo de desmayo en la casa abandonada. Severus sonrio; las teorías de Tom no habían fallado, Malfoy era demasiado orgulloso como para decir que un sangresucia y su amiguito le habían ganado.

Termino de hacer la maleta, animado. Las vacaciones de navidad empezaban ese mismo dia, y Tom y el irían al Expresso de Hogwarts, para volver al Londres muggle. A pesar de la imposibilidad del viajero del tiempo de tener sexo, las cosas entre ellos eran relativamente fáciles. Riddle no se quejaba de su trato, y parecía contentarse con el poco tacto de su cuerpo. Amplio su sonrisa, pensando en el.

Todo parecía estar bien, todo parecía ir viento en popa en su vida. Su padre ya no estaba para torturarle cada verano, todavía no existían los merodeadores, y Tom estaba allí, como su protector, defendiéndole de todos. Sacandole de sus pensamientos repentinamente, Tom le abrazo por la espalda, depositando un suave beso en su cuello, mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se adhería al suyo, como si se tratara de una serpiente:

- ¿Ya tienes todo preparado, Sev?- pregunto con voz grave y baja en su oído. Un escalofrio recorrió la espalda del aludido, y girándose dentro del abrazo, le beso tímidamente en los labios, mientras sus manos pasaban por su cuello. A menos de un palmo de distancia de sus labios, murmuro:

- Si… ¿Tu?

- Por supuesto. ¿Vamos ya?

Con un asentimiento, Snape y Riddle tomaron sus baules, y levitándolos con cuidado de que no chocaran con las paredes ni el techo de la habitación, salieron, rumbo a la estación de Hogsmeade. Para ello deberían ir en los carruajes tirados por testrals. Saliendo del colegio, sin mirar atrás, se sentaron en el ultimo carruaje, que comenzó a moverse de forma traqueteante y temblorosa, bajo la nieve mezclada con la tierra del bosque prohibido.

Inusualmente callado, el comportamiento de Tom llamo la atención a Severus, que le miro, extrañado. Parecia encontrarse enfrascado en una batalla interna, en una eterna agonia. Y, finalmente, se dio cuenta de la insistente mirada de su compañero, y, relajándose afortunadamente, le sonrio, antes de depositar un furtivo beso en sus labios, que hicieron a Severus enrojecer. Nunca le había dado esas muestras de afecto en publico.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tom?- pregunto al final, mientras el aludido se sumergía otra vez en sus pensamientos. Mirándole inescrutablemente, dijo al cabo de unos segundos eternos:

- Nada, Severus, solo pensaba.- con una sonrisa, Snape se acerco a su rostro, y a escasos centímetros de distancia, le susurro:

- No eres muy bueno mintiendo, ¿sabes?- acortando la poca distancia entre ellos, Tom volvió a besarle, mientras aquel comentario le arrancaba una sonrisa ironica. No, no podía mentirle a el.

- Ahora no es un buen momento para hablar de lo que me pasa. Solo espera hasta que lleguemos al orfanato y te contare.- Severus frunció el ceño significativamente; que no pudiera hablar de ello en ese momento significaba únicamente que era un asunto serio. Y quizás ilícito. Dirigio su mirada a la profunda negrura del bosque, mientras sentía como el carruaje comenzaba a parar, paulatinamente.

El resto del viaje paso en completo silencio, y Severus sintió como se exasperaba. Tom parecía ausente, incapaz de salir al mundo real, cada vez mas hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Y, tras la pequeña explicación en el carruaje, se sentía angustiado por lo que su mejor amigo y _pareja_ pudiera hacer. Porque si no podía hablar de ello era indicativo automáticamente de un acto malvado. O ilícito.

Después de varias horas de tren y un rato de caminata, llegaron finalmente al orfanato. Subiendo ruidosamente los baules de madera desgastada, llegaron frente a la habitación ciento treinta; _su_ habitación. Introduciendo el equipaje dentro, Severus se sento en su cama, arrastrando a Tom a ella. Y, tras unos segundos en los que se dedico a estudiar sus bellas facciones, pregunto:

- ¿Qué te pasa?


	26. Medias verdades

Chapter 26:

Después de varias horas de tren y un rato de caminata, llegaron finalmente al orfanato. Subiendo ruidosamente los baules de madera desgastada, llegaron frente a la habitación ciento treinta; _su_ habitación. Introduciendo el equipaje dentro, Severus se sento en su cama, arrastrando a Tom a ella. Y, tras unos segundos en los que se dedico a estudiar sus bellas facciones, pregunto:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Bueno, yo… Estaba pensando en… hacer una visita furtiva a mi familia.- dijo finalmente con indecisión Tom. Su vista azul como el cielo se clavaba en la pared contraria, como si ella fuera a reírse de sus palabras en cualquier momento. Severus frunció el ceño, esperando mayor explicación; estaban en un _orfanato._

- ¿Tu familia? ¿Les conoces?

- Solo se donde viven.- un pesado silencio inundo la sala; Severus estaba, de menos, confundido. ¿Le habían abandonado a Tom? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada antes?- Pensaba también hacer un experimento.

- ¿Experimento?- Severus se sintió mas confundido aun; su familia le había abandonado, y, cuando tenia oportunidad de volver a verla, solo pensaba en un experimento. Pero… ¿Qué experimento era?

- Si, bueno… Estuve hablando con Slughorn y me he documentado bien en la biblioteca, y pongo todos mis esfuerzos en conseguirlo.

- ¿Qué experimento es? ¿Qué piensas hacer, Tom?- el silencio de su _pareja_ fue lo único que obtuvo.- Es de lo que no querías hablarme, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, yo… yo…- Riddle desvio la mirada a un rincón de la sala, y Severus empezó a preocuparse verdaderamente por el. ¿Desde cuando titubeaba? ¿Desde cuando había dejado de ser el chico mas seguro del colegio, el mas confiado…?

- Puedes contármelo, Tom. No voy a decirle nada a nadie.- dijo con inusitada seriedad Snape.

- He estudiado mis orígenes, mi pasado… Mi familia.- unió su mirada con la gris del muchacho frente a el con intensidad. Inspiro con fuerza, antes de decir.- Soy descendiente de Salazar Slytherin.

Aquellas cinco ultimas palabras impactaron seriamente en los oídos de Severus. Descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Descendiente de _Slytherin. _De _ese_ Slytherin. No es como si no hubiera oído antes sobre el misterioso descendiente de un fundador que había en el colegio, pero siempre lo había tachado de rumor durante su estancia en el pasado. Y era _cierto_.

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: _Lord Voldemort._ Ese chico, o alguien de su familia, era un psicópata en potencia. Dejando de lado su estúpida admiración por las Artes Oscuras, Tom bien podría ser un genocida. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras su piel empezaba a quedarse palida. Sentia su corazón latir en sus oídos, cada vez mas rápido, pensando en las implicaciones de estar delante del futuro Lord Voldemort.

Le odiaría, si no le odiaba ya por no ser sangrepura. Y luego, seguramente le mataria por no seguir su credo, pero solo después de divertirse con el. Había oído historias de todo tipo sobre los mortifagos y el propio Señor Tenebroso; historias variopintas que hablaban desde heroicidades hasta aberraciones y degradaciones inhumanas, pasando por torturas de todo tipo y color.

Y si, aun sabiendo su origen le perdonaba, también existía el riesgo de negarse a uno de sus deseos y acabar como el primer caso, muerto. De cualquier forma, lo ultimo que quería Severus era estar involucrado en situaciones anormales y peligrosas como esa que se desarrollaba frente a el; conocer, amistarse e incluso emparejarse con Lord Voldemort.

Retrocedio varios pasos hasta chocar contra la pared, siendo seguido por Riddle, que le miraba con una extraña mezcla de aflicción y dolor. Su rostro desfigurado por la impresión y el creciente pavor, le dijo a Tom lo que nunca le diría Severus en palabras, y a pesar de todo, siguió acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- Severus, yo…- intento en vano explicar Riddle. El aludido lo atajo rápidamente con un:

- ¡No! Tu no puedes ser _El…_- su cuerpo se choco contra la esquina de la pared, y Tom pronto le dio captura, rodeándolo con los brazos.

- Sev, por favor… Yo… no se que te he hecho para que estes asi.

- ¡_Lord Voldemort!_- dijo Severus exaltado. Acto seguido cubrió sus labios con sus manos, como si se tratara de un pequeño niño que dice algo que no debe.


	27. Medias verdades II

Chapter 27:

- Sev, por favor… Yo… no se que te he hecho para que estes asi.

- ¡_Lord Voldemort!_- dijo Severus exaltado. Acto seguido cubrió sus labios con sus manos, como si se tratara de un pequeño niño que dice algo que no debe.

- Si, ese es un anagrama de mi nombre.- Tom sonrio orgulloso, pero en seguida borro su expresión y la cambio por una de confusión; ¿Cómo sabia ese anagrama Severus y por que lo decía con total naturalidad?- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tu… Tu eres un…-_ Asesino._ Su mente le gritaba con fuerza esa única palabra, que rebotaba por su cráneo, encendiendo todas y cada una de las alarmas en Severus. Pero… Solo era Tom, en realidad. No era ningún genocida, no era aquel hombre que, si te visitaba, podias afirmar que era la Muerte. No tenia motivo para exaltarse ni asustarse.

- ¿Qué soy, Severus? ¿Qué soy en tu tiempo?- la curiosidad le embargaba, podía verlo, como su rostro se ladeaba en ese gesto tan propio de el, tan parecido al de un gato…

- Asesino.- Tom se separo rauda y velozmente de el, mirándole con una expresión extraña. Severus pudo casi afirmar que parecía debatirse entre la confusión y el enfado, antes de que ganara esta ultima.

- Oye, no tienes ningún derecho a insultarme, Severus. No he matado a nadie, ¿entiendes?

- No, no, no quería insultarte. Solo, yo… solo… Te digo la verdad.- Riddle comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, ante la impaciente y angustiada mirada de Severus. Estaba hablando con _el Señor Tenebroso_, no con cualquiera.

- Asi que no querías insultarme, Severus...

- No quiero que te sientas ofendido, Tom.- intento calmarle, en vano. El aludido se giro hacia el con un movimiento brusco.

- ¿Sentirme ofendido? ¿Por qué debería? ¿Por qué eres un hipócrita y no me has dicho nada hasta ahora? ¿Por qué te asustas de mi por algo que todavía no he hecho?- le grito prácticamente. Sus dientes estaban fuertemente unidos, y sus mandíbulas cuadradas.

- No lo sabia, Tom. Ademas, yo no puedo… quiero decir, tu en mi tiempo eres…

- ¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? ¿El que diran?

- No, yo…- intento explicarse el moreno, sin conseguirlo. Tom le interrumpió abruptamente, siguiendo con su monologo:

- ¿Cómo crees que debo sentirme yo, entonces?

- Tom…

- Tengo como pareja a un sucio mestizo…

- Por favor…

- Que además es un cualquiera, que se abre de piernas para su propio padre muggle.

Los ojos de Severus se empañaron en lagrimas, antes de agachar la cabeza y salir de la habitación corriendo, sin mirar atrás. Retuvo las lagrimas a duras penas mientras bajaba las escaleras y abria la puerta del orfanato, saliendo del edificio. El dia esta oscuro, con negras nubes que amenazaban con llover cubriendo los últimos rayos de Sol de ese dia. Sabiendo donde ir para despejarse, camino a paso rápido hasta el parque al que solia ir cuando era un niño pequeño.


	28. Tu nombre

Chapter 28:

Los ojos de Severus se empañaron en lagrimas, antes de agachar la cabeza y salir de la habitación corriendo, sin mirar atrás. Retuvo las lagrimas a duras penas mientras bajaba las escaleras y abria la puerta del orfanato, saliendo del edificio. El dia esta oscuro, con negras nubes que amenazaban con llover cubriendo los últimos rayos de Sol de ese dia. Sabiendo donde ir para despejarse, camino a paso rápido hasta el parque al que solia ir cuando era un niño pequeño.

Se abrazo las piernas, apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas, sentado en el oxidado banco de metal, frente a los antiguos columpios. Tom había sido, de menos, cruel con el. Y, además, le había llamado… Aun dentro de su espiral de tristeza por las palabras de Riddle, la ira se acumulo durante segundos en el pecho, antes de dejarla ir.

Le juzgaba por algo que el no había podido parar. Sorbio la nariz, enterrando el rostro en las rodillas. Pensar que había sido tan _iluso_ al contárselo… Y ahora le atacaba con ello. Intento dejar de pensar en toda aquella marea de sentimientos que le abrumaba por momentos, pero no pudo.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirarle cuando se encontraran? ¿Cómo podía echar tierra de por medio para olvidar su desplante? Estaban en la misma habitación, y Severus no sabia como se comportaría el futuro Señor Tenebroso con el; ¿Se burlaría, le ignoraría, o le pediría perdón?

Ademas, en cierta parte, entendía al muchacho. Acababa de llamarle asesino, y Severus comprendía que también era culpa suya haber llegado a esa situación, pero la actitud de Tom era, por lo menos, sospechosa. Si iba a convertirse en un asesino en algún momento de la Historia, debía por lo tanto tener esas aspiraciones antes. Y que quisiera buscar a su familia justo en ese momento, solo enfatizaba esa sospecha.

Se seco las lagrimas, recuperando parte de su orgullo herido por las palabras de Tom, y se levanto, mientras empezaba a lloviznar. Camino despacio hasta el orfanato, pensando en como enfrentarse a su... ¿Pareja? Suspiro, cansado y sin apetito, y se asomo a la puerta del comedor, buscando a Riddle allí. Miro un par de veces, antes de encontrarlo, sentado en el lugar mas apartado de toda la habitación, casi escondido.

Antes que entrar, Severus decidió esperarlo en el dormitorio que ambos compartían, y se puso el pijama, tumbándose en su cama. Desde su posición, podía ver a través del cristal el rítmico caer de las gotas de lluvia, y oir el exasperante sonido de las goteras en las tuberías viejas, retumbando por todo el edificio.

- ¿Ya has vuelto?- Tom le saco de su ensoñación con esa pregunta retorica, que realmente no esperaba contestación. El moreno le miro con timidez, sin saber que decir, y Tom desapareció por la puerta del baño sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada.

Se sintió internamente triste, pero no dijo nada. Despues de lo ultimo que le había soltado, lo que no deseaba era saber mas sobre los pensamientos de Tom hacia el. No queriendo parecer en cierta forma ansioso por la conversación, se tumbo en la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas y encogiéndose para entrar en calor. Tom llego, con un pijama holgado que caia deliciosamente por sus caderas, minutos después, y le sonrio con frialdad, mientras decía:

- ¿No me debes una disculpa?

- ¿No me la deberías tu a mi?- respondió Severus, frunciendo el ceño. No estaba dispuesto a admitir en voz alta que el tenia parte de la culpa, por mas que lo intentara Tom. O quizás si.

- No recuerdo haberte llamado asesino.

- Quizas entonces no debería hablar de lo que me has dicho tu.- observo como Tom abria los labios para replicar, pero el hablo antes.- ¿Qué mas piensas de mi, aparte de todo eso?

Riddle frunció el ceño, y, mudo, se tumbo en la cama de Severus, a su lado. Podia sentir su cuerpo tocando el suyo, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Severus sintió el impulso de abrazarlo como si fuera un oso de peluche. Y al final, llego la disculpa tan esperada:

- Quizas decir eso no fue lo mas acertado que pude haber hecho.

- No debería haber dicho nada.- murmuro Snape, mientras los ojos se le cerraban. Estar al lado de Tom le dejaba tan relajado, que a esas horas de la noche, era sinónimo de sueño.

- ¿Asi que voy a ser un Señor Tenebroso, eh?- pregunto repentinamente Tom, girandose hasta quedar de lado, mirándole. Paso su brazo por debajo del cuello de Severus y lo atrajo hasta su pecho, mientras el moreno le decía con voz calma:

- Si, todo el mundo te temerá tanto que tu nombre dara miedo.

- Mi nombre…- reflexiono Riddle.

- Si, tu anagrama.- Snape cerro los ojos definitivamente, mientras Tom seguía despierto, durante un rato mas. Y, en la oscuridad de la habitación, con la luz recortando sus facciones, Tom Riddle susurro a la nada:

- _Lord Voldemort._


	29. ¿Sinceridad o amor?

Chapter 29: (29/35+Epílogo)

- Si, tu anagrama.- Snape cerro los ojos definitivamente, mientras Tom seguía despierto, durante un rato mas. Y, en la oscuridad de la habitación, con la luz recortando sus facciones, Tom Riddle susurro a la nada:

- _Lord Voldemort._

000

Tom miro a Severus durante un tiempo, tumbado en la cama, junto a el. Su rostro se encontraba relajado, sin esa tensión que mostraba a veces, y, depositando un casto beso en su frente, se levanto, observando el pequeño reloj de mesilla. Las seis de la mañana. Con cuidado de no despertar a su pareja, se vistió, y tomando un diario marron de tapas de cuero de dragon, desapareció por la puerta. Tenia trabajo que hacer, y deseaba poder llegar a su habitación cuando Severus despertara.

000

Dio una vuelta mas en la cama, sin despertar todavía. E inconscientemente buscaba aquella fuente de calor humano que era Tom, sin encontrarle. Poco a poco, Severus comenzó a despertar, y abrió los ojos un poco, formando una estrecha rendija. Miro a su alrededor, esperando ver a Tom, pero se desilusiono al observar lo contrario.

Porque, al final, no sabia si habían llegado a perdonarse o no. _Quizas no debería haberle dicho todo aquello sobre el Señor Tenebroso._ Suspiró, dejándose caer en la almohada, y miro el techo con dejadez, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las goteras. No tardo mas de dos minutos en aparecer Tom, con un extraño diario en la mano y aquella sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, y Severus alzo una ceja, escéptico: ¿Estaria tan contento por un estúpido diario?

- Buenos días, Sev.- el tono jovial de su voz le hizo saber a su interlocutor que no seguía enfadado con el, asi que, sonriendo, contesto:

- Hola. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Sali… a dar un paseo.- respondió evasivamente Tom. Restandole importancia, siguió preguntando:

- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

- Decidi tomarme tus palabras como un halago, nada mas.- Riddle se tumbo en la cama, a su lado, y le abrazo posesivamente. Sin embargo, Severus sentía que había algo diferente en el muchacho; sus ojos parecían… extraños, y su piel estaba un poco mas blanca.

- No deberías tomartelo tan bien.- su tacto se sentía raro, tan frio y escalofriante… Severus dejo de pensar en ello, y se dejo besar cálidamente por su pareja. Los brazos de Tom se colocaron a ambos lados de su rostro y el chico se alzo sobre ellos, quedando encima del moreno, que se dedico a disfrutar de sus atenciones.

- Vamos, Sev, no seas asi, si mi destino es ser malo malísimo, habrá que cumplirlo.- dijo con una sonrisa que se le antojo amable. No respondió a ello, sabiendo que seria mejor dejar ese tema de lado. Se separo lentamente de Severus, borrando su sonrisa del rostro, y susurro en su oído.- Müller esta muerto.

Snape se quedo estatico en su sitio. _¿No lo habría matado el, verdad?_ Sentia la mirada de Tom sobre su cuerpo, esperando su reacción, y simplemente boqueo un par de veces, perplejo, antes de cerrar la boca. No podía haberse tomado sus palabras tan en serio como para empezar a matar en ese momento… _¿O si?_

- ¿Lo has hecho tu, Tom?- el joven encima suyo le miro insondable, antes de volver a acercarse a su oído, para murmurar aquella palabra que Severus deseaba que no dijera:

- Si.

- ¿Por…?- el dedo índice de Tom se poso en sus labios, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, y sin contestarle, le regalo una bonita sonrisa, mientras decía:

- Le he dicho a los policías que he estado durmiendo aquí hasta las nueve de la mañana. Avala mi coartada, Sev.- le pidió en un susurro. Sin saber exactamente como sentirse por esa trágica muerte, Severus asintió lentamente, antes de que Tom, disparado como una bala, se sentara en su propia cama, en una actitud puramente inocente. Y es que, segundos mas tarde, un policía de gris soso y mostacho abundante, abrió la puerta.

Los ojos desorbitados de Severus se dirigieron al oficial, que le miraba con una mezcla de dureza y amabilidad un tanto extraña. En un arranque infantil, Snape se cubrió disimuladamente con las mantas, recordando las palabras de Tom: _…He estado durmiendo aquí hasta las nueve… Si… Müller esta muerto…_

- Buenos días. Soy el oficial Archer; si fuera tan amable de levantarse y responder unas preguntas.- Su voz profunda hizo que el pánico empezara a calar en lo mas hondo de su ser; tenia que proteger a Tom, a su pareja, a su amigo, de un crimen que había cometido. Y realmente, las palabras del policía no eran otra cosa mas que una orden, que Snape acato rápidamente.- Bien, ¿tu nombre es…?

- Edmund Sawford.- contesto rápida y nerviosamente. El adulto le miro seriamente, antes de murmurar cosas ininteligibles y apuntar en su libreta unos cuantos garabatos, mirándole de reojo.

- ¿Qué relación tenia con el señor Müller?

- Eh…

- ¿Eran amigos?

- No, pero…- Severus se callo, observando como el oficial murmuraba, escribia y le miraba sin disimulo. Volvió a preguntar, mientras las manos del muchacho empezaban a sudar. Su estomago le dolia por los nervios contenidos.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo entre las seis y las siete de la mañana?

- Dormia en mi cama, señor.- señalo su camastro, y aprovechando la distracción del policía, que miraba la habitación con detalle, básicamente buscando la prueba mas evidente de que lo había matado el, Severus miro a Tom disimuladamente, el cual le sonrio durante unos segundos.

- Entiendo… ¿Y su compañero, que hacia en esos momentos?

- Dormia en su cama, señor.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- inquirió rápidamente el oficial, con el brillo de la esperanza en sus ojos. Inventandose una excusa rápido, dijo:

- Me ha despertado a las nueve cuando se ha levantado. Las camas hacen mucho ruido cuando se mueven.- explico lentamente, mientras veía el brillo perecer. Suspiro internamente, sacando lentamente el aire de sus pulmones, para que no se notara su alivio. Observo como el policía murmuraba, escribia y le miraba, antes de asentir con la cabeza y marcharse, dando por supuesto que Tom le había contado todo.

Y antes de que Severus se recuperara de toda aquella locura que había pasado en cuestión de minutos, sintió como Tom pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y le llevaba a la cama, tumbándole, mientras le besaba. Sin corresponder a sus besos, Snape se aparto, y mirándole seriamente, pregunto:

- ¿Por qué? ¿Para que querías…?

- Es parte de mi plan, Sev, no es algo que puedas comprender.

- Parte de tu plan…


	30. La familia Riddle al completo

Chapter 30:

- Es parte de mi plan, Sev, no es algo que puedas comprender.

- Parte de tu plan…

- Si, Sev. Mañana iré a ver a mi familia.- dijo con seriedad Tom, tomándole de los brazos. Con lentitud le devolvió a la cama, y se tumbó a su lado, mirándole.

- ¿Quieres que…?- pregunto Severus, confundido.

- No, no hace falta que vengas, aunque me ayudaría.- acerco su boca a la oreja del moreno y susurro, como si se tratara de un secreto.- No fue fácil acabar con Müller.

- No lo hagas, por favor.- murmuro el moreno, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Riddle. Por un rato ambos estuvieron tumbados en silencio, disfrutando de la lluviosa mañana de Diciembre.

000

Había llegado la hora; se dijo Tom, mirando el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. Eran las diez de la noche, y todos estarían dormidos en el orfanato, incluido su Severus. Se levantó y se vistió con cuidado, mirando al muchacho tumbado en la cama, buscándole en sueños. Sonrió levemente, antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó por los pasillos de la residencia y bajó las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. Y, una vez allí, desapareció con el viento y la lluvia.

000

Severus se despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor. Miró a su alrededor; Tom no estaba… Es decir, había ido a matar a su familia. La boca de su estomago se anudó dolorosamente, mientras miraba el reloj de la mesilla: las diez y media.

No podía haberse ido hacía mucho tiempo, pensó en un intento optimista, mientras se vestía. ¿Adónde habría ido? Miró por la ventana, observando la noche cerrada y lluviosa y encendió la luz del dormitorio; probablemente Tom habría dejado alguna pista por si quería seguirlo.

Revolvió en su baúl, en el de Tom y en el armario, antes de mirar en los cajones de la mesilla. Y, cuando llegó al último y pensó que no encontraría nada, apareció: una pequeño papel doblado con una dirección escrita en tinta negra. Parecía la pulcra letra de Tom, así que, apagando la luz del dormitorio y sellando la puerta por dentro, se concentró en su destino: Little Hangleton.

Se tambaleó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó directamente al suelo embarrado. La lluvia caía fuertemente en su espalda, empapando la ropa muggle que llevaba, mientras intentaba con las manos limpiarse el barro de la chaqueta y el pantalón.

Severus miró a su alrededor después de limpiarse desastrosamente. Estaba oscuro, sin luna, y apenas podía ver a un metro alrededor suyo. Sorbiéndose la nariz, conjuró un débil lumos, en un intento de conseguir algo de luz sin llamar la atención. Y entonces lo vio.

Había un gran cartel a cinco metros, donde se podía leer con dificultad el nombre del pueblo, mojado por la lluvia. Detrás del nombre había un dibujo un tanto extraño de un pueblo parecido a aquél con un cielo azul intenso y un arcoíris que lo cruzaba.

Resopló por la ironía del mensaje, y comenzó a caminar por la calle central, llena de lodo viscoso. En el centro de la villa había una intersección entre las dos calles principales, con un poste que indicaba los lugares más importantes del pueblo. Revisó todos los carteles uno por uno; había una iglesia, la plaza mayor, e incluso una fuente. Y finalmente, _la Mansión Riddle._

Severus miró en la dirección que marcaba la flecha de madera vetusta: en lo alto de la colina, una gran casa de varios pisos se alzaba frente al pueblo, dominándolo por completo. Sin mirar su reloj de pulsera, comenzó a correr hacia la casa, resbalando varias veces, hasta que, cinco minutos más tarde, consiguió llegar frente a la verja que delimitaba su propiedad.

Recuperando el aliento, entró con cuidado y sigilo en el terreno, y apagando la débil luz de la varita, camino a ciegas hasta la puerta de la casa. Empujó levemente la puerta, y entró por la rendija que había quedado abierta, cerrándola tras de si.

La lámpara de lagrimas de cristal del alto techo encima suyo apenas daba una luz titilante que amenazaba con apagarse de un momento a otro. En el corredor de la izquierda se podía vislumbrar una pequeña luz, y Severus anduvo hacia allí, pensando que tal vez encontrara a Tom en esa casa.

Pegandose a la pared de madera nueva y brillante, Severus miró detrás de la curva, mientras escuchaba un susurro frio y sedoso. No podía entender lo que decía, por lo que decidió acercarse un poco mas. En silencio llego a la puerta de lo que parecía ser el comedor, y se situo estratégicamente para no ser visto.

Miro rápidamente en el interior; la _feliz, alegre y llena de vida_ familia Riddle cenaban en la mesa larga y sinuosa del comedor, alumbrados por la lámpara de lagrimas de cristal que pendía del techo. La estampa, sin embargo, se rompia completamente cuando Severus miro en los ojos de aquel hombre que se parecía tanto a Tom; había llegado tarde, y ellos ya estaban muertos.

El susurro provenía de la misma sala, justo en la otra punta de la mesa, la mas cercana a la puerta. Tom se situaba de espaldas, con la varita levantada y apuntando a algo encima de la mesa, algo que tapaba su cuerpo. Parecía estar conjurando un hechizo; un hechizo lo suficientemente oscuro como para que Severus no supiera cual era.


	31. Sólo nosotros

Chapter 31:

Miro rápidamente en el interior; la _feliz, alegre y llena de vida_ familia Riddle cenaban en la mesa larga y sinuosa del comedor, alumbrados por la lámpara de lagrimas de cristal que pendía del techo. La estampa, sin embargo, se rompia completamente cuando Severus miro en los ojos de aquel hombre que se parecía tanto a Tom; había llegado tarde, y ellos ya estaban muertos.

El susurro provenía de la misma sala, justo en la otra punta de la mesa, la mas cercana a la puerta. Tom se situaba de espaldas, con la varita levantada y apuntando a algo encima de la mesa, algo que tapaba su cuerpo. Parecía estar conjurando un hechizo; un hechizo lo suficientemente oscuro como para que Severus no supiera cual era.

Esperó hasta que el muchacho terminara de recitar el oscuro encantamiento, y miró fijamente su espalda, escondido todavía tras la puerta. A pesar de que ya había finalizado, Tom seguía allí, de pie, estático frente a su familia. Y Severus se aventuró a intentar mirar lo que había delante del chico.

Un pequeño ruido de la suela de goma desgastada de sus zapatillas contra el suelo, y Severus se vio lanzado lejos de la sala por Tom, que se había girado como un basilisco enfadado y listo para matar. Se levantó de la dura superficie tan rápido como pudo, con las manos en alto en un signo de paz, mientras decía:

- ¡Soy yo, Severus!- esperó y esperó, mientras Riddle se acercaba a él con lentitud. Y, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial, dijo finalmente:

- ¿Severus? ¿Qué haces aquí?- bajó los brazos lentamente, mientras le miraba. ¿Qué iba a decirle, que no quería que matara a su familia?

- Yo… Pensé que había llegado a tiempo.- murmuró, antes de que Tom le besara con pasión. Volvió a sentir una vez más esa sensación fría y extraña bajo su piel, y frunciendo el ceño, se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de pensar en ello. Tom rió con jovialidad, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y le dio la espalda a su familia muerta, dirigiéndole al segundo piso.

- Relájate, Sev.- murmuró en un hilo de voz Riddle, en su oído, provocándole un escalofrío. El aludido se sonrojó levemente, mientras decía:

- Pensé que podría cambiar el futuro. No estás destinado a hacer todo esto, Tom. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Cortando la conversación abruptamente, el castaño le rodeó con los brazos por detrás, mientras depositaba suaves besos en su cuello. Una vocecita muy pequeña en la mente del moreno parecía desgarrarse la garganta gritándole que se alejara de ese asesino, pero Severus la desechó pronto; al fin y al cabo, ahora sólo era un muchacho inocente.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el pequeño Snape ya estaba en el dormitorio principal del segundo piso de la Mansión Riddle, con Tom encima suyo, empujándole discretamente hacia la gran cama de matrimonio. Sintió un súbito escalofrío; Tom le encendía de una forma que nadie había conseguido antes, pero todavía no estaba seguro de querer ir a la cama con él.

Aunque, por otra parte, ya estaba cansado de sentir la curiosidad sobre el placer que podía llegar a dar el sexo, de dejar que ganase su padre, aún sin estar presente físicamente en ese tiempo. Estaba _demasiado _cansado de ser el perdedor siempre, el débil, el que no puede protegerse a sí mismo.

Cortó rápidamente el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando fue aventado con ridícula fuerza hacia atrás, dejándose caer en la cama. Miró a Tom, que sonreía con ternura a su vez. No se trataba de ninguna insinuación, de ningún tipo de situación violenta, si no simplemente jugar y disfrutar del momento.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa juguetona, Severus cogió su túnica y le atrajo hacia sí, haciéndole reír, antes de besarle apasionadamente. Y, mientras ambos muchachos se desvestían mutuamente, los rayos de la tormenta que se había desatado les iluminaban parcialmente, dejándoles apenas un segundo para ver el rostro del otro.

Y cuando sus cuerpos se fusionaron, convulsionando por el placer, Severus no pudo negar que, con consideración, el sexo no parecía tan horrible como su padre le había hecho creer a lo largo de su infancia. Y sonrió, abrazado a Tom; qué más daba que fuera _Lord Voldemort_, el Señor Tenebroso o el descendiente de Slytherin, en ese momento sólo importaban ellos dos.


	32. Sin remordimientos

Chapter 32:

Y cuando sus cuerpos se fusionaron, convulsionando por el placer, Severus no pudo negar que, con consideración, el sexo no parecía tan horrible como su padre le había hecho creer a lo largo de su infancia. Y sonrió, abrazado a Tom; qué más daba que fuera _Lord Voldemort_, el Señor Tenebroso o el descendiente de Slytherin, en ese momento sólo importaban ellos dos.

000

La luz del Sol le golpeó en la cara débilmente. Y Severus gruñó, girando sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de espaldas a la luz. Sólo la risa cristalina y suave de Tom pudo sacarlo de su estado intermedio entre la conciencia y el sueño, y con lentos parpadeos, se desperezó sin prisas.

Severus miró a su derecha: el cuerpo pálido y sin imperfecciones de Tom parecía incluso más bello a la luz del día, más perfecto todavía. Tumbado de lado, Severus se dejó llevar por sus sueños, mientras su dedo recorría cada curva del pecho de Riddle, ante su atenta mirada.

Su brazo izquierdo pasaba alrededor de su cintura, haciéndole sentir protegido, mientras el otro acariciaba su costado, lanzando ondas de sano placer a su cerebro. Y, mirando su cuerpo bello y, a su parecer, perfecto, comenzó a aterrorizarse del suyo propio: ¿Y si a Tom no le gustaba cómo era en realidad?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda verticalmente, y pronto los brazos de Tom tomaron una pesada manta y la echaron encima suyo, creyendo erróneamente que era producto del frío. El moreno se acercó un poco más a su _pareja_, y por un rato, ambos permanecieron juntos, abrazados, hasta que Tom, mirando en el gran reloj de pared de la habitación, vio la hora.

- Deberíamos irnos, Sev. Casi van a ser las ocho de la mañana.

Sin palabras, Severus asintió con la cabeza, desperezándose lentamente. El frío golpeó su piel cuando salió de la cama, y se apresuró en seguida en cubrir su cuerpo. De regreso a los límites del pueblo, intentó centrarse: había decidido aprovechar las vacaciones para mirar más libros que pudieran servirle de ayuda a su problema espacio-temporal, así que aquel era un buen día para empezar a mirar.

Por otra parte, no deseaba en lo más mínimo ver libros; cuanto antes empezara, menos tiempo tendría para estar con Tom, para disfrutar a su lado de los días buenos y malos. Su mirada se volvió nostálgica; para encontrar un amor correspondido había tenido que viajar al pasado.

Daba igual quién fuera o cómo se llamara, o lo que fuera a hacer, Severus sabía que Tom no esperaría diez años por él, que se olvidaría de él con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado en su corazón, tan oscuro y malvado como era. Y, lo que para Severus serían unos pocos segundos, para Tom serían diez largos años.

Sin embargo, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Severus lo decidió, sin marcha atrás: esa mañana iría al Callejón Knocturn, a buscar un libro que le pudiese ayudar y llevar de vuelta a su tiempo. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Tom, y, al lado del gran cartel de bienvenida del pueblo, se concentró en su destino: el orfanato.

Entre la ya usual marea de colores y formas extrañas, los dos magos aterrizaron con fuerza en la habitación 130, _su _habitación. Severus respiró profundamente; a pesar de la cantidad de veces que había hecho aquello, seguía resultándole difícil permanecer indiferente a todas las sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo.

Miró a su lado, mientras quitaba los hechizos que había lanzado la noche anterior a la puerta, en busca de Tom, que se apresuró en abrir uno de los cajones de la mesilla y esconder algo allí. Sentía la necesidad de decirle, el mudo deseo de escuchar un _Te acompaño_ por parte de Tom, el anhelo de no escuchar sus miles de proposiciones para ese día.

- Me voy al callejón Knocturn, Tom.- esperó su reacción atentamente, mirándole sin disimulo. Su rostro pálido se convirtió rápidamente en una máscara fría y gélida, que no dejó pasar ninguno de los múltiples pensamientos que ocupaban su mente. Asintió lentamente, varias veces, y dijo:

- Después de desayunar, Sev.- el aludido hizo el mismo gesto con la cabeza, y tras unos minutos en que ambos recogieron la habitación lo mejor que pudieron, bajaron a desayunar.

Todos se apartaron a su paso. Todos los señalaron. Todos susurraron a sus espaldas. Y Severus empezó a ponerse nervioso; todo el orfanato sabía que ellos habían matado a Müller. Y lo peor de todo, era que así era. Miró a Tom con incredulidad: a pesar de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, el chico seguía actuando como si fuera el rey del mundo, y aún más, parecía contento del miedo que se reflejaba en los ojos de los muggles.

Mientras que a él simplemente le hacían sentirse a prueba todo el tiempo, como si estuvieran esperando que se quebrase y admitiese públicamente que había sido Tom. Intentó relajarse, pero pensar en el oficial, en Müller, en cómo se debería de haber visto a Tom matándole le ponía de los nervios.

Cinco minutos después, Tom y Severus salieron del orfanato, el primero con una sonrisa malvada y orgullosa, y el segundo con la piel pálida y nervioso. Caminaron por las calles de Londres durante un rato, antes de que a Severus le pareciera suficiente distancia como para empezar a hablar:

- Sabían quién le había matado, Tom.- no hizo falta especificar más, ambos sabían de que hablaban.

- No lo sabían, sólo lo intuían. Es distinto, y es la pequeña diferencia que hace que estemos hoy aquí. Además, Severus, deberías relajarte, no has hecho nada.

- Te estoy encubriendo. Le he mentido a ese policía. Podrían llevarme a la cárcel por eso, Tom.- el aludido resopló, y dijo:

- Ni que no estuviéramos mejor sin él, Severus.


	33. Manos a la obra

Chapter 33:

- No lo sabían, sólo lo intuían. Es distinto, y es la pequeña diferencia que hace que estemos hoy aquí. Además, Severus, deberías relajarte, no has hecho nada.

- Te estoy encubriendo. Le he mentido a ese policía. Podrían llevarme a la cárcel por eso, Tom.- el aludido resopló, y dijo:

- Ni que no estuviéramos mejor sin él, Severus.

Snape cerró la boca de golpe. Contra eso no tenía nada que rebatir; estaba mejor sin ese idiota muggle gritando y chillando como un cerdo por los pasillos del orfanato. Se mordió la lengua, y cortó la conversación abruptamente, sin ánimo de discutir. Y Tom volvió a la carga, esta vez recordándole lo que habían hecho el día anterior:

- ¿Qué fue lo de ayer, por cierto? Estuvo, de menos, increíble.- las mejillas del viajero del tiempo se sonrojaron furiosamente, mientras el brazo de Tom pasaba por sus hombros y le acercaba a sí con desmesurada posesividad.

- Me gustó mucho.

- Podríamos repetirlo esta noche, Severus.- el mero hecho de pensar en repetir una vez más lanzó un escalofrío de placer por la espalda de Severus; Tom había sido tan tierno y preocupado para con él…

- De momento céntrate en no seguir pensando en eso, Tom, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.- la rápida mirada de Severus a su inminente erección hicieron que Tom gruñera amenazadoramente en su oído, con una sonrisa insana en el rostro. Y Severus rió ruborizado, al verle tan necesitado.

- Eso nunca, Sev.

- Haberme hecho caso antes.- repuso siguiéndole la corriente, con una sonrisa altanera. Sentía las mejillas quemarle por la aglomeración de sangre en ellas.- Vamos al Callejón Knocturn, Tom.

Sin volver a hablar, ambos muchachos se adentraron en la taberna de Tom, y desde allí, pasaron al callejón Diagon. Sorteando a los magos que hacían sus compras navideñas, se introdujeron finalmente por la abertura hasta el callejón Knocturn. Estaba sucio y lleno de magos de mala muerte, que les miraban de una forma un tanto extraña, como si quisieran llevárselos y venderlos en el mercado negro.

Tom parecía quizás demasiado tranquilo- pensó Severus, acercándose disimuladamente a su compañero, cuando pasaron frente a una bruja con una sonrisa maniática. Siguiendo los pasos de Riddle, seguros y confiados de sí mismos, Severus llegó por fin ante la puerta de una tienda vieja y polvorienta.

Después de una rápida mirada a su alrededor, movió el picaporte metálico de la puerta y entró a su interior, aguantándole la puerta a Tom. La madera se cerró detrás de ellos con un sonido sordo, y las luces se encendieron, parpadeantes.

El techo era alto, con algunas bombillas pendiendo de él en precaria situación, alumbrando los grandes libreros dispersos por la habitación, y el mostrador del fondo de la sala, donde se encontraba el dependiente. Le miró analíticamente; de todos aquellos salvajes del callejón Knocturn, éste parecía el más normal, con el cabello corto y marrón, los ojos marrones y una sonrisa falsamente cordial en su rostro.

Saltándose todo el estúpido protocolo, el hombre les hizo una seña con la cabeza como único signo visible de que les había visto, y giró una vez más sus ojos a la revista que había apoyada en el mostrador. Severus comenzó a avanzar hacia allí, y preguntó por la sección de giratiempos. Y lo único que consiguió fue un gruñido y un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole el librero de su izquierda.

Sin decir nada, Tom y Severus se pusieron a trabajar codo con codo, buscando lo que no querían encontrar.

000

Tom agarró un libro cualquiera, y comenzó a hojearlo. _Giratiempos por aquí, giratiempos por allá… bla bla bla… Cómo hechizar a tu alter ego… _Y sus ojos se quedaron estáticos en dos palabras: conjunción astral. Venía una pequeña descripción de lo que era, y finalmente, lo que buscaba: _… Para revertir los efectos se necesita recrear las condiciones en las que el sujeto fue llevado a otro tiempo, y activar el giratiempo en el punto concreto del espacio donde apareció._

- ¿Has encontrado algo, Tom?- preguntó a su lado Severus, sin apartar la mirada del tomo que inspeccionaba él. Tom le miró de reojo, volvió a mirar las letras escritas frente a él, y pasó la hoja con cierto dolor y alegría a sy vez.

- No, nada.

000


	34. Conjunción Astral

Chapter 34:

- ¿Has encontrado algo, Tom?- preguntó a su lado Severus, sin apartar la mirada del tomo que inspeccionaba él. Tom le miró de reojo, volvió a mirar las letras escritas frente a él, y pasó la hoja con cierto dolor y alegría a sy vez.

- No, nada.

000

Severus leyó lo que ponía en el libro. _Conjunción Astral._ Justo lo que él buscaba. Después de una semana de visitas a la librería, de llenarse de polvo cada vez que entraba allí, tenía su salvación. Cerró el tomo con cuidado, tratándolo como un trofeo, y miró la portada: roja, con letras labradas en color dorado.

Ese mismo libro lo había visto en manos de Tom el primer día que habían estado allí. Contrario a lo que debería ser, Severus sintió una terrible simpatía hacia Tom; porque él podía mentirle, pero Severus no podía olvidar aquello que había visto. Sintió que quedaba menos tiempo, que el reloj no paraba nunca. Y se estremeció, antes de conectar su mirada con la de Tom.

También había visto el libro- pensó con nostalgia. Los ojos de Tom, siempre fríos, le miraban con cierto reproche, pero no supo si aquello iba dirigido a él o a sí mismo. Y segundos más tarde, apartó la mirada, cerrando con fuerza el libro oscuro que tenía en sus manos, y guardándolo con movimientos bruscos, apoyó sus manos en el pequeño tablero de madera que hacía de mesa supletoria para dejar libros, en el librero.

- Lo voy a comprar.- susurró Severus con una determinación que realmente, no sentía. Y lo hizo, sin encontrar una mínima oposición por parte de Tom, que se mantuvo distante durante el camino de vuelta a _casa._

000

Severus miró a su alrededor. Seis meses habían pasado desde que comprara aquel libro de magia negra donde aparecía aquel extraño fenómeno de la _conjunción astral_. Tom, a su lado en la Sala Común de Slytherin, se limitaba a hacer volar en círculos un avión de papel, casi tumbado en el sofá de dos piezas.

Estaban en Junio, y el calor abrasaba sin piedad a todo aquel que se atreviera a dejar el castillo. Severus suspiró mientras leía por enésima vez el mismo capítulo del libro que había comprado. Tanto Severus como Tom tenían ya los diecisiete años cumplidos, lo que significaba la deseada independencia.

Hacia una semana que habían terminado el filtro de las apariencias, que le devolvería a su forma original. Suspiró otra vez, llamando la atención de Tom, que se limitó a mirarle. Debería acostumbrarse otra vez a los Merodeadores, a sus compañeros de curso, a los profesores, a tener un padre con el que vivir, y a toda su época en general.

Pensar en Lily no era ni de lejos una preocupación; si por él fuera, podría irse al infierno. Pero por otro lado, sabía que debía agradecerle: si no hubiera sido por ella, Severus no estaría en una época distinta a la suya, y nunca habría conocido a Tom.

- ¿En qué piensas, Sev?- preguntó en su oído Riddle, mirándole con curiosidad.

- En mi partida.- disimuladamente, tomó la mano de Tom entre las suyas, mientras éste hacía una mueca extraña.

A pesar de lo fúnebres que eran sus pensamientos, le sonrió: Tom había sido su maestro durante esos seis meses, enseñándole magia oscura, cómo protegerse y muchas cosas más que pondría en práctica en el momento en que los Merodeadores volvieran a atacarle.

Severus estaba completamente seguro de su destino, y del de Tom: ambos se pasaban horas inmersos en libros de magia negra, sacados de contrabando de la sección prohibida. Y los ojos de Tom le gritaban a leguas una sola palabra: _Voldemort._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** chanchanchanchaaaaaaaaaaaán! ya quedan solo dos capítulos!_  
_


	35. Mi verdadera apariencia

Chapter 35:

A pesar de lo fúnebres que eran sus pensamientos, le sonrió: Tom había sido su maestro durante esos seis meses, enseñándole magia oscura, cómo protegerse y muchas cosas más que pondría en práctica en el momento en que los Merodeadores volvieran a atacarle.

Severus estaba completamente seguro de su destino, y del de Tom: ambos se pasaban horas inmersos en libros de magia negra, sacados de contrabando de la sección prohibida. Y los ojos de Tom le gritaban a leguas una sola palabra: _Voldemort._

La mano de Tom aferró la suya, e incinerando sádicamente el avión de papel, le levantó, llevándole a la habitación compartida, sin importarle las miradas extrañadas de las pocas personas que se encontraban en la Sala Común a esas horas.

Tom cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, que fue totalmente correspondida por Severus. Y tomando el libro de éste, lo aventó lejos de la cama que ambos compartían, mientras violaba su boca con gentileza. El moreno se dejó hacer, moviendo a su compañero hasta el lecho, donde ambos cayeron mientras se besaban.

Las prendas desaparecieron de sus cuerpos con inusitada rapidez, siendo reemplazadas por sus lenguas traviesas y sus manos juguetonas. La boca de Severus bajó lentamente hasta la abultada erección de su pareja, y comenzó a trazar gruesas líneas de saliva por el tronco de su pene, desde la base a la cabeza. Tom gimió de satisfacción, y dio la vuelta a la situación.

Sus brazos apresaron a Snape bajo su cuerpo, y le abrió las piernas con delicadeza, mientras se untaba los dedos en aceite convocado mágicamente. Deslizó varias veces el índice por la abertura del muchacho, que gimió quedamente como protesta, y finalmente, introdujo dos de golpe.

Severus aulló, arqueando su espalda; aquello se sentía tan bien. Dejó que le lubricara con paciencia, soltando pequeños gemidos cuando tocaba algún punto en especial de su cuerpo. Y, finalmente, se introdujo en su cuerpo resbaladizo, llegando hasta el final.

Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a danzar, uno encima de otro, entrando y saliendo con rapidez, hasta que llegaron los dos al orgasmo con un gemido ronco y prolongado. Tom se tumbó a su lado, abrazándole con una sonrisa en los labios, y por un rato se quedaron callados, hasta que Severus preguntó en un susurro:

- Tom… cuando yo me vaya… ¿Me esperarás?

- Por supuesto, Sev. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupaba antes?- preguntó a su vez Tom, mirando su rostro ovalado. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Severus murmuró como única respuesta:

- Es que… me dejarás de querer cuando te enseñe cómo soy en realidad.- tras unos segundos de silencio, Tom rió en voz baja, mientras le estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- Da igual cómo seas, Sev, yo te seguiré queriendo, pase lo que pase.- las mejillas del aludido se tornaron en un adorable color rojo, mientras le besaba tímidamente.

- Gracias, Tom.- murmuró, media hora después, cuando el muchacho de cabellos castaños cerró los ojos. Y Severus se durmió junto a él, abrazándole como si no hubiera un mañana. Porque llegaría el día en que aquello sería verdad.

000

Severus se miró en el espejo del hotel en el que se había asentado, después de terminar el año escolar, hacía poco menos de una semana. El reflejo de un muchacho de piel cetrina, con una nariz torcida y los ojos oscuros le parecía todavía una ilusión.

Hacía unas horas que había tomado la poción, el filtro de las apariencias. Tom estaba dormido en la cama matrimonial, según pudo comprobar por el espejo. Su cuerpo había empezado a perder masa corporal, y la ropa le venía ya ancha, más que a su otra apariencia. Con cuidado, se tocó la mejilla, pasó sus dedos por su nariz, y finalmente, los posó sobre su cabello grasiento.

Resopló, antes de levantarse la camisa: la cicatriz que su padre le hiciera hacia ya tiempo continuaba allí, marcando su cuerpo. Suspiró con desaliento, antes de volver a poner la ropa en su sitio. Ahora vería si sus palabras eran ciertas, o solamente un sarta de patrañas.

Tocó en su hombro con delicadeza, y cuando se giró hacia él, desperezándose, se retiró, dejándole espacio. Tom se sentó en la cama y le miró, ya sin el velo del sueño en sus ojos. Severus observó con miedo como le escaneaba con la mirada, pasándola por su cuerpo, y deseó ver en sus ojos la aceptación.

- Tom…- empezó a decir, cuando su inexpresiva mirada cayó sobre sus oscuros ojos. Se revolvió incómodo en su sitio, mientras la mano de Tom se alzaba, pidiendo silencio. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta él.

Severus le observó, a pulgadas de su rostro. La mano de Tom se alzó, y con suma delicadeza tocó su mejilla, allí donde minutos antes el muchacho de cabellos oscuros había tocado. Bajó su mano por su cuello, esbozando una sonrisa sincera, y la volvió a subir hasta el nacimiento de su cabello grasiento y negro como el carbón.

- Sigues siendo tú.- escondió su rostro en el cuello de Severus, y aspiró lentamente su aroma; seguía siendo igual, seguía oliendo a laboratorio, a cerrado.- Sigues oliendo igual.

Sus labios se unieron con delicadeza a los de Tom, mientras éste le llevaba a la cama. Y, por unos minutos, Tom se dedicó a mimarle, a recorrer cada una de sus cicatrices con los labios, a hacerle sentirse querido. Consumaron su unión en una marea revuelta de brazos y piernas, y ambos se quedaron callados, tumbados en la cama. Era la hora de irse,- pensó Severus, con tristeza.

* * *

**N/A:** ya ha llegado el final!


	36. Epílogo

Chapter 36:

- Sigues siendo tú.- escondió su rostro en el cuello de Severus, y aspiró lentamente su aroma; seguía siendo igual, seguía oliendo a laboratorio, a cerrado.- Sigues oliendo igual.

Sus labios se unieron con delicadeza a los de Tom, mientras éste le llevaba a la cama. Y, por unos minutos, Tom se dedicó a mimarle, a recorrer cada una de sus cicatrices con los labios, a hacerle sentirse querido. Consumaron su unión en una marea revuelta de brazos y piernas, y ambos se quedaron callados, tumbados en la cama. Era la hora de irse,- pensó Severus, con tristeza.

000

Bien, definitivamente no había vuelta atrás.- pensó Severus, observando el sucio callejón en el que había aparecido por primera vez, hacia casi dos años. En su diestra llevaba la varita fuertemente sujeta, y en la siniestra una caja de tizas, que servirían para hacer las runas y el pentágono básico de delimitación. Se felicitó internamente por haber escogido runas antiguas para sus TIMOS, en vez de Adivinación.

Tom, detrás suyo, se sentó en uno de los cubos de basura, dejándole hacer con parsimonia y lentitud. La tiza se deslizó sobre el suelo irregular, formando el pentágono, y luego describiendo las runas, tal y como se especificaba en el escrito del libro. A medida que escribía en el suelo sucio y húmedo, el polvo de la tiza blanca brillaba débilmente, como si tuviera residuos de magia en su interior.

Por fin, tras cinco minutos de arduo trabajo, Severus se levantó del suelo, y un sonido metálico tras él le hizo saber que Tom también se había levantado. Se giró, hasta quedar frente a frente con el muchacho, y se dejó besar largamente por el chico de cabellos castaños. Una vez acabó la muestra de afecto, Tom sacó de su bolsillo el giratiempo dorado y se lo entregó con sumo cuidado.

- Te escribiré en cuanto regrese, ¿vale, Tom?- se cercioró Severus. El aludido sonrió ladino, acariciándole el rostro, antes de hacerse atrás.

- Y no intervendré hasta que no lo hagas.- dijo a su vez Tom, repitiendo lo que Severus y él habían acordado hacer durante todo ese tiempo en que tendría que esperarle. Severus sonrió tímidamente, antes de ponerse el giratiempo, pasando la cadena fina de oro por su cabeza.

- Te quiero, Tom. No lo olvides nunca.- la mirada intensa de Snape contrastaba fuertemente con su voz débil. Tom cabeceó elegantemente, y, metiéndose dentro del pentágono, Severus activó el giratiempo.

Repentinamente, Severus se vio tragado por un haz de colores muy intensos, y cerrando los ojos durante un momento debido al mareo, tocó el suelo con sus pies. Y cayó como un peso muerto, incapaz de sostenerse en sus piernas, que temblaban como gelatina.

Abrió los ojos poco después, cuando se sintió más recuperado, y tragó saliva. Estaba de vuelta en casa, de vuelta en su época, de vuelta en su _habitación_. Miró su uniforme de Slytherin, la corbata verde y plateada arrugada y mal puesta. Se levantó despacio, acostumbrándose de nuevo a la sensación de estar en su época, y se miró en el espejo del dormitorio: volvía a ser él mismo, con quince años, con el mismo cabello grasiento, y la misma nariz grande.

Sonrió, curvando sus labios pálidos en una mueca malvada: era todo menos _él mismo_, y esos gryffindors se arrepentirían de haberle humillado de la manera en que lo habían hecho. Cerró sus manos en puños, hasta dejar los nudillos blancos, mientras pensaba en ellos. Esta vez sería diferente de las demás, esta vez no sería él el que saliera malparado.

Pero, antes que eso, debía avisar a Tom, a _Lord Voldemort_, de su llegada. Sonrió, esperando que le hubiera esperado. Comenzó a escribir intensamente la carta, anunciándole su llegada y, cinco minutos después, Severu Snape veía cómo su lechuza, de un común color marrón oscuro, volaba hacia algún punto más lejos de lo que sus ojos podían alcanzar. Y sonrió, sintiéndose otra vez en casa.

* * *

**N/A: **pues ya está, hasta aquí la historia. Espero que os guste... y que hayáis tenido una feliz navidad.


End file.
